Tip of the Spear
by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy
Summary: The "tip of the spear" - in the military, they are the front line; the initial attack that draws first blood. As a CACO in the United States Marine Corps, Capt. Masen delivers that leading blow, too. He's often faced with handling the collateral damage this life can bring. He's accepted that love & commitment aren't for him…until she opens the door.
1. Chapter 1

** ^^Prologue^^ **

**The "tip of the spear" - in the military, they are the front line; the initial attack that draws first blood. As a CACO in the United States Marine Corps, Capt. Masen delivers that leading blow, too. He's often faced with handling the collateral damage this life can bring. He's accepted that love & commitment aren't for him…until she opens the door.**

**CACO- Casualty Assistance Calls Officer**

* * *

I rehearse the words in my head, but they're all muddled together and never sound right. I should quit making myself nuts and just wait until I get to the door.

Somehow, when the pressure is on and I'm forced to speak, it just happens.

Eloquence, sincerity and empathy.

I've been doing this for six months now and it doesn't get any easier with experience. I certainly can't say, "Practice makes perfect," in situations like these.

Because there will never be anything perfect about what I do as a CACO.

When I get the call, I always end up sick to my stomach before I report for duty. I'll forever be that nine-year-old boy at the door.

But today, I'm a twenty-eight-year-old Marine Corps Officer and that little boy needs to be stowed away.

On this day, my mission is crystal clear.

I step out of the government vehicle, straighten my cover so that it's sitting centered and low on my head and pull down tightly on my Alpha jacket.

There's no room for error. No excuse for having one ribbon out of place. It's the least I can do for this family and their world— the one I'm about to destroy.

I walk sharply to the door with the chaplain close behind.

A dog is barking as I approach and my stomach lurches in that final moment.

After getting a nod from the chaplain, I ring the doorbell.

The door, with its Christmas wreath so fragrant and festive, is mocking my reason for being here. This season will no longer hold joy for this family.

"Yes?" The woman's voice trembles because she already knows. Her hold tightens around the toddler in her arms, who reaches for the colorful ribbons on my chest.

"Mrs. Matthews." It's a statement, rather than a question. I already know I have the right house, the right person.

Even though she's wishing I was all wrong...and ultimately, I wish that, too.

"Ma'am, the Commandant of the Marine Corps regrets to inform you that your husband, Corporal Paul Matthews, was killed in combat yesterday in Iraq."

Her face drains of its color as she stumbles a step backwards, leaning down to put her baby on the floor.

I steady my nerves and ensure my shoulders are straight as I attempt to continue my speech as best I can, even though she's not listening.

Thankfully, the chaplain steps inside the door and holds her up, because she's about to collapse.

Though my words are likely falling on deaf ears, this is the task with which I'm charged.

I'm the most feared and despised officer in the Marine Corps on days like today. I'm grateful I don't have to do this every day. My job as a supply officer is usually quite mundane. On ordinary days, my biggest concern is getting a nasty paper cut.

But today, I am a CACO. Days like these are never easy. Weeks like the one we're facing are never easy.

We lost seven Marines traveling in a convoy early yesterday morning in a roadside bomb and firefight outside of Mosul.

There are three other CACOs delivering the very same news right now. And after this, I have to do it all over again tomorrow.

I don't relish this job, but I do it with pride and honor…as a last tribute to the fallen who died for their country.

I take a deep breath and step inside the house, closing the door behind me. I remove my cover and reach down to help the chaplain, this young widow and her now fatherless child.

Mission accomplished.

Family destroyed.

* * *

**A/N: Are you with me? I hope so. **

**Love and thanks to my beta, LaMomo and my pre-reading Cabana Girls: Born, Cejsmom & Jules.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A weekend posting to celebrate the Marine Corps' 237th birthday today and in honor of Veteran's Day tomorrow. To my husband and to all the servicemen and women who have served our nation proudly...and to those who've paid the ultimate price in order to preserve freedom, my heartfelt thanks to you. **

**This chapter is a toughie. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

"**SURPRISE!"**

My eyes go wide and I smack my palm to my chest. I'm seriously stunned. Wasn't this supposed to be just a faculty meeting about closing procedures?

"Oh my gosh! What—I…" I'm stuttering like an imbecile; I never expected to walk into a surprise baby shower.

"Now, don't kill us! We know you hate surprises like this, but there was no way to gather all of us together again before the school year let out. After a little sweet talking, Mr. Banner agreed to call you down here under the guise of a last minute meeting." Alice is explaining herself a mile a minute. "And since you're not coming back when the new school year starts, we wanted to do this for you now!"

I smile and shake my head. "Wow, everybody, thank you so much. This looks…amazing." What used to be a boring old teachers' lounge now looks like several display settings and aisles in Babies 'R' Us. My eyes are scanning the room seeing so many of my dear friends and co-workers. There are piles of wrapped presents and bags on the side table and a gorgeous sheet cake with a rubber ducky on it. Surrounding the cake is an enormous punchbowl and trays of mini sandwiches and cookies.

"And it's really not even a shower," Alice continues, "more like a sprinkle," she adds with a wink and a hug and then guides me to a wooden rocker/glider with the ottoman to match._ Not a shower?_ This looks like a downpour!

As shocked as I am that they surprised me on this random Thursday in the middle of May, I pretty much assumed that a shower would happen down here in North Carolina with Alice at the helm.

"You sit. I'll bring the gifts to you."

**^^TotS^^**

"Awww!" The crowd is 'oohing and ahhing' right along with me as I open the precious gifts that are decorated in pale yellows, blues and greens.

"Who's that one from, Bells?"

I check the tag for Angela, my baby shower secretary. "The specials teachers: Tanya, Jess and Charlotte." She nods and continues writing the details of the gift.

"So, Bella," I hear Garrett call out from across the room, "are you and Mike going to find out what you're having?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah, we didn't want to know at first, but the ultrasound is scheduled for next week. The more we think about it, the more we can't sit still about it. I think Mike wants to know just so he can choose either the pink baseball glove or the brown one. He already brought home a basketball and football."

Everyone is laughing, listening to the story of my adorable sap of a husband. He's been over the moon since we found out we're expecting. Like me, he's an only child and is desperate for us to have a big family so that wherever the military takes us, the kids will always have each other along the way. It's hard enough making friends…it's even harder to keep them when you're so young and only have three years to form relationships. Not the easiest thing to do.

Just then, my phone rings from my purse. I know it's Mike. He calls me every day after the school day dismisses, and he knew today was a half-day. He's on his way out the door to go to work, so he's checking in.

"Hi honey!"

_"Hey there! Were you surprised_?_"_ He's chuckling; I can hear him slamming the car door.

"You knew? Ugh, I can't believe you!"

_"Of course I knew! You think Allie and Ange would plan a shower and not tell me about it? Are we getting some good loot?"_

I laugh at his silliness. "Yes, lots of great stuff. This little one is spoiled rotten already." My hand goes to my belly.

_"Good. He deserves it and so does my gorgeous wife."_

"So we're back to 'he' today?"

I hear him sigh, _"For now…it might change later after I see you. Come by for dinner?"_

I smile. "Yes, I'll be there. You want Chinese? I'm feeling Chinese right now."

_"Whatever you want, love. I'm a Marine. I'll eat anything."_

"Okay, I have to go. I have thirty people staring at me. Love you. See you in a few hours."

**^^TotS^^**

"That's everything!" Jasper announces as he comes out of the back bedroom, which is now a storage area, but will be turned into the nursery this summer.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." I walk over and hug Alice and Jasper before they head for the door.

"Our pleasure. Call me over the weekend if you want. We can head over to Babies 'R' Us and check out the stuff that didn't get purchased from your registry. That way your parents can fill in the gaps," she adds with a wink.

I shake my head. "I'm sure they're waiting for my phone call. I presume they knew about this, too?"

"Of course! I can't plan a baby shower without having the grandparental input! They knew the whole time! That way, I took care of your North Carolina friends and your mom's taking care of your New York family and friends later this summer when you go home."

She gives me a cheek kiss and turns toward the door to follow Jasper outside. "Get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Allie. Love you." I wave out the door toward Jasper who's unlocking the car and waves back.

An hour later, I'm in my comfy yoga pants and favorite Marine Corps wife t-shirt, sneakers are on…I'm just waiting for the Chinese to be delivered so I can run it over to PMO and have a late dinner with Mike since he's stuck with overnight shifts tonight and through the weekend.

The doorbell rings. Thank God, 'cause I'm starving. Sweet and sour pork, here I come!

Only when I open the door, it's not the delivery guy from Dragon House.

A tall figure dressed in olive green Alphas stands before me. The porch light is on and because of the brim of his cover, his face is in shadows. Next to him stands an older African-American woman in a crisp, white uniform.

Dress whites. The Navy.

My eyes dart quickly to her collar. I see a gold oak leaf on one side and a cross on the other. In her hand, she's holding a small, leather-bound book.

The Bible.

Goosebumps sprout all over my body.

"M—may I help you?" I teeter on the brink of panic because my gut suddenly knows what's about to happen here.

"Mrs. Newton."

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

"What's going on, gentlemen?" I ask, returning from the staff meeting over at the headquarters building. "We've got reports due by sixteen hundred. Don't think we can afford to be sitting around gabbing, right?"

"No sir," Ateara replies while the crowd surrounding his desk disperses. "We're just talking about what happened over in Lawson Village, sir. A shooting, they're saying."

"Shooting? Civilian?"

"No, sir. We've heard PMO was involved."

No sooner does Ateara finish his sentence and my desk phone rings. I run in, shutting the door behind me.

"MTACS-28 Supply, Captain Masen speaking, how may I help you, sir or ma'am?"

"Yes, sir."

"My men were talking about it when I came back from our meeting."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay sir."

"I believe Chaplain Gillen is on call this week, I'll contact her immediately."

"Yes, sir. I'll wait for your email then. Thank you, sir. Out here."

I hold my head in my hands.

Fucking Cherry Point, North Carolina. Nothing** ever** happens here. There aren't even any units deployed to hot zones right now and I have to fucking deal with a Marine senselessly shooting another Marine.

_Goddammit._

I was ready to enjoy the weekend drinking beer on my deck and watching Max splash around in the ocean off Atlantic Beach while researching the night life that awaits me in Honolulu for the next three years.

Instead, I'm going to be sitting with a new widow, helping her figure out how to put one foot in front of the other for the foreseeable future.

**^^TotS^^**

Twenty minutes after arriving at Isabella Newton's door and telling her that her husband won't be coming home again, her two friends, the Whitlocks, arrived to comfort and support her through the shock while Chaplain Gillen and I remained to answer questions and help her through the first of many steps facing her over the next couple of months.

"Captain Masen, do you know the details of what happened to Mike?" Alice asks quietly, her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

I look at Mrs. Newton before answering the question. I told her once when the chaplain and I arrived, but I don't know if it registered at the time. It's my job to give the family as much information as I have…but I hate repeating it when the trauma just happened and emotions are so very raw.

I clear my throat. "From what we know at this point, Sgt. Newton and Sgt. Miller were called to one of the units in Lawson Village. A woman called the Provost Marshal's Office saying her husband was going crazy and threatening her and her daughter." I make brief eye contact with Mrs. Newton. "Your husband and Sgt. Miller got to the home and identified themselves after knocking. The wife answered the door, inviting the officers into the home, but the husband had walked out the back door of the house, ducked around the front and fired his weapon. Sgt. Newton was hit twice in the back. Sgt. Miller fired back at the suspect and hit him in the leg. He was taken into custody and is in the hospital right now. He'll be transferred to the brig after his injuries have been treated."

"Sirens." Mrs. Newton whispers to nobody in particular.

"Ma'am?"

She turns to her friends. "When we were leaving school this afternoon, don't you remember hearing the sirens?" They shake their heads. "I remember hearing them in the distance. I wasn't even sure they were on the base. They were so faint, I assumed it was out in town."

Her hand moves to rest on her stomach. It's only then I realize the slight protrusion under her shirt.

Shit. She's pregnant.

My stomach tightens and I have to suppress the need to run to the bathroom and vomit. Memories of my mother clutching at her stomach days after we heard about Dad. Thankfully, Lauren arrived safe and sound the following week.

"Mrs. Newton—"

"Bella," she interrupts.

"Ma'am?"

"My name's Bella. I know you're trained to be formal. There's no need, though." She stares off into the distance. "Please, just call me Bella."

I sigh, nodding.

I know how hard this is. I've been there. Yes, it was twenty-one years ago…but I was there all the same.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

In complete contrast to my mood, we buried Mike on the sunniest, warmest day of the week. Captain Masen kept his word that day he came to the door of our townhome and he's been standing by my side whenever I've needed him.

As the seven Marines march off to the adjacent path with their rifles to fire the three volleys in honor of Michael's service, I lose my balance on the first shot and Captain Masen steadies me with his hand around my back.

I feel the baby flutter inside. I've only recently started feeling those butterflies, which my girlfriends confirmed was the baby stretching and kicking enough for only me to feel. Mike had been so desperate to feel the baby kicking.

And now he never will.

I haven't cried since Captain Masen left my home four nights ago, but hearing the lone bugle play "Taps" brings tears to my eyes and I let them spill down my cheeks. There's no other song as haunting as that one.

Mike's commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Uley, hands me the perfectly folded American flag, whispering, "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for Michael's service to Country and Corps."

I look directly in his eyes and swallow tightly, allowing another tear to roll down my cheek.

I can't believe this is really happening.

**^^TotS^^**

I hear the whispers on the other side of the curtain. My parents, my best friends, the doctors and nurses…even Captain Masen stayed .

They're all here. All here trying to support me through what's been the most difficult ten days of my life.

I hear my parents saying they don't know what to do for me.

That's fine. I honestly don't know what to do, either.

Could it be better this way? I have to wonder.

Is it right to bring a baby into the world alone? For my poor child to never understand why he or she won't ever get a chance to meet Mike?

Mom says God's being cruel.

I don't know. Maybe he's being merciful.

The doctor told me that this would've happened anyway. It wasn't stress-related.

Cervical incompetence. The dilation couldn't be stopped. They were going to try to use sutures, but it was too late. My water broke and it was time to push before my parents even made it back to the hospital room.

Mike was right. We had our boy.

And now he's gone, too.

I close my eyes, allowing the sleeping pill they gave me a little while ago take effect.

Suddenly, the most beautiful image of my husband scooping up an infant wrapped in blue comes into focus.

The most brilliant light is surrounding them. Mike's smiling at his bundle and then he looks at me. His blue eyes are bright and, oh so mesmerizing. It's impossible to accept that I'll never have my husband's icy blue crystals stare back at me again.

I hear the baby cooing and Mike starts to rock him.

My love grants me one last smile and turns toward the light.

_Please, don't go yet._

My boys. Forever, now only in my dreams.

**^^TotS^^**

**One year.**

**Two years.**

**Three years later.**

_"Bella, honey. We're worried about you going alone. Please just wait until our school years are over and Daddy and I will come with you."_

I'm on speaker phone with my parents who are giving me their twenty-two cents on my travel plans.

"Mom...Dad, I've been a fully-functioning member of society for most of the three years since I lost Mike and the baby. I can handle a trip to Hawaii, okay? And I don't want to wait. I have the time and I have the money."

_"But—"_

"I promise you, I'm fine. I just want to see it. I thought I could let it go, but I can't. It was always a dream of mine to see Hawaii. Mike and I were slated to go when he got his orders from the monitor, but obviously, life made other plans."

_"And you're really going to fly on those military flights?"_ My Dad chimes in.

I shake my head. "Yup! I have the whole summer ahead of me. I just want to get away. I'll go to Hawaii and soak up as much experience as I can and think of it as a tribute to the fun I would've had with Mike had we gotten there."

_"You could just buy a commercial ticket, you know? Daddy and I would be happy to pay for it."_

"Mom. Please just let me do this my way. I haven't asked for much for the last few years. I'm asking for you to be understanding of this. It's an adventure and I want to take it. I might not get the chance again."

_"I remember Mike telling us these military flights could take days and days to get you to your destination._" Dad's skepticism is about as subtle as a close encounter with a Mack Truck.

"And that's the fun in it. I have nowhere to be until the end of August. This is the perfect time for me to go."

I hear collective sighs on the other end. I'm thankful I'm wearing them down. I'm twenty-seven years old, I hardly need their permission, but it would be nice to have their support.

_"All right, Bella. If this is what you really want. Please promise you'll call us every step of the way."_

I smile, feeling the love and concern stretching from Long Island all the way down here to Morehead City.

"I love you both. And thank you for always wanting to hold my hand. I'm going to be fine. I'll be up bright and early Saturday morning at the terminal trying to get the first flight out. I promise to call if I get selected to travel, okay?"

I hear another whimper of defeat before Mom says,_ "Okay, honey. You do it your way. You've always been our independent girl."_

"Thanks, Momma and Daddy. I love you. It's gonna be great, you'll see."

* * *

**A/N: JEEZ, Yummy! Sorry that was a rough one. But it's the foundation for where we're going...and where we're going is a good, good place, I promise. Hope you hang in there.**

**A few military terms you might want defined:**

_**Cover- the military's term for a hat**_

_**PMO- Provost Marshal's Office aka the military police**_

_**Alphas- The service uniform consisting of olive green and khaki colors. It's roughly equivalent in function and composition to a business suit**_

_**MTACS-28- office where Edward currently works. Stands for Marine Tactical Air Command Squadron and is based on Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point. They provide the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing's tactical headquarters and command other units within Marine Air Control Group 28.**_

**All my love and thanks to Team Cabana: LaMomo, my beta and my prereading CB Girls: Born, Cejsmom and Jules.**

**Cara No made two wonderful banners for me: a new one for the group on FB which has officially been renamed as "The Cabanaboy's Playground" and another for our new MarineCorpsWard story...or as Cara dubbed him "Spearward", LOL. Southern Sandy also made a gorgeous collage/banner for TotS. It's amazing...the picture of the hand on the knocker of the door kills me :/**

**My intention is to post every 10-14 days, just so you know! :)**

**Love to all my readers and reviewers who are coming along for this tale. So many hugs and thanks to all of you.**

**xo, Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm high from having seen BD2 twice in the last 24 hours...and because of that high...you get another chapter!**

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

"Thanks, Mom. It was a great visit."

"Yeah, I'm in line to put my name in for the flight now."

"Shouldn't be too hard, they have flights leaving out of Travis every day for Hawaii."

"Okay, I've gotta run. I'm up next. I'll call you when I land."

"Love you, too."

I walk to the counter and sign up for the next available flight to Hickam Air Force Base on Oahu. The Airman First Class taking my information is swift and efficient with all the necessary paperwork. I love it when the system flows smoothly. I'll fly Space-A any day of the week in order to avoid the crowds at commercial airports.

"Here you are, Captain Masen. We'll be calling the categories shortly. You won't have any trouble getting a seat today. It's a C-5 with forty-five available seats and there are only seven other people who are on the roster to try and fly today, sir."

I smile and nod. "Excellent. Thank you." I grab my paperwork from the counter and walk to the seating area to wait for my name to be called.

I stare mindlessly at the blue screen watching the names filter into the system; I'm the first and only passenger listed as Category Two. I scan the monitor to see if anyone from my command is on the list. A family of four in Category Three, though I don't recognize the name. Then there are three singles in Category Four. My eyes are drawn to one of those names, however.

Isabella Newton.

I remember her. Could it be the same girl from years ago? That would be a ridiculous coincidence. What would she be doing on Travis Air Force Base in California flying Space-A? Unless she happened to stay in the DODDS teaching system after her husband was killed and moved out here? I suppose it's possible. I glance around the terminal to see if the face from years ago matches the name on the screen.

I don't see anyone who looks remotely like the young widow I remember, and my name's just been called, so I let the thought go.

After walking through security, we're immediately ushered out the back door to the tar-mac and up the never-ending set of steps up to the passenger door of the plane.

"You can sit wherever you like, sir," says the Airman pointing out the empty rows. "Take these ear plugs for the flight. It gets pretty loud up here." He hands me a sealed package of little blue foam plugs. He's not lying. I've flown plenty of times on these birds. There's no heat and there's no buffer to muffle the constant roar of the engines. It's brutal. Thankfully, I have my iPod with me as well. "We'll come around to hand out blankets after everyone gets situated, sir."

I nod and move to the last available row and take the seat on the aisle. It's a habit. As Marines, we're taught situational awareness. It's imperative. I don't know how I acted before Officer Candidate School, but now? I can't imagine going anywhere and sitting where I can't see everyone at all times. Granted, there are always scenarios where I can't keep everyone in sight at every moment, but I will always choose a seat where I'm able to have my eyes on the door and be observant of everyone in my periphery. In a restaurant, my back is always to the wall, facing out. It's second nature. I can't remember a time where I wasn't paranoid about my surroundings. Maybe paranoid is a strong word, but hey, you've got to keep your head on the swivel. Twelve years of service and three combat tours will do that to a guy.

The man and the three kids he's escorting claim their seats at the front of the grouping of rows, thank goodness. I hope their portable DVD players and handheld games are all charged up. Five hours in a Galaxy can be painful…for them and for the passengers that surround them.

I love my niece, but that's really where my love for little people ends. I'm just not cut out to be a Dad. I've watched too many families torn apart at the hands of war. I was one of those kids who got the news that Dad wasn't coming home. I don't ever want that to happen to a child of mine. And when you're in my line of work, that possibility is always on the table.

As a rule, a supply officer is a desk jockey more often than not, but a war zone is a war zone. Every time you walk out of the hatch, you're wearing your Kevlar helmet and vest. There's a 9 mill strapped to your thigh and an M4 slung across your body. And those only help if you're actively using them in the moment of engagement. I've knocked on too many doors in my career where the Marines had no chance at all; roadside bombs and blasts in random civilian areas don't wait for you to lock and load. They just destroy.

I dig through my bag for my iPod and ear buds, bypassing the paperwork I have to go over before I check back in with my command. That can wait. I hit the ground running this whole past week at Pendleton, I deserve a break. It was great spending time with my mom, my sister Lauren and my niece, Bailyn, but I consider that to be a part of the work package. Whenever I'm on TAD in California, I try to spend a little bit of time with my family. But I do NOT consider that a vacation…that's family bonding…bondage…whatever. It all depends on the moods of the ladies in my life. The amount of estrogen radiating through that house could drown a platoon of hard-charging Devil Dogs. Whenever I'm with them, I just shake my head and go with the flow as best I can.

Now I'm ready to officially start my leave. Thirty days to burn and I can't fucking wait. It's technically a stay-cation, because I don't plan to leave the state of Hawaii, but I'm more than ready to explore Oahu beyond the base and hit the other islands. Even though I've been stationed here for more than two years, I've really not had a chance to explore all of this state's natural wonders. Plus, since I've been gone for the last seven months, I don't have any ladies on speed dial, but I really don't care. I just want to relax and without the added pressure of calling girls back after casual dates. There might be a few women who are waiting for me to let them know I'm back, but…I'm not rushing to make the call. I'm certainly not a whore, but I'm not interested in settling down, either. For the same reason that I'm not keen on becoming a father, I don't think I want a wife, either. Too much pressure…too much can go wrong on a deployment. I've wrecked more lives than I care to count by knocking on doors and delivering the worst possible news. I wouldn't ever want somebody that I cared enough to pledge my life to, to EVER open a door to another Marine telling her I'm MIA or KIA.

I watch the rest of the passengers file onto the plane and take their seats. The last one is a petite woman. She looks familiar.

Damn. What are the chances? That _is_ Isabella Newton.

I allow myself only a moment of pause. This could be a little awkward... well, a lot awkward…but I'm an officer and a gentleman. I'm not going to pretend I don't know her. I saw her at her worst. I helped her plan her husband's funeral. I held her up as we put him in the ground. I assisted her with all the paperwork that came with her husband's SGLI, and then I drove her to the hospital when she suddenly went into labor almost five months early and delivered a dead baby.

Of all the days I've had on the job as a CACO, **that** was the worst day ever. I've watched families grieve the loss of sons, daughters, husbands and wives, but they usually had children at home to bring them a little bit of a lifted spirit, some moments of levity in a situation wrought with sadness. But on the day that Mrs. Newton – Bella – lost her unborn child within a week of burying her husband, my heart ached in a way it _never_ had before.

As I'm trying to figure out a way to approach her that won't seem bizarre, fate intervenes. Walking down the aisle toward me, Bella loses her footing and her backpack, which must weigh approximately two hundred pounds, falls off her shoulder and slams down on my head.

_Ouch. _

"Oh my— **holy crap**, I'm so sorry!" she gasps out, beside herself.

My face is buried in my hands, I feel the warm fluid start running from my nose. _Awesome._

"S'okay," I murmur from behind my hands, not wanting her to feel any lousier than she already does because of the backpack blitzkrieg.

"Good gravy, are you bleeding?!" she squeaks.

Well, secret's out now. I nod my head, pinching my watery eyes. "Yeah."

"Hang on, I have napkins!" She kneels down next to me and starts rifling through the beast of a bag and yanks out a wad of napkins from various fast food joints. "Here, take these."

I mutter a groan of thanks and take the handful of napkins and try to plug up the leak. My eyes are still shut as I lean my head back and pinch the top of my nose.

"Captain Masen?"

I open one eye to find Bella's face right over my head, literally less than a foot from me. I give her a quick nod and close my eyes again.

_Ugh,_ the metallic taste of blood in the back of my throat is awful.

"God, I feel terrible. Can I get you anything?" She asks, sounding honestly pained.

"My bottle of water…it's in the net pocket on the side of my bag."

I hear her shuffling around. "Here you go." She rests the bottle on my leg and I reach for it with the hand that was pinching the top of my nose. I manage to unscrew it and take a few gulps. It does the job of washing away the lingering taste, thank goodness.

I no longer feel the dripping in my throat so I start to sit up and pull the dirty napkins away from my face. Bella is up and talking to one of the airmen who gives her a small trash receptacle, which she brings back with her and takes a knee next to me again.

"Here. You can throw away what you need to." Her cheeks are red; I'm guessing she's embarrassed.

I wipe my nose and see that nothing else is dripping, but my hands are a mess, and I'm sure there are remnants of drying blood on my upper lip. I take a few napkins and pour water over them, letting the excess drip into the trashcan and I proceed to clean my face as best I can without a mirror. Then I do the same thing for my hands.

"I have some hand sanitizer if you want it…when you're done, I mean."

I smile, nodding. "Thanks. That'll be great." I hold my palm out for her and she squeezes a generous amount of alcohol onto my hand. I rub my hands together and then swipe them down my face a few times, ensuring that I'm presentable again. After a five-plus hour flight, everyone looks a little wrecked. I didn't want to have to start out that way, too.

I take a deep breath and chuckle. "Well, that was quite the reintroduction. How've you been, Bella?" I reach my now-clean hand out to shake hers. She slips her small hand inside mine and gives it a squeeze.

Her face brightens into a smile I've never had the chance to see from her before. How would I? I was in her company for what were probably the worst two weeks of her life. Nobody was smiling back then.

"You remember," she smiles and looks down. "It's been three years."

I barely nod, but whisper, "I remember." I pause for a few seconds and continue, "How are things?"

"They're good," she says, her head bobbing. "I decided I wanted to see Hawaii. I've wanted to go for several years. Mike & I were slated to PCS there later that summer, the year he died, but I've never gotten rid of the itch to see it. So I figured I'd make an adventure out of it," she shrugs, "I left Cherry Point yesterday morning and arrived here. Spent the night at The Westwind Inn on base and was able to grab this flight for Hickam. I'm really excited."

There's a light in her eyes that certainly wasn't there three years ago. It makes me happy for her. Time helps to heal and lessen the pain, but you never forget, that much I know.

"That's terrific. I'm glad you're able to take advantage of the hops. People stationed on CONUS rarely do."

"CONUS?" She questions. I smile, always assuming anyone in the military life knows the abbreviations and acronyms we speak in. It's like Greek to outsiders, though.

"Contiguous United States, as opposed to when you're stationed overseas, in which case you'd say you're OCONUS…outside the contiguous etcetera, etcetera," I add with a grin.

"Gotcha," she says, nodding. "So what are you doing out here? You're not stationed on the Air Force Base, are you?"

"Oh, no. I was down in Camp Pendleton for the week doing my debrief after another tour out in the sandbox."

Her eyebrows rise. "Oh wow, you're just coming back from Afghanistan?"

"Yeah, I was linked up with CLR-17 'cause they needed a supply officer. I hadn't been deployed for a few years, so I requested the individual augment."

"Are you still stationed at Cherry Point?"

"No, no. I've been at Kaneohe Bay for almost three years, actually. Once I get back, I need to talk to my monitor. I'm supposed to PCS at the end of August," I add, but then my attention's drawn to the airman walking down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to taxi over to the runway. Please make sure you're buckled in and your bags are stowed underneath your seats."

Bella looks flustered for a minute but then hooks her thumb over her shoulder and says, "Oh, I should go take my seat." She gets up but I interrupt her before she walks away from my row.

"You can sit here if you want. I don't mind the company. I mean, as long as you promise not to slug me again with your anvil…I mean backpack," I add with a wink, hoping she doesn't mind the ribbing.

She huffs with a smile. "I promise to keep my bag under control. It was a happy surprise to find someone I recognized on the trip," she points past me toward the seats further in. "Do you mind if I scoot by you?"

"No, not at all," I say, standing up, allowing her to pass and take the seat two down from me.

Bella puts her purse on the seat next to mine and shoves her backpack under the seat as she buckles herself in.

"Here are the blankets in case you get cold." The airman hands me two blankets for Bella and me.

I look over to see she's rummaging through her purse, pulling out her iPod and what looks like a Kindle.

"Here you go," I pass the blanket toward her and her eyes widen, looking at me like I've just handed her a pot of gold.

"GAH! Thank you so much. I had no idea how cold it would get on these military flights! I'd never flown one of the hops before yesterday, and my teeth were chattering the entire time!" She laughs as she starts to tuck her arms under the blanket and draws it up to her chin. "Who would've thought I should've packed a jacket in the middle of May for a trip from North Carolina to California to Hawaii?"

"Very true," I chuckle.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting me to sit by you. Like I said, it's been a quiet trip so far. And I know I'll have a lot of alone time once I get to Hawaii."

"Are you visiting anyone or just roaming on your own?"

"Just roaming. I have the entire summer off. I'm still teaching, so it was the right time to go on a vacation." I nod, remembering that she worked in a local school when her husband was killed. "So my plan is to just rent a car and live for the moment." She smiles. "I've already called Hickam Lodging as well as the temporary lodging at Pearl Harbor. They each had some vacancies, so I'm hopeful I'll be able to stay on base for cheap, instead of blowing all my cash on touristy hotels out in town."

Wow. It takes gumption to just go off on an adventure without any real destination or solid plans.

It makes the organized Marine officer inside me cringe and want to twitch in terror.

I have a fleeting thought to offer myself as a tour guide, but maybe I shouldn't. I mean, I have time to kill. Hell, I planned to go off visiting the other islands for the next thirty days of leave. But she might think I'm being presumptuous. We only got reacquainted ten minutes ago.

"So, what are your plans now that you're back from deployment?" She asks, tucked in under the green wool drape.

"Actually, I have a lot of leave to burn up, so I'm planning on relaxing a bit, myself."

Her eyes brighten even more, if that was possible. "Really? Good for you! I'm sure it's hard to enjoy the tourism side of Hawaii when you're stationed there and only see it as work."

The plane is moving now. Not speeding down the runway yet, but definitely taxiing that way.

"Exactly. I'm calling it my stay-cation."

"That's awesome. I'm sure you deserve it," she adds with a smile. Just as I'm ready to…I don't know…offer to show her around Honolulu, or at least what I know of it, she speaks up again because of the motion. "Oh, here we go!"

We start racing down the runway and about ten seconds later, my stomach flips and we're airborne. Our bodies are pushed back in our seats, the sounds of the jet engines roaring in our ears. This is why we have the earplugs. Unfortunately, all pleasant conversation with Bella will have to cease.

I look over and see her fidgeting with her ear plugs while I grab for my iPod buds. There's no way to have any kind of decent chat on the flight. The noise level makes it impossible. Once I get myself situated with my relaxing playlist queued up, I glance to my side, and see that she's looking at me.

I return her glance and just smile while I start to unfold my blanket. She lays her head back on the seat, eyes closed and squirms down in her chair, attempting to get comfortable in the less-than-luxurious military plane seats.

I sigh and settle in, knowing that I have five plus hours of silence ahead of me. If the opportunity to show her around presents itself when we land, I'll offer then.

She's pretty. I don't think I noticed her looks three years ago when I was helping her through her husband's death. But seeing her here today, I'm seeing her as a person…not just a job. She has a sweet personality. A little humor, a little shyness, yet spunky enough to chat with me when we really are just strangers.

The hours pass on the flight and, as I suspected, Bella and I have minimal interaction. From time to time we exchange glances and smiles. I pass her the boxed meal that they offer us: a turkey and cheese sandwich, apple, can of soda, bottle of water, bag of chips and a package of cookies.

The temperature must drop to close to forty-something degrees for a good portion of the trip, so she and I rarely surface from beneath the blankets we were given. I see her fidgeting with her ear pieces quite a bit, wincing from time to time. I want to ask her if she's all right, but it really is impossible to hear anything. It's like trying to talk in a small room with about a hundred hair dryers blowing right next to your ears. Not that I spend too much time drying my hair, but I've helped with my niece during bath time, and drying her hair afterwards is always a trying experience because she has ants in her pants. Every time she tries to talk to me while I'm drying her hair, I end up screaming, "What?" and inevitably have to turn it off in order to hear her small voice. So yeah…about a hundred of those, and that's what the volume of the jet engines is like from the inside of the Galaxy.

I feel an arm on my shoulder and I open my eyes to the airman, shouting, "We're going to be landing in about twenty minutes, sir!" I nod my thanks and start to gather my things.

I look over and see that Bella too, is asleep, so I lean over and tap her on the shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and when she focuses on me, the loveliest smile graces her face. It stirs something inside of me that I have to tamp down. _Hmmm, no time for that._

I shout to her that we're getting ready to land and she mouths back 'okay' and sits up, assembling all her belongings. I notice her pressing on her right ear, cupping it, opening and closing her jaw. I wonder if she's having difficulty equalizing the pressure in her ear as we descend to make our final approach.

The pilots land the monstrosity safely. I stand up with my bags and file out behind the lady who sat two rows in front of me. Once inside the Hickam Terminal, Bella comes to stand near me as we wait for the baggage to arrive on the luggage conveyor belt and I see her messing with her ears, again.

"Are you okay?" I ask, not meaning to be nosey, but it shouldn't be that hard to pop your ears once you're on solid ground. "Do you need a piece of gum to help with your ear pressure or something?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Oh no, it's not that. I've been having some problems with my ears since I fell asleep last night. I'm worried I'm getting an infection. It really hurt to have the ear plugs and even my iPod buds in while we were flying. I think I may need to get to an emergency room to get them checked out. Lord knows I don't want to spend my vacation in agony with a double ear ache. The only thing worse would be a tooth ache," she laughs, but winces.

"Ouch. That sucks. Sorry to hear that." I do some quick thinking. "You could head over to Tripler. They'll patch you up, I'm sure," I offer my advice.

"The army hospital?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure you'll end up with…what? Some ear drops and of course—"

"Eight hundred milligram ibuprofen," she adds with a quirk in her eyebrow.

I can't help the guffaw that escapes.

"Their reputation precedes them, right? Ear infection? Eight hundred milligram ibuprofen," I laugh.

"Broken arm? Eight hundred milligram ibuprofen," she adds, laughing all the while holding her ear, poor thing.

"Gunshot wound? Eight hundr—" and I stop short. I close my eyes, mortified. I'm such a fuck up. "Bella, I'm…"

She's smiling and shaking her head. "Please, don't. I know you didn't mean any harm." She reaches out and lightly touches my arm. "It's okay. It comes with the territory. We were being silly. Would it make you laugh if I told you they gave me eight hundred milligram ibuprofen after they released me from the hospital three years ago?" She giggles. I know she's trying to lighten the mood.

_Jesus, what she went through. _

I purse my lips and huff. "I would believe it. But I truly am sorry. I should've been more aware."

The bags start to tumble down the chute and I see my two military-issue sea bags are the first to arrive. I snatch them off the luggage belt and look up to see Bella chasing one of her bags.

"Which one is it?" I call out, stepping up quickly behind her.

"That red one." She points and I push ahead of her and grab it before it disappears behind the rubber flaps. "Thanks!" She smiles and unlatches the handle to pull it over to her smaller, matching suitcase.

"Well, thanks again," she starts, holding out her hand to shake mine. "It was good catching up with you." She smiles again and follows it with another press to her ear.

I don't pause to think, I just say it. For some reason, I just want a little more time with her. Maybe this is the way I can do it. _Is this weird?_ I don't know. But I do know I want to help her right now.

"Can I drive you over to the emergency room? Make sure you get that all-curing eight hundred milligram goodness?"

"Do you have a car here?" She asks, curious.

"Yeah, I made a call yesterday and had a friend drop it off in the parking lot. It should be out there waiting for me right now."

Her eyebrows rise, impressed. "Nice!" Her eyes dart around, mulling over my proposition and she shrugs. "I uhh…I needed to rent a car myself so that I could get around the island," she says, pointing toward the Hertz counter.

"That's no problem. I'll bring you back here as soon as you get checked out," I offer. "I can give you a basic lay of the land to start you out on your adventure here. Drive you over to Pearl as well, in case you end up having to stay there rather than here on Hickam."

It doesn't take but a few seconds for another bright smile to come across her face, causing another tightening in my stomach.

"That's really sweet of you. Thanks."

"Great," I jerk my head toward the front door, "let's do it!"

* * *

**Military terms to help you along your way:**

**Travis Air Force Base (AFB)**- located southwest of Sacramento, CA

**Hickam AFB** – located in Honolulu, HI

**Space-A** – Space Available; military members, their dependents and government workers have the opportunity to travel on military planes between bases located around the world, if there is room available on that particular flight. If you don't have a timeline, it's a great and CHEAP way to fly!

**C-5 Galaxy** – among the largest military aircraft in the world; used in combat situations to transport supplies and personnel as well as humanitarian aid

**Categories One through Six** – the order of seniority of those eligible to travel on the flights; the higher the category (one being the highest) the better the chance that you'll get selected for a seat on the flight.

**DODDS** – Department of Defense Dependents Schools; where the children and other dependents of the military members are eligible to attend school

**Hatch **– door

**9 mill** – 9 millimeter pistol

**M4 **– M4 carbine; automatic weapon most frequently used in recent combat conflicts

**TAD** – temporary additional duty; the military's version of a business trip

**Devil Dogs** – motivational nickname for Marines

**Leave** – paid vacation time

**MIA** – missing in action

**KIA **– killed in action

**SGLI** – Servicemembers' Group Life Insurance; what the dependents are eligible to receive upon the death of their service member

**PCS** – permanent change of station; the location where a service member is placed for a specified amount of time; can be sent with or without family members, depending on the service member's choice

**CLR **– Combat Logistics Regiment; the combat service support division of the United States Marine Corps

**Monitor** – military member assigned to help a Marine choose where his/her next duty station will be

**Kaneohe Bay** – location of Marine Corps Air Station in Hawaii

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to solostintwilight for her lovely rec of Tip of the Spear and all the readers and reviewers she sent my way. Come join the fun over on Facebook at The Cabanaboy's Playground where Spearward is the topic du jour, but the Cabana Boy is never far from our hearts. And a special thank you from the Cabana Boy to all the new readers and reviewers of Last Call! So glad you're enjoying that adventure, too!**

**Much love and lots of hugs to my beta LaMomo and my awesome pre-reading Cabana Girls: Born, Cejsmom and Jules. Their help is immeasurable. **

**To all of my readers, reviewers, lurkers, favoriters, alerters, tweeters, pimpers and such...thank you so very much! Can't wait to hear from you again this week!**

**xo, Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Bella follows me out the door and toward the long-term parking lot where Riley left my car last night. I hit the button on the keyless remote and hear the familiar honk of my silver Accord coupe.

"Wow, this is a mighty shiny car you have here, Captain Masen," Bella teases. "It's like she got all gussied up for you as a homecoming gift!"

I smile and shake my head. "Okay, first…you have to call me Edward. Formalities went out the window the moment you assaulted me with your cinderblock backpack." I smirk, looking over at her and she grins sheepishly in response. "And second, I'm sure my friend was just trying to make her look presentable for me after using her while I was away. It's the least he could do after putting damn near a thousand miles on her while I was gone," I grumble.

"What? Where the heck did he drive to? This is a small island…you can only go so far before you hit water and have to turn," she snickers, unstrapping her carry-on from the larger suitcase.

I laugh, popping the trunk open and begin stowing our luggage. "Well, you see… Riley has modeled his life after that old adage, 'a sailor with a girl in every port'," Bella's eyes widen and her mouth drops open in understanding. "Exactly. The only difference in that phrase is that he's a Marine. His rolodex is always spinning out of control. I had no problem with him using my car while I was away, but the deal was to keep her tuned up and clean…inside and out." I'll fucking throttle him if I ever find out he had sex in my car. I haven't even had sex in my car.

After getting our bags in the trunk, I walk over to the passenger door and open it for Bella. "Your chariot, m'lady," I say with a slight bow, causing her to giggle.

That may have been a little selfish on my part. Her laugh is captivating, as is her smile.

_Reel it in, Edward._

A twenty-minute drive down the H-1 brings us to Tripler Army Medical Center. An enormous pink, yes pink, hospital that sits on the top of a hill with a view stretching all the way to downtown Honolulu. Behind the hospital sit the lush green hills and valleys, the incredible natural spectacle that is the inner region of the island of Oahu.

I find a rock star parking spot only two spaces down from the entrance to the emergency room. Bella and I walk inside the crowded waiting room and I manage to find two of those extraordinarily comfortable hard plastic chairs for us to lounge in. While I hang back in the seating area, she signs in and the triage nurse takes her information. Somehow, the stars align and she's called to the back less than ten minutes after we arrive.

She stands and starts to walk toward the nurse and then looks around, her eyes settling on me. "Hey, no rest for the weary, Masen," she barks at me, jokingly. "Come keep me company!"

I rise with a chuckle and follow her through the double doors. We're escorted to a small area, sectioned off only by curtains. Bella hops up on the bed and I take the seat next to the portable blood pressure machine.

"It's all well and good that it only took ten minutes to get back here," she starts, "but in my experience, that always means we'll end up sitting here for another hour. I just figured it would make it less painful if we waited together," she adds with a shrug and a smile.

"I totally understand and agree." My voice remains steady, but there's an inner guy who's feeling a bit excited that she just wants us to spend a little more time together. I can't say I'm feeling differently.

**^^TotS^^**

Bella knew what she was talking about. By the time we're leaving the hospital, after a visit that took almost two and a half hours in total, the sun is setting. Ten minutes in the waiting room, ninety in the exam room, with only four of those minutes actually spent with the doctor looking in her ears, and then another forty-five minutes in the waiting area at the in-hospital pharmacy, where apparently everyone in uniform needed some kind of drug intervention on this particular Sunday afternoon.

It's been a freaking long day and I'm beyond dead on my feet. Bella's looking no worse for the wear. I don't quite know how that's possible, since we've done the same amount of traveling today. Maybe it's the smile she always has on her face— a smile I can't seem to turn away from.

"So, what are we eating? I'm starved!" She announces, buckling up.

Exhaustion be damned. Bella wants food, which means more Bella time. I think on it for a second. "Well, there are great places downtown to choose from. I know Chef Mavro and La Mer are delicious, but we're not really dressed for them. Do you like Indian, 'cause I've been—"

I glance over to gauge her reaction and she's looking at me, eyebrows furrowed, but attempting to hide a smirk, I think. "What? What is it? No Indian?"

"I was just hoping we could hit a drive-thru. I want to take my magical eight hundred milligrams and if I don't get some food in me, I think you might be carrying me to my room."

I ruminate for a second on that image, feeling my pulse pick up just slightly, then simply add with a smile, "I could go for a quarter-pounder!"

**^^TotS^^**

"All set?" I ask as she approaches, swinging the key to her rental car.

"Yup! I'll be cruising around in a new Chevy Malibu, thank you very much! They said it's parked right outside in the first row," she replies animatedly, head bobbing. "So I guess this is goodbye, then."

Awkwardness descends. I swallow tightly and nod, worried that my chance is passing by right before my eyes. "It doesn't have to be!" I blurt out, my verbal filter apparently too jet-lagged to worry that I sound more than a little desperate.

"Oh," she starts, "I'm kinda ready to call it a night…I feel like I'm on the verge of collapse."

"Oh, no, no! I mean, of course, yes." _Well articulated, Bill Shakespeare_. "Yeah, I'm definitely ready to head home. It'll take me close to forty-five minutes to get to my base. But umm, I just meant, it doesn't have to be goodbye for the trip. I mean, I have some paperwork I have to deal with tomorrow at my command, but as of Tuesday, I'm off for the month. Maybe we could get together at some point. Do something, I don't know… touristy," I add, hoping I don't sound like a pitiful teenager, not wanting prom night to ever end.

That smile, her bewitching smile that starts at the corner of her mouth and slowly rises, makes its way back onto the scene…and I'm done for.

"Here." She holds out her palm. "Let me have your phone and I'll plug my number in."

I hand it over, attempting to maintain my cool. I'm also trying my damnedest to not start humming my niece's favorite song, "Call Me Maybe". I only heard it about three thousand times this past week while I was visiting my family in Monterey and the tune stuck. After some quick thumb work, her phone rings and she hands it back to me, those plump lips turned up again, showcasing her pearly whites.

"Thanks again for the ride to the ER, Captain. Those miraculous meds are doing the trick!" Her friendly wink buckles my knees, but I try to swagger my way through the motion as I start backing away.

"Glad to hear it. Do me a favor and shoot me a text when you check in. My mother would kill me if she knew I was letting you go without having a solid place to stay."

"Will do. I'm hoping Hickam's available…but yeah, I'll let you know," she hollers back.

"'Night." I call out to her turning away with a wave but then swing around again because I can't let it go…**it**…_**her**_…semantics. "Yeah, I'm following you to the lodge."

She bursts out laughing. "Always the Marine officer, huh? Every 'i' dotted; every 't' crossed?"

"YES!" I shout happily, pointing at her, thankful she doesn't think I'm a total stalker. "Just humor me, okay?"

"I think it's nice. No humor needed," she replies, opening the car door. "I'll follow you over there…you know where you're going anyway!"

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

I was relieved to successfully book four nights in the Royal Alaka'i Inn on Hickam Air Force Base. They couldn't promise me a room beyond Thursday because I'm in a lower category and the weekends always tend to fill up with families PCS'ing and service members in town on assignment. On Wednesday, I'll check in with the front desk to see if I can extend my stay on Hickam or find out if I have to look into lodging on Pearl Harbor or Kaneohe Bay.

Edward was kind enough to stay with me until he was sure I was given a key to a room. With a final nod and grin, he said goodnight and drove off toward his base.

Seeing him on the flight was definitely unexpected. I was resigned to the idea that this trip to Hawaii was going to be equal parts fun and somber. And I've been okay with that.

I've been okay with a lot of things that have happened in my life. Well, maybe not okay, but I've accepted the hand I've been dealt. What else can I do?

I'll always miss Mike. We were two friends who turned into more. His parents are older and seemed a bit distant when dealing with us. My parents are the opposite, always hovering, but we found a balance between the two and knew what we wanted in our lives as husband and wife and as future parents. We were only married a year when we found out I was pregnant…and barely out of our newlywed phase when he was killed. And my precious baby…well, I've come to the realization that maybe Mike needed him more than I did.

I had my engagement ring turned into a pendant, which I usually wear around my neck. It helps me feel closer to Mike. Because I had the baby before I hit the twenty week mark, the doctors labeled it a miscarriage but allowed me to keep his ashes. I saved them in a blue ceramic heart-shaped music box that plays the song, "Danny Boy." I'm not Irish, but Mike was, and I thought it was fitting.

I won't gloss over my circumstances. My losses were beyond difficult. I've been medicated. I've had therapy. I'm in a better place now, and I know I need to live my life to the fullest, because the only other option to me is to just not bother getting out of bed in the morning.

After everything I've been through, I see most things very black and white these days, especially when it comes to living. I've chosen to wake up every day and know I have three lives to live for, not just my own. I believe it would dishonor the memories of Mike and our son if I spent any more time paralyzed by grief. I don't even think I fear anything anymore. I've been through the fire and I believe I'm stronger and perhaps better for it.

I loved my boys…I still love them, and I miss them greatly. But when the clouds allow sunlight to stream down in beams and I walk from the shadows into those patches of light, I know they're with me. When a ladybug lands on my shoulder, when a hummingbird hovers near my zinnias in the backyard, that's when I know they're sending me signs. It fills my soul to know I have the two best guardian angels looking out for me.

Spending the day with Edward was almost cathartic. To be in his company without the hovering cloud of tragedy and emotional exhaustion…it was refreshing. Too many people feel sorry for me back home in North Carolina. I needed to escape that claustrophobic feeling before it suffocated me for another uneventful summer. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and friends dearly, and I know they love me, too. But…I feel like _**they**_ need to snap out of it. I've moved on, or at least am attempting to. I wish they would, too. To be honest, their looks of pity and constant worry are only aggravating me more.

I've actually been giving a lot of thought to requesting an overseas teaching assignment. I have to get my paperwork in within the next two weeks, so I think I'll spend this week catching up on sleep, doing some tourism research and completing whatever requirements are necessary for that opportunity to become available. I know that my parents and Allie and Jasper will all flip out if I tell them I'm moving to Germany or something, but I need the change of scenery.

I've had a major thirst for freedom, which is why I'm sitting here on Oahu with no real plans and no specific destination. I have a car, I have a phone and I have money…it's beyond liberating.

And now I have a phone number of a new-old friend, I guess you could call him…and he's offering to show me around a bit.

I was willing to take this trip all on my own, but the thought of having a companion for a few days along the way sounds more than pleasurable to me.

And it doesn't hurt that he's devastatingly handsome. I had to pinch myself more than a couple of times on the flight and then again in the hospital, because I just kept gazing at him. I found myself studying him like he was one of those optical illusions or a piece of artwork where at first glance, you have a feeling about what you see, but as you continue to stare, you discover the beautiful intricacies that continue to reveal themselves.

I shake my head and lie down on my pillow, putting my required ear drops in. For now, I'll sleep, catch up with myself over the next couple of days and be ready and refreshed to dive into Hawaii...literally and figuratively.

**^^TotS^^**

Monday and Tuesday come and go without incident. I run over to the commissary first thing Monday morning and pick up some essentials to get me through the days...starting with my morning coffee and cereal. I was able to submit all my information into the DODEA system. I'm certified to teach kindergarten through eighth grade, but my preference is teaching the little peanuts with big eyes and bright minds just waiting to be filled. They are my treasure.

With all of my paperwork complete, I can only hope there will be openings overseas. The DODEA secretary I spoke with this morning said they were compiling the list of vacancies for the coming school year and I would be contacted via email with the slots available within the next two weeks.

The freedom I've felt being away from North Carolina even for the last four days has been like an enormous weight lifted from my shoulders. The thought of truly being able to start over, even though it's been three years, is like a fire that's been burning in my belly for a while. And this trip I've started is exciting me and empowering me…proving that I can and should do this for myself.

By Wednesday afternoon, I decide that I'm caught up on my sleep. I Googled the hell out of Hawaii hot spots and scoped out all the sights I'd like to hit on Oahu, The Big Island, Kauai and Maui and it's time to hit the road starting tomorrow.

With Seinfeld reruns playing on the boob tube, I find myself digging into my third slice of thin crust ham and pineapple pizza— because really, where better to eat a Hawaiian pizza than in Hawaii? Moments after Elaine devastates Jerry with her hysterical big reveal that she never had an orgasm during their relationship, my cell phone rings. I glance at the caller ID and smile.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Bella? It's Edward. Edward Masen."_

I feel my grin grow bigger. "Hello Edward, Edward Masen...what can I do for you on this fine Wednesday evening, Captain?"

I hear him chuckle a bit. _"Well, I was feeling lazy after sleeping the day away yesterday and just lounging on my deck today, so I'm ready to put on my tourist hat and check out some of the sights. I was wondering if you'd like to come along tomorrow?"_

"Well sir, that depends. I need a bit more information before I commit to anything. This tourist hat you speak of. Will you be wearing a Hawaiian shirt? What with us being here in the Aloha State, and all?"

"_Absolutely. Next question." _

"Does your ensemble consist of a camera around the neck and sandals with socks pulled up to your knees?"

"_Of course!"_

I giggle. I'm so glad he's able to goof along with me. "Okay, one last question...this is the clincher...you ready?"

"_Hit me."_

"What color socks?"

"_Black!"_ He proclaims, as if there were any other logical answer.

I bite my lower lip and smile. "Well, you've got yourself a date then!"

* * *

**Military terms:**

**PCS(ing)-** mentioned in the last chapter; Permanent Change of Station, the new military base a service member is assigned to usually for a three-year time period.

**Commissary**- the military grocery store. They do a pretty good job of stocking what the local stores would normally carry. Definitely a sight for sore eyes when you're in a foreign land.

**DODEA****-** Department of Defense Education Activity; a civilian agency of the United States, which oversees all oversea schools in military bases.

* * *

**A/N: Come join the fun over on Facebook at The Cabanaboy's Playground where Spearward is the topic du jour, but the Cabana Boy is never far from our hearts. And a special thank you from the Cabana Boy to all the new readers and reviewers of Last Call! So glad you're enjoying that adventure, too!**

**And speaking of the Cabana Boy, "Last Call" was nominated for Fic of the Month over at the TLS blog! Lots of wonderful competition up against our favorite Callward...if you have a minute, jump over there and cast a vote for your fave! It's impossible to link the survey here, sigh, so if you're on Facebook and in The Cabanaboy's group, you'll find the link there. Sorry, I'm a lame techmoron... and this fanfic site doesn't allow links to post which is seriously bogus!**

**Much love and lots of hugs to my beta LaMomo and my awesome pre-reading Cabana Girls: Born, Cejsmom and Jules. Their help is immeasurable. **

**To all of my readers, reviewers, lurkers, favoriters, alerters, tweeters, pimpers and such...thank you so very much! Can't wait to hear from you again this week!**

**xo, Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

"Good morning," Bella calls out cheerily, approaching my car. I would've come into the hotel lobby to find her, but she beat me to the punch and met me in the parking lot. She's got her anvil backpack slung over her shoulder, her hair is up in a high pony tail, and she's wearing sinfully short denim shorts and a pink top tied at her stomach, showing off her midriff.

Wow. With just a simple hello, she captures me with the same gregarious nature she's had since we met up again on Sunday. And physically? Man, her outfit seems to only enhance this pull I'm feeling inside me whenever I'm within ten feet of this girl or even talking to her on the phone.

"Morning. How's the double earache?" I question, concerned, while doing my best not to study her slender thighs.

She scrunches up her nose in an endearing way, not that I notice or anything, and shrugs. "Still hurts a bit, but it's not tender to the touch the way it was on Sunday. God Bless the Motrin," she chuckles, strapping on her seat belt.

She gasps and points to my legs. "What? No black socks and sandals?"

I let out a throaty chuckle. "I decided to play that card when you least expect it. Keep you on your toes, you know? If you knew it was going to happen today, the thrill of it would be lost!"

She giggles at my ridiculous answer. "I see. So you want to knock _my_ socks off on the day you have your socks _on_…this isn't your first rodeo, is it cowboy? Well played, my friend," she nods, knowingly and then smiles again. "So where to, Cap'n?"

I roll my eyes, smirking, as she throws my rank at me. Perhaps I should tell her that I'm about to be promoted to Major. "Well, if you haven't eaten breakfast yet, I know of a phenomenal place for pancakes…sound good?"

"Sounds great! I love pancakes. Is it in downtown Honolulu?"

"Nahh, it's back in Kailua," I say, realizing just how ludicrous it sounds that I drove all the way out here, and we're basically driving back to my neck of the woods now.

Her eyes pop open and she juts out her chin. "Well, why the heck did you offer to pick me up? I could've driven out to your base if we were going to start the day out by you!"

Logic isn't registering at the moment. I knew I wanted pancakes from Boots and Kimo's; it's been over eight months since I was there last. Plus, I'm supposed to be the tour guide …what kind of leader would I be if we didn't start our day with the best breakfast on the island? This HAD to happen.

I dismiss her concerns with a wave of my hand. "It's no big deal! We can find some stuff to do up near Kaneohe. I can show you around the base up there. There's a great hiking trail with three peaks that my Marines have spoken about. I've never been, but it sounds like the views from the summit are amazing. Would you be up for it?"

"Well, it just so happens I have plenty of supplies in my little bag of tricks here," she says, pointing to her backpack.

I raise my eyebrows in challenge. "Yeah, I think we both know that your 'little bag of tricks' ain't so little. What does it weigh today?"

She busts out with a 'pshhaw', as if I weren't the one on the receiving end of the clobbering last weekend and don't know what I'm talking about! _Silly girl._

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. I think today, it's like, twenty pounds at the absolute MOST!" She puts both her palms up, stressing her point. If she slugs me again on the nose, I suppose I'll be able to measure its gross tonnage. I'm hoping for an injury-free day for both of us, though. I have no interest in wasting any more Bella-time at Tripler, that's for sure.

"Okay, then. What've you brought with you, so I know what we can aim for?"

She pulls her sunglasses down over her eyes and then starts tapping each finger, rattling off everything that's taken up residence in her bag today. "A whole new change of clothes, bathing suit, towel, sunblock, bug repellant, camera, two bottles of water, a few oranges, trail mix, granola bars, socks, sneakers and some other girly toiletries that you probably wouldn't want me to detail."

I lean forward, checking the oncoming traffic and huffing through my smile. "Yeah, please don't fill in the blanks for the girly stuff. I'm on estrogen-powered overload after spending a few days last week with my mom, sister and niece back in Monterey."

"Kept you up late doing your hair and painting your toenails, did they?" Her face is crinkled up in question while nodding, looking like she's feeling sorry for me. _This girl._

"**THE** most putrid shade of pink! I specifically asked for a deep sangria and they slapped a double coat of bubblegum on me! I'll never go back to that salon," I deadpan, going right along with the joke until she crumbles into a fit of hysterics.

"Don't you just hate it," she's gasping for air through her laughter, "when they screw up the polish?"

I just shake my head, disgusted. "Like you wouldn't believe."

She's doubled over at this point, clutching her stomach. "Stop! I'm getting a cramp from laughing! Should I prepare myself for more of the same as the day goes on? You had me in stitches through most of that ER visit and then even more so with your people-watching commentary at the pharmacy! Are you always this funny?"

I shrug, smiling that I've made her laugh so much, so early in our day. "I'd like to think I have a good sense of humor…it gets kinda dusty when you're barking orders all day and doing…y'know…house calls." I cringe at the end of my statement. I told myself a dozen times last night I was going to steer clear of CACO talk. _Ugh._

She huffs, nodding, as her laughter subsides. "Yeah, I'd imagine you don't really get to show that side of yourself too often." She draws in a big breath. "I can't imagine what that must be like for you," she mutters quietly, then turns to stare out the passenger window.

"Hey," I call out softly, to avoid startling her from the somber moment that leveled the humor surrounding us thirty seconds ago, "no CACO stuff today, okay? If you ever want to know about my job, I promise I'll share some stuff with you another time, but for now, I've got pancakes and hiking on the brain."

She smiles and in my periphery, I can see she turns to look at me.

"Fair enough," she says, nodding.

**^^TotS^^**

"Holy. Flurking. Schnit!" Bella exclaims, her eyes rolling back in her head and her mouth glistening with the remnants of her latest bite of mac nut pancakes. I do my best not to stare at the tiny dab of creamy syrup that's sitting on the corner of her mouth_. _

_Oh, how the creative yet vulgar mind could wander on that visual, but NO, not going there. _

I nod, eyes wide. "Told you," I exclaim, pointing my fork at her. "You think we could've eaten this well in Honolulu? Hell, no. This—" I circle my fork through the air, acknowledging the restaurant as a whole, "this was a necessity. Boots and Kimo's is known for their macadamia nut pancakes and special syrup!"

She moans and groans, shaking her head from side to side as she enjoys another bite. I moan and groan too, inwardly, but for a whole different set of reasons.

"I might need to come back here before I leave this island," she adds before taking a drink of milk, but right now I'm stuck on the idea of her leaving the island. Not the most pleasant thought at the moment.

"You leaving already? You just got here!" I smile and grab my orange juice, trying to stay cool as a cucumber.

She chuckles. "No, I have several places I want to check out on Oahu, but I also know I have lots of plans to enjoy the Big Island, Maui and Kauai, too! I have to figure out how to make my calendar work around everything I want to do. Suddenly I'm worried the entire summer might not be enough, hahaha."

I smile at her giddiness. "Sounds like you have quite the summer planned, well, imagined is a better word I guess, considering you have no solid plans. This is the only island with military bases and lodging, though," she nods as I continue, "I mean, aside from a few Coast Guard stations and recruiting depots. I take it you'll be forking over most of your hotel expenses off Oahu, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I assumed would happen. It's no big deal though, I've saved up for this trip for a couple of years now; I'm ready for anything!" She grins and shoves another forkful of pancake in her mouth.

I wipe my mouth and drop my napkin on my plate. I demolished my short stack and Portuguese sausages in record time, I'd been craving them for so long. Bella's enjoying her full dining experience, though. Savoring every bite, it seems. You won't hear me complaining. I'm having a little too much fun watching her mouth and the facial expressions that accompany her gratification.

Ten minutes later, Bella pushes her chair back and pats her completely flat, non-existent belly. "That was freakin' phenomenal. Good call on the pancakes." She gulps down the last of her milk and stands. "I just need to use the bathroom quickly and then we can take off, 'kay?"

"I'll be here." I smile as she grabs her purse and walks off. I flag down the waitress and pay the bill for our breakfast. As I'm placing the money for the tip under the sugar caddy, Bella returns.

"Should I grab the waitress to give us our bill?" She questions, reaching for her wallet.

"Oh no, I took care of it. We're all set!"

She smiles pensively, "You didn't have to do that, Edward. But thank you. Breakfast was awesome…the food and the company."

I grab my keys and shades from the table. Putting them on, I grin and say, "Couldn't agree more."

**^^TotS^^**

We choose to only hike up the first of the three peaks at Olomana. The stories of the treacherous trails between the second and third peak are nothing to sneeze at. As we're climbing the more than sixteen hundred feet of elevation, Bella tells me how her parents would freak out if they knew she was being such a daredevil. I hear about how she grew up on Long Island in New York, in the modest town of East Islip where her parents still reside. Her parents are teachers, and though they never pressured her toward that career, she knew she always wanted to be an elementary school teacher as well. She attended the University of North Carolina at Wilmington to study and met her late husband there.

"Mike was visiting with a friend for the weekend because they were planning to enroll the following semester as a part of the university's cooperative program with the local military bases. Mike was stationed at Lejeune at the time, the satellite courses were in New River and Wilmington was only an hour south of there," she shrugs. "It all worked out. The friend he was bunking with for the weekend ended up hooking up with my roommate at a party. Since I was basically kicked out of my dorm so they could get it on, Mike and I went to a local pizza joint and hung out there until they closed at three in the morning."

I'm smiling, listening to her story. "So where did you go when you had to leave the pizza place?" I ask when we pause to drink from our bottles of water.

"We ended up in the common room lounge of my dorm, watching movies until we passed out. He was sweet," she recalls. "Nothing happened between us, but we exchanged phone numbers and email addresses since we were suddenly thrust together because my roommate, Bree, and his best friend became an item. Mike and I didn't officially go on a non-platonic date for another five months. By then, we were best buddies and it just felt comfortable and fun to be together. When he asked me to marry him after my graduation, I didn't even hesitate. My parents were best friends before they got married, so it felt right. And it _was_ right for those two years…and then…well, you know the rest…" she trails off and starts walking again.

As we continue to ascend, we play it smart and safe and grab onto the ropes the trail offers when we feel it necessary. One and a half miles of steep uphill climbing later, we see the summit is within our grasp. "Come on, Cap'n…race ya to the top!"

She takes off with her laughter still floating in the air behind her. I chuckle and pick up my speed, having no intention of attempting to pass her on this narrow and hazardous trail. I know she just wanted to lighten the mood from where her story ended a little while ago.

Once we reach the top, breathing heavily and gulping down the remaining water in our bottles, we pause to take in the view.

"God, this is incredible," she sighs and bends down to rifle through her pack, pulling out her camera.

The three-hundred sixty degree vista is absolutely amazing. We can see the Mokapu Peninsula, home to the Marine Base and parts of Kailua. Looking out toward the Enchanted Lakes subdivision of Kailua, the view even extends to the two islands of Mokulua in Kailua Bay, and the Lanikai Pillboxes. It's an incredible bird's eye view. Behind us is deep forest green for miles of mountainous miles.

I shake my head in awe, appreciating the majesty of the moment, and I look over at Bella. _Is she swiping a tear from her face?_

Careful to mind my footing, I step closer to her. "Hey…you okay?" I ask, genuinely worried.

She smiles and wipes her fingers across the apples of her cheeks. "I'm fine, really. These tears are maybe eighty percent appreciation for the natural beauty that God created and the other twenty percent is a combination of pride that I'm taking this trip on my own, mixed in with sadness knowing Mike will never see it."

I inch a little closer to her, not wanting to crowd the moment with words that fall flat or apologies that aren't really mine to make, so I just stand silently next to her for a couple of minutes. She takes a few deep breaths and turns to me. "I'm good now. It was a moment…it passed," she smiles and then holds up her camera.

"All right you. You have a longer wingspan than I do, so you get to take the self portrait of us up here. Deal?"

I grin, happily taking the camera from her, and we turn so the best view of the ocean is behind us. Before I take the picture though, I turn to her on a whim and speak the thought that just popped into my head. "Bella…I think Mike has the best view of all right now."

She presses her lips together, her throat swallowing tightly as her eyes get glassy once more. "Thank you," she whispers, "I think you might be right."

We reposition ourselves once more for our self-portrait. In the moment before I push the shutter, I feel her tip her head toward mine, fairly close to resting on my shoulder, and my smile rapidly grows to ten times the size it was just a second ago.

After taking three shots to make sure we got at least one good one— I was under strict orders— we share a pack of peanut butter granola bars, down another bottle of water and gear up to start the trek back down.

"I'm gonna be exhausted when we reach sea level, you know?" She laughs, turning toward me. "I hope you didn't plan to teach me to surf or anything this afternoon."

I laugh at the thought. "No. No surfing lessons today, although that does sound like fun. But I guess you want me to cancel that all-night dance competition I entered us in, huh?"

This time it's her laugh that barks into the air. "Only if you hold me on your hip the whole time; otherwise, you're gonna need to call up one of the lovely ladies who have been blowing up your phone today," she snickers and stumbles a bit, but rights herself before landing on her ass.

"Ladies? What ladies? I'm a lonely old soul," I joke back. Has my cell been ringing today? Yes. I ran into Maggie at the PX yesterday. She was supposed to be my date to the Marine Corps Ball last year before I got the last minute word that I was getting deployed. I suppose she's waiting for that date. I also received a call from my sister making sure I was still alive, because I completely forgot to call them when I got back to Hawaii. I was a bit preoccupied with the brunette currently blazing the trail in front of me. The third phone call I got was, in fact, from a former friend with benefits, Leah. She's a fellow Marine assigned to a different company at Kaneohe. She's a First Lieutenant, so for now, I could still date her if I wanted and not get into fraternization issues with my command, but as soon as I pin on for Major, she's off limits as far as I'm concerned. One up, one down…that's the policy that we have to follow. But again, my thoughts have only been on Bella since she sat next to me on the plane. I'll have to call Leah back eventually, but for now, I let it go to voicemail. Three phone calls…that's it.

Bella quirks her eyebrow at me. "Lonely old soul, huh? I don't buy it…you're what? Thirty maybe?"

"Thirty-three actually, less than a month from thirty-four if I'm being honest," I reply as we navigate down a steep decline, hanging onto the ropes while we take tentative steps.

"Thirty-four! Sheesh! You _are _an old man!" She cackles and I sprinkle some water on my hands and flick my fingers at her neck, causing her to squeal but then confess that it feels good because of all the sweating. "Well anyway, it sounded like several people were trying to track you down earlier!"

"Aside from my sister, the others weren't anybody important enough to disturb our breakfast or the hike."

She chuckles. "I bet they would disagree, sir! Seriously, how are you not lazing around in a girlfriend's bed right now? Having a hula girl give you a private show in your living room?"

"Listen to you! If you must know, I'm presently in between relationships, and that's the way I like it."

Bella stops short and grabs her ankle, pulling it tightly behind her thigh, flexing her quad. She starts to wobble, so I step forward as she reaches out and puts her hand on my wrist to gain her balance.

"Hold up a second. You_ like_ being single?" she asks, incredulously.

Since we're pausing for a moment, I find a rock and allow my heel to drop off the edge, giving my calf a stretch that feels so good it borders on orgasmic.

"Well, I don't know that I like being single. I certainly don't stay away from…company…to put it nicely," I watch her shake her head with an adorable smirk on her face, "but in my line of work, seeing what I do in a combat situation…performing my CACO duties when the worst occurs," I look off toward the ocean gathering my thoughts, "I guess I just think it's better not to get attached. I've witnessed too much heartbreak." I switch ankles and continue. "My dad was killed in a Cobra helo crash when I was nine years old. I don't think my mom's ever fully recovered." After Bella finishes stretching her other quad, we start walking again.

"So you'd rather go through life without surrendering to love? To protect what your heart probably wants desperately, but you let your head talk you out of it?"

I raise my eyebrows at her analysis. "If you want to look at it that way…then yeah, I guess so. Why would I want to do that to somebody I professed to love?"

She shrugs as she grabs the rope on a particularly perilous drop. "It just sounds like you're assuming the worst will always happen…seems sad."

I laugh sarcastically and nod. "Yeah, well…when the worst does happen, it's _really_ sad."

I hear her hum and we continue down for another twenty minutes or so in veritable silence. At the next almost-plateau, we stop for more water, and she takes out two oranges, offering me one in silence.

"No, thanks. I'll just take the water."

She peels the rind and bites into a section with a slight grimace.

"No good?" I question, surprised.

She shrugs, seeming unimpressed. "They're not clementines. I can't wait for my cuties to come back in season. I swear I can go through a crate in a few days. They're so freakin' juicy and sweet."

I smile at her description. "Juicy and sweet, huh?" _Sorta like her_. "When are they in season?"

She purses her lips in thought. "Around late October is when I start seeing them in North Carolina stores and it usually lasts through February. After that, I have to subsist on these poor excuses for sweet oranges, but they just don't cut it."

Silence descends again but then Bella speaks up. "Listen, I didn't mean to insult you back there about your attitudes about relationships. And I'm really sorry to hear about your dad. I just see things differently, I guess."

I'm kind of shocked hearing her thoughts on the matter. Of all the people on the planet, I would think she'd understand wanting to minimize the possibility of heartache. Her husband was killed and she lost a baby all inside of two weeks a few years back. I don't even know how she's still standing right now, to be honest.

"No offense taken. I just saw what my dad's death did to my mom. That's why my sister and niece still live with her. Lauren—that's my sister— is worried to leave. They've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I guess Lauren's worried my mom will be too lonely if she and Bailyn take off."

Bella smiles. "Bailyn's your niece?"

I nod, mirroring her smile. "Yeah, she's my little goofball. The way her four-year-old mind works is just hilarious. She cracks me up all the time. She demanded that we Skype at least three times a week while I was in Afghanistan, and I followed those orders whenever I was able. My mom and sister would walk around in the background and check in with a quick hello, but Bailyn would talk my ear off for at least twenty minutes every time we were on the computer together. She's a hoot." I laugh thinking about all the wacky things that come flying out of her mouth.

Bella looks at me skeptically. "You sound pretty enamored with that little girl. You sure you're not daddy material, Captain Masen?"

I shake my head. "Honestly, I can't see it. If I don't want to commit to a wife, I certainly wouldn't want to just have a kid with any random girl - a kid who'd be out there relying on me for the rest of his or her life," I shrug, resigned. "It's just not for me."

Bella's lips twist and she bobs her head. With a final lift of her eyebrows, she declares, "Well, I hope you change your mind someday." She stands up and dusts herself off. "I think you'd make a great daddy."

I smile because there's really nothing else to do. I've never even allowed myself to think about marriage and children. I'm trying to circumvent pain for everyone. It just seems like the right thing to do.

It's hard to imagine my life any other way at this point. I'm content with the way things are…at least I have been. But that thing that Bella said about not surrendering to love. That was awfully dramatic, right?

I mean, come on. I've made it almost thirty-four years without the need for commitment to a wife and children. I haven't gotten close to what I believe 'surrendering to love' would feel like. I really don't think my head has talked me out of anything.

I'm good. It's all good.

**^^TotS^^**

After the hike, I brought Bella back to my house to allow her to freshen up. She asked if we could go to the Honolulu Zoo before I dropped her off for the evening. I haven't been to a zoo in I don't know how long, so it sounded like a great plan to me.

We grab a quick lunch at Subway on the base and eat it in the car on our way back to Honolulu. We made a great team because we were both craving two different kinds of chips. She got the honey-barbeque Frito twists and I got the Cool Ranch Doritos, so we're happily sharing our bags and munching on our subs.

We've finished eating and are almost through the surrounding national forest reserves on Likelike Highway…and if I'm not mistaken, I hear Bella humming something.

I bend my head toward her and furrow my brow in concentration. "Is— _is that_— are you humming the theme to _Jurassic Park_ right now?"

She gets a huge smile on her face and starts "da-da-da'ing" the _Jurassic Park_ theme at the top of her lungs. I almost swerve off the road from her volume and my convulsive laughter.

"**I'M SORRY**! I just couldn't take it anymore! How can you look at all of these crazy green, forest-covered mountains and not sing that theme song? It's impossible!" She's stating her case as vehemently as possible. Her hands are waving around in the car pointing out my window and hers. "Look at this place! Wasn't it filmed here or something? I feel like a freaking herd of Brachiosaurs are gonna come stomping out of the hills!"

I shrug nonchalantly, figuring I can get a rise out of her with my non-reaction. "I don't know. I've been driving these roads for nearly three years and I've never busted out in song. I think you're just weird." I start laughing, no longer able to keep my cool.

"Well, clearly you're a robot! If there's a _Jurassic Park_ tour, you're totally taking me on it. That's your penance for calling me weird."

Yeah, I have to confess, spending more time with Bella really isn't going to feel like penance, but I continue to play along anyway.

I sigh, dramatically. "If I must."

"You must!" She spits back and then continues her serenade for the next ten minutes until we emerge from dinosaur valley, as she dubbed it.

**^^TotS^^**

The visit to the Honolulu Zoo is a blast. Bella literally danced her way from exhibit to exhibit. We've seen every imaginable mammal and bird the island has to offer…and reptiles coming out the wazoo. There were zookeepers and staff wandering around with different lizards and birds that visitors could pose with for pictures. Bella insisted on holding every available animal we came across. That girl held a bearded dragon, a baby American alligator and a young red-footed tortoise. Then, in the aviary, she was giddy holding a scarlet macaw and a palm cockatoo.

I stood next to her; I took the pictures for her, but I never held or even desired to touch the animals.

But Bella did. Every time a new opportunity came along, she jumped right in.

Then, to my continued amazement, she started dancing willingly on the walking path when some girls in grass skirts attempted to gather a crowd and showcase some of the traditional moves for the dances seen at luaus. With the solid drumbeats in the background, Bella joined in without a care in the world…laughing, smiling, waving at me…and without one visible shred of embarrassment.

She's just fearless. I can't wrap my head around it. For someone who has gone through such a trauma to be embracing life in such a way…it seems inconceivable to me.

But I'm witnessing it with my own eyes. In everything she's done and said today, and even when we were getting reacquainted on the plane and in the hospital, she's simply captivating...there's no better word for it.

**^^TotS^^**

"It's been a fun day, sir."

I groan, jokingly. "I swear, every time you say 'sir', it sounds like Marcie talking to Peppermint Patty and it makes me laugh. People address me as 'sir' every day, but when you say it…I don't know." I shake my head, trying to form a coherent sentence. "You're jumbling up all sorts of stuff in my brain...but in a good way."

"Oh, good! It sounds like you could use some jumbling!" She chuckles, patting my thigh as she moves to open the door handle of the car. "So what's on your roster for the rest of the week?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

She smiles, brilliantly. "My choice?" She claps and her gears start turning. "Well, I think you owe me a _Jurassic Park_ tour…and possibly some surfing lessons…but what I really want to do next is head over to Pearl Harbor to visit the Arizona and the Mighty Mo…interested?"

"Definitely," I reply, thrilled that she's just booked another outing for us.

"I'll need to recover tomorrow. I'm sure my legs will be screaming when I wake up…but Saturday? Is that okay for you?"

"Perfect. Looking forward to it." She opens the door and gets out, but bends down to pop her head back into view.

"Thanks for a wonderful first taste of Hawaii, sir," she giggles and winks, shutting the door behind her.

I roll my eyes and smile, shouting, "You're welcome, Marcie."

I watch her head fall back in laughter having heard my retort. She spins around to face me, still walking backward and puts her hand up to her ear in a "Call me" sign so we can solidify plans for Saturday.

No reminder needed, Bella. Talking to you again is at the top of my to-do list.

* * *

**Military terms:**

**Lejeune - **Camp Lejeune Marine Corps Base, located in Jacksonville, North Carolina

**New River** - Marine Corps Air Station New River, helicopter base in Jacksonville, North Carolina

**PX** - postal exchange, a military store located on a base which carries everything you could need (usually) bandaids, books, shoes, stereos and everything in between. You want it, the PX probably has it. The size of the base will dictate the size of the PX and the selection of items that it carries, but in a pinch, it almost always comes through!

**"pin on" - **a phrase used when referring to an upcoming promotion where you 'pin on' your new rank

**"one up, one down" - **jargon used for the fraternization policy the Marines need to follow; this can refer to dating as well as hanging out socially with friends. Officers and Enlisted Marines are technically not supposed to be hanging out socially with each other. Large gaps in ranks should not exist either, regarding dating and social friendships. There are MANY gray areas, though. Existing relationships prior to joining the service as well as prior to promotions are taken into account. For our purposes here though, soon-to-be Major Masen would be advised to stay away from 1st Lt. Clearwater ;)

**Marine Corps Officer Ranks** - in case you were curious: 2nd Lieutenant, 1st Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General, General

* * *

**A/N: Team Cabana saves me on a daily basis. Whether it be real life, fake life or tossing around ideas for Spearward and Spearella/Adventurella. Thank you from the bottom of my Yummy heart to Cejsmom, Born, Jules and Momo. You can tell I've spent entirely too many years down south when I say, "y'all rock!" *insert epic groan and get me back to Jersey, pronto!* **

**And a special thanks to my very own Major who's been the military technical advisor for all things Marine Corps since I hit the publish button. I've been a USMC wifey for almost nine years now and I still have to double check my acronyms, policies and procedures! When discussing the fraternization policy, his answer was usually, "yes and no". Drove me bonkers. Give me a straight answer, dude! You can tell it's a government-run operation with all the red tape and shades of gray! ;)**

**Come join the fun over on Facebook at The Cabanaboy's Playground where Spearward is the topic du jour, but the Cabana Boy is never far from our hearts. And a special thank you from the Cabana Boy to all the new readers and reviewers of Last Call! So glad you're enjoying that adventure, too!**

**Speaking of the devil, Last Call was nominated for Best Rec'd Fic of 2012 on the Rob Attack blogspot! Go Callward! If you haven't gotten a chance to vote yet, hop on over there and vote for your fave! So many amazing stories to choose from! www . robattack .wordpress . com**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers, reviewers, tweeters, pimpers, alerters, favoriters and lurkers! You being here makes me smile! It's been hard to get to review replies this past week because I was writing this chapter and now I'm now writing my LC outtake for Hurricane Sandy. I hope to get back to review replies asap!**

**xo, Jen**


	6. Chapter 6

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

_**Incoming text message from Cap'n Crunch**_

**2:30pm  
Hi.**

2:32pm  
Hi back.

**2:33pm  
Whatcha doing?**

2:33pm  
Right now I'm giggling.

**2:34pm  
What's so funny?**

2:35pm  
I labeled your # as Cap'n Crunch…and it's cracking me up!

**2:35pm  
The cereal guy? May I ask why?**

2:36pm  
LOL, yes! Cap'n for your rank & Crunch cause I almost broke your nose. And it made a crunching sound.

**2:37pm  
Very creative & quite graphic. Thanks for that walk down memory lane. Now I have to think of a better nickname for your #.**

2:38pm  
Can't wait to hear it.

**2:40pm  
So… aside from giggling, what're you doing today?**

2:41pm  
Lounging at the base pool, getting some genuiiiiiiine Hawaiian sun.

**2:42pm  
Lounging at the pool, huh? Crowded?**

2:43pm  
Nah. There were some swim quals when I first arrived, but they ended at 1. Open to the public since then.

**2:43pm  
Airmen have to learn to swim? That doesn't make me feel warm & fuzzy about flying Space-A anymore.**

2:44pm  
Bahaha. Better safe than sorry, I suppose. They always mention water landings in the safety brief before take-off.

**2:45pm  
Yeah, still not helping, Bella. Anyway, how're those legs of yours today?**

2:45pm  
Pardon me?

**2:46pm  
Your legs. Are they sore like you said they'd be?**

2:47pm  
OH! Yeah, no. I'm good actually. Guess it helps that I live on the elliptical machine at the gym, huh? I was more prepared than I thought!

**2:48pm  
Guess so! I'm okay, too. Helps that I just spent the last 7 months trudging through the sand. Always a good workout.**

2:49pm  
Good point. So, what're you up to today/nite?

**2:49pm  
Hanging out with Riley. He owes me a night of drinks after using my car so damn much.**

2:50pm  
Aww. Don't be too hard on him. It was very sparkly when we arrived from Cali.

**2:51pm  
That it was. How about you? Plans for tonite?**

2:51pm  
Sorta in a dancing mood. We'll see.

**2:52pm  
You danced quite a bit at the zoo yesterday! **

2:53pm  
That was nothing! It lit a spark…now I think I need more.

**2:54pm  
And you'll go dancing all alone? I don't like that.**

2:55pm  
Lucky for you, you don't hafta like it! ;) I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I'm this manys *holds up 27 fingers* When are you getting me in the AM?

**2:57pm  
Well, the memorial opens at 7. Tours & programs start at 8. **

2:58pm  
Major crowds, I'm sure, being Memorial Day Weekend.

**2:59pm  
I can handle it if you can.**

3:01pm  
Ok, Sir. Come get me at 7. I'll be ready.

**3:02pm  
I'll be there. And if you do go out, be safe, k? Doesn't matter how "manys" you are.**

3:03pm  
Sir, yes Sir! *insert sarcastic grin*

**3:04pm  
O_O -****that's me rolling my eyes at you. Night, Marcie.**

I smile, slip my phone back in my beach bag and sit up to stretch. _Jeebus, it's hot out here_. Time for another dip in the pool. I can't wait to be done with this ear infection. The doctor said I needed to avoid submerging my head in water while I'm using the ear drops. Thankfully, I only have to use them for a few more days. I refuse to have anything dampen this trip…I have too much to see and do!

Speaking of seeing and doing, I want to look into plane tickets for Kauai for Tuesday. The receptionist at the front desk of the base lodge said I have to check out at the beginning of next week because PCS season has officially descended and the hotel is booked solid for the next six weeks. She said it usually dies down a bit as July comes to a close, so she advised me to take advantage of the lack of availability on Oahu and see the other islands now. Once I'm finished, I can come back here and there will be a better chance of vacancies in the military hotels at that time. I appreciated her advice and thoughtfulness in wanting me to be able to save money wherever possible.

I suppose this weekend will be goodbye for Edward and me. It makes me a little sad considering the fun we had yesterday and the bonding we've been doing this past week, but my original intention for this trip was to be brave and branch out, seeing as much as possible without the obligation to family and friends, who expect me to sit around and wallow with them. I've craved this freedom; now that I have it, I want to take full advantage of this incredible opportunity. I think Edward gets that. He's a good egg, that Captain Masen.

Once I smooth out my towel on the lounge chair after my quick dip, I hear my cell ringing with a familiar tune. Alice.

"Yellow!"

"_Well, hello there! It's so good to hear your voice, Bells. We miss you!"_

"Alice, I've been gone for less than a week. You and Jasper probably still have leftovers from the night before I left," I chuckle and settle into my chair, with my shades now protecting me from the blinding sun.

"_HA! Shows you what you know, we finished the bar-b-que and sides two nights ago, so there!"_

"Okay, okay. You win. So what's up?

"_Psshhh, nothing here! I'm calling to find out how things are going with you. How was it, traveling on your own? What have you seen, where have you gone since you arrived?"_

"Hahaha. Okay, slow your roll there, sister. Traveling was fine. No problems getting the flights. They weren't crowded at all. Oh, and I ran into…like, literally rammed into Captain Masen on the flight to Hawaii."

"_Captain Masen? Why does that name sound familiar?"_

"Because he was the guy who helped me after Mike died, remember?"

"_Oh, my God! Of course, Captain Masen," _she gasps._ "So wait, were you okay? That must've been devastating."_

I squint my eyes, listening to her dramatic response. "I was fine, Al. Why would I have been devastated?"

"_Well, because seeing him must've brought all those horrid memories to the surface. You must've been a wreck."_

This, right here. This is what I'm talking about. Drama.

I shake my head and continue. "No, I wasn't a wreck until I realized I bashed him over the head with my heavy back pack and bloodied his nose."

"_Oh, wow. That must have been awkward."_

"Yeah, but he was cool about it. We sat with each other on the plane. Then he drove me to the hospital to get my ears checked out. I'm just getting over a double ear infection."

I hear her 'tsk'ing' in the background. _"Talk about omens. You shouldn't have ever taken this trip, Bella. At least not alone."_

"Omens? What the heck are you talking about?"

"_I just mean all these signs that point to you needing to be surrounded by people who care about you...who want to keep you safe."_

"Alice. I'm safe and I'm happy. I know you care about me, but that has nothing to do with me flying to Hawaii and getting an earache."

"_I don't know, Bells,"_ she sighs, dramatically. _"I wish you had just stayed here this summer."_

"Actually, I'm pretty happy with my decision to come to Hawaii. I've been having a great time. I got over my jet lag after a couple of days and Edward and I went hiking together yesterday."

"_Edward?"_

"Edward Masen…Captain Masen, Al! _Sheesh_, keep up, wouldja?" I laugh. "Anyway, he took me out to breakfast and we ate the most incredible pancakes. Oh, man… to die for. I'm not kidding even a little bit. Then we hiked up this crazy mountain—"

"_Wait a minute."_

"…and the views were incredible. We snapped some pictures. I haven't uploaded them to Facebook yet, but they're stunning. We went to the zoo and—"

"_Bella, WAIT!"_

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"_So you went out with Captain Masen? Like out-out? On a date?"_

"What? No! Well, I mean, yeah, we went out together, but it was just hanging out. Nothing major," I clarify. "Anyway, the zoo was great and tomorrow he's taking me to see the USS Arizona and all the memorials at Pearl Harbor. And then who knows what we'll do later?"

And then all I hear is silence for about fifteen seconds. "Alice? Still there?"

"_Yes, I'm here,"_ she says kind of—I don't know—curtly?

"Ohhhhh-kay." I furrow my eyebrows. "Everything all right?"

"_I guess, Bella. I just have to say I think it's odd that it sounds like you're dating this guy."_

I inhale sharply, feeling my nostrils flare. "Leave out the fact that I'm not dating Edward…but honestly, would it be _that_ bad if I were?"

"_Bella, what about Mike?"_

I pull the cell from my ear and stare at it for a second. I know I didn't hear her correctly. I take another breath and put the phone back to my head and very calmly state, "What about Mike?"

"_Wasn't this trip supposed to be all about you and Mike? And how things would've been for the two of you had he lived? I think it's pretty inappropriate to be going out with the man who came to tell you your husband was killed."_

"Okay, back up. First of all, were Mike and I always interested in seeing Hawaii? Yes, of course. And if you must know, I've thought about him quite a bit since my arrival. But I'm taking this trip for me. I needed to get away from North Carolina and the cloud of sadness that descended three years ago and NEVER left." I stand up, rip my towel from the lounge chair, stuff it in my beach bag, shove my feet into my flip-flops and start heading for the parking lot. "Alice. My husband died…**MY** husband. I've mourned him and I'm trying my best to move on, yet this attitude I'm hearing from you only solidifies the feeling that's surrounded me for all these years. It's like you don't want me to get over him."

"_Bella, that's simply not true."_

"Well, it feels true. It's felt true for the last three years. I know you and Jasper and my parents and all my other friends and family love me, but you've made me pick up the cross of Mike's death every single day since the moment he died. Like the _only_ way I could keep his spirit alive was to constantly mourn him and be miserable for the rest of my life." My eyes are stinging with tears right now and my heart is racing as adrenaline fuels this outburst.

"_Bella—"_

"No, you need to hear this. Do you know that we've never had a fun conversation remembering the good times we all spent together? Never… not once. It's like we can't mention Mike's name. Like if we talk about him, reminisce about all the fun memories…silly times we shared…it's like you'll have to admit that he's really gone."

"_I can't listen to this right now. I have to go, Bella."_

I'm nodding. "Yeah okay, go. Let's sweep it under the rug like we usually do. Hate to tell you this, Alice…but he's still gonna be dead tomorrow, and the next day and the next. It's time for you to let me move on. It's time for **YOU** to move on. And this trip is about me. I deserve this. I know Mike would've loved to be here, too, but…. like Edward said to me yesterday, Mike is seeing it with me as well. He's cheering for me. I wish you would, too."

I listen for a few seconds and hear nothing in response. "Hello?"

Still nothing.

"Alice?" I look down at my phone and see the home screen. _Unbelievable_. She actually hung up on me. She probably didn't even stay to hear the end of my speech.

I rip open the door to my car, fall down on the seat, slam it shut and scream at the top of my lungs. I'm so angry right now that my hands are shaking like leaves. I can't believe she did that. A thirty year-old woman _actually_ hung up the phone instead of trying to have a rational, intelligent albeit somewhat uncomfortable conversation. Oh, this is rich.

I shift the car into gear, pull out of my space and flip the radio on. Almost poetically, my ears are met with the lyrics from Jimmy Eat World:

_Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_

Suddenly, it's no longer a question of "we'll see." I have massive amounts of energy and frustration that need to be channeled. Dancing it is.

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

"Seriously Ri? We couldn't have just gone to Rock Rose or Mojo's? All I asked for was a night for you to foot the bill," I say as we pull up to a valet ready to take Riley's piece-of-crap car.

"Hey! Quit whining. I'm still footing the bill, but it's a better ambience than those dives back at K-bay. We're gonna have a good time. You need to unwind as it is." Riley slaps his hand on my shoulder as he comes around the front of his car.

"I don't need the ambience, just the alcohol, thanks." The bouncer sizes us up after checking our ID's (thank you very much for that ego boost) and Riley pays our cover charge. Then he finds a waitress who directs us over to a booth marked VIP.

"VIPs, huh? Pretty swanky, my friend. Again, you're going all out when we could've just hung out locally, watching the game on the big screen, you know?"

"Fuck that. This is so much better," he says, getting comfortable on the cushioned seat of the wrap-around booth. "Plus, you needed a true night out: alcohol, ladies and no responsibilities whatsoever. Seven months in the sandbox and coming out alive with all your limbs intact — including your dick — is definitely something to celebrate!" We clink our bottles together and drink.

An hour comes and goes easily, as do the beers we're consuming like champions. Addiction— the name of the club— is hopping, even though it's only just after ten. Apparently, everyone in Honolulu needed to unwind, because the dance floor is packed and there are people standing all over the place waiting for tables and bar stools.

"Have you heard from the very fine Lieutenant Clearwater since you got back?" Riley asks, his eyebrows waggling obnoxiously.

I swig my beer again and nod. "She called me yesterday, actually. But I haven't called her back yet."

He stares at me incredulously. "What are you waiting for? She's your sure thing. I'd have been all over that after checking out of the command on Monday, dude."

"Yes. We know perfectly well that YOU would've been making a booty call ten minutes after your leave started. I, on the other hand, went to the commissary to stock up on food. I came home to a box of very stale Apple Jacks and a science experiment in my fridge that I think was formerly a head of broccoli," I cringe, remembering the leaky, wet greenish-black mess that was thankfully contained in a plastic bag, but was disgusting nonetheless. "Anyway, I'm about to pin on, Ri. I'm not gonna flaunt my thing on the side and get us both into trouble. It's not worth it."

"Maybe you should find a local girl. My special friends have plenty of hotties to choose from, you know. They're always asking about you, too. I could hook you up!" He says, flagging down the waitress to order the pu pu platter.

I chuckle as Riley winks and tips his beer at a group of twenty-something ladies walking by. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm good for now."

"You're good, huh?" He cocks his head to the side and his left eyebrow slowly rises to a point. "Care to elaborate on that one?"

I shake my head. "No, thanks." And I top it off with an obnoxious smile, knowing it'll drive him berserk.

"WHAT? Oh, come on…no holding out. Who's caught your eye now, if it isn't Leah?"

I shrug. "Honestly, Ri, I don't know what she's caught. It's somebody I knew from years ago. Ran into her on the flight home from Pendleton. I don't even know what to think about it. I just know that I'm thinking about it…about her."

Riley's eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. "Somebody's actually gotten under Masen's skin," he laughs after chugging the last of his Stella. "This is a conversation I never thought we'd have. Holy shit! Talk about a new development!"

"Yeah, well… you're not exactly the expert to go to for advice on anything more than a quickie; talk about old news!"

"Touché."

One waitress arrives with more drinks and another waiter approaches with the appetizers; meanwhile, I'm looking off toward the dance floor. It's clogged in a purple haze. That sweet-smelling fog machine has been working overtime tonight. Bodies are coming together and pulling away in a rhythmic congress that oozes sex. I'm a people-watcher through and through, again, always aware of my surroundings. A threesome of ladies approaches our table and Riley slides closer to the middle of the semi-circle booth to make room for them. I'm cordial, but disinterested, much to their dismay. My mind is wandering.

I pull out my phone to text Bella just to say hi, but Riley elbows me saying he's going to dance. Two of the girls give me these, "please-won't-you-join-us-so-we-can-grind-on-you," looks, but I just smile and excuse myself to hit the restroom and wander a bit.

After my head call, I make my way through the crowd to the bar and order a shot of Jack. If I distract myself enough, I won't be tempted to text her again. We spent a solid half hour texting earlier this afternoon. I spent the entire day with Bella yesterday. I'm spending the entire day with her again tomorrow. _What the fuck gives_? Why can't I get this girl out of my head?

After another shot, my chest is burning properly and I walk away from the bar and head toward the sunken dance floor to look for Riley. Unsurprisingly, he's happily sandwiched between two petite blondes…different girls from the ones who sat at our table, mind you.

He spots me standing near the steps and waves me over. I acknowledge him with a single nod and come down the first step when my eyes are instantly drawn to the very familiar brunette dancing about three feet to the left of Riley.

_Of all the gin joints…_

Bella's got one guy who appears to have his chest glued to her back and his mammoth hands wrapped around her waist; in comparison, she's so small that his fingers are practically touching. Then there are three other behemoths who have their eyes on her— the different moving parts of her. They seem to be drooling and it triggers something inside my chest.

Moments later, I find myself sidling up next to her and reaching for her waist. "There you are, baby. I thought you were just going to the bathroom. Why didn't you come find me when you were done?"

Bella turns to me and her face lights up. Oh, that look she gives me. _Pow, right in the kisser_.

The giant raises his head and cocks his brow. "S'cuse me?"

I gaze at her in earnest, hoping she'll play along.

"Sorry, guys! My fiancé is right." She turns to me with sugar dripping from her tongue, "Honeeeeey, you know how much I love this song, I just couldn't resist. But now that you're here," she pulls herself into me with a brilliant smile, our bodies flush, her chin tipped up so that her sweet breath is wafting up to my mouth, "now we can dance…just like you promised we would!"

In the background, I see the pack of Neanderthals lumber away, but my eyes are glued to Bella's. I can't help but mirror the happy look she's directing at me. I'm glad she was on board with ditching the clan of Sasquatches. She certainly didn't look like she needed the white knight to come running, but it was a gut reaction I had to seeing her surrounded by other guys.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she croons. "Cap'n Crunch…how the heck are ya?" she whispers as close to my ear as she can get, now that she's up on her tiptoes. I have to close my eyes after feeling the heat of her breath so close to my neck. I can tell she's been drinking; at this point, I'm not complaining, but I'm even more relieved to have stepped in between her and the pack of vultures.

"Nice to see you too, Clementine," I grin back, wrapping my arms around her lower waist, a beer bottle in my hand that's now basically tucked into the small of her back.

"Oooo, Clementine, huh? My FAVORITE! I like my new nickname." She wiggles her eyebrows and runs her hands up my arms, perching them on top of my shoulders. "Care to share the meaning behind it?"

I shake my head. "Maybe later…right now I—" The music shifts and suddenly the familiar Jamaican beats flow through the sound system. Kevin Lyttle's, _Turn Me On_ has the crowd cheer and morph into a group that has almost choreographed their moves, like one of those flash mobs.

Everyone seems to be swaying and bouncing in time. I've never been afraid of dancing, and now with all the alcohol flowing through my system, I'm even less inhibited.

Bella and I lock eyes and move in perfect time. My right leg is tucked between hers, to the point that every time she dips down, I can feel her heat through our clothes. Side to side we move, her hands now gripping my biceps; mine however, are still quite comfortable sitting on her ass. My caveman is rearing his ugly head.

I'm watching as Bella bites her bottom lip and turns in my arms. Her ass is now planted firmly into my upper thighs and we continue to rock back and forth. I press against her; she presses back. My head hangs down allowing me to inhale her intoxicating scent of oranges and coconut…a perfectly tropical combination.

"What are we doing here, Bella?"

She turns her face to the side, her nose pressed to my cheek and murmurs, "We're dancing, Edward. Just go with it."

Which is exactly what I do. Instead of overthinking and analyzing, both of which I've made into a career, I sway my hips in time with Bella's…and it makes me feel free.

My hands don't wander from her small hips, but my knees do buckle when she lifts her arms above her head to wrap them behind my neck. It's such an intimate move, it has me breathing a little bit harder.

After another minute, Bella turns back around to face me and we just concentrate on the beat of the song until it flows into the next crowd-pleaser. She pulls back for a minute and we lock our gazes. I watch her swallow tightly and then she blinks herself out of our little trance, saying, "I'm ready for another drink…you?"

I follow her off the dance floor and tap her on the shoulder, pointing her in the direction of our booth. When we arrive, we find Riley with the two girls he'd been dancing with when I spotted him out on the floor.

"Well, look at you!" He shouts and motions to his chippies to move over. "And who do we have here?" He stands, ever the gentlemen and extends his hand.

"Bella, this is my good friend Major Riley Biers. Riley, this is Bella Newton."

"Ms. Newton, it's my very great pleasure." He raises her delicate hand to his lips and kisses it, which earns a groan and roll of the eyes from me. He's laying it on nice and thick. "Any chance you just flew in from California?"

_Busted, dammit._

Bella's smile shines as she looks between Riley and me. Nodding happily, she says, "Yeah! I met up with Edward on the flight over! Damn near broke his nose, too!" She giggles and pats my arm. "Thankfully he's not suing. He knows I'm only a teacher, so there's no pot of gold at the end of my rainbow."

There really is no question, here. She is the rainbow; she is the pot of gold. It's a jackpot any way you look at it. Everything I know about her is, in a word, lovely.

We all laugh and I just stare at Bella with what must look like a dumb grin; Riley catches it and smiles at me. In turn, I roll my eyes knowing, the third degree will commence moments after we say goodnight to my unexpected dance partner.

**^^TotS^^**

"Shooooeeey! That was a late night, Cap'n! How ya feeling this morning?" Bella asks while climbing into the car and buckling up. I have my Ray Bans on to block out the God-awful bright sunlight. I smile tersely and then put my index finger to my lips. Her eyes widen in understanding. "That good, huh?"

"I'm more tired than anything. I was pretty buzzed at the beginning of our night, but I was definitely sober before it all ended." We both chuckle as I pull away from the curb, pointing to the cups of coffee I bought for us. "I didn't know how you take your coffee, so I brought a little bit of everything." I flip open the little caddy in the center console to reveal several creamers and three of every type of sugar. Bella erupts in a fit of giggles, which only makes me do an inner fist pump, knowing I picked up some cool points for the coffee condiment selection.

"You rock, Sir!" She goes to work preparing her coffee. "Wonder how Riley made out last night."

"Well, it was the first time in ages that he didn't go home with a girl. So that's definitely one for the record books. He was still passed out on my sofa when I left to come pick you up this morning."

She blows some of the steam off her cup. "Gotcha. So what's in store for us over at Pearl Harbor?" she asks, taking a tentative sip.

"It's a pretty quiet place, maybe not as quiet as a library, but damn close. Tourists are very respectful for the most part…and those who aren't are immediately dealt with. It's essentially a graveyard." I swallow, tightly. "I deal with stuff like this all the time, but to see the ship sitting below the surface of the water, and knowing there are over nine hundred men's bodies trapped there forever," I shrug and let out a big breath. "There's not much that's more moving than that, you know?"

She nods pensively. She gets it. Most people affiliated with the military do. Civilian tourists tend to understand, but ultimately, it's a tough concept to grasp.

But we know. It's never about you. It's about the guy beside you. He's your brother; and you lay your life down for your brother. That's all that matters, when it comes down to it.

**^^TotS^^**

The line to get into the USS Arizona Memorial is extremely long and tedious. Bella and I make the best of it by laughing about our previous night and the silly conversation we had with Riley. After that, we talk about some of the other things on Bella's sightseeing list for Oahu and before we know it, we pass through the entrance into this solemn lesson in history.

After viewing the thirty-minute movie on the attack at Pearl Harbor, we wander through the outdoor memorial and read inscriptions on tablets listing facts about where people were stationed when planes from the Japanese Navy pounded the island of Oahu for just under two hours on the seventh of December in 1941. This is my third visit to the memorials here at Pearl and hearing the stories of military and civilian heroism still gives me chills to this day.

We eventually board the boat that sails us across the harbor to the structure built over the sunken ship. Bella and I go from diagram to diagram, studying the displays inside the memorial that show the ship before the attack as compared to today. The pictures clearly point out what is still visible from the railing of the platform we're standing on and we peer over the edge to see the truncated and severely rusted gun turrets.

Bella is quietly looking out on the oil-slicked water, so I take that opportunity to relay something I'd heard the first time I took this somber tour. "They say that when she sank, the Arizona could have held up to one point five million gallons of oil. About nine quarts of oil continue to rise to the surface daily. See the oil spots?" I point out one rainbow streak and she nods, looking at me with glassy eyes. "The survivors and guides I've met call them 'black tears'. They say that once the last survivor of the Arizona dies, she'll stop leaking oil. Those who survived the attack have the option to have a full military funeral here and then have their ashes interred with their shipmates. Divers place the small urns inside one of the gun turrets, I believe. Last I knew, there were still thirteen known survivors of the Arizona."

Bella nods and grips my hand with hers. "Thank you for sharing that story. I'm a sucker for tales like that. I'd like to believe that once all of the crew of the Arizona has passed away, the oil_ will_ stop leaking. To me, that would be beautiful."

We walk toward the back of the platform in the shrine and observe the wall with the names of the 1,177 crewmates who were killed on this ship that day. Bella is surprised to see the small section dedicated to Marines who also perished on board the Arizona. There are close to a hundred names listed with the letters USMC next to them on the marble wall. We stand there for a few minutes, absorbing the enormity of what happened here over seventy years ago. No words are spoken. I just turn to her when the time feels right and we know we're ready to leave.

**^^TotS^^**

Unfortunately, the Mighty Missouri is closed for maintenance on the memorial, so we decide to drive over to Waikiki for a late lunch. We choose Duke's Waikiki, where I've been a few times. A waitress seats us on the deck and Bella orders a Mai Tai while I ask for a Corona with lime.

"I took my mom and sister here a couple of years ago when I first got stationed at Kaneohe. When we got word from the monitor that I was going to be stationed in Hawaii, I think they were more thrilled than I was." I laugh, remembering how easy things were for Lauren back then. Eric's illness certainly changed everything.

"Has your family been out here since then? With Bailyn, I mean?"

I shake my head. "No, Bailyn was barely a toddler when they came to visit. Eric— that was my sister's boyfriend—and his parents took care of her while my mom and Lauren came out for a visit." Our beverages arrive and we toast to another good day together before taking a drink.

Bella cocks her head to the side. "So…I hope you don't think I'm being nosy, but… your sister isn't with Eric anymore? Bailyn's father?"

"No," I shake my head. "Eric passed away after a short but horrible battle with pancreatic cancer."

Bella exhales harshly, her eyes pinched shut. "I'm…I'm so sorry to hear that, Edward."

I pick at the lime with my fingers, before squeezing it and poking it into my bottle. "Thanks. It was pretty awful. He was perfectly healthy one day and the next he had cancer-of-the-everything and was dead within a month."

Bella is wringing her hands and fidgeting with the necklace she's wearing. "My God. I just don't understand how that stuff happens in this day and age. How can you go from what seems like perfect health to your deathbed in only a few weeks?" She shakes her head, dabbing her knuckle in the corner of her eye.

I nod, resigned, and take another gulp of beer. "I agree. It was devastating for all of us. Lauren and Eric were high school sweethearts and had plans to get married right after college. Bailyn was a surprise, but they knew how much they wanted and planned for kids. It took Lauren an extra year to get her degree, but she finished with the help of my mom and Eric's parents."

We stop to order our lunches and as the waitress walks away, Bella speaks up. "You were saying about Lauren and Eric?"

"Yeah. I was stuck out here, so I wasn't there to witness his downward spiral, but essentially, he had stomach pains one day. The doctors ran a battery of tests and, within a few days, he was told that he had stage four cancer, which originated in the pancreas. It was in his lymph nodes by then and really aggressive. I spoke to him on the phone a couple of times in those first few days, but by the third week, he couldn't hold a conversation." I pause, feeling a sting in my nostrils that will lead to tears if I don't tamp it down, and I won't do tears. "I was able to get home for his funeral, which helped with the closure, but it was pretty terrible. He was like my little brother, too. His older brother, Emmett, is my best friend."

Bella wipes a tear from under her eye and takes a long sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry to have brought the day down," I apologize, taking a swig of my beer.

"Edward, we spent the morning standing over nine hundred bodies entombed in a ship; it's not like we were partying at Mardi Gras. Don't apologize. I asked, and as horrible as the story is; I like knowing more about you. It's helping me to figure you out."

My mouth pulls up into a slight grin. "You're trying to figure me out, huh?"

She smiles, rocking her head back and forth in a silly shrug. "It's just nice to know where you're coming from. I'm understanding a little bit more now."

Our food arrives and we dig in. My mango baby back ribs are fantastic and Bella is moaning over her mac nut chicken katsu.

_Again with the moaning. _

Bella's on her second Mai Tai and enjoying every bit of it. I love watching the heat rise in her cheeks when the rum warms her and the lime juice gives her that potent pucker, causing her to suck in her cheeks.

"So… I've decided that my next stop is Kauai!" she announces happily, much to my sudden disappointment.

I try to play it as cool as possible. I knew she wasn't going to be here forever. Oahu was just a stopover. _But…but…but…_

Bella looks confused. "Why do you look like I just stomped on your baby hamster?"

"I'm just surprised. I thought you had a whole bunch of other places you wanted to hit on Oahu before you took off." My voice gets a little loud at the end. _Easy, Edward._

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm getting kicked out of the hotel after the long weekend. Too many people PCSing. The receptionist suggested I start island hopping now and come back to Oahu at the end of July and there would probably be vacancies by then."

My heart starts hammering in my chest a little faster knowing she's coming back to Oahu, so I'll still get a chance to see her then. _But…nine weeks from now?_ There aren't enough synonyms in a thesaurus to describe how much this sucks donkey ass.

"Edward? You spaced out for a minute," she says, smiling and sipping her fruity concoction.

"Yeah, I'm listening, sorry. Anyway, that sounds like fun. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Your adventurous spirit knows no bounds," I'm trying to sound cheery, but I feel like there's a neon sign flashing above my head that says, "I'M A BIG FAT LIAR".

She furrows her brows for a split second but then recovers. "Good. So umm, any chance I could ask for a couple of rain checks on surfing lessons and dinosaur tours?" Her eyes are sparkling and she's pulled her bottom lip between her teeth waiting on my answer. I need to suck up my pissy attitude and be happy for this girl.

This incredibly brave, intoxicating, addictive, bewitching…_ugh_, all of a sudden my stomach hurts.

"Definitely. You've got it. Just let me know when you're back on the island and we can hang out again!"

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

The ride home has been really quiet. Actually, Edward's been silent ever since we finished our lunch. Maybe he's relieved that I won't be around anymore. He's been working in a war zone since October. The last thing he probably wants to do is shuttle me around and play tour guide on this island.

I guess I was just hoping for a little bit more of a reaction…happiness that I'm coming back…sadness that I'm leaving…at this point, I'd take either.

Dancing with Edward last night was the best surprise I've had in a while. He was funny and handsome and the dance we shared was electrifying. I felt myself pushing closer to him, maybe a little too quickly. He was just rescuing me from that group of guys. I wasn't annoyed by them, but it was fun to "play house" for a minute when he cut in to join me on the dance floor.

Laughing and drinking with his friend Riley was like a breath of fresh air. To be around people who weren't treating me like a porcelain doll that could shatter at any given moment. I revel in it. I want more of it, to be honest. More time with him and his friends. But, we're about two minutes from the door of the hotel. _Time's up, Bella._

Edward pulls his car up to the front curb and turns to look at me.

Before he says anything, I go for broke. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet since we left Waikiki."

He scrunches his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I think the long night and early day is catching up with me," I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm good."

My chest rises, I take in a deep breath and put on my best smile, even though I'm suddenly feeling pretty crappy. "All right. Listen, thanks for everything you've done for me this week. From the conversation on the plane, to the hospital and to the dance last night… just everything in between. I've had a really great time. I wanted you to know that."

He's nodding. "I agree. It's been fun showing you around. And you should definitely gimme a call if you come back to Oahu to check out the other places you missed this time around."

"If? Oh it's not "if" but "when." I'm totally coming back. I'm counting on those surfing lessons." I smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckles. "You got it. I'll be here. Be safe, okay?" He reaches across the seat and wraps me up in a hug that takes me by surprise but feels like...well hell, it feels a lot like coming home. I close my eyes for a few seconds as he gives me a final squeeze and pulls away.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later." I step out of his car as he holds up his palm like he's high-fiving the air.

"See ya, Bella."

**^^TotS^^**

By eight, I'm sprawled out on my bed in the hotel, too exhausted to even peel the orange that's been sitting in my hand for the last twenty minutes. What a rockin' Saturday night this is! I can't help it, though. I've been in a blue funk ever since Edward dropped me off. It felt abrupt and cold and just…wrong. I didn't like it one bit, so here I lie…tired, irritable and bummed out.

The phone on the nightstand rings, but by the time I roll over to reach it, the ringing stops. I shrug, assuming whoever was trying to track me down will just leave a message on the voicemail system.

Less than a minute later, there's a knock on my door. I sit up quickly and look at myself. Barely presentable, but it will have to do. It's probably just a front desk clerk.

I peer out the peephole and my eyes bug out of my head. I unlock the bolt and chain and am greeted by Edward. He looks even more exhausted than I am and his five o'clock shadow looks like it's checking in at about midnight.

"Hi. You okay?" I ask, pulling the door open wider to invite him in.

"I am now. I just…I needed to see you again, Bella." He passes by me and starts walking in circles around the little coffee table. "I'm sorry I was such a cold fish earlier today when I dropped you off. I don't know what my problem is. But my behavior was shitty and you didn't deserve that from me."

I'm hoping the look on my face reveals that he didn't hurt my feelings, even though on the inside I had been hoping for a more enthusiastic and emotional goodbye from him. "It's okay. We're both really tired. No big deal." I shrug, feigning indifference.

_And the Academy Award goes to…Isabella Newton!_

Edward exhales and stops pacing, turning to me with his hands on his hips. "Well, I have a proposition. I want to know if both you and I...if we can travel together to the other islands...together."

My eyes widen for the second time in ninety seconds but I can't say I'm not intrigued…or over the moon…y'know, whichever.

He continues. "I have the whole month off and don't even have to check back into work officially until after the July 4th holiday weekend. The calendar worked in my favor, so I have almost five weeks off. I know you probably wanted more time at the other three islands than the next four weeks will allow, but, I just—"

He breaks off mid-sentence looking conflicted. I want to slow him down for a second, but I'm really loving the fumbling speech that's unfolding so far.

"Look. I know we've only known each other for a week…well, a week and a few other really intense ones years ago, but…you're safe with me. And I want to be there for you. As a friend…as a travel partner…we could split lodging costs, maybe aim for places that have a couple of bedrooms and a kitchen to cook in so we don't always have to go out to eat. We could split rental car fees…and we'd be able to have the adventure together. I had planned to visit an island or two while I was on leave anyway…why don't we just do it together?"

I feel giant bald eagles flapping around inside my belly. And I know that I'm blushing, 'cause I can feel my cheeks getting warm. Before I have a chance to respond, he clears his throat.

"Okay…that all sounded really good, and logistics officer-like…but what it basically comes down to is…I'm not ready to say goodbye yet, Bella. I…I don't want to say goodbye yet."

He gets a huge grin on his face, most likely in reaction to the thousand-watt smile I'm showing off. I don't think I've ever heard a more nervous, rambling speech as well rehearsed but totally heartfelt as that one. How could I possibly say no? The blue funk I was feeling has completely blown out to sea.

And it's because of him.

I don't know what's about to happen here, but I can almost hear Dean Martin singing, _Ain't That a Kick in the Head_ in the back of my mind. Of course in our case, it would be a backpack to the head.

"I don't want to say goodbye either," I say, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. "Pack your bags, Captain Masen. We roll out on Tuesday."

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**Swim quals**- swimming qualifications; Service members must meet certain qualifications in all areas of physical strength, swimming being one of them.

**PCS/PCSing**- permanent change of station; the location where a service member is placed for a specified amount of time; can be sent with or without family members, depending on the service member's choice

**K-Bay**– nickname for Kaneohe Bay area of Hawaii where Marine Corps Base is located.

**"pin on"**– phrase used for when a Marine is getting promoted. In this case, Captain Edward Masen will be "pinning on" his gold oak leaf, which is the rank insignia that symbolizes a Major.

**"head call"**– a visit to the bathroom

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Road trip...err...AIR trip! Hope you're looking forward to seeing Spearward and Adventurella have lots of fun island hopping, I know I am. Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, tweeting, favoriting, alerting and pimping. Last Call has gotten a ton more followers and reviewers. Callward is flattered and so am I! Come join the fun on FB at The Cabanaboy's Playground to talk all things Last Call and Tip of the Spear. And make sure you still have Last Call on STORY ALERT! Two outtakes will be hitting your inboxes in January!**

**Leaving for Jersey this afternoon, woohoo! Christmas in the COLD...BRING IT! I will do my best to respond to reviews as well as write as MUCH as possible for the next chapter, but please keep in mind I will be away with my family until December 31st. So it might be at _least_ the two weeks if not a smidgen more before I can post the next chapter. **

**I love you all. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Season's Greetings, Happy Winter Solstice and every other holiday I didn't mention...whatever you might be celebrating, enjoy every moment. Hold your families close and your babies closer. Life is too short to do anything but. **

**xo, Jen**


	7. Chapter 7

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Come on, come on...pick up, Bella.

"_Aloha! I hope you're having a great day. This is Bella Newton. Sorry I'm missing your call, but I'm having way too much fun in Hawaii right now to answer the phone, so please forgive me. Leave a message and I'll try to call you back when I can. Mahalo."_

"Hey, it's Edward. Just wanted you to know I'm running a little late. I had a last-minute meeting with my monitor that ran over and...well, I'll just tell you when I see you. You don't have to call me back...or call, whichever. I just wanted you to know I'm still about thirty minutes out. See you soon."

_Smooth operator, Edward. _I may as well call my mom and let her know I'm about to go gallivanting throughout the Hawaiian Islands with a girl. This oughta be good.

"_S'up, dorkus?"_

"Gee thanks, Laur. Having a good day over there?"

"_Great day, actually! I just signed Bailyn up for her preschool program for the summer. Starts next Tuesday, she's chomping at the bit to get back with her friends."_

"Good deal. So what else is going on? Anything exciting to report at work?"

"_Not in the least. Too many kids in the system, not enough parents to love them. I wish I could wave a magic wand and place them all in happy homes."_

"I know you do. But you're a hero every day. Every child and family you match brings a little more love into the world."

"_I'm sorry, who did you say was calling?"_

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "Hardee har har. I know that sounded a little touchy-feely coming from me—"

"_A LITTLE?"_

"Okay, a lot. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. And I know you work hard every day to make small miracles happen for the people you work with. What you do is so important. The world needs more people like you who help spread the love, y'know?"

I'm met with silence. "Laur?"

Now I hear sniffling. _"Yeah, I'm here. I've just never heard you talk like that, Edward. What's going on with you?"_

"Nothing's going on with me. I can't tell my little sister I'm proud of her?"

"_Of course you can. And you've said it to me before, and I appreciate it. I've just…I've never heard the additional talk of love and family and miracles and stuff. You threw me for a loop."_

I furrow my eyebrows and shrug. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just...I...I don't know. Don't read into anything. It was on my mind and I wanted to say it."

Another sniffle. _"Well, I'm glad you did. So what's going on with you? I mean, aside from this out-of-body experience."_

"Umm, not much." Lies. "Just getting ready to check out some of the other islands, actually. I'm leaving for Kauai later today."

"_Awesome! Where are you staying?"_

"I got a timeshare rental on a last-minute deal. It's in Princeville."

"_PRINCEVILLE? Jesus! Talk about the high life. Did you get a raise I didn't hear about?"_

"No," I laugh. "When you book these places at the last minute, a lot of them are just thrilled to get the sale...they really are a decent bargain. Plus, I'm uhh...splitting the cost with a friend."

"_Oh, really? Is Riley going with you?" _

Here we go. "Nahh, he's not on leave right now. No, I'm going with a friend I met...a girl."

"_Get the hell outta here! My brother is going on a vacation with a girlfriend? Now I really am concerned that you're a pod person." _More silence._ "A girl? Are you serious?"_

"Oh, stop it. It's not that shocking. I've gone away with a girl before. And besides...she's not even a girl...well, I mean, of course she's a girl...but it's not like that. We're just friends. I met her a week ago, but I actually knew her from a few years back."

"_So, you're rekindling a romance from back in the day? You should know I'm now having this call traced, by the way. I will find my brother. Whoever this is, you won't keep him hostage for long."_

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Lauren. This **is** your brother speaking. I'm not rekindling an old romance. I worked with her— Bella— about three years ago. I haven't seen her since then, but I ran into her on the flight back from California."

"_All right. Well, I'm happy you found a friend to travel with. And I know I've been teasing you but you just sound different...lighter...it's just so new."_

Tell me something I don't know. My head is spinning with all the things I feel like Bella has sparked. Synapses that I thought were either dead or long abandoned are firing with a vengeance. "Yeah, I know. Don't mind me. I'm still me." I think.

"_All right. Well, Mom's out at lunch and a movie with a friend right now, but I'll let her know you checked in. You could try her cell, but I'm sure it's off at this point."_

"Okay, no biggie. Where's my goofball?"

"_She's still at her Nanny and Paw's house. I'm picking her up tomorrow. I checked in with her last night. Emmett and Rosalie came to visit for the weekend, did you know?"_

"Yeah, I got a text from Em a few days ago that he was escaping Twenty-Nine Stumps for his ninety-six. Did you hang out with them at all?"

"_Yup. Mom and I went over on Saturday for a big family cookout. We had a great time. Missed you, though."_

"I hear ya. Okay, let me get going. I'm picking up Bella and we're heading to the airport for an early afternoon flight."

"_Okey dokey artichokey."_

I laugh at her silliness. Spending time with Bailyn will have any intelligent adult sounding like they belong on Sesame Street. "Give everyone hugs from me. I'll have my cell if anybody wants to track me down."

"_You got it. You know Bay will be FaceTiming with you when she gets home tomorrow, so prepare for that."_

"Will do. Love you."

"_Love you too, mysterious pod-brother."_

**^^TotS^^**

"You're here! I thought I was getting ditched!" Bella calls out with a silly snark, standing from the bench outside the Hickam terminal.

"Hardly." Like, not ever in a bazillion years would I ditch this girl. "Didn't you get my message? I called about twenty-five minutes ago and drove as fast as I could."

"Oh, I must've missed it! I was in and out of my room and the lobby of the lodge. Then, I was over here returning the car. I didn't have my phone on me the whole time."

"No big deal," I say, smiling. "Here I am and yes, sorry I'm late. I know you wanted to get on the ten o'clock flight, but we'll probably make the noon."

"That's fine! I don't have anywhere to be until the twenty-sixth of August," she adds with a wink. She's now standing next to me, her sunglasses placed on her head to hold her hair away from her face. She's squinting into the sunlight and looking up at me. "We can take our time."

I swallow a very large boulder that seems to have landed in my throat and smile, reading into the line she just delivered. I'm sure she wasn't trying to be forward, but dammit if I'm not thinking about the possibilities of what this traveling adventure could bring us.

While I'm loading her luggage into my car, she pulls out her cell phone and walks to the passenger door. After I get buckled in, Bella turns to me with wide, excited eyes. "Meeting with your monitor this morning? How'd it go?"

"Well, at first he was saying that they might need me in Albany."

"New York? I didn't realize there was a base up there. Or is it just a recruiting station?"

"No, he meant the logistics base in Albany, Georgia. I almost stuck a pencil in my eye."

She crinkles her face. "Yowch! Don't do that! I like your eyes pencil-free." I look at her and crack another smile. "Albany is that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," I shake my head. "Granted, I have no real idea either, but I've heard stories. It's in the southwestern corner of the state, very close to the Alabama and Florida state lines. Serious Hickville from what I've heard. Let's just say that next to nothing happens down there. I have a friend who's stationed in Albany and she says that the big news this year is that there's an Olive Garden opening up in the fall."

"_That's_ the big news?"

I nod, solemnly. "Exciting, right?"

"Okay...so I'm assuming this story has a happier ending than in the bowels of Georgia?"

"Yes, thankfully," I laugh. "I'll be heading to Okinawa to be the Assistant G4 for 3rd MLG."

Her eyes widen, her smile bright. "Wow! Japan? That's freaking awesome. I have no idea what all those initials and acronyms mean, but you sure do sound happy! I'm actually a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah," she nods, her lips twisted to the side of her mouth. "I'm ready to move on from North Carolina. I applied to get a teaching position overseas if one is available."

I swallow thickly again, reminding myself of the reality of this situation. Even though I've allowed these random ideas about Bella and me to run wild through my imagination, the chances that we could ever see each other again after this Hawaiian adventure are very slim. There's an expiration date on this friendship. I have to remember that... for her sake and mine.

"That's great. Do you know when you're supposed to be contacted by DODDS?"

"I suppose it could be any day now. They said this week or next." She's bouncing a little in her seat, eager to hear back from them.

"I hope it works out for you. There are bases all around the world with plenty of opportunities, I'm sure. That's how my best friend met his wife, actually."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhmm. Remember Eric, my sister's boyfriend who passed? His brother is my best friend from childhood. Anyway, Emmett was TAD over in Italy and he stopped in La Maddalena for several days. Rosalie was a teacher at the Naval Base there. They met out one night with friends and literally fell in love at first sight." I smile, remembering him calling me like a lovesick fool to say I had to be his best man because he was getting married in Vegas the following month. "They've been married for six years."

"Aww, that's a sweet story," she gushes. "How did you, Mr. 'I-like-to-be-between-relationships,' take it?"

I shrug, thoughtfully. "I was happy for him. Just because I haven't allowed myself to get tied down, it doesn't mean I can't be happy when a friend finds what he's looking for."

I watch her nodding in my periphery. She looks like she has more to say, a smirk playing on her lips, but she stays quiet. "Riley was really cute with Nalani at the bar last night."

Somehow I thought this might come up. My forever-bachelor friend seems to have honed in on one girl and made a liar out of me. Just last week, I told Bella that he had a girl in every port. And he did…until recently, unbeknownst to me. Nalani has been a constant for the two plus years that Riley's been stationed here on Oahu. She's really sweet and head-over-heels in love with Ri…anyone can see that. The thing is… I think he's realized that maybe he feels the same way, too.

The thought of Riley Biers off the market causes the addictive bass line of "Another One Bites the Dust" to run through my head. Sing it, Freddie.

"Yeah. He umm, he never told me just how close they'd gotten while I was deployed. I should've known something was up when all he did was dance with those girls on Friday night and then come home with me to crash on my couch."

"So maybe old dogs can find some new tricks, huh?" Bella teases.

I huff. "I suppose so." We pull up to a red light and I look over at Bella who has a shit-eating grin on her face. "What?"

Her eyes glisten before she pulls her shades down and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, nothing."

I bark out a laugh. "That smile you've got going on over there doesn't seem like nothing, Clementine. Out with it."

"I guess I can't resist saying that if the eternal bachelor, Major Biers, might be settling down, maybe there's hope for you yet!"

Not an ounce of trepidation or remorse. God, this girl calls 'em as she sees 'em. And just one week of spending time with Bella has me envisioning things I never remotely considered, but then I snap myself back into reality. Again. Too much sadness has happened in my life. I know what I'm doing. I'm certain of it…almost.

"Well, I suppose we should never say never in life. But at this point, I would say that I don't think settling down is for me."

She nods, smirking. "Whatever you say, sir." She punctuates that with one more brilliant grin and turns on my radio without a second thought.

**^^TotS^^**

"Holy Moses! Edward, you've gotta get out here and look at this view," Bella screeches out to me while I'm closing the closet door in one of the two bedrooms in our rental unit. I follow the sound of her 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and find her on the balcony looking out on the bluffs of the northern coastline of Kauai.

She's beaming from ear to ear as I walk out onto the patio. She turns back and leans over the railing, waving her arm, beckoning for me to join her. I step up and inhale the fresh air. Plumeria and ocean water invade my senses. The sun is shining brightly off the Pacific, the waves rippling and sparkling with each ebb and flow. I look over at Bella, who's snapping pictures of the view with her camera, and I'm hypnotized again.

I'm magnetically drawn to her and I can't help it. This is so unlike me and the mantra I've practiced for all my dating years. That it's best for me not to completely commit to anyone because it inevitably leads to heartache. But shit, she makes me question every goddamn thing I've believed since I was nine years old.

I wasn't prepared to say goodbye to her, so I tracked her down and practically begged that she let me come along with her on this trip. She said yes immediately, which is a good sign, of course. She said she wasn't ready to say goodbye either.

I just don't know what it will mean when this trip comes to an end. I live my life planning things. I'm a supply and logistics officer, for Christ's sake! Where I'm going, what I'm doing, what I'm eating…I know every detail hours, days, even weeks before they happen. Everything has a specific place in my life. And now there's a part—a big part— of me that's terrified of the time I actually have to let her walk away. Away from Hawaii and away from whatever it is that's going on here between us. This little spark that I think we both feel but have yet to act on. What will we do? What will I do? Am I really thinking about a relationship with her? And a long-distance one, at that? God, I need to sort this all out.

I've kept company with women because it was fun and enjoyable and let's face it, nobody wants to be lonely. But I was okay when the night was over. I was fine if I didn't hear back from them the next day or the next week…or even ever again.

But when I'm with Bella, I find myself desperately looking forward to the next time I can see her, talk to her. That moment is never enough. I keep wanting more. I'm feeling greedy and anxious and…fuck, what am I thinking? I've just never felt this way about anyone else I've dated…and I'm not even dating Bella! Everything I've known and practiced in my life doesn't fit the mold when I'm dealing with her. Simple has gone out the window, replaced by incredibly confusing, arousing and intriguing.

We just need to take our time. Figure things out slowly. If there really is a flame that wants and needs to be fed…we'll do it cautiously. I can't operate any other way. Clear-headed and rational is the only way to approach this situation.

I hear the door sliding behind me and realize that Bella must have stepped back into the condo while I was ruminating on the balcony. I take in one more breath of exotic Hawaiian air and get high on its scent before turning around to greet her.

"Hey, I'm ready to relax at the pool if you want to come down and join me. Could you get my back with suntan lotion before I head down?"

My ability to speak has been paralyzed. Bella is wearing a bikini that rivals every teenage boy dream I've ever had about a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition supermodel showing up at my front door. It's a tropical flower pattern with rich splashes of color in greens, purples, blues and a few specks of yellow. Clearly, I'm spending too much time studying her bathing suit while her body is SCREAMING to me as well.

She has very soft curves that accentuate her delicate frame. Her skin is already sun-kissed and slightly darkened from her outdoor activities of last week. And what's more, she's facing away from me. So I'm seeing her from behind. My eyes trail up her incredibly long, toned legs and land on her perky ass, barely tucked within the confines of her suit. Her back is a creamy palette just begging to be painted with chocolate syrup, whipped cream…tongue-trailing kisses. I feel woozy for a moment on that last thought. Her arms are lifted above her head, pulling her flowing, mahogany hair up and off her back and shoulders and her face has now turned back toward me, wondering what the hell could possibly be taking me so damn long to either answer her or get to work on slathering the lotion on her back.

"Edward?"

Yup. There's my sign. Way too long on the ogling.

"Yeah, sorry." I step up, take the lotion from her hand and squirt a small amount in my palm. I start on her shoulders and smooth my hands along her upper back and her shoulder blades. Fuck, her skin is smooth as silk. As my hands travel down her sides along her rib cage, she giggles.

Noted.

I dab another bit of lotion in my hand to finish covering the slender expanse of her back down to the very low line of her bikini bottom. I close the cap and stand upright again, proud of myself that I kept my oral secretions as well as my internal groaning under control.

I seriously challenge any man on the planet to do what I just did without making a sound and without drooling. Actually, scratch that…the image of any other man touching her makes me want to douse myself with a gallon of brain bleach to wash away that horrid vision.

"All set!"

Hearing my declaration, she turns around and I get the first glimpse of her bikini-clad body from the front. The word 'heavenly' sums it up pretty well.

"Thanks! Do you want to come down to the pool with me?"

"I was actually gonna sit down and make a list of everything we need to buy from the supermarket."

She looks at me incredulously. "Can't you do that on a lounge chair and enjoy the sun while you're at it? Why waste the day being inside when it's so gorgeous out here?" She pokes me in the shoulder with her index finger. "Come on, sir! Live a little!"

I laugh, shaking my head. "Okay. You win. Your excellent point about the weather notwithstanding, I do need your input on the shopping list."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay. First thing on the list…alcohol. We need to loosen you up a bit! This trip is about living every moment and having a blast, making memories along the way, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nods once. "Good! Come down to the pool when you're ready…I'll save you a lounge chair."

_God in heaven._ Her retreating image has me adjusting my shorts and wiping the sweat from my brow. What was I just saying? Rational and clear-headed something?

Jesus, am I fucked.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

"Salad?"

"Yeah, sure."

Edward is pushing the cart around Foodland while I'm tossing items in the basket left and right.

"What do you like in yours? Carrots? Tomatoes? Shredded cheese?" I ask, reaching for the grape tomatoes and examining the heads of Romaine available.

"Cucumbers are good for me," Edward responds, a smile playing on his lips.

"What are you smiling at?"

He shakes his head. "Just enjoying watching you prance around the produce section…that's all."

I feel my smile rise and I go back to choosing the most fabulous cucumber on the display case just for him. "What else, Captain Masen?"

"Just the cukes," he confesses, sheepishly.

"So just cucumbers and lettuce…how very green of you," I giggle. "Well, do you at least jazz it up with Catalina dressing or some other fun and exotic flavor like creamy Vidalia onion and honey vinaigrette?"

He shakes his head minutely and shrugs. "Balsamic."

"Green lettuce, green cucumbers and brown balsamic vinaigrette," I sigh. "I'm gonna teach you some stuff, sir. Salads can be so much more fun than that."

He mirrors the smile I'm giving him. "I don't doubt for a minute that you can teach me some stuff," he says softly, causing my breath to stutter a bit. "In fact, I look forward to it."

I swallow my giddy emotions, trying not to read into anything he's saying…but Jesus, when he looks at me with those emerald eyes, I lose my ability to think clearly and just want to launch myself at his body. The only move he's ever made was joining me in that sexy dance at the club the other night. I need to chill the hell out and just enjoy our time.

"So, what's next on the list?"

"Well, we agreed to easy dinners at the condo. So…taco stuff, spaghetti and garlic bread, lunchmeat for sandwiches, cereal…"

"Okay, I can go get a cart and grab some stuff so it cuts down on our shopping time, I know you like to be efficient with your schedule," I offer.

He scrunches up his face, but still smiles. "I'm actually having fun listening to what you like and don't like. It's like playing Twenty Questions without having to brainstorm for my next turn."

"Ooooh, I like it! Like crunchy or smooth peanut butter…grape or strawberry jelly…friendships hinge on these differences, you know," I add.

"Let's get started, since we're right here." He's pointing to the shelves across from the produce displaying the vast amount of choices in peanut butter and jelly dining. "What's it gonna be, Clementine? Crunchy or smooth?" he questions, eyebrow quirked.

"Honestly, I like both. My dad has always been a huge fan of Super-Chunk Skippy, but once I moved out during college and started buying my own groceries, my preference leaned toward smooth. So I'm sticking with smooth…final answer."

"You're lucky, kid. That was close right up till the end! Smooth it is," he adds with a wink.

_Jeebus. _

"Okay, you're on the spot for jelly, sir. Survey says?"

"I'm going with grape…and it has to be jam. Jelly has too many blobs; jam spreads more smoothly," he announces, confidently.

"Well, I'm totally with you on the grape. Although I love strawberry on English muffins, which I eat for breakfast whenever possible, so we're getting both."

"Fair enough."

"Interesting that we're both all about the smooth," I murmur, not meant to be overheard, while conjured up images of his smoothness send shivers up my spine.

"Interesting indeed," I hear him whisper back…not sure if he meant for me to overhear him either.

"But umm yeah…that jam versus jelly explanation; you've put quite a bit of thought into that one, haven't you?"

His crooked grin slinks up the side of his mouth. _Oh, he's too stinkin' cute_. He shrugs and says, "Logistician. It happens to the best of us."

I giggle, rolling my eyes at his resigned reply. "Okay, it's all well and good that we're getting peanut butter and jelly but if we're doing this right, we totally need to buy fluff, too."

His eyebrows rise to his cropped hairline. "Fluff?"

"Yes! Marshmallow fluff! Please tell me you've eaten a fluffernutter before."

He pinches his eyes closed for a half-second and sighs. "Bella…I don't…I've never…'fluffernutter'…it …it sounds like some type of cookie porn," he whisper-shouts at me in a chastising manner.

I feel my knees get weak, and I fall into Edward's side in a fit of hysterics. We stand in the middle of the aisle for a few beats more while I try to gather my composure. "Cookie porn?" I laugh again. "Where the hell do you come up with cookie porn?"

He starts to stutter and raises his hand to point between the cart and my body and his and…Lord, I don't even think he knows what he's doing. I'm doing my best not to continue to laugh in his face, though.

"Well… 'nutter' sounds like the Nutter Butter Cookie and..and…," he looks to the ceiling, shaking his head. His cheeks are flushed and the tips of his ears are bright red all of a sudden. "And the fluffer…ugh," he's still shaking his head, disgusted, and then leans in to whisper in my ear, "for God's sake, Bella…haven't you ever heard of a 'fluffer'?"

I stop laughing for a minute and straighten up. My eyebrows furrow because…nope…the only fluffer I've ever heard of was the scrum-diddly-umptious part of the sandwich in question. I shrug my shoulders and puff out my cheeks with air. "You've got me, Cap'n. What's a fluffer?" I reply back, a little too loudly, apparently… because the two teenage guys wandering by widen their eyes and start cracking up.

I sigh, feeling totally left out. "Come on! Tell me what a 'fluffer' is. If it's that bad, maybe I shouldn't be eating fluffernutters anymore," I smack my hands onto my hips. "It's not like an organization that kills baby ducklings for research or something, is it? Science experiments on infant chimps?"

Edward's face is now buried in his hands and he's muttering to himself. I lean in next to his head to see if I can decipher what it is that he's grumbling. He picks that moment to drop his hands and our faces are now mere centimeters away from each other. "Hi!" I smile as brightly as possible.

His eyes crinkle and he starts chuckling; then he licks his lips.

_Sweet Jesus. _

Whispering, he begins, "Bella…a 'fluffer' is a girl— or a guy, I suppose— depending on the way the actor swings, and I use the term 'actor' extremely loosely. Anyway, she or he is in charge of keeping the guy," he clears his throat, "…_aroused_, y'know…in a porn film."

My mouth falls open. Umm, yeah. Never expected _that_ to be the definition of what a 'fluffer' is! I start to giggle because, although I'm not really embarrassed or put off by the concept of porn…I find it hilarious that my travel buddy, Captain "straight-laced-everything-has-its-place" Masen here, knows the ins and outs of…shall we say…_stage hands_?

While I'm laughing, his eyes flutter closed and he inhales sharply. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

I shake my head. "Not any time in the foreseeable future, no."

"That's what I figured," he shakes his head along with me. "Time to go find the alcohol... we'll need lots of it to drown out this particular moment in time."

"I'm still buying the fluff, ya know!" I call out as he wanders down the aisle, his ears still flaming red.

"I FIGURED THAT, TOO!" His shouty response has me giggling all over again. Oh, this boy.

**^^TotS^^**

"That spaghetti was really delicious, Bella. Thanks." Edward plunks down our plates and salad bowls in the sink.

I look over my shoulder in between loading glasses into the dishwasher. "It was my pleasure. You can be the cook on taco night," I add with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan. I can handle adding a seasoning packet to ground beef," he laughs and I join him. "This condo is terrific, by the way. I didn't compliment your find earlier when we checked in."

"Oh, you're welcome! It is great, I agree. We really lucked out with the view, the two bedrooms…and hello? That hot tub on the deck has my name written all over it tonight. I should probably slow down on the wine," I giggle to myself.

I glance back at Edward and he looks to be deep in thought…conflicted, maybe? "You okay over there?"

He snaps out of whatever trance he was caught up in and shows off his crooked smile. "Uhh, yeah. If you don't mind, I'm just gonna unpack a bit."

"Not at all. I was going to do the same thing before I splash around in the hot tub."

He nods and heads back toward his bedroom. He gave me the master suite, which was very generous. I have a bathroom attached to my bedroom, as well as a personal balcony. His room is down the hall. It's a nice size, also with a king bed like mine, but his bathroom is the one in the hallway. Although he doesn't have a balcony off his room, we're hardly slumming it here in Princeville. The living room is huge, we have a full kitchen with all the amenities and a big screen television mounted on the wall, as well as in both of our bedrooms. The décor is tropical, of course, but they haven't inundated us with rattan furniture making us feel like we're on the set of _Golden Girls_, either.

It's really perfect. Everything I'd hoped for, and the best part is… he's here with me.

I swear, I was all right with being on my own for this trip. I'm not the kind of girl to sit at home if I don't have somebody to tag along. If I'm hungry, I'll grab my kindle and go out to my favorite restaurant. I don't mind the table for one— I really don't. If a movie is playing at the theaters that I really want to see, I go. Sure, I ask Alice and Jasper, or Angela first…but if they aren't available, I won't sit at home.

I'm just not that person anymore. I vowed a long time ago to not let life pass me by. We don't know how much time we're given and I do the best I can to make every moment count. It doesn't mean I'm on the go every single minute. I like to be lazy and hang out in my pajamas all day from time to time, too…but ultimately, I made a promise to myself that I would take each day as an opportunity to embrace life for myself as well as for Mike and our son. I can't imagine functioning any other way…and I'm certain Mike is proud of the way I'm doing things. He'd never have wanted me to curl up into a ball and wither away after he was killed. That's just not who he was. And it isn't who I am, either.

And now, here I am with Edward. Feeling…_something_. A draw…a pull. I can't explain it yet, but I know I want to explore it some more. I think he's feeling the same way. I've caught him looking at me at different times throughout our days and nights together over the last week and a half. And not just when I'm speaking…it's been in the silent moments, too. I look over and we lock gazes. Then I smile, because how could anyone not smile at that man? I know he's been through a lot of pain in his life. I'm realizing why it's difficult for him to trust that not every relationship ends in sadness and despair. But he's closed himself off and that's truly a shame. Nobody should go through life with so little faith in happiness and love.

He has such kindness in his eyes; it's hard to look away. And then there's the strong jaw, his tensed neck that leads into his broad shoulders and exceptional biceps, his tanned forearms. Any fool can see that he takes pride in his physical fitness, as most Marines do. Mike was the same way.

_Where was I?_ Oh, yes…his chest. The way his silver dog tags lay on his sternum, in contrast to his tanned skin. The chest hair, the definition of his abs. Okay, so that's pretty much all of his upper body, but I'm not made of steel. When he showed up to the deck of the pool this afternoon with his navy blue board shorts and the finest chest and toned legs I've ever seen, I had to flip over onto my stomach so I was forced to bury my face. I seriously would've just gawked at him the entire time. 'Take a picture, it'll last longer' comes to mind when I think about how I couldn't turn away from him today.

I snap myself out of my mental ogling and realize I've practically unpacked my entire bag. Panties, bras and pajamas are in my drawers. Clothes are on hangers, toiletries on the bathroom sink. That was pretty cool. I wish I could get all my housework done like that, quick and painless. Just think about Edward and his assets, that'll work!

**^^TotS^^**

_Mmmm._ This water feels incredible. Piping hot, yes, but so very relaxing. The scenery is pitch black out here, with the exception of the lights given off by our living room. When I hold my breath and turn off the water jets, I can hear the waves crashing below at the base of the cliffs.

So peaceful. So uncomplicated. So—

"Mind if I join you?" I hear Edward's disembodied voice behind me and I turn to find him. His entire body is in shadows with the living room fixtures giving off a backlight. He looks like a superhero in darkness…ready to rescue relaxed girls in hot tubs. Lucky for me, I'm the only one who fits that particular bill right now.

"Please! It's just what the doctor ordered after rushing around and traveling all day."

He drops his towel on the side of the hot tub and climbs over the side, sliding in and groaning in sated glory the whole way down, as he sits on the bench to my right. My breath catches in my chest, listening to his throaty moan of satisfaction and I have to look away, lest I start to froth at the mouth. I've been celibate for over three years, with the exception of my trusty fingers. All this moaning and groaning and chest action he's inadvertently displaying…like I said earlier, I'm not made of steel; a girl can only handle so much.

"Good, right?" I offer, stupidly. I figure that's better than volunteering to do a wet lap dance.

"God, this feels fantastic." He raises his arms out of the water and starts stretching them this way and that. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, then he brings a handful of water up to his head and scrubs up and down on his face and through his very short crew cut. I have to bite the inside of my cheek and start studying my fingernails to avoid looking like a stalker. He starts to stretch out his long legs, but mine are already across the tub and propped up on the opposite bench. As soon as our legs meet underwater, we both instinctively pull our legs into our bodies and apologize in unison for the collision.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry…no, it's fine…here," I shift my body to the side a bit so that I can still have my legs stretched out, but they're on the bench to my left, allowing him to lengthen his legs along the seat to his right.

"So, what should the plan be for tomorrow? Hanging out and relaxing? Or starting the whirlwind tour?" he questions while his head is tipped back on the side of the tub, his eyes closed for the moment.

"We could do a tour if you want. Or go exploring on our own. Are you a golfer?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, never got into it. I've been on a few golf outings with my command before…basically I just try to not embarrass myself in front of my superiors. It's an expensive hobby…and not one I'm very good at. How about you?"

"Nope. Mike enjoyed it, but I thought it was boring," I laugh. "He would turn on the television on a Sunday and watch golf for hours," I shake my head, remembering. "Like watching paint dry."

We both burst out laughing and in that moment our eyes meet. One of those pregnant pauses which cause me to swallow tightly and smile again. "Anyway, the whole concept of Princeville golf will be lost on us, I guess," I shrug.

"Are you interested in a helicopter tour of Waimea Canyon?"

"Definitely. And my mom and dad said the fern grotto is a must," I add. "Oh, and of course a luau. I'd love to see a luau on each island, if we could."

He smiles. "A luau tour of Hawaii, huh?" He looks up at me, squinting his eyes in the darkness. "We could do that. Did your parents give you any other tips? I take it they've vacationed here before?"

"Yeah, when I was a very young girl, they came here for their tenth wedding anniversary. They spent a week on Kauai and another on Oahu. I'll have to email them tonight and ask again for some ideas. But I remember they mentioned the grotto, there's a movie tour we can take, the helicopter tour," I mark off with my fingers.

"The Nepali Coast on the northwest corner of the island and the rainforest at the top are supposed to be quite the sights to see."

"Awesome… between our basic knowledge and the online research we've done, I think we'll have a full plate this week." I look up and appreciate the star-filled sky for a moment. "So what do you think? How about the movie tour tomorrow and maybe a luau at night? Sound good?"

"Absolutely."

I sigh and shift. "Well, I think I'm gonna retire for the night. My fingers have completely pruned," I laugh. As I stand up, I wobble a bit, but Edward reaches out his arms to steady me around my thighs. "Whew! I think that wine and the heated water did me in."

"You sure you're okay? Here. Let me at least help you step out so that you don't tip right the hell off the balcony."

I smile and roll my eyes, playfully. "Okay, safety patrol. But thank you."

He steps out and wraps the towel around his waist. Holy shit, is that a sight. Now I know what he must look like stepping out of a shower. The warm water trickles down his shoulders, dog tags, abs and legs. And again, I have to withhold my groan of thanks to the Lord for blessing the world with such a specimen.

I sit on the edge of the tub and swing my legs around. He's standing there to grab my hands as he helps me. I straighten up and our bodies, heated and wet from the exhilarating hot tub experience, are inches away from each other. Our chests are rising and falling in time as I look up and our eyes lock again for the umpteenth time in the last ten days.

I swallow hard and smile. _Too fast…it's too fast, Bella. Don't._

"Thanks," I clear my throat. "Are you done out here, too?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm done. We should get an early start tomorrow. Bed sounds like the place to be." He reaches over and shuts off the jets.

"It does." I exhale, exaggeratedly, trying not to think about_ his_ bed and instead step toward the sliding glass door. Once inside, I immediately start to shiver because of the air conditioning. Goose bumps sprout all over my body.

"Damn, that's quite the drop in temperature. Do you mind if I turn the air down a bit?" he asks after moving the towel to his shoulders.

"No, go right ahead. If I need to, I can always flip the ceiling fan on in the middle of the night."

I walk to the small hallway where he's standing, adjusting the thermostat. I pass behind him, brushing against his back. I can feel the goose bumps on his skin as my belly skims the expanse of his tanned back.

I permit myself one final glance for the night as I turn in my doorway. We stare for a moment, I watch his jaw tense and clench, his Adam's apple bobbing. I wonder what he's thinking in this moment.

_Are we there yet? Are we getting there? Too soon…too fast?_

But it's calling to me…_he's_ calling to me, even if it is silently.

"Well…goodnight," I offer, quietly, my eyes studying his.

He swallows once more and nods once. "Sleep well, Bella."

I step inside the room and close the door. My body falls into it with a dull thud I'm hoping he didn't hear. I crouch down on the carpet and allow my head to drop back.

_Are_ we getting there? I don't know about the 'we', but I sure know I'm thinking about it…a lot.

I can feel it. The same bald eagles from the other night are flapping around in my belly again. Is he feeling them, too?

Something's definitely happening here…soon, I hope.

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**Monitor**- military member assigned to helping a Marine decide where his or her next duty station will be.

**Twenty-Nine Stumps**- the pathetic but well-deserved nickname for the Marine Corps Base in Twenty-Nine Palms. It's located in the middle of the Mojave Desert in California and there's basically nothing to do! (this definition was given NOT by Wikipedia but by my hubs, the Major, as he's experienced the boredom that is 29 Palms/Stumps, lol!)

**Ninety-six**- A four-day weekend; ninety-six hours work-free!

**G4-** The supply and logisitics department within a wing or a group.

**3rdMLG-** Third Marine Logistics Group; part of the Third Marine Expeditionary Force which is based on the island of Okinawa, Japan. Those stationed on Okinawa consider themselves to be _**"the tip of the spear,"**_ as they are frequently first to be mobilized when a conflict arises or there's humanitarian need around the globe. **Sidebar: the Major just informed me that ALL Marines consider themselves to be the "tip of the spear"...cocky buggers ;) lol.**

**DODDS- **The Department of Defense Dependents Schools are a network of schools, both primary and secondary, that serve dependents of the US Military. They're operated by DODEA (which was referenced in an earlier chapter) The Department of Defense Education Activity.

**TAD-** Temporary additional duty; the military's version of a business trip.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, sweet readers! Abounding thanks to my spectacular Team Cabana headed up by the fantabulous LaMomo the BetaNazi and my awesome pre-reading Cabana Girls: Cejsmom, Born Onhalloween and Jules Twifanawesomesox. And another special thank you to my military technical advisor, my hubs, who answers my questions about all things Marine Corps all the live-long day. **

**A fourth, yes FOURTH list has formed of ladies who are wanting to become official Call Girls and order a Last Call Girl T-shirt in honor of Callward! So excited that so many have discovered my first story and are enjoying it. If you'd like a Call Girl T-shirt, please come over to our FB group, The Cabanaboy's Playground, or just PM me and I will add you to the list! Call Girl shirts have gone viral, LOL! :)**

**Thank you so very much to all my readers, reviewers, lurkers, alerters, favoriters, tweeters, pimpers, etc. I'm trying to reply to reviews whenever possible to acknowledge your time and effort in reading and reviewing my story when there are so many others out there to choose from. So thank you, once again, with love. **

**Next update (hopefully) within two weeks! I haven't dismantled Christmas decos yet and Corasaurus Rex's 2nd birthday is this coming Saturday...so there are responsibilities that I have to address away from the computer. I'll do my very best to stick to my timeline, though! Thank you for giving me this extra week leeway over the holiday season. Jersey rocked, as expected! :D**

**xo, Jen**


	8. Chapter 8

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

The buzzing of my alarm is brutal. There should be a rule about no alarms on vacations, but I purposely set it for six this morning hoping I'd be up before Bella. I want to be able to get in the kitchen and prepare some of the fruit we bought yesterday and get a pot of coffee going as a thank you for last night's dinner.

I forgot to close the blinds last night, so the brightly shining sun is my natural wake-up call had my alarm not done the trick. Rolling out of bed brings on the symphony of cracks and pops from my body as I take those first morning steps. I throw a t-shirt on over my shorts and head out of my room, rubbing my eyes. Just as I'd hoped, the condo is quiet.

In the refrigerator, I find the berries, cantaloupe and honeydew. I wash and cut them up, arranging them on one of the platters I locate in the cabinet. Pressing a few buttons after adding the coffee to the filter basket, I pat myself on the back that I got it all done in relative silence, seemingly without disturbing Bella.

I climb back into bed and set my alarm again for 7:30 so that I can officially start my day at a more reasonable hour; plus Bella and I agreed we'd be out of the house by nine every morning to make the most of our tourist time.

**^^TotS^^**

_"Uncle Edwaaaard!"_

"Good morning, goofy girl, how are you?" I take a sip of steaming coffee….mmm, heaven.

_"I'm so good! I had so much fun at Nanny and Paw's house! I saw Uncle Emmett and Aunt Leelee!"_

"I heard that they came to visit you! What fun things did you do while you were at Nanny and Paw's?"

_"Oh! They took me to the paaaark and I went swimming in their pooooool and I got to ride my biiiike and they took me to the zooooo..."_

"Wow, Bay. Sounds like you were really bored and had a terrible time."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. _"Uncle Edward. Stop teasin' me!"_

"Okay, okay. You're right, I was teasing. But I'm glad you had so much fun together. And what did you do when Uncle Emmett and Aunt Leelee came to visit?"

_"We had hot dogs and corn and Uncle Emmett gave me belly bites!"_

I widen my eyes and slap my hand on the table. "**Bailyn Grace Yorkie!** I am the only one who's allowed to give you belly bites! Why are you letting Uncle Emmett bite your belly? It's mine!"

She giggles hysterically._ "Noooo, Uncle Edward this is myyyyy belly,"_ she says lifting her shirt._ "You can bite it when you're with me but you weren't here, so Uncle Emmett did it instead."_

"Well, I'm gonna call Uncle Emmett and tell him to stay away from your belly, got it?"

_"Got it!"_ She laughs some more. _"Where are you? You're not in the blue room or the white room!"_

Freaking smart little girl. My office at home has blue walls, my living room has white, and that's where I'm usually sitting when we chat. The condo's walls are a pale yellow. "Nope, you're right. I'm not in my office. I took an airplane adventure and I'm visiting another island in Hawaii."

_"Are you all by yourself?"_

Smiling,I huff and look up to see Bella shuffling into the living room at that exact moment and giving me a wave. "No, Bay. I'm not by myself."

Bailyn instantly sits up straight in the screen and crinkles her face. _"Who's there?"_

I catch Bella chuckling to herself as she pours a mug of coffee.

"I'm with a friend. Her name is Bella."

She gasps, melodramatically. _"Belle like Belle from Beauty and the Beast! Does she have long hair? Is it brown? Is she wearing a yellow dress?"_

"Bay," I try to interject, but my niece is on a mission to meet herself a Disney Princess.

_"Does she have a book? Belle likes to read. And did she sing a song? Belle sings lots of songs. And she dances with the Beast..."_

Bella is now doubled over with her arms and head collapsed on the counter, listening to me receive the Spanish Inquisition.

**"Bailyn!"**

_"Yeah?"_ She freezes with a huge smile on her face, her dimples fully on display.

"Honey, her name is Bell-UH, not Belle. She does have long, brown hair and I have seen her reading and I have seen her dancing."

Bailyn starts squealing and Bella has now folded her arms over her head, shaking it back and forth on top of the counter.

"I don't know if she has a yellow dress, but I did hear her sing a song once when we were in the car...I'll have to ask her to sing again for me," I add with a wink, now that Bella has picked her head up from the counter.

_"CAN I TALK TO HER?"_ Bailyn screeches at what I can only assume are approximate bat sonar levels.

I look over at Bella who has a sheepish grin on her face and starts to walk toward the couch where I'm sitting.

I smile at my phone and Bailyn's eyes bug out of her head as Bella plops down indelicately next to me, her face now visible to my niece.

"Hello Bailyn!" Bella pipes up, cheerily.

This poor little girl is completely frozen. She's FaceTiming with Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ as far as she's concerned. Her life's dreams have officially been fulfilled.

"Bay?" I ask again as a smile slowly overtakes my niece's face, replacing the shock and awe.

_"H-hi Belle!"_ She starts waving wildly.

"How are you, Bailyn? Your Uncle Edward has told me so much about you, sweet girl!"

_"I'm good. I'm four. I live in a house, not a castle like you. Is the Beast there with you?"_ Stream of consciousness takes over her four-year-old mind.

"Yeah honey, he's right here!" Bella pats me on my thigh a few times and I can't resist poking her in her sides causing her to convulse and giggle uncontrollably.

_"Where? I don't see 'im!"_ Bailyn is moving her head all around as if that will change her visual field and allow her to see her favorite furry prince.

"**Thank** you, Bailyn." I'm still poking around Bella's side and she's now wrestling with me to keep my hands to myself. Finally, I relent and I hear Bella sigh in relief.

"Is _Beauty and the Beast_ your favorite movie, Bailyn?" Bella asks.

_"YEAH!"_ Bailyn shouts._ "Do you love your movie, Belle?"_ She's now jumping up and down on her computer chair. Her face is totally out of the picture and all we see are bony knees up to rounded chin.

"Bailyn," I correct, "it's Bella honey, not Belle." This earns me a smack to the leg and Bella clicking her tongue at me.

"I can be Belle for her," she hisses, to which I shrug in response and raise my hands in surrender. I'm not about to get in between these two girls and the Disney royal identity theft being perpetrated before my eyes.

"Actually Bailyn, my favorite movie is _Tangled_. I love Flynn Rider!" Bella croons this character's name and I watch my niece get giddier in response. I quirk my eyebrow, observing the estrogen level rise between these two.

"You better not be loving any boys, Bailyn Grace!" I call out to her in a jokingly chastising way. "Flynn Rider," I spit. "You have Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett...you don't need to be thinking about any other boys, little girl!"

Bailyn is giggling again. _"Oh, Uncle Edward...you're so silly to me!"_

"Flynn Rider. What kinda name is Flynn Rider anyway?" I mumble loudly enough to egg Bella on.

She narrows her eyes, humor still the main emotion playing on her face. "Say what you want about me, but you will NOT besmirch the name of my cartoon crush." She crosses her arms across her chest. "And if you must know, his real name is Eugene."

My grin takes over my face. "You have a cartoon crush, Clementine? This guy, I hafta see!"

_"Who's Clementine?"_ Bailyn comes down off her princess high and rejoins the conversation causing Bella and me to laugh.

"Just my nickname for Bella, honey. But listen, we need to get going. Can I talk to you again on another day? We have to get ready to go out."

She looks crestfallen but nods. _"Okay. How 'bout after naptime?"_

Bella and I both burst out laughing. "Hmmm, probably tomorrow or the next day."

She flops into her chair and sighs loudly. _"Allllllllright. I love you, Belle!"_

Bella 'awws' and replies without missing a beat, "I love you too, Bailyn! Can I talk to you again soon?"

_"YEAH!"_ she calls out, over-the-moon with the attention Bella is giving her._ "Okay, BYE!"_ Bailyn shouts again at the phone.

"HEY!" I interrupt before she ends the call. "What about me?"

Her eyes widen._ "Oh yeah, bye Uncle Edward,"_ thus ending our call.

My jaw drops, realizing that I just got totally blown off for the imposter Disney Princess to my left. I look over and her hands are cupped over her mouth and nose, and she's shaking.

"Are— are you **laughing** at me, Clementine?"

She closes her eyes and inhales, removing her hands from her face. "No. Absolutely not," she whispers with a sly grin. "I'm off to take a shower, Cap'n. Thanks for the great breakfast by the way."

She stands and crosses the room but turns toward me before disappearing in the hall. "Oh, and you've got yourself a date to watch _Tangled_ by the way. Nobody makes fun of the smolder."

"Smolder," I snap, oddly jealous of a cartoon character. "What does that even mean?" I call out to the now-empty living room.

"YOU'LL SEE!"

**^^TotS^^**

We decide to buy tickets for the six-hour Hollywood tour which takes us all over the island. As we travel from place to place on an air-conditioned bus, there are scenes from television shows or clips from movies, playing on small screens hanging throughout the bus. The idea being that tourists can be watching the clip and then the bus pulls up right to the exact spot where that particular scene was filmed; it's too cool. We're given the chance to step off the bus and wander around a bit to get pictures._ Gilligan's Island, Fantasy Island, Jurassic Park, Six Days, Seven Nights_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ are just a few of the locations we get to visit. By one in the afternoon, we stop at a Tahitian restaurant for lunch, which has been included in the price of the tour.

It's a really fantastic experience and Bella gets another chance to sing her _Jurassic Park_ theme song. I even join in with her this time around.

We chose to go to the Smith Family Garden Luau which has gotten rave reviews. We arrive around five in the evening and are greeted by ladies who present us with leis made of small shells. We wander around while the pig is being roasted in the earthen oven, or as the natives call it, an imu. The setting is quite beautiful; we take some fantastic pictures of the sun starting to set over the water. I buy each of us a large mug formed from a coconut shell carved to resemble the face of a monkey. It's filled with coconut milk. Oddly enough, coconut milk looks nothing like milk, but more like water and tastes like a mildly sweet juice. You learn something new every day!

While we wait for our table to be called up to the buffet, Bella decides to buy a flower for her hair so that she can blend in with the party-goers. I stand next to her as she makes her purchase and the elderly woman collecting the money at the table instructs Bella on how she's supposed to wear the ornament.

"Take this and put it behind your left ear, showing it's closer to your heart." The woman makes eye contact with me and nods. "He is your true love, no? You must wear it behind the left ear to show the world you're no longer single."

Bella's cheeks get flushed and my spine straightens a bit.

"Oh...oh no," Bella stutters with a smile. "I'm still single. This should go behind my right ear," she says as the woman helps her pin the orchid securely.

"There. Lovely," the woman tells Bella and then looks at me. "Don't be foolish for too long, boy. Gentlemen see this beautiful girl without a flower behind her left ear, and they'll move quickly to make the switch."

She keeps looking at me pointedly, but my eyes are on Bella, who's facing the mirror at the other end of the table, fixing her hair. I smile at the woman and walk toward Bella.

"Whaddya think?" she asks, her arms out in a 'ta-daa' pose.

"It's perfect...you look great."

"Thanks."

The roasted pig is really delicious, as are the roasted vegetables and the Hawaiian purple sweet potatoes. The poi...not so much. It tastes like wallpaper paste. Not that I've eaten too much paste in my life...but if I had to paint an image, I'm pretty sure that poi matches in flavor and consistency that of wallpaper paste...or perhaps even spackle.

Once the stage production begins, Bella and I have already enjoyed several drinks and we're feeling a light buzz. We watch the men do their fire dancing, juggling with lit torches and walking across the hot coals. Then, dozens of beautiful women come out to dance to the jungle beats of music native to Hawaii, Tahiti, Japan and Fiji. I gaze at Bella from time to time and enjoy the beautiful smile plastered on her face. She's mesmerized by the show...and I can't help but feel mesmerized by her.

My worst nightmare materializes when some of the dancers come down off the stage and start grabbing the hands of unsuspecting luau-watchers to bring them up and teach them to dance. I hope to God they'll pass by me and thankfully, my prayers are answered when I'm completely ignored. Then, I watch in shock as this burly male dancer, wearing only a grass skirt and anklets made of leaves, grabs Bella's hand, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Bella!" I call out after her. "You sure?"

As she's being led to the stage, she looks back at me, "Of course I'm sure, this is gonna be awesome!"

My head is bobbing and weaving all over the place, trying to spot Bella in the crowd up on the stage, but it's no use. I think she disappeared behind a screen they have set up on either side of the platform. About five minutes pass and the drum beats start again, as three men and three women selected from the audience— Bella included— take their places along the front of the stage.

I get the feeling that the costume was optional, considering how much of their original outfits four of the six people are still wearing, but not surprisingly, Bella wanted to participate fully, which is why she's standing in front of over a hundred people in nothing but a skimpy grass skirt, some kind of leafy bra, a leafy crown and leafy anklets. Her hair is down and flowing and she has the brightest smile on her face...she outshines them all. She's beyond stunning. And showing off way too much skin in the presence of these half-drunk luau goers, as far as I'm concerned.

My heart rate picks up as I watch her receive instructions on how to move her arms and hips. Coupled with some movement of her feet, Bella suddenly looks like she's been a luau dancer for most of her life. Once again, I'm captivated.

After they've all received proper instructions, it turns into a contest where the best dancers are determined by the screams and claps of the audience. Of course, Bella makes it to the final round, probably because our table has been hollering for her like a bunch of loons, with me being the loudest. Her hips look like they have some kind of motor attached from the way she's able to move them back and forth so quickly. Frighteningly enough, Bailyn does a similar dance, which my sister and mom have dubbed 'the shaky tushie', because her hips shimmy at the speed of light. She and Bella could make quite a team. It's this thought that now has me rubbing at my chest...Bailyn and Bella in the same room together. Seems like an impossible dream.

More screaming wakes me from my reverie and I realize that the contest has come to the lightning round. Bella and her male counterpart, who have both survived all the prior eliminations, are now about to dance on their own without the help of the trained dancers.

Though the guy really knows how to move, Bella completely dazzles the crowd. Her arms are elegant and the way her hips sway slowly and then quickly as the beat increases in tempo, while shaking the flower maracas...it seems there's no contest.

The applause-o-meter and the volume of the screams ensure Bella's win in the dance contest. Any passer-by would think our table just won the lottery by the way we're all whooping about. She comes bounding off the stage with her old clothes stashed in a tote bag and I stand up to greet her with a smile that I hope mirrors hers.

She runs right into my arms for a hug and then pulls her head away from my shoulder and stuns me by kissing me squarely on the lips. It lasts for at least five seconds, because our table-mates are now whistling and cheering us along. Her lips are sweet, like the tropical frozen drinks she's been enjoying all evening. They're plump and moist and I'm doing everything in my power not to open my mouth to attempt to deepen the kiss. She doesn't push it either, but when she comes down off her tip toes, she's gazing at me with a huge grin.

"How'd I do, Cap'n?"

"You were..." I pause, still dumbfounded by the unexpected kiss.

"Dorky, hilarious, horrible?" she questions, trying to fill in the blank.

I shake my head, my arms still around her back while her hands remain on my shoulders. "Amazing, Bella. You were amazing."

**^^TotS^^**

Sleep doesn't come easily. I find myself tossing and turning, still thinking about Bella on stage and then... that kiss. I force my eyes closed and throw my arm over my face. The image I conjure up is Bella swaying her enticing hips from side to side, her undulating, tanned stomach rippling gracefully, her long legs through the flimsy grass that covered them. To know that just a few leaves were covering her breasts, barely held together by a tie around her back and shoulders, makes my blood pressure rise. One shimmy too many and everyone would've had a glimpse of her goods.

Not cool at all.

I grab my cell to check the time and realize it's almost six in the morning. I can see the sun has started to rise through the blinds. Bella and I agreed last night that we'd take it easy today and hang out by the pool. She also mentioned wanting to take advantage of the spa services they offer here at the hotel. I could go for a massage myself, but I need to work out some of the tension I feel in my neck and back first. I haven't been to the gym in four days, no wonder I feel so wound up. I know I'm not going to be able to fall back to sleep at this point; I may as well check out their facilities.

Arriving in the large gym, I realize I have the run of the place. What other idiots would be in the gym at quarter past six in the morning on their Hawaiian vacation? That would be me and only me.

I warm up with a light two-mile jog on the treadmill and then work with some free weights focusing on my arms and back. I eke out thirty pull-ups, but not before I charge my way through one hundred push-ups and two hundred crunches.

Satisfied that I've given myself a decent workout, especially considering I'm on vacation, I decide to run a few perimeters of the hotel's property as a cool-down before heading back up to our second floor condo.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

I haven't heard a peep from Edward's room since I woke up an hour ago. He must be sleeping off those beers and tropical drinks we had last night. God, that was so much fun. Being up on stage dancing like a crazy person was so freeing. Even if I made a fool of myself, who the hell cares? I had fun and created memories, two of the main reasons I took this trip to Hawaii in the first place.

I had to have been giddy and high after everyone cheered for me and I was voted the winner of the dancing contest. What else could have possibly possessed me to leap into Edward's arms like that? And then I kissed him! It wasn't a _kiss_ kiss...but it certainly took all the willpower I could muster to not tempt fate and push him further. When I finally got my wits about me and pulled back, he looked happily surprised. I guess that's a good thing. I don't want to force him, but Jesus, did he look scrumptious in his khaki pants and black button down shirt, a few of the top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. Whew. I'm getting dizzy just returning to the image.

The splatter of scalding bacon grease on my wrist brings me back to reality. The strips are almost done; next I'll work on some banana pancakes. Suddenly, I hear the front door open and slam shut. My eyes widen and I freeze, thinking we have an uninvited guest...or perhaps housekeeping has shown up without knocking first?

"Hey." I hear Edward drop his keys on the counter. I smile, thankful it isn't an intruder, but instead my very dashing traveling buddy.

I turn away from the griddle and am met with the most fan-fucking-tastic view...ever. Edward is standing about six feet away from me, wearing nothing but long black basketball shorts, white sneakers and a black baseball cap twisted backwards on his head. His entire body is glistening with the sheen of sweat. The shimmer of his dog tags is heightened because of the repeated heaving of his chest. There's a small white towel tucked in the waistband of his shorts and I'm instantly mesmerized by the rise and fall of his Adam's apple as he chugs a bottle of orange Gatorade.

I think I may die.

He tips his head forward, eyebrows raised, "You okay?" Waiting for my response, he snatches the towel from his shorts and runs it down his face and neck.

I think I reply, "Mhmmmm," but I can't be sure. Right now I'm focused on the bead of sweat that just peeked out from behind his dog tags and is slowly trickling down the center of his defined abs, toward the wisps of hair that gather at his belly button.

"Beautiful day outside; I just ran around the property three times after a workout in the gym." He comes closer to me and pops a slice of banana into his mouth. I'm simply standing there, armed only with a spatula while all my other defenses are down. "What's for breakfast, Clementine?"

Somehow, I collect myself enough to actually answer the man's question and not grunt like a cavewoman. "Pancakes...uhhh, banana pancakes and bacon."

He smiles, kindly. "Smells awesome." He swipes another banana and then scoots away after I chastise him for his thievery. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

I nod again, still suffering from some kind of intelligence malfunction. "Yeah. I'm just now mixing the batter. They'll be ready to hit the table once you're out."

"Great. See ya in a few."

I drop the spatula on the counter, pull open the freezer door and promptly stick my head in it. I need to cool the hell down. That man is too damn tempting for his own good. Maybe I should go work out some of this pent-up energy in the gym. Run a few hundred miles...yeah...that might help to distract me from the gorgeous calendar pin-up image that was just standing in front of me.

**^^TotS^^**

***DING-DONG***

I hear the bell ring but I'm not fully dressed yet. Thankfully, Edward answers the door.

"Hello. I'm here to give Ms. Newton her massage."

"You're the massage therapist Bella requested?"

"I don't know if she requested me specifically, but my schedule was free, so they sent me up. Is there a problem, sir?"

I'm quickly towel-drying my hair, wearing only a pair of cotton panties. I need to throw on a shirt and shorts to go out and greet him. Why does Edward sound so pissed? What the heck is wrong with the guy they sent up to do my massage? It doesn't matter to me who they sent, as long as he or she knows how to give a delicious massage.

I run a pick through my hair, pull on a pair of denim shorts and my pink USMC tank top and step out into the living room. I walk into something resembling a pissing contest, but I have no idea why.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I extend my hand to the large Samoan man standing in our living room with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his massage table tucked under his left arm. His name tag says Haku.

"Hello, Ms. Newton, I'm Haku. The spa sent me up to do your massage," he adds with a smile, "Where shall I set up?"

"You could just do it right here," Edward pipes up, causing me to scrunch my face in confusion while Haku furrows his eyebrows.

"In the middle of the living room?" I ask. "That's a little weird, don'tcha think?" I turn toward Edward.

"Not _that_ weird," I hear Edward mumble to himself.

"Follow me, Haku. You can set up in my bedroom back here." I walk the masseur to my bedroom and give him a few minutes to organize his equipment.

Back in the kitchen, I find Edward reading a magazine while sitting on one of the stools at the bar counter. He's flipping pages furiously; there's no damn way he's reading that quickly.

I open the fridge to grab a bottle of water for myself and offer one to Edward as well. He declines but doesn't stop staring at me. "Everything all right?" I question, taking a swig of water.

"Yeah. Fine. Good. Why?"

I narrow my eyes. "Just curious. You seem...uhh... a little tense there, Cap'n." He shakes his head in denial. "Are you heading down to the pool now?"

"Nahhh, it looks like it's getting a little cloudy out there. I think I'll stick around."

I peek over his shoulder toward the windows and balcony which seem to be baking in the late morning sun. "You sure you listened to an accurate weather report? Looks fantastic out there right now."

"It's cool. I'm gonna check on my office emails, make sure I'm not missing anything that needs my immediate attention."

"Oh. Okay...well, if the sun is still out when I'm done, do you wanna go down to the pool with me?"

He nods rapidly. "Yeah. Sounds good. I'll be here."

I give him a smile and walk back to my bedroom to enjoy every ounce of luxury that comes with a full body massage.

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

I'm pacing up and down the hallway like one of those expectant fathers outside the delivery room from back in the day. It's virtually silent, except for a sigh or a groan here and there. Those sounds...those **fucking** sounds make me want to bust down the goddamn door.

This fool is making her moan?

And I'm allowing this to happen under my roof?

Well, it's not technically my roof, but shit...I helped pay for it. And if anyone is going to make Bella moan, it should be me. _Christ, listen to me._ I run my hands through my non-existent hair for the twenty-seventh time in the last fifteen minutes.

_"Mmmmmmmm..."_

My hands involuntarily ball themselves into fists as I hear Bella moan again in appreciation over whatever that giant is doing to her in there. I check my watch and see she only has another forty minutes or so until this clown is done with her. Forty minutes. I think I can make it...that is, if I don't have a fucking stroke before the timer goes off.

Is it too early to start drinking? I check my watch just to be sure...almost noon. Fuck it. Who cares...it's five o'clock somewhere, right?

Beer and Angry Birds. That'll keep me good and occupied.

**^^TotS^^**

"Good tacos, Señor Masen," Bella giggles while sipping her glass number who-the-hell-knows of sangria.

"My pleasure, Señora Newton. And thanks for helping me clear the table." I finish loading the dishwasher and start the cycle.

In her tipsy state, Bella makes her way over to the living room couch where I decide to join her.

"Let's play a game, Cap'n!" Bella rifles through the drawer in the coffee table and brings out a deck of UNO cards.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Clementine. I'm ruthless when playing UNO," I snicker, shuffling the cards.

"Well, I happen to be a great UNO player myself," she retorts. "Care to make it interesting?"

My interest is piqued. "Go on."

She drums her fingers across her lips and says, "Strip UNO!"

My eyes widen, knowing this is only the sangria talking. "Bella, maybe we should dial it down a bit. Strip UNO, really?"

"No dialing down necessary. We've spent the last few days seeing each other scantily clad wearing bathing suits…what's the difference? Plus, the stripping only has to happen when one of us wins a round...and, **AND,** though the person who wins gets to tell the other person what article of clothing to shed, the shedder gets to ask the winner any question under the sun and the winner has to answer truthfully."

I nod, impressed. "Wow, you've put quite a lot of thought into these rules, haven't you?"

Bella wiggles her eyebrows. "Whaddya say, sir? Sound like a plan?"

"I'll deal first."

**^^TotS^^**

Bella wasn't lying; she's a killer at UNO, which is why I'm sitting here in only my boxer briefs. She's still wearing her top, but without her pants. I've done my best to keep my eyes above her waist. She's wearing the most sinful pair of pale yellow panties. I have to keep drinking my beer so that I don't start panting at the sight of her.

We started the game up on the couch, but have migrated to the floor and are sitting side by side.

Even though she's won so many rounds and I've lost my clothes, the good part has been her revealing some truths when I ask her questions.

As with every other drunken game I've ever been involved in, the questions start out fairly clean and innocent, until we take a sharp right turn at Dirtyville and we're currently wading waist-deep in the Lake of Naughty Secrets.

"Come on, Clementine...out with it. When and where was your first time?"

She sighs, takes another gulp of sangria and begins. "Okay...well, honestly, my first time was with Mike. I was twenty years old and he'd taken me to Myrtle Beach for a long weekend. He made it really special," she shrugs with a smile and takes another drink. "And I haven't…" she trails off.

I blink several times and look away for a moment. "Wow. You've only ever been with…that's..."

"Stupid, I know. Especially for this day and age," she interrupts.

"NO!" I shake my head, "I wasn't going to say that at all...I think it's awesome. You knew what you wanted, so you waited for it and treasured it while you had it. That's really special, Bella. You should be proud of it. It suits you. That's the kind of person you are." I grab her hand and squeeze her fingers. "Seriously. Don't ever be ashamed of that."

She smiles and we continue to slap down the cards until I win the next round. "Oooh, look at that! Lose the shirt, Clementine."

She giggles through another sip of sangria and peels her shirt up and over her shoulders, dropping it on the couch behind us. And here she sits, with her matching yellow bra. It's lacy; I can't fucking turn away.

I take in a deep breath and wait for my question. "Okay, hit me. What's my question?"

We're shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip...our legs are stretched out together under the coffee table.

"Okay, soooo, my question is..." her lips are twisted to the side of her mouth, pondering. "Oh, I've got it!"

I chuckle at her exuberance, "So, go for it!"

"Have you ever regretted hooking up with anyone?" Bella asks quietly, then takes another quick sip from her wine glass.

I twist my head from side to side, thinking about my past hookups. Have I ever regretted them? I'm hemming and hawing in my mind. "Umm, I don't think I've ever truly regretted hooking up with anyone. There may have been times where it meant more with one girl than with another...but no...I don't think I've ever regretted a hook-up."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Before I even know what's happening, Bella is up on her knees with her left leg swung across my hips. She's sitting on my lap, not quite on my semi-aroused cock; her hands are resting on top of her thighs.

I know neither of us is drunk, but I also know that we're nowhere near sober. Somehow it doesn't matter though, as Bella leans in and touches her lips to mine.

At first contact, she just stays motionless in the kiss, but then pulls back the slightest bit and captures my lower lip in between hers. It's soft...gentle and slow. In the most delicate way, her lips tug on mine over and over until she sweeps her tongue across that same lip. Bella's tongue is asking permission for mine to join the dance.

It's this invitation that has me no longer reclined back but now sitting up straight and leaning into her. My hands reach for Bella's face and cup them around her cheeks. I'm overwhelmed. Our lips are coming together over and over. She tastes so damn sweet. My thumbs are sweeping along her cheekbones as my heart beats boldly in my chest. _Pull...suck...lick..._

Bella whimpers as our tongues drift in and out of each other's mouths. I feel high as a kite. I've been studying this girl's lips since she collided with me in California. All the studying in the world didn't prepare me for the real thing. Her fingernails scratch at my scalp, turning me on even more.

With Bella on my lap, taking charge and kissing the hell out of me, adrenaline pumping through me; it's exhilarating. Our kissing feels so natural, like we've rehearsed it many times before.

But we haven't. It's new, it's exciting and it's happening, and I don't want it to ever stop.

Bella pulls away for only a second and finds my eyes. "Too much too soon?"

I shake my head. "Not a chance."

Apparently, I answered well because she grants me another brilliant smile and leans in for a second searing kiss. It's tender, her plump, juicy lips like the freshest fruit on my tongue.

My eyes are still closed as I feel her lift herself from my lap. I'm looking up at her, my sleepy, buzzed eyes at half-mast; they mirror hers, I'm sure.

"Sweet dreams, Edward," she whispers with another smile and walks to her room. As I hear the bedroom door close, my head flops back on the couch. Talk about bridging the gap!

The question now remains, what will the next step be? When will it be?

I pick myself up and gather my bottles and her wine glass, depositing them in the sink. I glance at her closed bedroom door and smile, shaking my head. Sweet dreams, indeed. Tomorrow starts a whole new chapter.

I've never been more excited than I am tonight to set my alarm and start the new day.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive the little delay again, please. Though I warned you in the last update, I had an even better excuse aside from all the others I listed last time...I had emergency surgery on Sunday! Not that big a deal, hiatal hernia...I'm fine and recuperating. Moving slowly, taking care of the three mini Yummies by day, thank goodness the Major sweeps in after work donning his Superman cape and takes over for the rest of the evening. Anywho...Christmas decos are put away, Corasaurus Rex's birthday has come and gone and my parents are on their way back to New Jersey...in other words...no more distractions and I should be back to my two weeks or less updating schedule from now on! *crosses fingers*  
**

**Big thanks, as always, to Team Cabana who turned this sucker around in less than 72 hours. Love and hugs to LaMomo, Born, Cejsmom & Jules. **

**Last Call is as complete as it's ever gonna get! So go ahead and PDF, download, FLAG or whatever it is you do...it is done, done, DONE! So much love is pouring in for my first story...I'm so excited that TotS has brought in new readers and you guys have been pimping Callward again. That guy..._sigh_...I miss him, too.**

**Last Call Girl T-shirts sign-up sheet is still open in The Cabanaboy's Playground group on FB. PM me or come join the fun over there if you want a little piece of Call Girl history! The price is hovering around $21 and that includes the shipping cost!**

**Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, rec'ing, pimping, tweeting, favoriting, alerting and lurking here at TotS! So glad you are falling for Spearward & Adventurella! Can't believe we hit over a thousand reviews with only seven chapters. I'm trying to get to reviews, but for the reasons above, I was definitely delayed this past time around. I hope to do a better job to respond after this chapter!**

**xo, Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

Hair, check. Outfit, check. Makeup, check. No over-analyzing, no regrets. I remember drinking a vat of sangria and I remember a sizzling kiss. A kiss that left my lips buzzing with excitement and my belly housing those trapped bald eagles which were flapping around like crazy. Time to face the music and take the next step.

_Deep breaths, aaaaaaand go!_

I come out of my bedroom and find Edward pouring two mugs of coffee. As he lifts his head to greet me, that glorious crooked grin of his is front and center, making my heart melt just a little. This is the second day in a row that he hasn't shaved. The scruff along his jaw and down his neck looks sinful. He passes a cup across the counter to me and nods.

"Morning," he says with a smile, bringing his cup up to those sensational lips.

"Good morning," I reply, an equally cheery grin on my face. "Thanks for pouring."

"You're welcome. Sleep well?" He asks, his eyebrow quirked mischievously.

"Umm, pretty good." _Understatement of the century._ I dreamt of Edward and me and our lips and legs and arms tangling with each other, under, over and around the sheets in my bed. I woke up in a cold sweat, not once but twice. So yeah...pretty good sums it up nicely. "How 'bout you?"

He chuckles, closing the carton of creamer. "Uhhh, yeah. If we're being completely honest here, that kiss laid the foundation for some pretty intense dreams." He turns his back to return the creamer to the fridge and I swear I hear him mumble, "...to put it mildly."

My heart jumps in my chest hearing his honest assessment of what my kissing him did to his psyche. I look down, trying to gather my composure, lest I start giggling like a silly schoolgirl.

"Well, good...mission accomplished, then," I deliver boldly and add a wink for good measure.

"Can we talk about it?" He asks sincerely, his face suddenly the picture of concern.

I raise my eyebrows and my hand, palm out, inviting him to take the proverbial floor.

He leans toward me, across the counter, propped up on his elbows. I do the same to mirror his image...also because it brings our faces within a few inches of each other. Any excuse to get closer to this man. I think I'm becoming some sort of addict where he's concerned.

"Whaddya want to talk about, Cap'n?" I smile, knowing that talking about feelings isn't necessarily anywhere in the realm of his comfort zone.

"Well," he looks down at his folded hands for a moment, then lifts his eyes to mine, "I want you to know that, sangria-influenced or not, I kinda liked kissing you last night."

I feel my cheeks ache with the smile that's taken over my expression. "Well that's good," I respond quietly and then crook my finger, requesting that he come closer. His stubbly cheek is scratching up against mine and I whisper, "because I kinda liked kissing you, too." I pause to inhale his incredible scent. He smells fresh and clean, with just a hint of orgasm-inducing cologne. "And I'm gonna do it again."

We pull back in unison and I watch him swallow tightly with a smirk. "You, Ms. Newton, are a barrel of trouble. I feel like I don't know what I'm getting into with you."

"But isn't that the fun of it?" I question, attempting to pull off a sexiness in my tone. "We're both adults; we're having an amazing time in a tropical paradise. Isn't it enough to just have some fun and enjoy each other's company?"

He chuckles, humorlessly. "Believe me, Bella; I'm all about having fun. But with you..." he shakes his head, looking away. "These last two weeks with you have proven to me that you're somebody different. You deserve more than that. You deserve to be treated differently. I'm not used to this...this..."

"Hey," I say, shaking my head. I cut him off by putting my hand on top of his hands which he's currently wringing together as if trying to shed some skin. "Whatever you're driving yourself nuts about, don't. We're allowed to do whatever we want, Edward. Our rules...nobody else's."

"I couldn't give a shit about what other people's rules are right now, Bella. My biggest concern is you, and how _my_ rules fit into the giant scheme of things. You practically knocked me unconscious two weeks ago, and I haven't been the same person since!" He's backed up from the counter at this point and is pacing back and forth in the little four-by-six kitchen. "And everyone who knows me is noticing the change!" His voice has risen in volume and register; clearly we're entering uncharted waters here.

I straighten up and walk over to the couch, motioning for him to do the same. I sit and turn to the side, tucking my right leg under my left as I get comfortable while he collapses next to me and covers his face with his hands and scrubs brusquely.

I thought I could approach this chat in a light-hearted manner, but I'm watching what I assume is Edward's very composed version of a minor mental breakdown...so yeah, I'm thinking this is neither the time nor place for nonchalant and carefree.

"Talk to me, Goose." I at least try to break the ice with a little military humor, which I can see he appreciates when he gives me his half-smile and a joking roll of the eyes.

He shakes his head before venting. "You should know I feel like a complete idiot that I'm talking to you about this...but I can't shut my brain off. I get paid to think, y'know? My job is to be the ultimate planner. I look at the facts and the Marine Corps expects me to know how to proceed from there. What supplies we need to complete a mission, how many and how to effectively disperse them."

"What is your job, anyway? I mean, aside from being the Grim Reaper from time to time." Me with the attempts at humor again. At least he throws his head back and huffs. "You said in the grocery store the other day that you're a logistician?"

"No. My MOS is a thirty-oh-two."

I widen my eyes and roll my wrist in a forward motion to demonstrate my need for him to continue to fill in the blanks because he may as well be speaking Greek at the moment.

"MOS...Military Occupational Skill. I got commissioned once I graduated from Officer Candidate School and The Basic School in Quantico, Virginia. Then, I went on to school in Jacksonville, North Carolina and was trained as a ground supply officer. I _am _a logistician, but the logistics devil dogs have their own MOS," he explains, scratching at his jaw. "So yeah, I'm a supply officer. Tanks to toilet paper...beans, bullets and Band-Aids. Anything in between; you need it, I'm your guy." He smiles, all proud of himself.

"Cool. So you're a pretty important guy to have around when somebody needs something, huh?"

He winks. "Everybody wants to be my friend."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," I sigh. "But seriously, back to this." I wave a hand between the two of us. "What's on your mind?"

He rubs his eyebrows and exhales grandly. "When we were hiking, I told you my feelings on relationships. I'm just...it's safer for me to not settle down. It'll lessen the chances of broken hearts all around, you know?"

I purse my lips and shake my head. "I think you're selling yourself short, but I already told you that last week. And listen, all we did was kiss, alright?" He's looking down toward our legs, but I bend my face down in search of his and force him to find my eyes. "I didn't ask for a proposal or anything. Can't we just enjoy ourselves?"

He barks out a laugh. "I think we can enjoy ourselves a hell of a lot, but Bella," he looks toward the balcony, "I feel like **you** deserve better than what I can do...what I can offer."

I shake my head to stop his train of thought. "Let's not worry about that, okay? I really appreciate you looking out for me, but let's just be free for now." I throw my hands up haphazardly. "Have fun, be silly, make memories...enjoy what we have. This is just the start of an awesome month, y'know? And who knows what'll happen once we get back to Oahu? You may not be able to stand the sight of me, did you ever think of that?"

He laughs again. "Pretty sure there's absolutely no chance of that happening, but thanks for trying to play devil's advocate."

I shrug with a smile. "Well, I am pretty spectacular..." I add with a joking wink, "...but hey, there's no pressure here. I'm not worried and I don't think you should be either, okay?" I softly punch his upper arm, trying to get him to loosen up. "I think we should take each day as it comes...each hour...whatever. You came to my hotel asking to join me on this trip because you weren't ready to say goodbye. It made me giddy inside because I didn't want our time to come to an end either. So here we are together and we know that something's happening here," I bite my lower lip and smile. "So now, your job is to take off that over-analyzing, 'Captain Plans-It-All' cape, and just go with the flow!"

He looks at me skeptically and sighs. "Bella, please…"

"No!" I shout and stand up. "Don't 'Bella please' me..." He quirks his eyebrow to challenge me and I click my tongue with a roll of my eyes, knowing both of our minds went straight to the gutter on that one. "You know what I mean. We're here on vacation...a brand new slate, got it? If it helps, you can pretend like last night didn't even happen."

"That's a physical impossibility, but nice try."

"All right, fine...let's just start today by saying there's no pressure to act a certain way or say certain things...whatever happens happens. The order of the day, and EVERY day from here on out is to have fun, be silly, be spontaneous and make memories, okay?"

Edward nods from his seated position on the couch. "Yes, ma'am. Clean slate, no pressure, be spontaneous...got it."

I smile, proud of myself for being so assertive and having him listen and take my advice to heart. "If we feel it's necessary to come back to the table for another summit, we'll do it. But for now, we start fresh." He and I nod at the same time. "So we're good?" I ask again to clarify.

He stands up in front of me, that gorgeous smile playing on his lips. "We're great." Then, without warning, Edward cups my cheeks in his warm hands and tilts my face up as his lips descend to mine. He teases me repeatedly with Eskimo-kisses and soft brushes of his skin against mine until our mouths are open and our tongues languidly join in the moment.

Over and over again, it's slow and deliberate. Nobody is knocking teeth or smothering the other. Though my eyes are closed, I can feel his right hand drop away from my face and he runs it down the side of my arm and plants it on my hip where he squeezes my side. I allow the slightest moan to escape and that seems to break the scene because he pulls back from our lip lock.

My head is still tilted upward as I gradually open my eyes. I find Edward gazing down at me with his intense stare; his green eyes communicating everything I think he's too nervous to say. I'm not worried though, we'll get there in time.

"How's that for spontaneous, Clementine?" he whispers, gruffly.

I nod, repeatedly. "Good." More nodding, since I'm essentially mute; the feeling of his mouth on mine too fresh to form coherent language. "Really, really good."

He backs up just a step, drops his hands from my body and says, "Well, all right then. Ready to start our day?"

Oh, yes, sir. Ready and willing.

**^^TotS^^**

After Edward left me reeling from that knee-buckling kiss, we spent the remainder of the day footloose and fancy-free, as corny as that sounds. We took a helicopter ride which provided us with an aerial tour of the Waimea Canyon and an overview of the island in general. We learned that approximately eighty percent of Kauai is uninhabited, remote and wild, so the best way to truly appreciate the island is by air. We toured the fifteen-mile stretch of the stunning Na Pali Coast, with its sheer cliffs that drop thousands of feet straight down to the ocean. We took a ton of pictures, most of which were insane shots with us wearing humongous earphones and frightening close-ups of our faces. We scrolled through the pictures once we landed and laughed until our sides hurt at some of the facial expressions we captured of each other. Though I got a handful of decent shots, I'm definitely buying several postcards to rely on when I want to remember the view from the sky. Professionals take way better pictures than two people laughing and flirting and desperately trying to not toss their cookies because of hitting some choppy air from time to time. Before turning in for the night we decide that tomorrow we need a beach day.

We couldn't have picked a more perfect day for it, either. The temperature isn't oppressive; even though it's almost reached ninety degrees, there's a reliable sea breeze that's doing a fantastic job of keeping us feeling comfortable in the blazing sun.

Edward happily obliges when I ask him to apply suntan lotion to my back and I even reciprocate for him and manage not to drool while rubbing my hands down his chiseled-from-stone back and shoulders. We've not gotten physical with each other since the kiss he planted on me yesterday morning, but I'm not worried. We're not in a rush to prove anything to ourselves or each other, which is exactly how I wanted things.

I look over at Edward who's reclined in his beach chair; he's got mirrored sunglasses on, a sexy-as-hell silver watch on his right wrist, his black-encased dog tags rest centered on his breastbone and he's wearing brick red board shorts that are sitting low on his hips. If that visual isn't enough to send me over the edge, I seem to be getting turned on just by staring at the hair on his body. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I mean, yes, I'm attracted to his face and his physique: tall, thin but toned all over. However, since I've been living with him, for all intents and purposes, I've begun to study the finer details of Captain Edward Masen. I'm not sure if this is normal or not, but for the love of God, his forearms have this collection of brownish-blonde hair all over them that make me just want to run my fingers through it. Same thing with his chest…not too much, not too little and holy shit the treasure trail that starts halfway down his torso and seems to get a little thicker the further south it travels. His legs are incredibly defined and his feet, his feet! The man has sexy feet! And don't even get me started on his hands. Long, strong fingers with tendons and veins visible under the surface of his tanned skin. They actually remind me of musicians' hands. I should ask him if he plays guitar or something. I shake my head to attempt to clear it from the "Edward's body can do no wrong" dossier that my mind seems to be writing.

"Clehhhmentiiiiiine…you with me?" Edward is waving his arm, trying to get my attention. I'm completely spaced out, even though I'm staring directly at him.

"Huh? Whu—?" I swear I have a Master's degree, though my eloquent response doesn't reflect that fact at the moment.

"I was telling you I wanted to go for a walk and was asking if you were interested in joining me."

I sit up with a smile. "Oh yeah, definitely! Let's do it!"

Our walk starts off quietly with just some people-watching along the way until Edward breaks the ice. "So, I wanted to be honest with you and tell you I overheard that message that your friend left, uhh, Alice I think."

He looks at me to check my reaction. I'm not upset with him, so I nod for him to go on.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to eavesdrop when you were checking your messages, but your speakerphone was on and…"

I raise my hand to stop him. "No worries," I say, tucking my hair behind my ears after a big gust of wind comes across our path. "Alice is just…I don't know…overprotective I guess," I shake my head at my conservative choice in words. "She, among others, isn't really comfortable with me being in Hawaii on my own."

"But you're not on your own." He gently shoves me with his shoulder, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Yeah…that's part of it, too. She ummm," I stutter and shrug, "she thinks it's inappropriate," I use air quotes, "that you and I are spending time together. And that was before anything, y'know, happened between us."

We walk in silence for a few hundred feet before I pipe up again. "It's not just you, though. She'd feel this way no matter who I was spending time with."

"Oh gee, thanks. My ego didn't take a hit on that at all, in case you're wondering."

I laugh and put my hand on his forearm. "Aww, I'm sorry. Look, I've been on my own for over three years. Aside from visits home to New York, I haven't been out of North Carolina. I haven't really had the opportunity to see what else is out there, you know? Everyone's kept a pretty close eye on me."

Edward's eyebrows dip in confusion. "Well, I know we've only been hanging out for two weeks now, but you seem pretty healthy to me…emotionally, I mean…like you're ready to get out there again." I nod, agreeing. "And I'm not just saying that 'cause of those kisses we shared," he adds with a wink and that crooked grin of his.

I can't help but giggle. "Well, I appreciate your intellectual and unbiased opinion. But you're right, I am. I think I've felt that way for a while, but like I said, I just haven't had the opportunity because of my friends. They've sheltered me, I guess...sheltered themselves," I mumble and look away.

"It was pretty hard on Alice, when Mike was killed," I explain and look at Edward, who nods for me to go on. "They grew up together, actually. Next-door neighbors from diapers," I shrug. "They were the kinds of friends that would finish each other sentences. I asked Mike if they'd ever hooked up, but he said they hadn't. Jasper had moved into the neighborhood early in their high school years, and Alice was done for. So if there ever was an attraction between her and Mike, it was when they were very young and certainly before they acted on their feelings.

"I lost my husband and child. She lost a great friend." I pause to collect my thoughts. "I don't think that any amount of grieving I do for Mike will ever be enough for her. I guess she just looks at it like she had to share her best friend with me when he and I got together. And until _she's _ready to let go, there's no way I should even think about doing it, you know?" I look to Edward, not necessarily for an answer, but just trying to communicate my frustration.

"My parents started asking about a year ago if I'd met anyone. I think they're ready for me to move on, but like I said, Jasper and Alice are my go-to people; if they're not ready, they're certainly not going to help put me in a position to meet anyone either," I huff, lifting my hands in surrender.

"Are they your only friends out in Cherry Point?"

I sigh in resignation. "You're in the Marine Corps, Edward. You know how transient this life is. Friendly people come and go. I have several acquaintance-friends, teachers I work with, Angela Weber for one, but she's pretty quiet about my love life. Plus she plays for the other team and is in a committed relationship, so she's never really actively seeking guys on my behalf," I chuckle.

"Yeah, I gotcha."

I shake my head. "I think when I find out if I'm getting a transfer, that'll snap Alice out of it. Once she knows I won't be under her— I don't know if supervision is the right word— but you get what I'm saying. Anyway, maybe she'll realize that it's time to move on…or maybe she won't," I shrug, "Who knows?"

"Well, I hope you guys can work it out. I'm sorry she's not been very supportive of you. And you sound pretty sure of yourself that you want to start fresh somewhere else. What's kept them in the same spot all this time?"

"They all grew up in Jacksonville, actually. Jasper's parents were in the Marine Corps; that's what brought him there during high school. Alice's mom and dad worked for the government, so they were stationed around the area's bases, too. They've since retired, though. Mike's family happened to be locals. That's how they all came together." I get distracted by the speed boat passing by out on the water. "That looks AWESOME!" I'm officially off my sob story and ready to have some fun.

"What, taking a boat ride?"

"No, the inner tubes that the boat is dragging…doesn't it look relaxing?"

Edward holds his hand above his eyes to check out the scene. "Yeah, it looks cool. The tube is skipping over the wake that the boat is creating. It seems more exhilarating than relaxing, though. Sure you're up for it?" he asks, looking back at me.

"Uhhh, hell yeah! We totally need to do that, come on!" I pull on his hand until he starts to move with me. We head up to the top of the beach to the little hut where you select the water activities you want to purchase.

After we pay, the guy radios the speed boat driver on his walkie talkie and calls him back to the shore. The driver hands us life jackets, and then sets Edward and me up with our inner tubes. We sit down inside of them with our legs dangling over the front rim and our bodies propped up on the other side.

"Make sure you hold on tight. When your tubes hit the wake, it gets a little bumpy," he says, making sure our tubes are tied tightly to the rope that extends to the back of the speed boat. "You might wanna give me your shades and watch, dude," the driver suggests to Edward.

"Oh, okay." Edward takes them off and hands them to the driver who slips them in the breast pocket of his shirt. "Ready?"

I look over at Edward and he smiles at me and we nod for the driver. "If you want me to speed up, just raise your arm up high. I'll keep checking back with you from time to time. And if you fall out of the tubes, just stay put, I'll come back around for you."

I shrug, looking at Edward and whisper, "I can't imagine we'd fall out, right? This is gonna be so relaxing." Edward snorts and shakes his head while I settle back into my tube.

"Here we go!" The driver announces and gives us a thumbs up as we pull off.

We start out sailing really slowly and I grip the plastic handles more tightly just to be safe. _Ahh, this is pretty great._ I look over at Edward and give him a big grin. At that moment, the boat picks up speed just a bit.

"Woohoo!" I find myself shouting for joy as the wind hits my face and the sea spray kicks up alongside the tube. Just then I feel my body shift backwards and I have to tighten my grip yet again. I feel like we're suddenly going twice as fast. I look over at Edward who's calling to me, I think, but it's impossible to hear what he's saying.

Faster and faster and faster. What looked like a relaxing experience from the beach is a true test of somebody's blood pressure. I feel like I'm holding on for dear life as the G-force is pushing me back in the tube and doing its best to have me lose control completely and fly off into the ocean.

The speed boat starts to twist back and forth in the water and in doing so, it creates countless waves in its wake. Edward is about forty feet away from me and I'm watching him fly over the waves. The boat shifts and now it's my turn to bounce over the wake.

"**AHH!"**

"**AHH!"**

"**AHH!"**

I'm screaming with every pounding my poor ass is taking on top of the waves, and the wedgie I know I'm sporting feels horrific. Holy shit, this is a pain I really didn't bargain on.

**EPOV**

Bella sounds like a Muppet with each wave she hits. It's like she's squeaking over there. The way she's holding onto the handles, I'm sure her arms have to be burning; God knows I'm holding on with a death grip.

Fuck, here comes my turn. I growl and grip the bars with as much strength as I can muster. _Relaxing, my ass._ As the boat shifts again, I find relief but know that means that Bella is up again.

"**AHH!"**

"**AHH!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Next thing I know, Bella's inner tube is skimming vacantly on top of the water and I can't find her anywhere. The boat slows significantly and pulls us back around. I'm frantically scanning the ocean and it's then that I spot her waving her arm, flagging us down.

"Christ Almighty, are you all right?" I ask as my tube drifts closer to Bella who's laughing hysterically right now.

"I'm fine," she sputters, treading water in front of me. "This has been the most relaxing twenty seconds of the entire experience," she says, laughing while she grabs my hand that I'm holding out for her.

"I have to agree," I start. "once our driver took his hand off the gas when he realized you went over, it went back to that calm and peaceful tube ride you thought we were signing up for when you suckered me into this nonsense."

"Brat!" She calls out and splashes me which spurs me to hop off the tube and engage her in an all-out splash war.

"Your time was just about up, folks. Want me to tow you in a bit?" The driver asks as the boat pulls up next to where we're treading together.

We gratefully agree and the driver instructs us to just thread our arms through the inner tube and he pulls us in slowly.

Once we're in the shallow waters, the driver tosses Edward his watch and sunglasses, gives us a wave and we let go and get our footing in the sand.

"My arms feel like Jell-O," Bella whines and I have to agree. But I take the opportunity to touch her again.

"Mine are a little worn out, too…but I wouldn't want you to drown and ruin our perfectly lazy beach day. Hang onto me." Bella bites her lip and then reaches out her hand to mine. I pull her close with my hands gripping her waist. When she wraps her arms around my neck, her legs are just dangling down the front of my body, but then she gets bold and sassy, _thank fuck,_ and wraps her legs around my waist.

"Well, now this is cozy," I whisper as she and I come face to face.

"I think so," she giggles. "Sorry that experience didn't end up as laid-back as I'd hoped."

I bark out a laugh. "Uhh, yeah. You owe me big time on that one, Clementine. I might need a massage to work out the tension in my arms and back muscles after that unexpected workout."

I'm sort of bouncing on my feet, slowly spinning us in the water. The feeling of Bella, practically weightless in my arms, is fucking amazing.

"Well, lucky for you, Haku showed me some effective techniques when he gave me my massage the other day. If you give me a chance, I think you'll appreciate the moves he shared," she flirts into my ear.

I snort and roll my eyes in response. "Don't remind me."

"What? What do you mean?" she asks, her brows furrowed in wonder.

"It was like torture listening to that giant give you that massage. All your moaning and groaning," I shake my head, still irked, "my imagination was running wild, I'll have you know."

She giggles and buries her face in my neck. I savor the feeling of her coming so close. It's almost more intimate than the couple of kisses we've shared.

"Well, I should confess that I was wishing it was you who was giving me that massage, Cap'n," she says as she pulls her face back to lock eyes with mine.

"Is that so?" Bella smiles, nodding as her legs tighten around my waist. "Well c'mere then."

I take that opportunity to lean forward and she meets my awaiting kiss. Her lips are so fucking soft, I can't get enough. My tongue finds hers and we slide them in and out of each other's mouths. Pushing and pulling with soft nips along the way. Our heads swap positions tilting right and then left. When we both need to come up for air, she slowly pulls away but then leans her forehead against mine.

"Mmmmm. That was nice," she murmurs with her eyes still closed. "Salty, but nice."

We laugh in unison and I go back in for a final peck. "Yes, it was."

"Wanna head back to the condo? I'm ready to wash the salt and sand off, and we should get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, definitely. Just…" I loosen my hold around her back and she unlocks her legs from my hips and stands before me. "I need a minute."

Bella's looking at me in confusion and I raise my eyebrows knowingly trying to convey without words why I can't step out of the ocean onto a crowded beach. Clarity dawns on her face and she twists her lips to the side to contain her smirk.

"Sorry about that," she snarks, her eyes traveling to the waterline and below.

_Little minx_. "No, you're not," I retort and start tickling her sides.

Laughing and splashing for the next few seconds helps detract from being all hot and bothered just a few minutes ago. Finally, my dick deflates enough so that I can wander the beach without getting arrested for lewd behavior or indecent exposure.

"All right. Let's head back."

**^^TotS^^**

Bella and I took a river tour of the Fern Grotto the following day. We stopped along the way to walk on the bridges and walkways that travel the rainforest. The scenery was awe-inspiring with its enormous overhangs of lush greenery, multiple waterfalls and beautiful flowers. I wished I could've broken away from the group tour we were on to bring Bella under a waterfall and just kiss the hell out of her, but it didn't happen. The only awkward part of the day was when the guides on the tour stopped and asked that we each stand next to someone we love. It's not like Bella and I had a choice and we certainly weren't going to walk away from each other, but they proceeded to serenade us with the Hawaiian Wedding Song. We just stood there listening and exchanging smiles. I tried my best not to overthink the moment, but I can't say I wasn't wondering what the translated lyrics meant and how I could possibly apply them to Bella and me. I'll have to do some research to find out what was being sung, for future reference or…oh fuck if I know. Do I even know anything anymore after being with this woman for two weeks?

**^^TotS^^**

"Let's go, Cap'n! I'm waiting!"

"Cool your jets, Clementine, I had to search through my jeans to find a coin." I plunk the nickel down on the coffee table next to Bella's legs, which are propped up while she has Google at the ready. We're literally flipping a coin to determine which island we visit next.

"Alrighty, sir. What's it gonna be?"

"I say heads for The Big Island...tails for Maui. Good?"

She shrugs, indifferently. "Fine by me, go for it."

I flip the nickel into the air and catch it, smacking it quickly to the top of my right hand. I pull my left hand away and both of us lean in to see the results and end up colliding. Bella instantly falls back on the couch holding her forehead and whining. I at least manage to remember to look down at the coin to find out where we're heading next.

"Owww," Bella calls out, pouting, her lower lip curled over itself. "You and your dumb head."

"Hey! I could say the same about you, ya know? It's been two weeks since you assaulted me, I guess I was due. I may have to rethink this abusive relationship I've gotten myself into."

Bella guffaws and looks over at me. "Need me to kiss it and make it better?"

"As a matter of fact," I smile and lean over. She gently plants a few whispery kisses on my forehead and pulls away. "So did you at least get a look at the coin before you attacked me with your big head?"

"Yes, I did. And we're going to The Big Island…so get to searching."

Bella starts typing away and in no time she finds us a three-bedroom condo with a full kitchen, dining room, living room, patio…the whole bit. It's a no-brainer, so she goes ahead and books it.

"Too bad this one won't have a private hot tub on our balcony," she crinkles her face in annoyance. "But it does have a deluxe garden tub with jets; that sounds promising."

She's looking at me with a devilish smirk in her eyes.

"That is a shame that we won't have a hot tub…I guess we just have to enjoy our final night in our tub here, right?" I ask with a quirk in my brow to match hers.

"Come on, Cap'n. Let's go enjoy our dinner and celebrate our final night on Kauai."

**^^TotS^^**

We choose to live it up and go to dinner at the St. Regis at Princeville. The setting alone is the perfect example of why my sister must've thought I got a raise in order to stay in such a place. The hotel itself sits on the side of a cliff that overlooks Hanalei Bay. The furnishings are top of the line. The fountain, as you enter the circle drive for the valet service, is the size of the ground floor of my mother's home in California. The floral arrangement that greets us as we walk into the lobby, with vibrant bursts of color provided by every bloom, is a monstrosity to the point that Bella and I could hide in it and we wouldn't ever be discovered. The lobby alone looks like a fantastic place to host the next Officer's Ball. Too bad nobody will ever pay to fly over to another island to have such an event.

Bella keeps saying, "Oh, my God" with each new spectacle that meets our eyes. Then, once we're seated she sings me a few choruses of "Puff the Magic Dragon". When I look at her like she's certifiable, she reminds me that Peter, Paul and Mary were singing about the land called Honah Lee, the marijuana-tweaked version of Hanalei. Then she proceeds to point out the mountain structure across the bay and hell if it doesn't look like a sleeping dragon.

The Makana Terrace serves us a decadent dinner and dessert. We agree, since we've been so economical throughout the week with our meals, that we're sparing no expense for our final night on the Garden Island.

We're enjoying drinks at our table while the waitress is off settling our bill and out of the corner of my eye I see one of my commanding officers walking through the restaurant. He's heading straight for me and there's no way I would try and dodge him. His wife is a real pill; one of the types of officers' wives who try to use their husband's rank as a way to get things done. _I salute him, lady, not you._ But unfortunately, those are words that you can't ever say to one of these women unless you really want your ass handed to you on your next FitRep, let alone being chewed out at work by her husband the following day. Hopefully, I can just get away with a quick hello and they'll move on.

I stand as he and his wife approach. "Good evening, Colonel Cullen," I say formally and look toward his wife, "Ma'am."

"Captain Masen! What are you doing over here? You get lost, son?" he chuckles.

"No sir, just enjoying my leave actually," I reply, smiling and then turn to Bella who instantly stands at my side. "Sir, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Isabella Newton."

"Pleasure to meet you," he says offering her his hand. "This is my wife, Esme." She steps forward and raises her hand to shake Bella's.

"Mrs. Cullen," the woman corrects her husband.

I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her rudeness. "Are you vacationing as well, Sir?"

"It's our anniversary tonight, so we decided to fly out for the weekend. We'll head back tomorrow."

Bella and I both wish them a happy anniversary, but I notice that Mrs. Cullen's eyebrow is quirked oddly in my direction.

Colonel Cullen pipes up. "Excuse me for a minute. Darling? Wine?" Mrs. Cullen nods as the Colonel walks off to the bar to get their drinks.

"Didn't you attend an O-Call last fall with a female officer, Captain Masen?" Mrs. Cullen inquires, though I don't know where she's going with this.

I think quickly on my feet and remember what she's referring to. "Uhh, yes ma'am. Lieutenant Clearwater was my guest that evening." I swallow tightly and steal a glance at Bella who's wearing a perfect poker face.

"So…you're no longer dating Clearwater?"

"Oh," I look down and away, my hand flying to the back of my neck as I give it a nervous rub. "She and I were just friends…well, are friends, I mean. I haven't seen her since I returned from my deployment, though."

Just then, Colonel Cullen returns with two drinks in hand and offers the wine to his meddling wife. "What'd I miss?"

She turns to him, butter could melt in her mouth with the tone she's using. "I was just remembering that Captain Masen attended our autumn Officer's Call with a young, lovely female officer last year."

Clueless, the Colonel presses the issue and I suddenly want to dive off the cliff to go hang out with Puff across the bay.

"Oh. Well, I think it shouldn't matter to us who Masen is spending time with, right dear?" he asks his wife.

"Not really. I was just remembering this striking woman, tall, beautiful russet skin, very attractive," she shakes her head and smiles tersely at Bella. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just remembered her face and it didn't match this young lady's here."

Awkward silence descends and I step closer to Bella and put my arm around her lower back. I decide to end our visit before I get arrested for decking this woman.

"Well, enjoy your evening." I nod to the Colonel and usher Bella away after she smiles and nods politely.

"You too, Masen. Enjoy the rest of your leave."

**^^TotS^^**

The ten-minute ride back to our condo is painful. Bella is silent and looking out the window. I haven't said a word either, because I've been dumbfounded by Mrs. Cullen's inexcusable and nosy questions, let alone her aloofness and the air of superiority she displayed.

I hold the door open for Bella and she smiles and brushes past me and heads toward her room. I'm worried she'll go in for the night if I don't figure out a way to fix this.

"I feel like our night went down the toilet in that five-minute conversation we had with my Colonel and his wife."

Bella stops and turns around. "It was pretty awful. I know you didn't mean for it to happen, though." She wraps her arms protectively across her chest. "But that woman made me feel about two inches tall. It was like she was trying to upset me. Why would she have done that?"

I shake my head, defeated, because I haven't got the foggiest idea. But I walk over to Bella so that I can look closely in her eyes when I say what I'm about to say.

"I don't know what her angle was, and I'm really sorry that she was such a snobby bitch-"

Bella interrupts me, backing up a couple feet. "I mean, I know full well that you've dated other women!" She throws her hands up in the air. "For God's sake, I was fucking married…not that she would know that. I just don't get why she was purposely trying to make us both feel terrible!" She marches back toward the refrigerator and snatches one of the remaining bottles of half-drunk wine, pulls the cork off and starts guzzling. "Who does that?"

I raise my eyebrows at her sudden drinking and can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. I walk around to the other side of the counter where she's just perched herself and hop up to join her. She takes another big gulp from the bottle and then passes it to me. I take it from her and chug for a few seconds.

"So lovely and tall…russet skin…blahhhh!" Bella mimics Mrs. Cullen's description of Leah and I have to laugh. Grabbing the bottle back, she takes another swig and turns to me. "Can you make a concession for me since I'm not tall, Cap'n?"

I push some wayward hair away from her face as she looks down at the cork still in her hand. With two fingers underneath, I gently tilt her chin up toward me and shake my head. "Bella, I'm ignoring every natural instinct I have when it comes to you. Every need to run, to not care, to not stare, to not linger in your presence. Nobody else has ever had this effect on me." I lean in and touch my forehead to hers. "I'm scared shitless because this is so new to me. _Christ_, the things I'm starting to feel for you…for us. I'm almost thirty-four years old and I have butterflies in my stomach when you walk into a room," I admit.

She smiles at me shyly while lifting one shoulder. "You give me bald eagles."

I chuckle at her candor. "Bald eagles, huh? That's an awfully tiny belly to claim that bald eagles are flapping around in there. Maybe they're some odd breed…like dwarfs or something."

"Edward?"

I raise my brows. "Hmm?"

She shakes her head with a pensive smile. "Just shut up and kiss me already. And then take me to the hot tub and kiss me some more."

Another cheek-aching grin comes across my face. "As you wish, Clementine."

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**MOS- **defined in the paragraph, but here you go again. Military Occupational Skill. Thirty-oh-two; 30-02, the MOS of a ground supply officer (Edward's job).

**Devil dog- **Marine Corps slang term for other Marines.

**FitRep**- Fitness report. Proficiency reports given to all Marines to evaluate every aspect of their performance, both physical and on the job within their MOS. Every Marine, no matter the rank, receives FitReps by their commanding officer. These also weigh heavily when it comes time for promotions in the ranks.

* * *

**A/N: Big thank you to Team Cabanaboy for all they do. Cejsmom, Born and especially Jules for helping out with beta'ing while Momo was away this week. Love you all. **

**Onto The Big Island and *ahem* other things! ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, lurking, pimping, tweeting, etc. I appreciate every one of you. I responded to every chapter 8 review last week. Some of you signed in as guests, and there are others with PMs turned off. Please make sure you're signed in ESPECIALLY if you're asking a question that you'd like me to answer!**

**xo, Jen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the amazing birthday love today! Here's my birthday gift back to you! **

* * *

**^^TotS^^  
**

**EPOV**

Upon arriving at the Hilo International Airport at eleven o'clock this morning, Bella volunteers to grab our rental car while I wait for our luggage. Twenty minutes later, I still find her at the Hertz counter drumming her fingers. I've done my part, what's taking her so long?

"Ma'am, there's been a snafu with the reservation. As long as you don't mind, we've bumped up your category. It's only a two-door car rather than the four-door you'd requested, though."

Bella and I look at each other and exchange shrugs.

"I don't think it's a big deal. It's just the two of us and as long as it has trunk space, it's not like we're carting anything enormous around," Bella explains to the rental agent while I nod along with her logic.

"Okay, great. Well, if you'll just sign here," she points to the bottom of the document. "These are the keys and your car is parked right outside, space H-27."

Bella signs on the dotted line and happily takes the keys. Turning to me she says, "Who's driving, Cap'n?"

"Makes no difference to me. It's about two and a half hours to Kona. If one of us gets tired, we can switch off. It's been a long morning so far."

I follow Bella, doing my best not to ogle her tight ass in those shorts she's wearing, when she suddenly stops short and I have to swerve out of the way to avoid a Seven Dwarfs-type collision.

"What, what is it?" I ask, poking my head over her shoulder.

Bella points a steady finger at the fire engine red, 2012 convertible Ford Mustang V6 that's parked in our assigned spot. "Can this be right?" she squeaks.

"Uhh, I guess so. She said it was an upgrade. Holy fuck…press the remote; see if she beeps for us."

Bella hits the button and sure enough, the headlights flash on and off as the horn honks once.

We both burst out laughing. She runs to the driver's side while I wheel our luggage back toward the trunk.

"I'm totally driving this bad boy," she sings, sliding in and already making adjustments to the seat and mirrors.

After stowing the luggage, I move to the passenger side of the car where I hop over the door like some action star and land in the seat without managing to dislocate any body parts. Impressive.

"Smooth operator," Bella purrs, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

The long stretch of road we have to travel is called Hawaii Belt Road, presumably named for the fact that it travels the northern outer rim of the island. There are enormous, lush green mountains to our left, looking very _Jurassic Park_-ish again, as Bella notes; but, to our right is a measly guard rail, which is the only barrier between us and a perilous drop down the sheer, vertical cliffs to the ocean, hundreds of feet below.

Bella's hands, at ten and two, are white-knuckled for the entire ten minutes she's behind the wheel. When I volunteer to drive to put her out of her misery, she declares "uncle" and gladly allows me to take over. It's a gorgeous drive, but scary as hell.

By the time we approach Kona, we're much further inland. Bella asks to take over the driving responsibilities and I oblige.

For now, we're just driving on a thoroughfare with strip malls and chain restaurants. Looks like any other city in the US I've been to, except for the mountains that surround us and the palm trees lining the road.

"I'm starving again."

I snicker, shaking my head. "You mean your protein-packed fluffernutter didn't hold you over as well as you'd hoped, Rachel Ray?"

Bella clicks her tongue. "My fluffernutter was fantabulous, thank you very much…but it's almost two in the afternoon and I ate it at eight in the morning! How are you not hungry yet?"

"I could eat." I shrug, unfazed.

"Good. I vote for pizza. I say we find a Pizza Sluthut after we've done our shopping," she says, with a confident nod. "By the way, where _are_ we going shopping?"

"Hang on; back up a sec. What in the name of God is a Pizza Sluthut?"

Bella contorts her face like I'm the mental case. "The sluthut…Pizza Hut, man!"

"Well, I sort of gathered you meant Pizza Hut; I just didn't understand the addition of the 'slut' in the title. Care to share?"

"Oh!" She smiles. "I waited tables through high school and then again during college at the Slut. The girls I worked with, we all called ourselves Pizza Sluts. It was dumb," she shrugs with a grin.

I smile at her recounting the silliness of her youth, "Pizza Sluts, that's a good one. Oh, and to answer your earlier question, the GPS says there's a Super Walmart coming up on our left side in less than a mile."

"Ugh, don't they have any other options? Walmart is the armpit of the universe."

I can't help the snort that escapes. This girl and her choice of words.

"Well, I tend to agree with you, but I stupidly left my flip-flops in the shower back on Kauai. You left your cell charger at the USO, to say nothing of the fact that we need to stock up on food. Where else can we get all of those items without wasting the day running around an island we know nothing about?"

"Dramatic much, sir?"

"No drama," I defend, "I just want us to get settled at the condo while we can still appreciate our surroundings in the daylight." I point, bringing her attention to the enormous blue and white sign we're approaching.

She grumbles adorably in concession. "Fine. Walmart it is. But you should know I'm not pleased about this."

Our heads are bobbing and weaving, trying to find an available parking spot in a lot large enough that it could belong in a convention center.

"So, what are you saying? I should treat you like a hostile shopper?" I laugh, and before I know it, she's joining me.

"Perhaps. Ooooh, I wonder if they have a handcuff section in housewares?" she coos with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I exhale grandly and groan, now that an image of Bella, naked in handcuffs no less, pops unbidden into my mind. Like I really need a semi as we walk the lot into the store?

"Troublemaker." I pinch her side. "Let's just get what we came for and leave the handcuff discussion for another day." We both chuckle and step out of the car. "Okay, let's go grab whatever personal items we need and then meet at the produce section in, say," I glance at my watch, "fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good. See ya in a bit."

**^^TotS^^**

Bella and I manage to find everything we need, make the purchases and pull out of the parking lot all within an hour of arriving.

Less than a mile from the shopping center, Bella screams in delight when we spot a Pizza Hut. We decide that we can't stay to eat in their dining room, because our ice cream and the other dairy products we bought won't fare well in the hotbox our car morphs into about thirty seconds after we put the top up and kill the engine.

Once inside, we walk up to the carry-out counter and peruse the menu. "You were the one craving pizza, Clementine. See anything you like?"

"I certainly do."

I look over and see that her menu isn't even open. Instead, she's standing with her back holding up the counter, staring right at me, her eyes screaming lust and sex.

"Oh, I'm sorry…you meant food?" she asks as innocently as a serial killer and starts to turn around toward her menu.

My left brow rises and I lean into her hair. "Bella, if you don't quit staring at me like that, we're going to have a repeat performance of the hot tub scene right here in the foyer of Pizza Hut. Please don't get me arrested." I linger for a second, and trail my lips along her jaw, causing her to shudder.

"Yeah. Let's avoid you getting arrested, shall we? That would put a serious kink in our plans for this week," she mutters, frustrated but resigned.

I straighten back up and lean my elbows on the counter as one of the staff approaches.

"What can I get for you, folks?"

Bella pipes up. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"I'm not very picky. I just don't like onions or anchovies."

"Oooooh, a man after my own heart. I HATE onions, and anchovies skeeve me out big time." She winks at me and turns to the girl at the counter. "Quick question, are your mushrooms fresh or from a can?"

The waitress crinkles her face as she delivers the news. "They're from a can."

Bella squeaks and claps. "Oh, thank God. I hate fresh mushrooms on pizza; they taste like dirt. Fresh mushrooms are only meant for salads and dips," she says as if giving a seminar on the vegetable's pros and cons. "Okay, so we want a large Meat Lover's, with mushrooms and extra sauce, on thin crust. And two salad bars, please." She turns back to me. "You want anything else? Wings or breadsticks?"

I shake my head. "Nahh, pizza and salad work for me."

"That's it then," Bella says to the girl who finishes placing our order in the computer.

"Pizza should be ready in about ten minutes. These are for your salads." She smiles and hands us two aluminum trays with lids.

After thanking the girl, Bella and I head over to the salad bar. It looks like a pretty impressive spread. Unfortunately, it's lost on me because I only have my eyes on the romaine leaves and the cucumbers.

She and I stand on opposite sides of the bar and start dishing our portions. Bella's container looks like an artist's palette of colors, while mine is…green. It's not easy being green.

"I know you're putting more stuff on your salad, Cap'n. No way are you wasting this awesome smorgasbord and only taking boring lettuce and humdrum cucumbers…and don't even think about reaching for that balsamic." Bella points her salad tongs in my direction, scolding me through the Plexiglas dividers.

I chuff and walk around to stand beside her. "All right, Clementine… I've been switching things up ever since you cracked open my nose. What, pray tell, would you have me put on my salad today?"

She waves her hand across the eight-foot bar. "Just look at your choices! Of course there are other veggies like peppers, carrots and peas, but look what else! Hard boiled eggs, cheddar cheese, little chunks of ham, craisins, raisins, sesame seeds…"

"Okay, okay. I get it." I walk back over to my side and start scattering all sorts of toppings on my bed of romaine and iceberg leaves. I even top it off with what I assume are pumpernickel croutons and bacon bits. Now for the dressing.

I'm pointing to the six canisters displayed. "What do you suggest here, Bella?"

She peeks her head around to my side. "I'm partial to blue cheese or honey mustard…but you can't go wrong with creamy Italian or cracked peppercorn ranch, either. Under no circumstances are you allowed to ruin it with balsamic. Live a little; think outside the box."

I shake my head. "You're pushing it, Newton."

She giggles and goes back to smothering her salad in honey mustard dressing.

"Good?" I ask, showing her my container, which now holds a rainbow array of colors, flavors and textures.

"Mhmm!" she nods emphatically, giving me a hip bump. "Now THAT'S a salad. You're gonna love it!" It's ridiculous how I get excited just by the approval she's giving me over a damn salad. _I'm losin' it._

"I don't know how I'm going to eat it all, though. This looks like two full meals considering all the meat, cheese and vegetables you forced me to throw on here."

Her pointy eyebrow in place, she stares me down. "Come on, Marine. You can do better than that. Besides, you can concentrate on your salad and save the pizza for dinner or tomorrow's leftovers. There's nothing worse than a soggy salad. Cold pizza, however, is beyond awesome. It should have its own food group."

"You have a solution for everything, don't you?"

She winks. "I told you I could show you some stuff."

**^^TotS^^**

By the time we travel the mile and a half to get to the Wyndham Royal Sea Cliff Resort in Kona, Bella has already scarfed down two of the pieces of pizza, and she's digging into her third. Honest to God, I don't know where she puts it.

I pull into the circular drive and shift into park.

"Let me grab a luggage cart so we can unload and get it all up to our room in one trip. I have to save my mint chocolate chip ice cream from an untimely death," she says quickly and hops out of the car before I respond with a yea or nay. _Yes, yes…save the mint chocolate chip._

She comes back with the cart, then darts back into the lobby, presumably to check us in. Ten minutes later, we enter room 309 and think we've died and gone to heaven.

"This is incredible. I can't believe you found us this deal at the last minute! How was this still available?" I question, spinning around the living room, taking it all in.

"OH, MY GOD!"

I hear Bella scream from inside one of the bedrooms and I bolt in there, thinking she's having a close encounter with an extra large cockroach or something.

I turn the corner once inside what I assume is the master suite, and see her standing inside the most fantastic shower ever. The bathroom's construction is almost in a triangular shape. An enormous glass door is at the base of the triangle and opens up into a dual-headed shower with massaging jets on one side, with a long, tiled bench extending the length of the opposite wall. It's at least twelve feet from the base to the top of the triangle.

"We could host a party in here!" she squeaks with her arms raised above her head while she hops up onto the bench.

I walk over to her, watching her smile down at me as I put my hands on her petite but curved hips.

"I'd rather it just be an intimate gathering for two, if possible," I initiate, reminiscing about the scene in the hot tub late last night. _The long, slow, wet kisses. The rubbing, the grinding, the moaning, the sighing._

She hums and wraps her arms around my neck, tilts forward and falls into my embrace, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. When she lifts her head to lock eyes with mine, she leans in and kisses me gently. "That does sound lovely."

I smile, turning us around to sit down on the bench. I push her hair back behind her shoulders, our faces inches apart.

"I would very much like to take you to dinner tonight, Isabella Newton. Might you be able to make yourself available for such an occasion?"

The most innocent and beautiful smile graces her face. "Our first official date, Captain Masen?"

I nod and smile, waiting for my answer.

"I would love to. Thank you for asking."

"Excellent." I place a tender kiss under her jaw. "Let's finish looking around and then get unpacked. I can't waste too much time. I have to get ready for a hot date."

She giggles and pushes off my lap and I follow her out of the shower. _Yeah,_ this place definitely has potential, I think to myself with a final glance around the room.

**^^TotS^^**

"Bella! I'm running down to the front desk. I'll be back in a few!" I call out to her closed bedroom door and wait for her acknowledgement from within. When I hear her confirmation, I close the front door behind me and jog down the stairs to speak to the concierge about making last minute dinner reservations at La Bourgogne.

Somehow the planets align and he's able to book a table for us. I thank the gentleman for being a lifesaver, as well as for placing the special order I'd requested after we checked in earlier today. I arrive back at the door to our condo, knock…and wait.

"Edward?" I detect Bella's muffled voice somewhere deep in the condo, but I don't answer her. I wait another twenty seconds and knock again.

I hear the _click click click_ of her shoes on the tile floor in the foyer, thankful that she's on her way to answer the knocking and doesn't just assume that I'm the one at the door who could've gotten in without her assistance.

I can tell she pauses, probably to look through the peephole, and then I hear a little giggle, which makes me grin even more.

When she opens the door with a cheerful smile, any words I may have uttered get caught in my throat while staring at the stunning vision before me.

I'm suddenly brought back to a memory I have from Iraq several years ago. One night, when we had nothing but time on our hands, a bunch of guys in my supply section and I somehow ended up watching a chick flick, starring my celebrity crush, Kate Hudson. The leading guy was Matthew McConaughey, who's pretty much the coolest motherfucker on the planet. Anyway, in the movie, Kate wears this dick-hardening, slinky, yellow dress to a party and I've been hooked on her ever since.

Kate Hudson in a yellow dress however, has nothing, **absolutely** nothing on my Clementine in a yellow dress.

It's the color of the brightest star and, against her fantastically tanned skin, it's nothing short of perfection. The dress has thick straps that wrap around her neck and the front modestly covers her chest. The silky material clings to her slender frame and hugs her around the hips, falling cleanly to her ankles.

She dips her head forward, her eyes dropping for a split second. "Hi. Did you forget your key?"

I shake my head and present her with the tropical flower bouquet. "No. Since I intended for this to be our first date… I needed to do it right," I clear my throat and attempt a smile. "These are for you."

Her mouth forms a gentle 'O' and her eyes sparkle for me. "You're too sweet, Edward. They're gorgeous, thank you." Bella takes them from my hands, her fingers softly grazing mine in the exchange. She inhales deeply to appreciate their fragrance, and after humming in delight, she turns to walk back into the condo.

That's when my heart hammers in my chest even more, because I get my first glimpse of the back of her dress. Though the ties around her neck are hidden behind her shimmering long, wavy hair, her back is completely bare until the material returns just above the curve of what I've declared to be the most luscious ass I've ever seen. And that's just a determination I've made from observing it confined within clothing and skimpy bathing suits. I look forward to the confirmation of my theory, once I get to see it without said clothing.

I follow her into the kitchen and watch silently as she finds the largest pitcher available to display the bouquet. After cutting the stems and arranging the flowers, she looks at me and shrugs sheepishly, her nose scrunched up.

"Kinda tacky in the Rubbermaid pitcher, but they're so beautiful, I don't even care."

Eventually, I locate my long-abandoned voice. "Their beauty can't begin to compare to yours." _Nice one, cheesy Chester Cheetah_. "I've been struck dumb since you opened the door. Bella, you look…well, breathtaking, considering that's what happened to me when you greeted me."

She walks around the counter to where I'm standing and tilts her head up. Softly, she pushes her body up against mine, putting her hands on my chest. My body shivers slightly at her touch combined with the enticing scent of her perfume. I can't help but wrap my arms around her lower back.

"Thank you. And you look pretty incredible yourself, sir." She dips her head down, her eyes scanning my body, then brings her face back up to meet mine. "I think it's unfair that we have to leave and go out in public, when I can think of a number of perfectly fabulous things we could do to keep us occupied around here." The sexy pout on her face and the tone of her voice make me want to call the concierge and tell him to cancel our plans.

Clarity triumphs and I shake my head, smirking. "No way. You deserve to be shown off. I'm just the lucky bastard who gets to be your escort for the evening."

She puts her index finger up to my lips, a look of disappointment on her face. "Let's get something straight, okay? There is nothing '_just_' about you, got it?" she clarifies, her eyebrow pointed in concern.

The sincerity in her eyes and certainty in her words bolster me in a way that makes me stand even taller. Whatever spell of hers I've fallen under, bewitched or not, I thank the heavens for it and hope it never breaks.

"Now come on, Captain Masen. Let's go enjoy our first date, shall we?"

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV **

I smile inwardly as Edward and I walk to the car hand in hand. No, I'm not stupid. I can see other guys turning their heads and watching us pass, just as I can see the ladies doing a double take when they see the gorgeous man at my side, but I don't care at all. My mission was accomplished the minute Edward was rendered speechless when he saw me all dolled up for him. And I truly did do it all for him.

I have to wonder, though; have the other ladies who've spent time with him in the past ever cared enough to try? I mean, _really_ try to help him come out of the protective, practically bulletproof case he's built around his heart since he was a kid? If they wanted him badly enough, I wonder if they ever took the time, or even made an effort to help him overcome the demons he's dealt with. He's _still_ wrestling with those demons, which make him question relationships and their inevitable doom, as he sees it.

Then, there's the other side of the coin. Have these women tried their hardest, only to have their hearts shattered at their feet because he's unbreakable and unable to allow them in? Or did they just go with the flow and walk away after their time together had run its course? Perhaps he's left a trail of broken hearts along his path. I don't want to think that way, but like I said, it makes me wonder.

Right now though, I can say with confidence that with every passing day, every funny moment, and even in the quiet times when I just look over at him and catch him looking at me, I feel myself falling…falling freaking hard and fast. It's exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. In my nervous moments, I fear my heart could get crushed, knowing how honest he's been with me from the beginning. But then, I recall sitting with him last night when he admitted that he's never felt like this before; that I'm making him rethink all sorts of things he's never considered before.

Maybe I'm managing to crack the Edward Masen code? _God, I hope so._

I loved Mike, I really did. He was my best friend, how could I not love him? But with Edward, I find myself hanging onto his every word, watching every move he makes and relishing the times when I have the privilege of seeing him let go of that strict and ordered Marine, and morph into the unencumbered free spirit I've caught glimpses of since we found each other a few weeks ago.

"Care to share where you're taking me tonight? I assume I'm dressed adequately since you didn't say otherwise," I say as we come to a halt at a stop sign.

Edward looks over at me, shaking his head. "Yes, we're going to La Bourgogne, a French restaurant which has gotten rave reviews, and as for your chosen attire for the evening…I think we covered this back at the condo. Your dress is more than adequate, Bella. You look like you belong on a Hollywood Red Carpet."

I feel the heat of my blush and fidget with the clasp of my purse. On purpose, tonight I didn't wear the necklace I usually wear— the pendant created from my engagement ring. Granted, the neckline of my dress doesn't call for a necklace, which is one reason I'm only wearing dangly earrings. But, more than that, I didn't want any ties to Mike tonight. I wanted a fresh start with Edward. He deserves that much…I deserve that much.

Just then, Edward's phone rings and he reaches into the breast pocket of his linen jacket. He looks at the caller's name and chuckles.

"Bailyn Grace, why aren't you in bed yet?" He looks over and winks at me, and I start to melt even with the air conditioning blasting me.

"Yes, Bella's here with me."

"No baby, not tonight."

"Because I'm driving my car and I can't watch your goofy face while I'm trying to pay attention to the other cars."

"How 'bout we FaceTime tomorrow?"

He pulls the phone away from his ear, shaking his head and laughing. I can hear her sweet voice screeching on the other end. I guess she's pleased about her phone date with her uncle tomorrow.

"Okay, you can say a quick goodnight. Hang on."

He passes the phone over with a pleading look. "Do you mind saying goodnight to her? She's desperate to hear from her princess."

I contain my elation at the adorable sight of this man wrapped around his precious niece's finger and take the phone with a happy nod.

"Hi Bailyn; how are you?" All I hear are giggles in response. "Baaaaaaaaa-ilyn," I sing out, sweetly.

"_Hi, Belle!"_

"Well, there you are! I thought I was on the phone with a giggle monster! What are you doing up so late tonight?"

"_Mommy set up the tent in the basement. We're having a campout with Mommy's friend and my friend Hadley."_

"Mommy's friend is named Hadley?"

"_Noooo, __**my**__ friend is Hadley. Mommy's friend is Ben." _

My eyebrows shoot up and I clamp my lips together. I quickly look over at Edward, who's smiling at me, listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Wow, Bailyn, that sounds like so much fun, honey. Do you get to have sleepovers with friends a lot?" Yes, I'm digging. I only feel a teensy pang of guilt at the moment about it, though.

"_Mmmm, sometimes. Hadley and Ben come over lots of times. They don't always sleep over. Mommy said tonight's a special treat 'cause Mom-Mom's not here. She's at a sleepover, too."_

My eyes widen and I suddenly realize I'm in way over my head. This little girl has unknowingly revealed to me secrets that Edward's mother and sister would probably be mortified to know were told. And with the way Edward has spoken about his mother and Lauren and the heartbreak they experienced with the deaths of their significant others, I'm almost positive he doesn't have a clue that they're possibly keeping company with new men. I wonder what Edward would think about this development?

"Well, it sounds like everybody is having a very special night. I can't wait to talk to you again after your sleepover. You have lots of fun, okay?"

"_Okay, I will. Wait, what are you doing Belle?"_

"Your Uncle Edward and I are going to eat some dinner. And you know what else?" I try to make my voice hint at a surprise.

"_WHAT?"_ she whisper-shouts back at me.

"I'm wearing a yellow gown tonight!"

I hear her petite voice give an Oscar-worthy dramatic gasp. _"Tell Uncle Edward to take a picture of you!" _More whisper-shouts.

I smile and bite my lip. God, could she be any more adorable? "I will, honey. You go have fun now. We'll talk again soon."

"_Okay. I love you, Belle!"_

A lump forms in my throat. It may seem silly to anyone else, but I feel wanted…needed, even. "Love you too, Bailyn…bye."

I hand the phone back to Edward, who's _still_ smiling at me. I nod once and immediately turn my face toward the window to try and regain my composure. It's complicated enough that I feel myself falling for this man— a man who's basically declared himself unavailable— but to start falling for this little girl…and any other family members who present themselves along the way? I can't begin to wrap my head or heart around what it could all mean if things worked out…or if they fell apart.

I feel Edward's hand above my knee. "Hey…you all right?" he hedges.

I clear my throat and turn toward him. "Yeah, absolutely. She's a sweet little girl. Just tugged on my heart strings for a minute."

He smiles and reaches for my hand, threading his fingers through mine; a few minutes later, we pull up to the restaurant.

**^^TotS^^**

"Now _that_ was filet mignon. When you can slice it with a fork and it just melts in your mouth…yeah, you know you've got the good stuff."

Edward laughs and takes a sip of his wine. "We weren't very creative tonight; we've usually been good about getting two different things off a menu and taste-testing each other's dishes."

"I think we get a pass. We're at a French restaurant, Edward. It's not like we went to Applebee's and ordered the same thing. When you have the opportunity to have top of the line filet…you do it!"

We smile at each other in silence…just staring. The words on the tip of my tongue would frighten him, so I hold back and wait. Edward looks like he's on the edge of his seat with anticipation. I guess he has something on his mind, too.

"So, I'd like to take you dancing. I had fun that night in Oahu, but we only had one dance…would you want to?"

Even though I had two glasses of wine with dinner, I feel pretty confident that I can still cut a rug even in the heels I'm wearing. "I'd love to. Have a place in mind?"

"Well," he chuckles, "it might be a little on the cheesy side, but Huggo's on the Rocks is having an eighties night tonight. I figured we could have some fun with that."

"Are you kidding? I am ALL about the eighties baby. I'm hot, sticky and sweet…from my head to my feet, yeah!"

Edward bursts out laughing. "I could've pegged you for having a soft spot for Def Leppard. Come on, Clementine, let's go pour some sugar on you."

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Bella and I haven't stopped dancing since we arrived forty-five minutes ago. Every song from my childhood rocked, as far as I'm concerned. So much better than a lot of what gets put out these days, in my opinion. From the hard rockin' hair bands to Michael Jackson, and everything in between, the deejay is running the gamut tonight and we're loving it.

I'm laughing my ass off watching Bella twirl and shimmy around me while Salt-n-Pepa are waxing poetic about pushing it. We're the most overdressed people here tonight and we couldn't care less. Nobody else in the world matters; we're not self-conscious, we're just Edward and Bella in our own world…making our own rules, as Bella so eloquently told me was our lot in life for the remainder of our vacation.

The music slows, as does our laughing, and I don't even ask, I just pull her close to my chest. I smile when I realize what we're listening to. Its familiarity is soothing…one of my mom's favorite songs, if I'm not mistaken.

"What's this song from? I know it but I can't pinpoint it." Bella's eyes are narrowed in concentration and she's pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

My fingers involuntarily move to her face and pull gently on her chin, causing her to release her tender lip.

"It's the love theme from the movie _Tootsie_, with Dustin Hoffman."

Her mouth drops open and her head tilts back in acknowledgement. "THAT'S right. I knew I knew it! Oh man, my Dad LOVES this movie. I remember seeing it many times growing up, one of his favorite videos to watch."

"**Time…I've been passing time,  
watching trains go by, all of my life…"**

I smile, hearing that our parents' tastes sound similar. "Mine, too. I mean," I pause for a second. "I know my Mom really enjoys this movie. I think I remember my Dad liking it, too."

She looks thoughtfully into my eyes. "Do you remember much about your father?"

My smile falters a bit and I lift one shoulder in a shrug. "I remember he was always at my soccer practices and games when he could be. He even coached my team one season when I was really young." I look past Bella's shoulder and my vision blurs, staring at the tiki torches surrounding the dance floor. "We had fun times. He loved camping. Even if it was miserable outside and my mom refused to let him take me in the backyard because of the rain or the temperature, he'd set up the tent in our living room and we'd camp together in there. No amenities allowed. We kept all the lights off and used the camp stove to make hot dogs and s'mores."

Bella huffs and her eyes wander for a second, the gears turning in her head. Her hand travels to my neck while her fingers are dancing along the collar of my shirt, softly scraping her nails at the base of my hairline.

"**Somethin's tellin' me it might be you.  
It's tellin' me it might be you, all of my life."**

"It sounds like you have some terrific memories you've held onto." She smiles, resting the side of her head on my chest.

I nod, though she can't see me right now. "I do. It was important to Mom that I remember as much as I could about him. We'd stay up at night sitting in my bed after she'd read to me, and we'd each share a memory of Dad. She tried to keep him alive for me for as long as possible."

I feel the vibration of Bella's calming hum in my chest.

"Even when Lauren was an infant or a little girl toddling around, we'd close my bedroom door so that she couldn't wander out of the room and we'd share stories about Dad. Mom always figured even if Laur wasn't paying attention, maybe she'd know how awesome our father was just by hearing the stories we'd tell."

We stop talking and sway to the music. Her small frame is tucked perfectly into mine, like two puzzle pieces that sit flush together. If you held us up to the light, you'd see no gaps. Two become one.

"**I think we're gonna need some time.  
Maybe all we need is time.  
And it's telling me it might be you…all of my life." **

Listening to the words of the song, I can feel a tugging inside. You spend your life on your own, looking at other couples, wondering how they make it work, how they trust it to remain. All these years I haven't felt a void at all. I'm not just telling myself that, I truly never felt that pull to be with someone. But these last couple of weeks with Bella caused this hidden desire in me to bubble to the surface. A rolling boil that's threatening to spill over, if I don't throw caution to the wind and make her mine.

I swallow tightly, reminding myself of all the obstacles of time and distance. It's too much to figure out tonight. Right now, I'm just going to relish the feeling of this girl—this woman—this perfect creature in my eyes and in my arms, who just wants me close to her.

"**It's you. It's you…I've been waiting for all of my life."**

**^^TotS^^**

"Thank you for the date tonight." Bella and I are swinging our clasped hands between us as we walk back to the condo.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I know I've said it several times, but you're devastatingly beautiful in that dress, Ms. Newton." I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles as we turn into the alcove of our suite. "It would've been a crime to keep you all to myself tonight."

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" she giggles and I shake my head at her silliness.

"I'd love to, but—"

"BU-ut?" she whines, clearly exasperated that I seem to be calling it a night for the two of us.

I huff and pull her through the door. "But…I have plans for us tonight…later tonight. More like very early morning, I mean."

She twists my wrist to glance at my watch, noting the 12:30 in the morning time. I see that I've piqued her interest with the rise of her brows and the smirk that slowly emerges. "Oh, reeeeeeeally."

"Yes. Which is why I need you to head right into that bedroom of yours, get into some comfortable clothes and take a catnap for the next hour."

Bella falls against the wall next to her bedroom door, pouting. She reaches out and grabs the lapels of my jacket and pulls me close. "Wouldn't it be more fun to take a nap together, or better yet, spend the next hour staying occupied in other ways?"

I smile knowingly and move my hands to her hips while my mouth drops to her ear. I inhale her tropical scent of orange and coconut as her face leans into mine, her eyes fluttering closed.

As I slowly move my thumbs back and forth on her hips and lower stomach, I ghost my lips down the side of her face. My mouth trails under her ear and along her jaw, her body is tensing and relaxing. She knows how close we are to that precipice, but she also knows that I've already said we're not tipping over the edge tonight.

"Bella?"

"Ye-essss?" her preoccupied voice sighs, her hands now wrapped around my forearms which gingerly travel up the sides of her ribs, beyond her shoulders to cup the underside of her jaw.

Gruffly, I whisper, "This much I promise you. When I start," I kiss her throat, where her pulse is a rapid beat under her creamy, tender flesh. "When I have your body spread out before me," I add a lick to that same pulse point. "When I wrap my body around yours," I come back up and barely touch the tip of my tongue to the shell of her ear and then allow my warm breath to blow over the same area, causing her chest to rise and fall heavily in anticipation. "When I bury myself inside you," I softly growl, eliciting a whimper from deep within her throat. "Bella, I promise you, _PROMISE_ you," I gently place a kiss at the corner of her mouth, "an hour will never be enough."

I pull my face back; her eyes open up instantly as she swallows and exhales. We stare deeply into each other's eyes, the air thick with sexual tension and oozing the lust that's overwhelming this scene. I know she can feel how hard I am right now. I back up mere inches, allowing us a moment to breathe in an attempt to dial down the heat we've created.

Still staring at her, I say the only word that's keeping me sane at the moment and hope that it helps her, too.

"Soon."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, you evil, evil Yummy. I know, I know...I've heard it all before...you forget the incomparable Team Cabana had their eyes on this before you did. They already gave me an earful about my cockblocking ways. You heard what Spearward said! Soon. :D**

**Love to all my readers, reviewers, rec'ers, lurkers and the like. I'm so thrilled you're enjoying this journey. Come join the fun at The Cabanaboy's Playground if you haven't already. Lots of pic, music and snippet teasers as well as photos of places Spearward and Adventurella have been traveling. **

**The ThreeHot Potatoes went off and wrote an outrageously hysterical tale for my birthday today. A mash-up of Last Call and TotS cameos and funny moments throughout. Go check it out! The title is: Rob's My Last Yummy Birthday Tot . It's ridiculous...you must. **

**I've already started writing the next chapter! Hip, hip, hooray! Hopefully less than two weeks this time! Love you all!**

**xo, Jen**


	11. Chapter 11

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

"Bella."

_No._

"Bella, wake up."

_No habla Ingles._

"Come on, Bella. Don't make me start tickling you."

My eyes flutter open but I'm greeted by complete darkness, with the exception of a muted far-off light, only visible because my bedroom door is wide open.

"Hmmph," I mutter and slowly sit up as the fogginess clears from my head. "What time is it?"

"It's 1:30 in the morning."

I chuff and flop back on the bed. "One damn hour, you weren't kidding." I close my eyes again and mumble, "Freaking regimented Marine."

I hear Edward laughing but I don't think he's funny. I'm flippin' exhausted right now. A one-hour nap was a hideous tease.

He rubs my legs, which are still buried under the covers. "Gotta get up, Clementine. Part two of our date is kicking off in fifteen minutes."

I rub my eyes and grumble some more. "Have you slept at all?" I ask, sounding completely annoyed and throwing the blankets back while climbing over Edward's outstretched legs.

"About a half hour. I packed most of what we need, a few snacks, drinks, oh, and I grabbed your camera from the coffee table," he says matter-of-factly as I put on a pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeve tee. "The only thing I need now is you."

I finish pulling my hair up in a high pony tail and poke my head out of my bathroom, smiling widely at the words he just chose. "Well, why didn't you say so?" I decide to push my luck and walk quickly to the bed and throw myself on top of him, causing him to fall back on my pillows with resounding laughter.

"Feisty," he whispers, still chuckling while gently rubbing me from the middle of my back, over my ass, down to my thighs and back up again.

I nod in the dark and attack his lips with mine. He doesn't seem to mind at all, because he initiates the tongue action and we go at it for a hot ten whole seconds. On the eleventh second— but who's counting— he rolls us over, pulls away from my mouth, somewhat reluctantly, and begins a slow and sexy kissing trail. He starts at my jaw and hits my throat, collar bone, between my breasts, my abs and ends just below my belly button, and then he stops. _Just a few inches south, pleeeease?_

"Let's go, hot-to-trot, or else you're going to ruin my plans for this date!" He easily lifts himself off my body, basically doing a push-up over me and stands, readjusting his proud erection in the process.

"Ugh, you suck," I groan, rubbing my face brusquely, now tired AND turned on.

I hear his throaty hum as he steps back from the bed. "Yes, I do. And I'll lick and nip and kiss and rub and all sorts of other erotic verbs you can think of, but you won't ever know if you don't start moving that fine ass of yours!" He laughs and walks to the bedroom door, flicking on the light switch as he goes. "Grab a change of clothes, wear your sneakers, and please be in the kitchen in five minutes, Clementine."

_How the hell does he do that?_ Get me all hot and bothered and then turn it off like a damn faucet? I suppose months at a time in a hot desert surrounded by only Marines with automatic weapons will teach you a certain amount of restraint. But, ugh! What's a horny girl gotta do to get some serious action around here?

Whatever's about to happen on part two of this date better be freaking epic!

**^^TotS^^**

"Okay, here I am. Do with me what you will." I plop down on a bar stool in the kitchen and wait for my instructions.

"Cool, let's get going; we've got quite a drive ahead of us," Edward says, extending his hand out for mine. He pulls me into his body and leans down, kissing me softly. "Thank you for indulging me tonight. I've had fun planning this for us. I hope you enjoy it, too."

I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sure I will. Can I really sleep in the car, though? Will it hurt your feelings if I'm not fully coherent for this portion of our date?"

He shakes his head, that crooked grin of his shooting straight to my heart. "My feelings won't be hurt. You'll need your energy for the destination, not the journey." He winks. "I'll take care of the drive."

The walkways and atrium of the hotel are virtually silent, with the only exception of the wildlife living in the open terrarium that runs down the middle of the resort.

The scenery is lovely. We were so busy all day with traveling and unpacking, then getting ready for our big night; we didn't get a chance to explore the property. Hopefully we'll have time for that tomorrow. With barely getting any sleep tonight, I imagine we'll have a relatively low-key day once we come back after this mystery adventure.

As we approach the main road outside the gates of the resort, rather than taking a left turn, Edward turns right, driving us away from the city. I narrow my eyes and look over at him.

"Driving south, huh? I'm intrigued!"

He chuckles. "I'm glad you're intrigued, but I'd rather you get some more sleep. Trust me. I'll wake you up when we get there."

I sigh and recline my seat, snuggling into the pillow and blanket Edward told me to bring along. "Alrighty, sir. Thanks for the extra snooze."

**^^TotS^^**

When the motion of the car ceases, I slowly come out of my sleepy state. I hear the door creak and force my eyes open, realizing I'm alone. Sitting up, I look around, trying to get my bearings. The dashboard clock says it's 3:45 a.m.; unsurprisingly, pitch black darkness still surrounds our car. I see no sign of life outside, but there is a small building off to the left with a glaring spotlight above its door.

A few seconds later, Edward emerges from the shanty with a piece of paper in his hand. He jogs over to the car and climbs back inside.

"Hi."

"Hey there, sleepy head," he says, handing me the paper, which turns out to be a pamphlet. I open it up, reading the bold print. **Hawai'i Volcanoes National Park.**

I feel my smile grow now that I've put all the remaining puzzle pieces together. I remember reading online that it's best to visit the active volcanoes during the night hours in order to appreciate the luminescent orange glow of the lava.

"You're not just a pretty face, you know that?" I tease, smacking his thigh.

"Can you forgive me for waking you in the middle of the night?" he asks, his head tipped back on the headrest, eyes locked on mine.

"If you can forgive me for being so whiny and overly assertive."

He cocks his head in confusion. "I chalk the whining up to the lack of sleep. I know you love your sleep, but why would you ever need forgiveness for being assertive?"

I shrug, feeling unsure of myself for the first time in a long time. "I was trying to pressure you into, you know, joining me in my bedroom when we got home from dinner and dancing, but you knew what your plans were." I sigh. "I didn't mean to usurp your ideas about a perfect first date."

His half grin sneaks onto his face. "You'll never know how hard it was to walk away from you last night," he chuckles, looking at his watch, "well, a few hours ago. But yeah— trust me when I say this; I won't be walking away from you ever again."

I feel my breath catch. Obviously, the sexual vibes he's hinting at aren't lost on me. Beyond that though, I can't help but wonder— hope, even— did he honestly mean to say that he won't walk away from me…ever?

A few silent moments pass and I find myself smiling and rolling my lower lip between my teeth.

"Ready for some early morning adventures, Clementine?"

"Let's do it!"

**^^TotS^^**

We follow the map that leads us down Chain of Craters Road. On our way, we pass numerous signs indicating **EXTREME DANGER AHEAD** but yet, we keep going. What we're doing isn't illegal; the park is open twenty-four hours a day, every single day of the year for this exact reason. I suppose though, for insurance purposes, they're required to have a dozen bright orange markers along the way. I guess you never know when a clueless person, who happens to take a wrong turn looking for the nearest McDonald's, won't show up and drive straight into an active lava flow.

Edward literally drives us to the end of the road, thus necessitating my best soulful rendition of Boyz II Men's hit song regarding that same problem. Edward joins me when I sing the chorus, making me giggle through our lyrics. I love that he's finding it easier to release his inner child and just have fun. Of course, there's always a time and place for organization, planning and seriousness, but I see him relaxing more easily and it makes me giddy.

We're completely alone out here, not another car or tourist as far as I can see, and I don't mind in the least. Alone time with my gorgeous date and Mount Kilauea, pretty cool if you ask me.

Edward shuts off the engine and turns to face me. "Are you up for a little nighttime hike?" he asks, hopefully. "You've got your camera; I've got two liters of water and a pair of flashlights." He's so excited that he's practically bouncing in his seat.

"Well, I know I did well enough on our hike up Olomana, but I should probably tell you that I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet," I confess, making a face.

"No big deal," he says, reaching for his pack in the backseat. "We'll go as far as you feel comfortable. Hell, we could even stay here at the edge and just use our cameras to zoom in on the lava if we really wanted to. The ranger on duty said it's over six miles of treacherous terrain to get to the flow."

My eyes widen at the reality of the situation. "No! I definitely want to try to hike a bit. I highly doubt we'll make it to the lava's edge, but just the fact that we're here makes this an amazing experience…and hello? You made it the second half of our date," I croon, "You sure do know how to melt my heart."

Edward snorts, rolling his eyes at my hideous pun. "Hardee har har. How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"Since about twenty seconds after you handed me the pamphlet and map," I laugh.

"Well, I'm about to make our date even better."

I furrow my brows in excited confusion. "Is Ed McMahon about to show up with a six-foot check and three dozen colorful balloons?"

Edward's dimples deepen with his bellowing laughter. "Umm, I sure as hell hope not, considering the man's been dead for like three years!"

We're both cracking ourselves up and trying to catch our breath. "Okay, okay, okay…tell me what you're about to make better," I heave out between giggles.

He swings a key around his finger and then dangles it between us. "I rented us a cabin. We can head over there whenever we get tired."

I squeal and throw my arms around his neck. "YOU are the best first dater…EVER!" He chuckles and puts one arm around my back.

"We have it until noon tomorrow."

I shake my head, smiling, blown away by his forethought.

"So what do you say? Let's hike for a little while and get the pictures we want in the dark, then go back to the cabin and rest. If we're really up for it, we could try to hike the whole thing in the daylight, which is definitely the safer option." He opens his door and I do the same, stepping out. "Plus, there are other craters, steam plumes, lookouts, museums…plenty to do between later today and tomorrow."

We lock up the car and approach the craggy formations left behind from past lava flows. I wonder briefly when the eruption occurred that covered the remainder of this particular road. Edward directs his light toward the ground and steps up onto the rocks, wobbling just a bit but then continuing.

"Bad?" I ask, ready to step up and follow him.

"Well, it's not easy. Even through my sneakers I can feel how sharp the formations are…it's pretty crazy! I'm wishing I had my uniform boots."

I follow behind him, slowly but surely. Our steps are tentative and infrequent. Every few minutes he pauses and shines his flashlight around our walking area. At one point when he's stopped, I bend down carefully and gingerly touch the surface of the unstable ground. It gives me the sensation that I'm feeling my way through a bucket of scissors. The jagged edges seem infinite and unforgiving.

We've been walking for about twenty minutes, snapping pictures from time to time, but have probably only walked about a quarter of a mile.

In the distance, we see the vivid glow of lava that illuminates the clouds. It's thrilling and this journey could be considered a once-in-a-lifetime experience, but hiking in the complete darkness might be the stupidest decision we've ever made.

"Bella, I—"

"Know wha—"

Both of us start speaking at the same time and then laugh for a few seconds.

"What were you about to say?" he asks, turning around cautiously.

I shine my light on my face. "I was just about to say that I'm worried one of us is going to trip, slip, fall, whatever and get really badly injured. And I'm having the best damn time with you; I don't want us to end up back in the hospital."

"Thank goodness," he mutters and moves his light to his face. "With every step we took, I was getting this sick pit in my stomach worrying that something would happen to you."

I stand still as he comes right up next to me. "Awww, Cap'n! You were worried about me?"

"Was and am…until we get back on solid ground. Please be careful."

"Oorah, sir!" I say, giving my best salute.

I hear him snickering. "Listen to you, 'Oorah, sir.' You're so fucking cute. I wanna put you in my pocket, Clementine."

We make it back safely to the car, agreeing that though the lava is spectacular by night, we'll be much better off trekking across the sharp terrain in the light of day.

Edward drives us back a few miles toward the ranger station and we pass a hotel called Volcano House.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't get us a room in the hotel, I thought it would be more fun for us to do it Marine Corps style, well, without the tents, I mean."

We pass the sign for Namakanipaio Campground as I look over at him, my eyes wide. "No way! I'm glad we're roughing it! I haven't been camping in years. I can't wait to see what the cabin looks like," I squeal to his delight.

"Well, wait no more. Here we are, cabin number seven," he says with a wink.

"Woohoo! Lucky number seven, baby. Bring it on!"

We hop out of the car, passing a fire pit and grill. I don't even know if it can qualify as a cabin, it's so tiny. My heart is racing and I can't believe he's done all this for me…for us.

The cabin is the shape of an upright pentagon, the angled roof coming almost all the way to the ground. There's a picnic bench covered by the roof at the entryway, too. Edward unlocks the door and pushes it open, inviting me to step inside.

It's perfectly rustic with a double bed against the wall to our right made up with the hotel's linens. There are also two wooden bunk beds attached to the back wall. Five small windows of varying size are located above the top bunk, which we'll have to open to allow some air to circulate, but it smells clean, fresh and brand new to me.

Edward is quiet while I've been taking in our meager surroundings. I turn around to see that he's clenching his jaw and swallowing tightly.

"Hey," I say, walking over to him, yanking on his belt loops. "Why the scowl?"

He jerks his head with a shrug. "Nothing compared to the places you've found for us to stay. Probably should've just stuck with the Volcano Hotel a few miles back."

I draw my head back, "Stop it. Stop it right now," my head shaking, teacher voice front and center. "Here…feel this." I yank his right hand out of his pocket and place it on my chest, over my heart. "Do you feel that?"

He nods, stoically.

"That's what you do to me. That's what this teeny little cabin in the middle of nowhere, Hawaii is doing to me. What you've done tonight," I exhale, looking down, "from the flowers to the dinner and then the dancing," I trail off with a laugh, remembering how incredible it was to watch Edward just let go of himself on that dance floor with me. "Then you drive us out here, you're completely sleep-deprived, we hike across volcanic rock in the dead of night, just the two of us, and then you surprise me with the news that you rented us a cabin, so that we can get the full experience down here and not have to cram it all into a two-hour visit."

I sigh and swallow tightly, not caring that I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Nobody has ever made a first date so special…or any date for that matter. I clicked on a few websites and found us two condos, big damn deal." I shrug.

I step to the door and point outside toward the car. "Come with me, please."

I walk over to where we've parked and stand there as Edward approaches, his hands stuffed back in his jeans.

"If I opened this trunk, what would I find?"

"Our overnight bags and a cooler filled with food and drinks," he responds.

"Exactly! Open it for me, would you?" He pops the trunk and pulls out an enormous Coleman cooler and lumbers back toward the cabin. I grab our bags and follow him inside, shutting the door behind me.

He sets it on the floor but walks back out to the car once more, returning with another large black duffel bag and placing it on the shelf next to the bunk beds. He looks at me expectantly, knowing I'm not done with my speech.

"You told me back at the condo that you 'grabbed some snacks' for our adventure," I say, using air quotes. "May I?" I ask, kneeling down in front of the cooler.

"Sure," he says quietly and sits on the edge of the bed.

I open the top to find multiple packs of blue ice covering a package of ground beef, carrots, potatoes, hot dogs and buns, eggs, sausage, orange juice, frappuccinos, salt, pepper, mustard, butter, onion and garlic powder, bottled water, graham crackers, chocolate bars, marshmallows and a bottle of wine. He even included our cold pizza.

I look up at him and whisper his name on a sigh. The care he took, the planning, the expense…I can't even wrap my head around how he did all of this without my knowledge. We only arrived on the island eighteen hours ago! And I absolutely know that more than half of these items were NOT in our food cart at Walmart yesterday.

I close the cooler, walk over to where he's sitting and stand between his legs. He looks up at me with his lips twisted, shrugging. "I plead Supply Officer again, always the planner."

I place my hands on his cheeks as he wraps his strong hands behind my thighs. He's holding my gaze while I gently scrape my fingers over his scalp.

I lick my lips, which are suddenly bone dry. "This cabin, this night…all of it," I sigh again, closing my eyes, but then focus back on him. "It's perfection, Edward. I want to make sure you know that. Please don't doubt what you've done here. I love it. I love everything about it. But most of all, I love it because you took a leap and made a decision for us. And yes, even though it took an incredible amount of planning for the little things you've done here, you made a spontaneous decision for both of us, and THAT is what excites me."

He allows a hint of a smile to grace his beautiful face. "You deserve it, all this and a hell of a lot more. I feel like I'm undergoing an extreme makeover, and I owe it all to you." He sighs and looks away for a second. "I'm having the best time with you, Bella. I like the person I'm becoming. It's like I'm seeing the world for the first time with a whole new vision, a new outlook."

I lean down and gently brush my lips against his. His smile is one of relief, maybe because he's admitted some things that he's been holding close to his chest. Or maybe he's just happy in the moment; either way, I'll take it without question.

"So, what are our sleeping arrangements here in this cozy cabin?" We simultaneously look over at the bunk beds."Wanna be on top, Cap'n?"

He barks out a laugh and looks back up at me. "More than you know," he says, squeezing my thighs. "But the sun's about to rise, so I say we catch up on some much-needed sleep."

"Oh, thank God." I exhale in relief. "I'm worried if we tried anything, I'd fall asleep in the act!"

He looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, maybe that wouldn't happen…but yeah, let's get some rest. We both need it."

I step back and shimmy out of my bra while I try not to salivate over Edward's fast removal of his jacket and t-shirt. I crawl up to the head of the bed and pull back the covers, settling myself beneath them with a happy hum. Moments later, Edward switches off the overhead light and the bed dips behind me. I feel him inch closer and my heart beats wildly as he wraps his hands under and around me, pulling me into him. We're in a full-on spoon and he settles his left hand on my hip, kissing the back of my head.

"Thank you, Cap'n," I whisper into the darkness. "This night, this day…whatever's to come…it's meant more to me than you'll ever know."

I feel his body relax against mine. "You read my mind, Clementine."

**^^TotS^^**

I've been in and out of sleep for a couple of hours. I'm not sure how long Edward and I remained spooned together, but we must have drifted at some point, because I'm on my stomach right now with my face stuffed into the squishy pillow. I decide to crack an eye open to see how he's lying. There's an empty space next to me, but it still feels warm. I assume he just got up, but he's not in our cabin.

I sit up and run my fingers through my rat's nest, hoping to God I don't look as bad as I fear I do. I bury my face in my hands and groan while pointing and flexing my toes. Just then the cabin door swings open, and Edward walks in wearing only gray sweatpants and his dog tags. The smile he gives me could light up a room, but at the very least it sends my heart into a tizzy again.

"Morning," he says brightly, holding up a tube of toothpaste, toothbrush and a bottle of water.

"Hi. Any chance you know what time it is?"

He fishes his watch out of his jeans from last night. "Twenty minutes till ten. Feel any more rested?"

I yawn in a most unladylike manner. "Goodness, 'scuse me. Umm, yeah. Four hours is better than nothing, right?"

He grins and takes a seat on the bench across from the bed. "I hear ya. I've gotten spoiled over the last few weeks since I left Afghanistan. Four hours over there was a gift," he chuckles.

While he's talking, I can't pull my eyes away from his amazing chest._ Jeebus_, I can't wait to run my tongue all over it.

A hideous thought suddenly crosses my mind. "Aww, crap! I didn't bring my toothbrush," I wail and fall back onto the bed. Nothing like toothpaste on the finger in a pinch. _Ugh._

In my periphery, I see Edward move from the bench and rifle through his duffle bag. A few seconds later he's crouched down in front of my face, which is hanging off the side of the bed. "Haven't you started trusting your super-planner of a traveling partner, yet? He hands me a sparkly purple toothbrush, still in the packaging.

I purse my lips and sigh. "Maybe we make a pretty good team, Captain Masen. Between your crazed need to organize things, with a dozen contingency plans to back each one up…and my need to fly by the seat of my pants… I think we could solve all the world's problems, don't you?"

He huffs, his perfectly crooked smile enticing me to do sexy things to that mouth of his. "An awesome team. Like peanut butter and jelly."

"Or peanut butter and fluff?" I tease, rolling out of bed.

"Of course, peanut butter and fluff!" he groans, but in a joking way.

"Just you wait," I yell into the cabin with a mouthful of toothpaste bubbles. "I'm gonna have you eating fluffernutters before this vacation is through"

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." He's leaning against the doorjamb, watching me finish a crude and abbreviated version of my morning routine.

He leaves me to get changed. Afterwards, I join him outside on the picnic bench and see that he's set up a cold, well, room-temperature, pizza breakfast for us.

"Mmmmm," I groan around a mouthful of meaty, mushroomy goodness. I look over at him and he's nodding, enjoying his slice as well. "Breakfast pizza, right? What'd I tell you?"

"It is pretty good, Clementine, I'll give you that. But…my preference is for hot." We fix our eyes on each other.

I stop chewing and swallow with a wry smile. "Hot is good...better than good."

Edward chugs the remainder of his bottle of water and leans into my ear. "Glad we agree on that," he whispers, leaving me breathless.

**^^TotS^^**

We decide to head over to the Kilauea Visitor's Center to get the up-to-date information about lava flows and the best viewing areas. The rangers remind us that the hike to the flow is an arduous journey. We thank them for the advice, but we still want to give it a try. After all, how many times are you within walking distance of an active volcanic eruption and have the opportunity to stand on the banks of lava tubes?

Jaggar Museum is our second stop and has an astounding view of the billowing plume of volcanic gas. It blows my mind to know that we're standing over molten rock churning in a lava lake beneath the crater floor. They have webcams set up throughout the museum allowing us a live-feed of the current activity from the numerous steaming craters and of course, the active eruption of the Halema'uma'u crater.

After our visit, Edward drives us back to start our hike. Though it's still dangerous and painstaking, I feel one hundred times more confident taking this journey in the daylight. Every once in a while we stop for pictures and drinks of water, but we continue on with our lofty goal.

"I read in the pamphlet that there are two types of Hawaiian lava," I say through choppy breaths as we continue our semi-uphill trek.

"Oh yeah? What'd you learn?"

"Well, even though the lava is similar in chemistry, the appearance of it after it hardens looks one of two ways," I pause to take a breath and a sip of water.

"Ready?" Edward asks with a smile, after realizing I stopped for a second.

"Yup! I'm good. So anyway, if I were a betting girl, I'd say most of this sharp, jagged stuff that looks and feels like a field of knives is called a`a."

"A`a," he repeats. "Sounds like we're speaking chimpanzee."

I laugh out loud at his silliness. "That it does. The other kind of hardened lava is smoother and ropey, called Pahoehoe."

"Well, aren't you the most adorable ranger there ever was?" he teases, extending his hand to mine. I clasp my hand in his and we continue our walk. Thankfully, we've hit a smooth surface, so we don't have to concentrate as much on where or how we're stepping.

"I can only be a true ranger when I have one of those cool wide-brim hats and that sexy blouse and khaki shorts combo," I laugh and we stop again to drink from our bottles of water. "So what do you think?"

He furrows his brows as he's chugging. My eyes are transfixed on his Adam's apple bobbing up and down underneath the shadow of stubble.

"What do I think about what?" he asks, happily back to downing his drink.

"About me in a sexy ranger get-up," I smile devilishly, stepping up to him so that my lips are practically grazing his jaw. "Any naughty ranger fantasies in your arsenal of go-to images for lonely nights?"

He starts coughing — well, choking— and I step back in surprise but quickly smack his back. He bends down, dropping his head and desperately trying to search for oxygen.

"Jesus, Bella," he sputters and starts laughing, still gasping for breath. "You can't say that shit to me, least of all when I'm drinking, and especially when I can't do a damn thing about it!"

I'm half laughing and half shivering between the image of me in a ridiculous ranger costume and him ravaging me up against a tree in or out of said outfit.

"Sorry," I giggle. "Are you okay, though?"

He nods, taking a few deep breaths and pulling me close to his chest. "I'll have you know that, since we reconnected a few weeks ago, only one person has starred in my fantasies on my lonely nights." His voice is raspy, full of want. It makes my throat run dry and I struggle to swallow.

I hum, unable to look away from his deep gaze. "Lucky lady," I manage to squeak out. "I hope you've told her."

He smiles, a man with a secret held close to his heart. "I think she knows."

I breathe in deeply, my heart rate feeling like it just increased by a factor of ten. "We should keep going; we're almost there."

He dips his chin, stepping back and we continue our hike for another twenty minutes.

Once we're close enough to feel the incredible heat and power emanating from the flowing lava, we stop, drop our packs and just absorb the enormity of Mother Nature's awesome display.

Sizzles and crackles can be heard as the flow runs lazily down the side of the mountain. Even though we didn't walk along the lava bank at the shoreline, we can still hear the steamy collision of the lava once it comes in contact with the ocean.

I get teary-eyed once again, not because of Mike this time, but because I'm still so proud of myself and of my leap of faith in taking this trip on my own. Though Edward has been traveling with me the last ten days, I still can't help but pat myself on the back for doing what nobody back home thought I could or should do.

I look over at Edward, who's studying the lava flow in earnest. Concentration is evident on his face as he listens to one of the rangers.

I have no idea what's going to happen with Edward for the next few weeks. I know what I want and I think I know what he wants. And I know I'm feeling things for him that have completely blind-sided me. I certainly never started this journey with the intention of having a vacation fling or more. But it's here and it's at my fingertips…and everything in my heart is telling me to do exactly what I promised myself I would do years ago when I didn't have any more tears to cry.

I'm living in the moment; I'm doing the best I can to smile every day and finding joy in the little and the big things. And if heaven sent Edward my way, I refuse to turn away. Whatever comes of our time together will be fate's design. I'm trusting it without fear. I just want to continue to feel alive…and Edward is helping me do just that.

We take boatloads of pictures of the slow-moving lava. A young couple asks us to take a few shots of them standing on the banks, which I do. They return the favor by snapping several pictures of Edward and I, our arms wrapped around each other, looking every bit the happy couple.

Eventually, we agree to head back to our cabin and get started on dinner. Much like the journey out to the lava flow, we take our time, stepping cautiously and stopping for frequent drinks of water. Almost three hours later, we make it back to our car, exhausted but thrilled beyond measure that we accomplished such a feat.

**^^TotS^^**

"Okay, so what's for dinner, here?"

"I bought the ingredients for hobo dinners."

I smile at the silly name. "And what's in a hobo dinner, Cap'n?" I ask, sitting next to him on the picnic bench. Spread out on the table is tin foil, ground beef, vegetables, butter and spices.

"So this is what we do. You take a sheet of foil and throw a handful of meat on it. Then you take whatever veggies you want." He grabs the bag of miniature carrots and pours about a cup on top of his ground beef. Next, he grabs one of the potatoes and peels that sucker faster than I've ever witnessed any cook do it. I suppose a life in the military will give you certain skills. "Then, I add some chunks of potato, some seasoning and several pats of butter."

As he's narrating, I do the same to mine.

"Now, we just seal up the packet really tight and literally throw it in the fire pit," he says proudly, as we both stand and walk over to the pit all ready filled with pre-heated charcoal. We toss our hobo dinners down and watch them get wrapped in flames.

"We'll give it about forty-five minutes to an hour and it should be sizzling and ready for us by then."

"Sounds yummy," I say, running my fingers through my hair. I feel really sweaty and sticky and in desperate need of a shower. "Do you mind if I run over to the camp bathroom and use their shower facilities?"

He smiles, shaking his head. "Not at all, I was actually going to do the same thing. By the time we're back and settled, I'm sure it'll be ready to eat."

"Great, showers it is!"

**^^TotS^^**

Edward and I drag the picnic table out from under the overhang to enjoy our meal under the stars. Being here, camping practically on the side of a volcano, makes me feel like we're at the closest point to heaven. The stars seem bigger and brighter, only just out of reach.

"So what'd you think of the hobos?" Edward asks, while we're hunched over the fire pit, melting our s'mores in between sips of wine.

"Oh my gosh, they were faaaaabulous," I sing out, grandly. "Are they a Marine Corps thing?"

"Oh no, actually it was something my dad and I used to make when we went camping. It's supposed to have onions in it too, but since you and I share a mutual hatred of onions, I figured we'd be better off with the spice rather than the vegetable," he says, snickering while readjusting our almost-melted treats.

I nudge him with my shoulder. "Man of many talents."

"Speaking of talents," he says, stretching back over the fire pit. His shirt rides up just a bit and I can see the waistband of his boxers. I suddenly have to rub my thighs together to quell a growing need. "Wait until you wrap your mouth around this."

I try to contain my smirk. He knows darn well that his double meanings are driving me batty. He hands me a gooey cookie sandwich, the strings of marshmallow trickling down the sides of the graham crackers making my mouth water in anticipation.

I take my first bite at the exact moment that he screams out, "WAIT!"

I pull my mouth back, a feeling of fire blazing all over my tongue and the roof of my mouth. Whimpering in shock, it's all I can do to just drop my jaw open, allowing the cooler evening air to attempt to deaden the pain.

Edward's face is completely contorted in sympathy and frustration. "Are you all right? Why would you bite it immediately? They're scalding right out of the fire!"

I nod, opening and closing my mouth repeatedly, hoping for instant relief. "I think my tongue suffered third degree burns," I pout.

"Here," he says, offering me my water bottle. "This might take some of the sting away."

It helps, but only a little bit. I continue to sip the water and nod with a forced smile.

"I'll be fine. It was a stupid move on my part," I chuckle. "You just made it sound so inviting, I wasn't thinking straight!"

A few minutes later, we settle back on the bench, looking up at the stars while slowly nibbling at our desserts. Edward throws sand on the fire to extinguish the last of the burning embers.

"Mmmm, this was so good," I compliment, licking the remaining chocolate from my fingers. "You're an excellent chef, sir."

He huffs, the wrinkles at his eyes scrunching together in the cutest way. "I do have fantastic culinary skills. Tacos, hobos and s'mores…pretty impressive, right?"

I giggle, clearing the trash from our table while he packs up the leftover ingredients and then hauls the cooler inside the cabin.

"Beautiful night," he offers, quietly.

"It really is." I look over and smile at him reclined back on his elbows. I decide to mirror his pose. "Thank you for everything, Edward. You sure outdid yourself from the moment you showed up with flowers at the door."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure. I can't believe it was only last night. Talk about a jam-packed twenty-four hours," he laughs.

"We _were_ very tenacious," I agree. "Going after what we wanted…it's a good way to be."

Both now lying flat on our backs, he's staring into my eyes. I think he knows that I mean every word of what I just said; he's not the only one who can throw around the double meanings like a champ.

"Bella," he whispers, inching his face closer to mine. "Please tell me your tongue feels better." I hiss my positive response as he threads his fingers through mine. He doesn't say another word, but softly touches his lips to mine. He cups my face, his thumb rubbing my cheekbone while his other fingers dance on my neck below my ear. His breath is warm and sweet. Our eyes are open, completely fixed on each other.

Pulling gently on my neck until we're both sitting upright on the table, he tenderly pecks at my lips with his, causing chills to erupt all over my body.

Within seconds, we're fully engulfed in a heated kiss. Our tongues rolling around in each other's mouth, heavy breathing and soft cries add to the sounds of wildlife and crickets that sing into the night.

Edward shifts his body and steps down from the table, unwilling to break our lip-lock. I open my eyes for just a moment as he smiles at me, pulling me forward to the edge. His lips meet mine again and again, our kissing becoming feverish. I'm melting in his embrace like the marshmallow and chocolate we just enjoyed. The taste of his mouth has me flying high, all sweetness and power and lust.

My legs are dangling off the end of the table, with Edward's body planted firmly between them. The hardening bulge in his pants grinds against me, and I whimper.

"Oh, God," I sigh, my head lolling back, overcome with desire. "Please, Edward."

He thrusts his pelvis again, eliciting another mewl of pleasure. If we don't take this inside soon, not only will I have my first loud and proud orgasm by a partner in over three years, but we'll also be arrested for public indecency.

Edward must be thinking the same thing because he tucks his strong hands under my ass and picks me up. My legs wrap tightly around his waist causing him to groan.

I pull back from his lips. "You okay?" I ask, breathlessly, searching his eyes.

"I'm fucking high, Bella. Your legs locking around me just gave me a small taste of what's waiting for me." He kicks the door closed and lays me down gently on the bed. As my hands run up and down the taut muscles of his back, he hovers over me, dipping down to kiss me while our hips continue to buck against each other.

It's the sweetest torture.

He attacks my neck, licking and sucking. He knows I'm sensitive along my ribcage and lightly trails his fingers back and forth until he brushes them over my nipple, which is standing fully erect under my satin bra and thin t-shirt.

I hiss in pleasure, and can feel Edward smile in our kiss. "Like that, Clementine?" I respond with an unbecoming grunt as he resumes placing lingering, wet kisses along my collarbone. Thank goodness for V-neck shirts.

"Can we— _oh Jesus_, uhh— remove a layer of clothing?" I squeak out, my hands in the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing and pinching his perfect ass, encouraging him along in our dry humping. My eyes cross as he rolls his hips into mine again and again.

Edward pushes himself up onto his knees and tugs my arm, helping me into a sitting position. His breathing is heavy while I watch him put his arm over his shoulder and yank his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the bottom bunk bed a few feet away. His upper body makes me salivate with his well-defined shoulders and arms, his chest and abs a masterpiece. I feel like I'm alone at an art gallery and I'm the lucky girl chosen to study the spectacular sculpture before me.

I remember that I should probably undress too, so I pull my shirt over my head and toss it close to Edward's and quickly release the clasp of my front-closure bra. A moan slips from his mouth as he shakes his head, taking me in.

"God, you're sensational," he whispers in reverence causing a smile to play at my lips as I lie back on the pillows. He's still up on his knees and entirely too far away. I reach my hand out and softly slide my fingers above his jeans, through the hair below his belly button, up his chiseled chest until I reach the black rubber-encased dog tags that shimmer, hanging from his neck. I close my hand around the two slabs of cool metal and gently tug him forward so that he falls carefully onto his arms, which are now on either side of my head.

I continue to pull until his lips collide with mine again. The feeling of his tags sliding between my breasts is intoxicating. Oh, how I've waited for this moment. I've daydreamed about the sensation of the weight of his body on mine. His hot skin pressing against my sensitive nipples is more than I can take and I cry out when he thrusts his denim-covered cock between my legs. This has been a long time coming, literally and figuratively. I'm wound so tight, I'm certain to burst at any moment.

Edward hums and slowly licks and kisses his way down to my breasts. He wraps his hot, wet mouth around my nipple while the pads of his fingers brush back and forth across the other one. His tongue swirls and flicks, his hips continuing to rock into mine as I meet him with every motion.

I wrap my legs around Edward's torso, spurring him into faster and harder movements. He's kissed his way over to my other nipple and he's giving it equal attention with his divine mouth. I can feel the burning start low in my belly and I freeze, wanting to absorb every ounce, every moment of passion that he's creating between us. My hands, which have been scratching at his upper back and through what little hair he has on his head, fall limply next to his.

I think Edward must realize I'm on the brink because he stops kissing my chest and suddenly attacks my lips again with his. Darting his tongue in and around my mouth in sync with every thrust of our hips, my head falls back onto the pillow and I arch into him, completely falling apart in silence.

My head is still tilted back, half of my face buried in the pillow enjoying every millisecond of my high. Edward places tender kisses along my jaw and up to my ear, his hot breath continues to create goose bumps on my skin.

"Christ, you're so goddamn sexy, Bella. I could watch you come over and over again and it wouldn't ever be enough."

As I float back down from my cloud, my head turns toward him and I smile blissfully. "Mmmm, when can we do that again?"

His throaty, sexy laugh rocks our bodies. "Pretty fuckin' soon, I hope. 'Cause this guy hasn't had his final say on the matter," he quips, poking me with his rock hard erection while he rolls to the side and settles his warm body next to me.

I turn toward him and fold my hands under my face. We stare at each other wordlessly for a few seconds and then he pulls my right arm away from my body, resting it across his hips. I quirk my eyebrow at his random maneuver.

"You were obstructing my view," he says, unapologetically. "I had to rectify the situation."

I run my hand up his side, his abs clenching as he's tickled. Apparently, my touch is too much of a tease for him because he reaches over and yanks my entire body flush to his with one pull, so that our chests are skin to skin. He pushes his leg in between mine while I hitch mine over his. It's like we can't get close enough.

"Better," he rasps, his forehead pressed to mine. "This is what I want."

I raise my eyebrows. "This is all you want, Cap'n?" I allow my hand to continue to roam and slide between our bodies, palming his thick erection over his jeans; he groans. "Even if I kept doing this?" I squirm down slightly on the bed and start placing soft, wet kisses over his chest. With little nips here and there, sucking, and blowing my hot breath across his abs, I manage to create chills over his skin.

He's rolled backward a bit, which gives me access to his whole body while I'm on top. His fist is clenched at his forehead, he's breathing hard, jaw clenched in concentration.

I can see the teasing is getting to him. I should probably back off with the delayed gratification. The man spent the last eight months unsated in the barren desert. This can't be fair. I'm sure he's been trained on how to deal with torture at the hands of the enemy: name, rank, serial number, end of story. What I'm doing right now is more than likely cruel and unusual punishment, though.

I push myself off the bed. My movement causes Edward to open his eyes, probably trying to focus on me in the shadows cast in the cabin. I shimmy out of my pants, pulling my soaked panties down with them. I have no time to be modest. I want Edward. He wants me.

I walk around to his side of the bed, his eyes trained on me the entire time. Straddling his knees, my hands work deftly at his button and zipper. I slide my fingers into the material and start tugging, getting him to lift his hips in the process. I don't even allow myself a peek until I've stripped him fully and we're equally bare.

After dropping his pants and boxers on the floor, I turn my attention back to his perfect body only to find that he's sitting up with his legs crossed in front of him, and he's reaching out for my hand. I thread my fingers through his and swing my legs back over his lap, crossing my legs behind his back.

He pulls his hands from mine and runs his fingers over my breasts, up my collarbone and into my hair. One hand stays firmly behind my neck, with his thumb rubbing over my ear while he weaves the fingers of his other hand through the top of my hair.

Our faces are nose to nose, exchanging the same chocolatey breath between us. He moves in to kiss me. I can't help but move my hips, teasing his firm cock that's grazing against me. I can't even find it in me to be embarrassed by how wet I am. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think he minds at all.

"Bella," he moans into my mouth; all I can do is nod. "I need to be inside you."

I whimper, happily, desperate to feel him finally claim me. Our kisses are sloppy, our lips smacking and teeth clattering. I suddenly can't get enough. I lick and suck my way across the stubble below his jaw. It pinches and stings my swollen, tender lips in the best way. His groans and growls only turn me on more. For all that he gives me, I'm giving it right back.

I've never felt so completely desired by someone, nor wanted somebody more than I want Edward right now. He's invading every one of my senses. All I feel right now is Edward, Edward, Edward.

He splays his strong hands across the expanse of my back and without warning, flips us over. I unhook my legs from behind him and he continues to pull at my lips with his, sweeping his tongue in and around my mouth. I feel his hand run back down my body and dip into my wet folds. I shudder in anticipation as he parts my lips with his fingers and gently swipes at the moisture that's pooled between my legs.

He slides one long finger inside, and I gasp out in pleasure. I open my eyes to see Edward's gaze locked on mine. He shakes his head slightly, his mouth turned up in a hint of a smile.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Bella." He leans back in to kiss me again and then trails his tongue down my body, spreading my legs wider when he arrives at his destination.

"Oh, my God," I cry out as his mouth closes around my clit. His tongue flicks around at a speed I can't even comprehend and then he continues his assault by alternating slow and hard licks of my slit. My hands are tearing through my hair, I feel like I'm having a break from reality. I sense his tongue plunge in and out of me repeatedly before he comes back up to tease my clit again.

He glides two fingers back inside me and curls them, rubbing and teasing my walls while his thumb continues to strum at my clit. Kisses pepper their way up my body until his mouth meets mine again. I groan in ecstasy tasting my arousal on his mouth.

"Please, Edward," I beg. "I can't wait anymore."

He searches my eyes for a minute. "This is a lousy time to have this discussion but—"

I interrupt him with a kiss. "I know what you're going to say. I've been getting a shot for years. You've got nothing to worry about with me." I wrap my hands around his thick cock and slowly stroke him up and down as we continue to nip and tease at each other with our lips.

He smiles, looking almost triumphant. "Well, you know where I've been for the better part of last year. We get medical screenings before and after the deployment…so I'm clean, too."

I smile in relief, "Thank God. You feel so fantastic, I don't think I could bear you leaving the bed in search of a condom."

We both chuckle and he lines his body up with mine, slowly pushing his way in as we stare deeply into each other's eyes. My mouth opens in silent ecstasy, having craved this feeling of fullness for so long. He pauses once we're fully joined and swipes his thumb across my bottom lip.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he whispers, concerned. His other hand pushes the hair off my face, then he gently traces my eyebrow with his finger.

I shake my head, pulling my lower lip between my teeth, and giving myself a few seconds to adjust to his size. "I'm fine," I smile, cupping his face with my hands. "More than fine…perfect. I want you so desperately, Edward Masen."

I can see his crooked smile as he dips his mouth to mine again. "You have me. And I honestly don't know how you're ever going to get rid of me," he growls.

Warmth spreads over my body as I comprehend what he's just said to me. There's a truth behind those words that I won't permit myself to overanalyze.

I'm meant to be here…we're meant to be here…together.

Kissing me the entire time, Edward moves inside me as we exchange smiles and soft cries. I run my hands up his defined arms, over the muscles of his shoulders and down his back, squeezing his firm ass. The wonderful feeling of him thrusting within me sends an electric current of pleasure through my body that makes me shudder uncontrollably.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so amazing," he moans and lifts himself up on his elbow, hanging his head down to watch where we're joined. When he tilts his head to the side, I can see his thick cock pumping in and out of me, while I'm lifting my hips to meet his thrusts.

Edward picks up speed and slides his hands under my shoulders, wrapping his fingers over the top of them. Our tongues continue to dance in each other's mouths as his hips piston faster and faster. He's grunting into the crook of my neck, my pelvis continuing to buck underneath him seeking every bit of friction possible.

My mouth is totally dry and I'm breathless. Last night, this whole day leading up to right now…it's beyond expectation and my emotions are getting the better of me. I feel tears welling in my eyes, completely overwhelmed.

"Oh, God, Bella…please tell me I can get you to come again. I'm right there," he rasps and slips his hands between our undulating bodies. He finds enough moisture waiting for him that he rapidly flicks at my clit, his pounding still unrelenting.

We're sweaty and sticky, the sounds of our skin slapping together turning me on even more.

I feel the exquisite rush of my orgasm coil in my belly, my whimpers revealing to him that I'm right there as well.

"Come for me, Bella. Let me feel you," he growls, his pace stuttering as he explodes inside me. _"Nnnnnngh!"_

His words push me over the edge and my head presses back into the pillow, calling out his name like a prayer on my lips.

We lie there together, panting, gasping for air. He picks his head up from where it was buried in my neck. I trail my hands up his back and hold his face in my hands. Picking my head up, I meet him in the middle for several long, lingering kisses.

When our energy wanes, we continue to exchange sweet, chaste kisses and sigh in unison as he pulls out and lies down alongside me. I roll my body into his as he wraps his arm around my waist, while I tuck my head into the crook under his shoulder. My fingers dance through his chest hair, up and down his torso; he hums contentedly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asks, softly.

I exhale and my eyes flutter closed. "I've never been better," I whisper, kissing him on his chest. "Thank you for being so gentle and sweet."

His arm tightens around my back and he runs his fingers down my face. "I don't know that it's possible to be any other way with you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in…well, for as long as I can remember. Who knew that almost getting my nose broken would eventually feel so good?"

I giggle and twist my head up to kiss him on his jaw. "This has been the best first date ever. Sleep well, Cap'n," I reply, snuggling into his embrace.

He kisses my forehead tenderly. "Sweet dreams, Clementine."

How could they be anything but? I'm in Edward Masen's arms. I don't think I could ever want to be anywhere but here. Safe, sated and swooning over this amazing man. Sweet dreams, indeed.

* * *

**Military term:**

**"Oorah" - **motivational battle cry of Marines. Similar to the "Hooah" in the Army and the "Hooyah" in the Navy. The Marines often shorten it to "ERR!" or "RUH!" making it sound like the bark of a dog...remember their nickname is Devil Dog.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed Spearward's meticulously planned-out part two of their first date! I know Bella did…in more ways than one. ;)**

**Thank yous and hugs to Team Cabana: LaMomo, Born, Cejsmom & Jules. This was a beast of a chapter to tackle, but they came through, as always. Love my girls.**

**I replied to every review of chapter ten, so if you didn't get a reply, it was because you were signed in as a guest. :(**** Thank you to everyone who's been reading, rec'ing, favoriting, alerting, tweeting, and lurking. Your support means so much. **

**Come join us at The Cabanaboy's Playground on FB. I have an album of TotS pictures so you can check out the places that E&B have visited thus far.**

**xo, Jen**


	12. Chapter 12

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

_I step outside into the bitter cold, the wind whipping through the jacket of my Alpha uniform. My eyes are pinched while I swallow down the bile that's risen in my throat, yet again. Old habits die hard. I fucking hate days like today. I take a deep breath, my lungs burning with the frigid air powering through them. _

_I blink and I'm suddenly standing outside a familiar red door I recognize from decades ago. On the front porch under my mom's rocking chair, I see my old beat-up skateboard, covered in REM, Green Day and Nirvana stickers. I couldn't possibly be making a CACO call to a family living in my childhood home, could I? And when did I PCS back to Virginia?_

_I ring the bell and hear the joyful noise of young children scampering beyond the door. I recognize a soothing female voice calming them, and I grow more concerned. I shouldn't know these people. I conclude this can't be right and look around for a better explanation._

_The chaplain puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers, "I'm so sorry." Before I have a chance to question that, the door swings open and I'm staring at my mother, who looks nowhere near her sixty years but rather the same age she was when my father was killed. _

_A cacophony of sweet voices calls out in unison."Mom-Mom, who is it?" and "Uncle Emmett! I missed you!"_

_My brain's trying to catch up to my eyes. I'm no longer standing directly in front of the door. Emmett, wearing his Alphas, with tears in his eyes, is the one standing at the open door with the chaplain next to him. __**What the hell?**__ Em's not a CACO. Apparently, this isn't my house call; I'm merely a deeply confused spectator off to the side. _

"_Emmett? What are y—?" My mother's quaking voice trails off._

"_Momma Liz," Emmett replies, softly. "Hey, babies." He tries to put on a brave smile for the kids at her feet, now wrapping their arms around his legs. They look familiar. Coppery hair on the skinny, little boy and long, brown hair, sort of disheveled and hanging in the face of a sweet, young girl. She's got stunning green eyes— eyes I've seen before— on my mother's face and...in the mirror?_

"_Mom? You okay over there? Kids, come away from the door. It's too cold!"_

_I'm surprised to hear another voice— Bella's voice— in the distance, but what would she be doing here? And calling out to her mother? Where's her mother? I only see mine._

"_Emmett?" My mom barely vocalizes, tears running down her face. I want to wrap my arms around her in comfort, but I'm slowly realizing that nobody knows I'm standing here and absolutely nothing is making sense. _

_I look to Emmett and he's nodding his head. My mom collapses into his arms and the kids retreat, calling out for their mother. _

_The next thing I know, Emmett is carrying her into the house and the chaplain is following behind him, shutting the door in my face. Before the scene inside disappears from my view, I peer in to see a very-pregnant Bella push herself up from a recliner, clutching her throat and screaming—_

"**NOOOO**!" My body bolts upright, my eyes frantically trying to focus in the dark. The moonlight shines into the room and as my heart continues to race, I realize I'm in the cabin. It was just a fucked up nightmare. Bella stirs next to me and sits up, tugging on my upper arm. The kiss of her lips is a warm comfort on my shoulder.

"Hey," she whispers, "you okay?"

I'm soaked in sweat. I can't speak; I can only nod trying to catch my breath, completely rattled by what I was just forced to witness in my restless sleep.

"Bad dream?"

"The worst," I barely rasp.

"Wanna talk about it?" she questions, still ghosting wet kisses across my shoulder blade and over to my arm.

I shake my head and dig my fingers into my eyes, trying to scrub away the awful image of my mother crying and Bella screaming, and familiar-looking children, and _ugh._

"C'mere," she urges, turning my face with her warm touch. Our kiss meets in the darkness and I moan, needful, into her mouth. My hands frame her cheeks as our lips and tongues come together until we're both gasping for breath. "Let me make it go away, Edward."

I nod, still unable to speak, my throat thick with the fear that's swirling in my head after such a terrible scene.

She pulls me down on top of her and I grind my hips into her thigh while sucking, licking and nipping at her, from her sweet lips down to her chest.

"Mmmm, yessss," she hisses as I pull a puckered nipple into my mouth. Her skin is so soft, while my face must feel like sandpaper across her smooth body. She doesn't seem to be complaining though, and neither am I, as she scratches her fingernails down my back and digs them into my ass, causing me to grunt in desire.

She starts squirming under me and pushes my shoulders. Growing concerned thinking she wants me to back off, I lean over on my elbow and allow her some air. Instead, she simply shoves me once more, and then buries her face in my neck and starts sucking on my pulse point. I fall back allowing her to roll on top of me, her full body weight, slight as it is, pressing into me in all the right places.

"You're safe with me, Edward," she promises, straddling my hips.

My cock is swollen and stiff in her hand as she strokes me up and down, running her thumb over its head. I reach up to cup her tits. I'm teasing her nipples with gentle tugs and full palm massages, spurring her on to cry out and raise her hips.

Slowly, she sinks down and hums, pausing when her ass makes full contact with my pelvis. My eyes roll back in my head; the slick, tightness of her pussy is already starting to pulse around me.

I remove my hands from her breasts, and she threads her fingers through mine. We hold hands in mid-air as Bella starts to rise and fall, rolling her hips and whimpering every few seconds. I help by digging my feet into the mattress and pushing my hips up to meet her downward motion.

I can make out her facial features in the moonlight and she's the picture of perfection. She starts with a coy smile, then bites her lip. Next, her eyes flutter closed when I thrust particularly deep. Her mouth falls open in silence, but she's audibly sighing and moaning in no time, fully engulfed in the passion of our moment.

"You're too far away." I pull her forward so that she collapses onto my chest. "I need you closer," I whisper before plunging my tongue back into her mouth. My arms wrap tightly around her back and she starts riding me faster, harder. Our kisses don't cease; Bella's lips are my addiction and I can't get enough.

Our mutual grunting is only drowned out by the sound of Bella's ass slapping against my hips. After coming up for air from our unending lip-lock, she pushes up from my embrace and runs her fingers through her wild mane of hair. My hands fly to her hips and I assist in lifting her up and down on my throbbing cock. She's so wet, so hot, I have to clamp my lips shut so as to not scream out and blow my load before she has a chance to come.

"Arch back a little, baby," I request while my fingers run from her waist down to her clit. There's plenty of moisture gathered down there, so I tease her where we're joined and then begin to flick and play with her small bundle of nerves.

"Faster Edward, rub me faster," she cries out. _Oh yes, ma'am, faster it is_! I love it when she barks orders at me. I do my best to fulfill my duties and seconds later, I feel her inner walls clenching, tugging and pulsing around me and I lose it.

"FUCK!" My eyes are sealed shut, I feel her bouncing harder, drawing every ounce of delicious pleasure from me. I gasp out a "goddamn," raising my head up off the pillow to watch as Bella slows her movements.

She looks like a fucking goddess. Still panting from her orgasm, her hands run from her hair, down her body, grasping roughly at her tits, over her stomach until she finds my abs and begins a trail in the opposite direction up my body. Leaning over me, once her hands reach my shoulders she gives me a tug, asking me without words to sit up with her.

Skin to skin, there's nowhere we aren't joined. Silently, we sit in the middle of the bed, exchanging breaths and sensual kisses while her delicate fingers just graze my face. Her thumb rubs over my lips and she dips down to kiss me once more.

"Is it gone?" she whispers as her eyelashes flutter against my skin. "Whatever it was that freaked you out— is it gone now?"

I swallow thickly. I can't be honest with her about what I saw…especially when I haven't made heads or tails of it myself. So instead I just nod, not ready to tackle this new set of demons.

We fall back onto our pillows and I reach for the sheet to cover us. My thoughts are still running a mile a minute in my head and all I can do is hope that it's gone. Just hope that whatever mash-up of people and scenarios I was dreaming about was only that— a dream… that unfortunately turned into the inevitable nightmare I've always feared.

**^^TotS^^**

I wake with the sweet smell of Bella invading my senses. Her body is tucked into mine, soft puffs of breath coming across my chest every few seconds like clockwork. The sheet has remained draped across our legs and pulled up to our waists. Unlike yesterday, the cabin is humid this morning. I look up toward the top bunk and see that we only have one window open, instead of the three we had last night. Between the heat outside and the combined warmth of our naked bodies, this place is going to feel like a pressure cooker as the morning progresses.

Attempting to uncurl my body from Bella's, I feel around on the floor for my cell to check the time: 6:32. It's damn early, but I'm not at all surprised that my eyes popped open by now. I think we were fast asleep by ten last night and our second round of sex was at some point when it was still pitch black outside. We definitely needed the rest after that hike yesterday. I can't believe how much traveling and exploring we've done in the last forty-eight hours; this has to be some kind of record.

Bella starts to stir at my side so I give her a squeeze with the arm that's still wrapped around her petite frame.

"Good morning, sunshine," I whisper, my voice thick with sleep. I put my lips to her forehead for a soft kiss, eliciting a hum from her.

She tilts her head up, showing off a drowsy but beautiful smile. "Morning, sir."

"Yeah, you're going to have to stop calling me 'sir'. It was fun to play Peppermint Patty and Marcie for the last few weeks, but now that we're—" I wave my hand over our naked, entwined bodies, "I don't feel right about it... makes me sound like a kinky slave master or something."

Her body starts shaking with laughter. "Kinky, huh?"

"Yes," I chuckle. "And I just don't look good in ass-less, black leather chaps."

Now we're both practically hyperventilating from the image of me wearing such a get-up while wielding some weird _Pulp Fiction_ props.

"Okay, okay," she heaves, "no black leather, no whips and chains…I can handle that." She rolls onto my chest, resting her chin on her hands. "Well, at least I can still call you 'Cap'n'. You'll always be my Cap'n Crunch," she says with a wink.

"Is now the right time to tell you I'm getting promoted to major, once we get back to Oahu?"

Bella immediately pops up in the bed, her succulent breasts on full display in the bright morning sunlight, and not a modicum of shyness to be found. I have to suppress a groan and calm my morning wood, which really needed no additional ammo.

"Are you kidding me? That's fantastic, Edward! Congratulations," she shouts happily, her eyes wide as saucers. "How long have you known this and didn't tell me?" she adds, smacking my chest.

"Oh, I found out when I was still in theater last month. My CO told me I was selected the day before the message came out," I say, pulling her back down to lie with me.

"I have to call you Major Crunch, now? Well, that's no good," she says, her nose crinkling. "You'll just have to keep your current rank of endearment until I come up with something better."

I huff, smiling at her. "I can live with that," I say, rubbing my hand down her back to the curve of her luscious hips. "The ceremony is planned for that first week in July, plus I'll have my wet down then, too."

She quirks her brow. "Wet down?"

"Yeah," I reply, surprised she doesn't know the term, but then I remember that Mike was only a sergeant when he died. "Any staff NCOs or officers who get promoted are expected to throw a party of sorts and basically cover the tab of anyone who joins them to celebrate."

Her eyes widen again. "Umm, I've witnessed how some Marines can drink. How much are you expected to shell out?"

"It's usually just the increase in pay grade, but if you're not on top of things, you can get really stuck. Riley got so shit-faced the night of his wet down that he forgot to tell the bartender when to cut the tab. He ended up paying damn near nine hundred dollars because so many people came out to honor him."

Bella and I cackle at Riley's unfortunate mistake. A thought that's crossed my mind more than a few times in the last couple of weeks pops up again, and I decide to go for it.

"So, I don't know if you've ever done this before. I mean," I pause and swallow my nerves, "I don't know if Mike ever got promoted while you were together."

She shakes her head, her smile dulling a bit. "He had just been promoted before he asked me to marry him, and he was in zone just before he was killed."

"Did you ever go to any of the promotion ceremonies?"

"Yes, one was very early in our relationship. The one right before we got engaged landed on the same day my grandfather was being buried up in New York, so I couldn't be there for that one."

"Hmm. So in that first ceremony, did he ask you to participate and pin on his new rank?"

"No, we had only_ just_ started dating and his parents pinned one side of his collar while his favorite uncle, a retired Marine police officer, pinned the other."

Makes sense. "Well, then I'd like to ask if you'd stand with me and pin on one of my new gold oak leaves."

Her gorgeous smile makes my heart stutter. "I'd be honored," she whispers and kisses my chest. "Will Riley pin on your other side?"

"Yeah, definitely. If Emmett were available, I'd ask him, but we haven't been stationed together since we first got commissioned."

She pulls herself up and reaches my lips for a chaste kiss. "Well, I'd love to. And I'd love to kiss the hell out of you right now, but I'm worried my breath is atrocious. Hold that thought," she says, holding up a finger, and hops out of the bed. Her gloriously naked body is on full display for me. It's the first time I can appreciate it in the daylight, but she's buzzing around so quickly that before I know it, she throws my t-shirt on and darts out the front door to brush her teeth. I may as well do the same thing, so I roll out of bed, yanking my jeans up sans boxers; I need a shower anyway, no sense in dirtying a new pair just yet.

Toothbrush in mouth, I grab the cooler and carry it outside to get started on breakfast for us. Minutes later, my breath is minty fresh and I'm ready to give Bella a proper kiss.

"Whatcha got there?" she asks, walking over and sitting next to the cooler on the picnic bench.

"I figured we needed to eat to replace all of that expended energy between yesterday's hike and last night." I snicker. "Thought I'd peel a couple of potatoes, scramble the eggs and throw on a few sausage links. Sound good?" I ask, pulling the skillet out of my duffel.

"Dee-lish," she sings, standing up so that we're chest to chest.

I can't help but grin and dip down. "Kiss me, Clementine."

She slides her hands behind my neck and pulls my mouth to hers. "Hmm, don't mind if I do," she smirks, and we meet for a scorching kiss.

I've since dropped the skillet on the table behind her and have moved my hands from the small of her back down beneath her ass. Then I remember that she's not wearing anything under my shirt.

Regrettably, I pull back giving her a pointed look. "You trying to give the other campers a show?"

She snickers, the devil. "No, just wondering if I could get you all flustered out here. It's only fair since you're standing here in just jeans, dog tags and the Good Lord's blessings. You look like a freaking pin-up model, Edward."

"Only for you," I huff, smiling. "Now, I can guarantee you'll never hear me say this when we're alone, because you look sexy as fuck in nothing but my shirt from last night, but this," I give her ass a squeeze, "better be only for me to check out, got it?"

"Oorah, sir," she says again, laughing through our kisses. I give her naked rump a light smack and she squeals. "Okay, I'm goin', I'm goin'!"

**^^TotS^^**

After breakfast and quick showers, we pack up the car and say goodbye to cabin number seven. We agree that we hiked enough yesterday, so there's no need to wander around the park anymore. As we're driving out, we stop for a few pictures along the way at some dormant craters, and others that are steaming but don't show any visible magma or lava.

Bella conks out almost immediately as we start our journey back toward Kona, but I don't mind at all. I enjoy watching her sleep. She seems undisturbed, peaceful and adorably rumpled when she wakes.

"Where are we?" she yawns and then takes a drink of water.

"As a matter of fact, we're making one more stop before heading back to the condo…any guesses?"

She twists her lips to the side, narrowing her eyes. "Umm, my brain's not firing on all cylinders right now…wanna give me a clue?"

I press my head back into the seat and think for a second. "Well, we're going somewhere that's found only in a few places in the world, but this particular area is the number one place to see this spectacle…and there's a reptilian wildlife bonus."

She clicks her tongue, and her mouth falls open. "Are you taking us to a black sand beach?" she screeches, clapping.

"Wonder if we'll get lucky enough to be alone," I say, waggling my eyebrows. "Ever had sex on jet black sand?"

Still smiling, she shakes her head. "I think you know the answer to that one, Cap'n, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

I reach for her hand and she grips her fingers in mine, resting them on her thigh.

With the top down on the car, the sun blazing around us, and the wind whipping through Bella's hair, she looks like a cover girl. I don't know what I did or what I said to have the planets align and send her into my life again, but I'm so thankful and excited and terrified all at the same time. I've just got to fight through the lingering fear and bad emotions and just trust the good ones. There are still so many variables, but I wasn't lying when I told Bella I've never felt this way before. Whatever this is, I swear I'm going to do my best to hold onto it with both hands.

**^^TotS^^**

"So much for being alone," Bella snorts as I tuck her into my side. We walk toward Punalu`u Beach where at least three dozen people are meandering and soaking up the sun.

I kiss her temple and chuckle along. "S'okay. I'm sure the act sounds a lot nicer than it actually feels." We both laugh harder. "Sand in certain places is never as sexy as the movies make it seem."

Once we get to the sand, we kick off our shoes and dig our toes in. It's early enough in the day that it still feels cool and comfortable from last night's lower temperatures. Standing in this same spot at three in the afternoon in the middle of July would probably feel very different.

We snap a few pictures of the endangered green turtles resting in the middle of the beach. There's an enormous circle drawn in the sand surrounding them. I assume park rangers monitor their whereabouts and attempt to keep crowds away so that they're left undisturbed. When I did my research for our trip, I read that the touch of human skin can kill them because they have no immune system to protect them from the transfer of bacteria.

Eventually, we find a piece of beach all to ourselves and get comfortable.

"Such an amazing sight, you know?" Bella runs her fingers through the sand and looks down the beach. "It's so cool that this is all from the volcanoes. I read that it's illegal to remove the black sand. I also read that it's bad luck and people who've taken it in the past often mail it back!" We both laugh at that thought.

"I can certainly see the attraction in wanting to bring a bit of it back with you. But yeah, no need to invite bad luck."

"I agree. It's unique and definitely makes the beaches in North Carolina look plain as hell."

"Makes the beaches anywhere else look plain as hell…except maybe Bermuda," I add. "Ever been?"

"No, never, but I've heard it's lovely," she sighs, readjusting her body so that she's sitting between my legs and resting her back against my chest. "What's so special about Bermuda's beaches?"

"They have pink sand; it's beautiful…very soft and fine, from what I remember."

"When were you there?" she asks, trailing her hands up and down the backs of my bent legs.

"The summer after my dad was killed. I had just turned ten and the school year was ending. Lauren was about six months old and my mom agreed to let my grandparents treat us all to a vacation together."

"That's very sweet," she whispers, her head resting back on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm very close to my grandfather. His son's death just devastated him. I am thankful we've always remained close. I know that's not always the case when one parent is left to raise the children. If there's not a solid foundation with the in-laws, those relationships can suffer."

I sigh and look out at the waves crashing on the craggy rock formations off the shore. "I remember using some of my spending money to buy a message-in-a-bottle that week in Bermuda." I smile, the images of that day suddenly rushing back to my mind.

"That's so cool that they sold those! I've never seen them in stores before," she muses.

"Yeah, my grandpa went back with me to the store where I'd seen them in a few days earlier. I whispered to him that I needed one to send a message to Dad." I swallow my emotions, remembering my grandfather's eyes getting glassy in response. "We didn't tell my mom or grandma where we were going; we just left early that morning before we all headed to the beach for the day. He bought one to send, too."

Bella shifts her body so that we're face-to-face and I get lost in her thoughtful gaze.

"We went out to the beach and sat down to write our messages. I remember I told Dad that I missed him terribly. I told him Mom cried for him when she closed her bedroom door at night."

Bella, teary-eyed, pulls me into a hug and I hear her sniffling.

"It was so difficult for her, you know? She tried to be this incredible pillar of strength for Lauren and me, her world couldn't stop turning just because she lost her husband; she still had to take care of her kids." I feel my vision blurring with unshed tears and I force myself to clear my throat.

"Anyway, I just told him I'd make him proud and take care of Mom and Lauren as best I could. Then Grandpa and I went up onto a boulder that sat at the ocean's edge and pitched our bottles as far as we could." I recall. "The tide took them right out…it was fascinating to watch. We stood there together, unmoving, until we couldn't see them bobbing on the horizon anymore."

I'm quiet for a few minutes and realize Bella's been silent for even longer. I rub her back, and she lifts her tear-stained face up. I wipe away the streaks and kiss her gently.

"I'm sorry you dealt with such a tragedy when you were so young, Edward. I can't imagine."

I cock my head to the side and study her face. "No different than what you faced a few years ago." I shrug. "It is what it is. Life really fucking sucks sometimes."

"Yeah, it does," she sighs. "Your mother sounds like a pretty amazing lady."

"She is," I say with a proud grin. "Life dealt her a really shitty hand, but she did the best she could." I swallow and continue, "Reminds me very much of another incredibly strong woman I know." I push the wisps of hair blowing around her face back behind her shoulders.

Bella shrugs. "It was a choice of living the life I was blessed with or cowering in the shadow of death for the rest of my days. I chose living. I guess your Mom did, too."

I pull her back into my chest, and we hug tightly. I hug her for her loss. I hug her for crying for mine. I hug her for her bravery. I hug her for being here with me. And I hug her because if my heart and mind could ever conquer the overwhelming fear that courses through my body regarding relationships and their inevitable tragic end, I'm pretty sure I would do just about anything to make her mine forever.

**^^TotS^^**

By one o'clock, we're pulling back into the resort, and I'm pretty confident that the bottom has officially fallen out for both of us.

Like a well-oiled machine, running on fumes though it may be, Bella hops out to get a luggage cart while I unload. Twenty minutes later, after unpacking the cooler and dropping our personal bags in our rooms, we're collapsing on the couch together.

I'm resting with my eyes closed, my legs kicked up on the coffee table, and Bella's stretched out with her head in my lap. The sounds of nature we've been surrounded by for the last couple of days have been replaced by the second hand ticking of the large wall clock in the dining room and, from time to time, by the whirring of the refrigerator.

"Hey you," Bella speaks softly, tugging on my shirt. "Wanna head into bed?"

My eyes still shut, I respond coyly. "Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Newton? 'Cause it's workin'!"

Her giggles, combined with her face firmly planted in my crotch, immediately start to wake my sleeping giant.

"Well, I was thinking of the actual act of sleeping, but perhaps later, after we're well-rested, you might get lucky."

My eyes pop open. "Well, then, hell yeah, woman! Lead the way!" I thrust my lap, causing her to laugh even more and roll off my legs.

We stand in the living room exchanging glances for a few seconds, silently figuring out which bedroom we should use and inadvertently tackling the elephant in the room of 'where do we go from here?'.

I decide to just go for broke. "Will you stay with me?"

Her eyebrows rise in question to clarify. "Take a nap with you in your bed? Of course!" She walks up to me, offers a quick peck on the lips and starts to move around me to head toward my room, but I wrap my arm around her waist before she gets away.

I take a deep breath and jump in feet first since she didn't _quite_ get it. "Not just that. I mean…stay with me, in that bedroom, yes, but for the rest of the vacation, too. Like, only get us one-bedroom condos and then," _gulp_, "come home with me to my house at Kaneohe. Stay with me…until you," I stop to clear my throat of the unexpected lump that's formed, "until we have to say goodbye." Perhaps I'm a chicken shit, but I don't know if I'm ready to address what happens after the goodbye.

She steps forward, bottom lip firmly entrenched between her teeth, and hooks her fingers in the belt loops of my jeans.

"I'd like that very much," she whispers, her eyes trained on mine. "But listen, I don't want you to feel pressured, okay?" She sighs. "It's just…you've made it pretty clear that relationships scare the crap out of you."

I allow a half-smile to creep onto my face and nod for her to continue.

"So whatever's happening here…just," she shakes her head, looking down. "I just don't want you to feel forced into doing something you wouldn't normally do."

It's my turn to grab onto her waist with both hands. "I'm not gonna lie and say that this is something I'd normally do. We both know that isn't the case. But you're different, Bella…and I'm feeling differently about," I shake my head, thinking, "…all of it. Everything's changed since you came back into my world and I really, really like having you here."

"Well, I really, really like being here…I _love_ being here, as a matter of fact. So yes, I'll stay with you and be with you, for as long as you let me."

I smile and follow her as she leads me into the master suite, my designated bedroom, and we get undressed. Bella ends up in just panties and her t-shirt, while I take everything off and crawl into bed wearing only boxers.

I pull her close to me so that our bodies are spooned together. Her breathing evens out a few minutes later and I realize she's well on her way to dreamland. I, on the other hand, am feeling the lingering sting of her final words during our talk.

_For as long as you let me. _

I can't help but wonder if she's saying that for my benefit or for hers. I want to believe that I've turned a corner in my way of thinking about casual dating versus serious relationships. But then my nightmare from last night crosses my mind again and I wonder if I've spoken too soon.

**^^TotS^^**

Hours later we wake. We never closed the drapes on the sliding glass doors of my room, so we're greeted with what must be early evening darkness. I've lost all track of time, but I couldn't care in the least. I've been wrapped around the sweetest, warmest body I've ever known all afternoon.

I feel Bella pulling away from my embrace, and I crack my eyes open again.

"Gotta pee," she mumbles and rolls out of bed. I twist my head around to find the clock on the nightstand. It's quarter after seven. My stomach rumbles, but I'm too damn comfortable to do anything about it. Maybe if Bella's hungry we'll grab something quick and easy in the kitchen.

The bathroom door swings open and she stumbles back over to the bed. With a sleepy smile still on her face, she climbs on top of me and lies down, covering my body with hers. I envelop her while she hums contentedly.

"I like this," she whispers, causing a rush of comfort to run through me.

"I'm glad. I like it, too." My stomach rumbles again, managing to break the silence between us. She giggles.

"Hungry, hungry hippo, are ya?"

I chuckle, loving her kindergarten teacher-sayings. "Very much so. It's late…want to just make sandwiches?"

She picks herself up and grins. "Sounds good to me!"

In the kitchen, she takes out the loaf of bread, peanut butter and fluff. She looks at me slyly, waiting for me to challenge her, but I'm not going to do it.

"You on board with this, Cap'n?"

I open the fridge and grab the milk. "I most certainly am. _Extra_ fluff on mine, if you please."

Her head falls back in laughter and she starts shaking her ass, happy as a clam. I stand behind her, wrap my arms around her waist, and we laugh and sway back and forth together in just our underwear, well, her still in her t-shirt, too. I can't keep myself from kissing her under her ear, down to her collarbone and back up again as she spreads the creamy peanut butter on the bread followed by the sticky blobs of fluff.

Once she's finished, I catch her licking her fingers of the wayward remnants and have to intervene.

"May I?" I ask, lifting her hands and seeing a sweet blush come across her cheeks.

I inspect her fingers and find the two that still have some splotches of fluff and peanut butter on them. Slowly I bring them to my mouth, wrapping my lips around them and close my eyes with a moan. I proceed to slide, drag and roll my tongue on and around them, savoring her delicious flavor along with the sweet and salty combination of the fluffernutter.

When I force my eyes open, I see that hers are practically rolling back in her head, her body visibly shuddering and her chest rising and falling as her breathing picks up speed.

"Mmmm," I pop them out of my mouth and rub my lips together. "Scrumptious," I add with a wink and proceed to pour two tall glasses of milk while she grabs some paper towels and brings our sandwiches over to the coffee table.

I turn on the television and flip through the channels until we find old reruns of Saturday Night Live on VH-1. Will Ferrell as George Bush in one sketch and Alex Trebek in the next is hilarity at its finest.

I take a deep breath and a big bite out of my sandwich. _Hmmm, not bad_. In fact, it's pretty fucking fantastic, and I have to question my worldly knowledge since I didn't know these ever existed before that day in the grocery store.

I glance over at Bella, who's paused, mid-chew, waiting for my verdict. "Well?"

I decide to mess with her a bit. "Meh…it's edible, but barely. I don't like to waste food, so I'll choke it down."

The look of utter defeat and sadness that crosses this girl's face is tragic. I feel kind of bad for joking around, but I have to keep up the ruse. I take another bite, chew, chew, chew and exhale exaggeratedly, reaching for my glass of milk. I take several huge gulps, acting as if I'm trying to mask the taste, when in fact, I'm just craving the milk because you simply can't eat peanut butter without a glass of it…it's a rule.

Bella's completely silent and I'm starting to cave. I check to see if she's still staring at me, but she's just picking at her bread and staring absent-mindedly at the television.

I take another bite and moan aloud; this sandwich is so off-the-charts. Bella's head snaps immediately in my direction, and she cocks her eyebrow. I can't contain my smirk, but I try to remain focused on Will Ferrell's hysterical impression of Robert Goulet.

In my periphery, I watch Bella get up from her side of the couch, place her glass and half-eaten sandwich on the table and sidle up next to me.

"What's up?" I ask, shoving my final bite in my mouth. I have to swallow several times because I've run out of milk and there's peanut butter coating the roof of my mouth.

Bella lowers herself onto my lap, planting both knees on either side of my legs. She's chewing on the inside of her cheek, just staring at me. I guess we're waiting to see who's going to break first.

Once my mouth is free and clear of all traces of peanut butter, I attempt to dazzle her with a bright smile.

Quirked brow firmly in place, she questions me again. "Did you _really_ not like the sandwich or are you just yanking my chain, Cap'n?"

I can't take the adorable pouting any more and I burst out laughing. "I have to admit, I like it a lot better when you yank MY chain!" She narrows her eyes at me and joins in with her giggles.

"GAH! You were joking!" she says, smacking my shoulder. "I knew you couldn't resist the lure of the fluffernutter. See? Wasn't it awesome?"

I run my hands up and down her back. "Yes, you win, Clementine. It was phenomenal. I can't believe it's taken me almost thirty-four years to discover just how good it could be. Without you introducing them to me, I'd just continue to exist on this planet, a shell of a person, without knowing the true meaning of its deliciousness. They're going to have to become a staple in my world. There's no going back now; I'm a changed man."

As my speech comes to a screeching halt, the look she's giving me tells me she heard exactly what I said…and everything I didn't say. It wasn't until the end of my stream of consciousness that I realized it could've been her I was talking about, and not just the sandwich.

I swallow hard, realizing my Freudian slip. It scares me and it doesn't, all at once.

She leans in and whispers, "I'm happy you've discovered just how awesome life is with a fluffernutter. It was my pleasure to awaken your senses."

I sit up, needing to feel her lips on mine. Hot breaths, rolling tongues, playful nips…she's performing an enticing lap dance as we make out like horny teenagers for a few minutes, finally coming up for air.

"So, speaking of fluffernutters," she starts to scoot back off my lap and falls to her knees. "What was it you told me in the store that day about a fluffer?" She rubs her hand over my straining cock and runs her fingers along the waistband of my boxers. "Their job is to keep the actor aroused, you said?"

_Oh, holy hell. _

She tugs until my erection springs free and slaps against my stomach. "Hmm, I'd say a fluffer isn't needed in this case." Our eyes are locked on each other as she grips my cock and strokes it several times. "But just to be on the safe side…"

She hoists herself up on her knees and gives the head a lick. I have to hold my breath at the first contact her tongue makes with my dick. She looks up, smiling, and then wraps her mouth around me, hollowing out her cheeks creating the most amazing suction. What she can't fit in her mouth she makes up for by pumping with her saliva-moistened hand and works me up and down until I'm panting like I just ran the Marine Corps Marathon.

Christ in heaven. Even my wildest fantasies of her can't compare to the real thing.

Her mouth is so hot; I'm grunting with every tug of her lips. She reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear because it's falling all over the place. I gather my wits about me enough to scoop it up and hold it back for her; it's the least I can do.

"Fuck Bella, so wet…so good," I moan, my breathing becoming more and more labored as my balls start to tingle and my thighs tense. "Ugh, I'm cuh-coming," I gasp out, wanting her to have fair warning, but she doubles her efforts and tugs on my balls enough that I see instant fireworks and release into her mouth in multiple spurts. Her movement doesn't slow until I'm completely devoid of all energy and barely able to hold her hair up any longer.

She sits back on her knees, reaches for her milk and takes a few gulps, winking at me in the process. Then, she daintily dabs her paper towel over her lips and chin and stands up in one fluid motion.

Without reservation or shyness, she peels off her t-shirt and stands before me in only skimpy, pale pink panties that have a discernible wet spot at the apex of her legs. A sly grin appears on her face as she looks down at me from between my legs.

"I seem to remember you were hoping we could have an intimate gathering in that luxurious shower of yours," she flirts, taking a step back toward my room. "Coming, Cap'n?"

* * *

**Military Terms (some repeats from previous chapters to refresh your memory):**

**Alphas- **The service uniform consisting of olive green and khaki colors. It's roughly equivalent in function and composition to a business suit.

**CACO-** Casualty Assistance Calls Officer; the military member charged with delivering the news to the family of a service member that he or she is missing in action or killed in action.

**PCS-** Permanent Change of Station; where a military member is assigned to live and work for their tour of duty, usually three years at a time.

**ammo-** ammunition

**"in theater"-** area of combat operations. - Afghanistan, Iraq, etc.

**CO-** commanding officer

**"wet down"-** a party to celebrate the promotion of any staff NCOs or officers. The Marine getting promoted is supposed to cover the tab for anyone who comes out to honor them.

**Marine Staff NCOs (in rank order)-** Staff Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant, Master Sergeant, First Sergeant, Master Gunnery Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps

**Marine Officers (in rank order)-** 2nd Lt, 1st Lt, Captain, Major, Lt. Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, Lt. General, General

**"in zone"-** having enough time in grade and rank to be _eligible_ for promotion.

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks, as always, to Team Cabana. Born, Cejsmom, Jules & Momo. Their help is the best a girl could get. **

**To my Major Hubby, my military advisor, who patiently listens to me read sentences and phrases over and over and corrects me so I say it EXACTLY like a Marine would (jeez, they're strict!)**

**To all my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, lurkers, rec'ers & tweeters...thank you so much for all of your support. I'm so excited that you're loving the TotS ride, learning all your military terms and enjoying a thorough tour of the Hawaiian Islands, to boot! **

**Last Call has been getting tons of love. So excited about that. Come join us on Facebook at The Cabanaboy's Playground! Another list has formed for Last Call Girl T-shirts if you're interested! It's a v-neck tshirt this time around! Who knew Callward would spark his own clothing line? LOL.**

**xo, Jen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick announcement: The fanfic site wasn't sending out proper alerts when I published chapter twelve two weekends ago. Please make sure you read that one before diving into this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

"Edward…nothing's happening."

"Shhhh. Just…give it a second. It'll come back up again."

I sigh in frustration. We've been staring for at least ten minutes. Come on. A girl gets bored after a while.

"Edw—"

"Hush," he whisper-shouts at me. "You're putting too much pressure on it…you're scaring it."

I roll my eyes and look away. "Well, can I at least eat a snack while we're waiting? I'm starved. We've been at this all morning."

He rolls his eyes right back at me. "Yeah, eat…whatever. Just, don't look away for too long."

I grab a granola bar out of my bag, tear it open and sit up again… and stare.

"Look! Look! Look! There it is!"

I follow Edward's outstretched arm to where he's pointing and see the nose of a humpback whale breach the surface of the water. A moment later, a second whale leaps out of the ocean as if he thinks National Geographic might be filming him.

"Oh, my God! That's incredible!" I screech and jump up. "I hope it comes back up again soon!" What majesty!

I smile and nestle myself back between Edward's legs on the lounge chair. It's not built for two people, but we're not complaining. Ever since we crossed the threshold into unbridled passion while camping, we've been pretty much insatiable for the last few days. This sweet man, who's done the best job of taking care of my every desire on this vacation, has me swinging from the goddamn chandelier; he's such an expressive lover. Sexy, commanding, giving…and always ready for me. It doesn't matter if we're being slow and sweet with each other, or quick, dirty and rough. We've run the gamut from animalistic fucking to— dare I say it? — making love. Granted, "love" hasn't entered our vocabulary at all, but we've definitely been making "really, really, like" at the very least…and it's only been three days! He's turned me into a wanton mess, but I couldn't be happier; I've never felt more alive. I'm deliciously sore in all the right places and often find that I'm walking around like I just participated in a cross-country cattle-drive on horseback.

When we're not tangled up in bed together, Edward's giving me foot massages, making me dinner, we're playing board games together or he's just holding my hand gently while we relax on our balcony. He's wooing me to the point of no return. I can safely say that he's ruining me for any future relationships. I don't know how they'll ever measure up to Captain–soon-to-be-Major Edward Masen, United States Marine Corps.

"You must be somebody special," a groundskeeper pipes up from beyond the fence. "The humpbacks are usually gone by the end of May…they must've stuck around to give you an early-June show."

"Hear that, Cap'n?" I tease and jerk my head to the side. "He thinks I'm special."

Edward's throaty chuckle sends shivers up my spine and a rush of heat between my legs. He drags his nose up the side of my neck and pauses at my ear, whispering, "The man knows what he's talking about. Too bad for him he can only guesstimate just how special you are." He nips at my earlobe. "I, on the other hand, have first-hand knowledge."

I hum hearing his sweet words. "Flattery will get you everywhere, you know." I look out on the water and realize that our whale friends must have moved onto greener pastures, or deeper oceans, as it were. "That was too freakin' cool. Thank you for making me stare at the water until my eyes practically crossed."

He laughs and pinches my side. "You're welcome. I knew you'd be upset if you missed them. Bailyn's gonna flip when she hears about it. She has an obsession with whales."

I smile and close my eyes, relaxing and enjoying the quiet of the poolside. This resort is such a gorgeous piece of property. Its design is ornate with the open terrarium running down the center. Plus, I love the fact that we can lounge next to the pool, but just beyond the waist-high rock wall and iron fence is the ocean with its waves crashing against the craggy rocks.

Just then, a thought pops in my head and I turn my face up toward Edward's. "Hey, speaking of Bailyn, did you ever send her that picture our waiter took of us at La Bourgogne? She was begging to see what I looked like in that yellow gown."

His eyes widen. "Oh, shit! We're in the doghouse now. We were supposed to call her the next day, too!" He twists his wrist to check his watch. "We're gonna have to call later. I have a very legitimate excuse though; I've been a little too distracted by this bathing beauty currently shifting around so much, she's giving me a semi. I think I need to get you alone," he murmurs in my ear and runs his fingers up my thigh to the strings of my bikini.

"Again? Goodness gracious, you're needy," I kid, but continue to wriggle my tush into his crotch causing him to groan some more. Turn down another round of sex-sent-from-the-heavens with this man? I think not.

"You complaining?"

"Hell no! I just don't want to put you in the hospital. I think I'm working you out more than your latest PFT!"

Edward bursts out laughing, his chest hair ticking my upper back with the motion. "Well, I'm not going to deny that at all. I'd get a high-scoring, first class PFT for the younger age bracket, no doubt, let alone a perfect score for my thirty-three-year-old self!"

I giggle. "Okay, sir, focus. Bailyn first, physical fitness training after. Your niece may disown you for blowing her off for the last four days."

"I know, I know," he sighs. "I'm actually surprised my cell hasn't been ringing off the hook!"

"Well, let's call her now. My skin needs a break anyway; we've been out here since breakfast."

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Once we get back to our condo, I sit on the couch and dial Lauren while Bella announces she's checking her email behind me at the dining room table.

_"Edward Anthony Masen! _You_ are pushing your luck, brother of mine."_

"Ouch, am I in that much trouble?"

_"She's been whining for you in the evenings ever since she called Monday, but lucky for you she's busy during the day at summer camp. Have you been having fun? Where are you now?"_

"The Big Island. I'm sorry I never called her back like I said I would. Bella and I went camping at Kilauea. We got back Wednesday and spent the last few days recovering from the rigorous hiking and stuff."

_"And stuff."_

I laugh at her bluntness and decide not to deny it. "Yeah, well…y'know."

_"Mhmmm, say no more. Any chance we'll actually get to meet this one? I'm convinced she's the reason you've done a one-eighty over the last few weeks. Bailyn can't stop talking about her Princess Belle, and Mom is positively giddy…speaking of which."_

_"Hi honey!"_

"Hey, Mom, how are ya?" I get comfortable on the couch, preparing for the impending third degree.

_"_I_ am fine…the real question is, how are _you_? This one sounds special."_

I take a deep breath. I don't want to hide Bella away. So much about her deserves to be shared; there's no sense in acting guarded about it. "She is, Mom…very special."

_"Oh, Edward, I don't even know what to say. So I won't say anything at all; I don't want to jinx it."_ I roll my eyes at her superstitious ways, but am happily surprised that we've skipped the grilling session. _"Just know that I'm happy for you."_

"Thanks, Mom. I'm happy, too. Before you hijacked the phone, I was about to ask Laur where the goofball is."

_"She's still napping….should be up in…like a half hour. Can she call you back and Face Time then?"_

I glance behind me to check the wall clock and notice Bella beaming at her computer and then make eye contact with me. _Fucking gorgeous._ "Sure, Mom. I'll be available then. See you later?"

_"Yes, definitely. I need to put my eyes on you. Miss you."_

"Miss you, too. Talk to you soon." I end the call, pocketing my phone in my shorts, and walk over to Bella to investigate what has her looking so happy.

"Whatcha got there, Clementine?" I gruff in her ear while wrapping my arms around her. I may have brushed a nipple over her suit as my hands found their resting place on her side. Whoops.

She turns her face toward me, a sneaky glint in her eye, and spins her body in my arms. Instantly, her lips are on mine, and she's pulling us up and into her bedroom. I'm not at all complaining about her eager display, but I really want to know what had her smiling so brightly.

Once the backs of my knees hit her bed, Bella pulls her mouth from mine. She gives one hefty tug and my suit falls at my feet with a dull _thwack_, still saturated with the moisture from our dips in the pool. My eyes widen at her fervor and I return the gesture by slipping my fingers beneath the strings at her hips while she yanks off her top. Her luscious tits bounce up and down with the quick motion and my cock responds by stiffening all the more.

"Anxious?" I tease.

She kisses me ravenously in response and pushes me down on the bed, getting ready to settle between my thighs for what I anticipate to be the "be all-end all" of blow jobs; she looks like a woman possessed. But I want to taste her, too.

"Flip yourself around, Bella," I moan while she teases the head of my cock with her tongue.

She raises her head, a sly grin appearing on her face. "Ooooh, I've never done that before," she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"There's a first time for everything, sexy. And right now, it would be a crime for me not to lick you till you scream while you're sucking me down your throat."

Bella's eyelashes flutter and she visibly shudders. She launches herself at me, planting a hard kiss on my lips. "You and your dirty talk are going to kill me dead, but in the best way," she moans into my mouth. "I swear I could probably come just from hearing you whisper filthy fantasies in my ear."

"Hmmm, that does sound very pleasant to experiment with," I breathe into her neck while she sucks on mine. "But right now I want you to ride my face till I'm soaked in you."

"Holy shit," she squeaks breathily and turns her body around, her legs now on either side of my head. She timidly lowers herself down to my eager mouth. I run my hands up the outside of her smooth thighs and grip the tender flesh at her hips, helping her along. The scent of her arousal creates a Pavlovian response in me. I'm salivating before I'm even able to make contact with her pussy. I can feel her nipples tickling my abs as she tries to get a hold of herself and focus on my cock. Her composure is waning even though we've barely started. I hear her whimper, and all I can do is chuckle inwardly. I've only just blown on her exposed center and she's already coming undone.

"Better concentrate down there, Clementine." I use my fingers to open her up and I flatten my tongue, licking her hard from her clit to her slit.

"OHMYGOD!" Bella buries her face in my thigh in response to that first touch of my mouth. The tip of my tongue slowly traces her outer lips and then the inner ones as her wetness continues to pool into my waiting mouth. After a few circuits with my tongue dancing figure eights, I can't help but moan loudly as I feel Bella's hot lips wrap around my dick and pull back up, creating a mind-blowing level of suction.

I grip her hips tighter and tug her down so that she's lying flat on my chest but spread-eagle before me. I waste no time and start lapping at her, flicking my tongue over her swollen nerve bundle and then burying it in her creamy slit. She's soaking my mouth and chin and I can feel her thighs shaking a bit as they rest on my shoulders. Damn, I wish I had a picture of us doing this. That probably sounds freaky. I just told her a few days ago that I wasn't into the kinky scene…but for this visual, hell yes, I would love to see what we look like sixty-nining the fuck out of each other.

"Goddamn, you're delicious," I gruffly whisper, still devouring her juices. I thrust my hips in response to her playing with my balls while she drags her tongue up and down my shaft. "I'm not kidding, Bella. This is my lunch…fucking five-star cuisine." I close my mouth around one of her inner lips and then dig my tongue back inside her sodden entrance.

"Oh fuck, Edward…I cah—can't concentrate when you're— ahhh! And then talking like that and—"

I don't let her finish her sentence before I slide my middle finger inside her, feeling her soft, moist walls clench around it in response. I curl it down, rubbing and tapping on her G-spot and I go to town rolling and pinching her clit between my lips while my other hand travels between our writhing bodies in search of an erect pink nipple or two that needs attention.

"Mother of GOD!" Bella shouts in crescendo. "Huhh! Fffffffffffuh—!" She loses her breath on that last nonsensical utterance and her legs lock against my shoulders while her walls pulse around my finger. She's completely forgotten about my cock in this process, but I can't be mad at her…just means I get to switch positions and bury myself inside her sweet walls next.

I pull my mouth back while she's spasming. "That's it, Bella. Keep coming, 'cause I'm still eating." I replace my finger with my tongue again and continue to dart it in and over her lips. Drenched. The lower half of my face, and her pussy and thighs are fucking drenched.

Her whimpers die down as I slow my attack. While still flicking at her clit with my tongue, I slide my other hand between our bodies and pull her up to a sitting position, then I help her swing her leg over my body so she's no longer straddling me.

"I didn't do very well, did I?" she questions, panting. I can only smirk in response.

"No worries, I'm going to be just fine…c'mere." I sit up as she props herself on her elbows and we meet for a scorching kiss. "Mmmm, you taste that, Bella?" She's nodding as I'm fisting my hands through her hair. "That's you. All over my face…your essence, your body's perfume…you're my oasis in the desert."

Bella's breasts continue to rise and fall as her breathing returns to normal. I can't wait any longer though…I've tasted her with my mouth, now I have to taste her with my cock.

"All fours, baby," I demand. "I'm not done with you yet." She hisses a "yessss" in response. Once her perky ass is in my face, I kiss both cheeks and drag my fingers through her pussy once more, making sure she's completely ready for me. I hear her moan, and I line my cock up and drive myself in with a grunt.

"Mother FUCK!" I cry out, dropping my head back as her walls grip me instantly and start pulsing. "You feel so fantastic, Bella." I pump in and out of her several times with deep, long strokes, taking my time and running my hands gently up and down her back. She's sighing and moaning in delight.

"So tight, so wet…your pussy's my drug." I close my eyes and lose myself in the moment. It's never been like this with any other woman. Everything about Bella is new and natural; there's nothing forced when we're together. The ease and comfort we feel…it's like an involuntary response. How could I ever let go of this?

She clenches around my shaft, and it shakes me from my thoughts. I knead her hips with my fingers, then slide them up her ribs and massage her jiggling tits. "It's mine, Bella. You may as well get a fucking tattoo on this pussy with my name... mine to eat and mine to fuck."

"Oh, God, Edward," she groans. "What you do to me! Yes! YES!" She continues to push back on me and I take it as an invitation for more, more, more.

I alternate from a few fast pumps and swivels of my hips to several thrusts of deep penetration, causing Bella to whimper and slap her hand against the headboard. Bella twists her head to look over her shoulder, eyes hooded with lust. She licks her lips and bites down on her lower lip, running her hand through the hair that's flying around her face with every jolt of her body.

"Yes, Edward! Fuck me harder… more, pleeease!" _Harder?_ Oh hell yes, she doesn't have to tell me twice. I grip her waist tightly and, while I piston my hips faster, I pull her back on my cock, slamming into her. It only causes her to cry out and then pitch forward, burying her face in the pillow.

"That's it, baby. Claim it. 'Cause just as much as your pussy is mine…this is your cock. It's yours…night or day. Anytime you want it…anywhere you want it."

Bella starts moaning and pushing herself back on me faster. My words are seriously cranking her up in the lust department. My girl is a FREAK, and I fucking love it. I see her wriggle one of her hands between her legs, and she starts to play with her clit; I can feel her fingers every time my balls slap against her ass. The smell of our mixed arousal is everywhere, and it's making me high. My spine starts tingling at the base, and my thighs are beginning to tense…an epic orgasm is moments away and I'm going to come like rolling thunder.

"Oh shit, Bella. I'm on my way." I slow down, watching my slick cock, glistening with our combined juices, glide in and out of her saturated pussy. I can't hold it off any longer, so I speed up just as Bella's hand falls away, and she screams into her pillow, constricting around my shaft and sending me hurtling over the edge.

"Nnnnnnnngh! FUCK!" I sputter out, losing my rhythm and bucking into her repeatedly. After I empty myself inside her, I slow my strokes again and eventually pull out, kissing her on the small of her back, and we collapse next to each other, spooning, completely breathless.

Minutes pass and I run my hand up the side of her body; she twitches. "You okay over there?" I whisper. She holds a "thumbs up" in the air and it makes me laugh and pull her to my chest. "**You** are too much, Clementine."

She rolls herself over and tangles her legs with mine, her fingers gently scraping through my chest hair. "So, are you ever going to tell me where you got my nickname from?"

I smile. "Call it a hypothesis…perhaps even a prophecy."

She tilts her head up, looking at me incredulously. "You want to elaborate on that one?"

"Well, you told me that clementines are your favorite fruit because they're so juicy and sweet. It was our first day together, on our hike up Olomana, and I didn't think it entirely appropriate to give you my theories just then, so I kept them to myself. But now that I've experienced the sweetness and the juiciness up close and personal," I waggle my eyebrows, "…yeah, you are most definitely my Clementine." I pull her into me further and kiss her cheek.

She narrows her eyes, playfully. "I should probably think you're gross for making that determination about me back then, but I think it's adorable. You really think I'm that sweet, Cap'n?"

I smile and nod. "And very, very juicy!" I laugh as she attacks me, trying to tickle me, and I give it right back to her. We roll back and forth, laughing, pinching, and kissing each other. I finally pin her and go in for a deep kiss. Slow and tender, with a few chaste kisses to end the moment. "My Clementine," I whisper, gazing in her eyes.

She replies with a shy smile, "My Cap'n."

I'm tempted to say something but I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone, and my eyes pop out of my head. _Saved by the bell._ "Shit! That's my sister!" I roll off Bella and the bed in search of my shorts. "Bailyn wants to Face Time with us, you better put something on," I call out, my head and hands digging under the bed skirt. Success!

"Hello?" I say, a little winded.

_"Hey, you ready?"_

"Yeah, just gimme a second. I'll call you back in a few."

_"Okay! We're ready when you are!"_

Bella's giggling into her pillow while I pull up my swim shorts and pull them right back down again. Gross. Damp bathing suits are no fun, I need sweats or something. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," she tries to compose herself. "It was just funny to see you standing there naked asking for your family to give you a minute while you covered yourself." She erupts in laughter all over again, pointing at my junk. "As if…" she heaves, "as if they could see you and you needed to hide it behind your hand!"

I laugh along with her and jump back on top of the bed, covering her face in kisses. "Shall I tell them you can't come to the phone because you're naked as a jay-bird too, Clementine?"

"Lord, no. Just give me a couple minutes, and I can come say hi to Bailyn." She pushes me off and darts into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and figure that's my cue to grab some sweats and get ready for the call with California.

**^^TotS^^**

_"Uncle Edwaaaaard!"_ Bailyn screeches, jumping up and down. _"Where's Belle?"_

I laugh, realizing that my rank on the totem pole has seriously diminished. "She's taking a shower, but she knows you want to say hi to her…and she wants to see you, too!"

_"I wanted to talk to you…where were you?"_

"Well, I went camping with Bella this week. We got to see a volcano, and we saw two whales jumping in the ocean today!"

She gasps, dramatically. _"Really? Did you take pictures?"_

"Oh, I didn't have my camera ready at the moment they jumped out of the water, but I bet Mommy can show you some videos if you really want to see them."

_"I do! I do! Momma, can we?"_

_"Yes, when we're done talking to Uncle Edward, we'll find some whale-watching videos on YouTube."_

"So how's summer camp, Bay?"

_"It's fun. But I wish I could swim all the time. We only have swimming for a little while."_

"Aww. I know you love being a fish in the water. Maybe when I come back home to visit, I'll take you to Nanny and Paw's house and we can swim together!"

Bella walks through the room and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, offering one to me. I wave her over and make room on the couch.

_"When are you coming back?"_

"Probably some time in August. I don't know the dates yet, baby. I promise I'll tell Mommy as soon as I know, and she can make you another countdown calendar."

Bella approaches with a shy grin, and I turn the phone so Bailyn can see her. The little girl screeches like a banshee.

Waving wildly she shouts,_ "Hi Belle!"_

"Hi Bailyn!" Bella waves back. "How are you today?"

_"I'm good! I saw your picture!"_

"You DID? Did you like it? Was it pretty, like in the movie?"

She gets shy and blushes. _"Yes. Momma and Mom-Mom loved it, too!"_

I hear Bella's breath catch and I thread my fingers through hers, to soothe her nerves.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispers through the side of her mouth. I furrow my brow and shake my head.

"I'm not. I sent the picture to my sister. Clearly, I knew she was going to look at it before she showed it to Bailyn," I smile, rubbing my thumb across her palm. "I like being able to show you off. I'm good, I promise."

_"BELLE!"_ Bailyn shouts, attempting to get our attention.

Bella looks a little rattled. "I'm sorry Bailyn, I was talking to Uncle Edward. What did you say?"

_"I sehhhhhd, do you have a purple dress like Rapunzel?"_

"Oh," she laughs. "I do have a purple dress, but I didn't bring it with me on this vacation."

Bailyn's face crinkles. _"Well, maybe you can wear it after your vacation, and Uncle Edward can take a picture and send that one to me, too!"_

My heart rate picks up a bit. I'm smiling at the phone and trying to study Bella's reaction all at the same time. Leave it to me to use my four-year-old niece's line to help me figure out what the next step is with Bella, post-Hawaii.

"That sounds like a great idea." Bella answers kindly, but her tone is unsure.

_"Oh, Mom-Mom is here! She's gonna say hi now…and Momma, too!"_ My mom and sister come into view and both look like the cats that swallowed canaries.

_"Hi-eeee,"_ they call out in tandem.

"Hi Mom, hey Laur. Uhhh," I look at Bella who has a smile plastered on her face, it looks a little unnatural. I'm sure she's nervous all of a sudden. "This is Bella Newton."

"Hi!" Bella waves with her oddly-fake grin. "Nice to meet you…err, well, see you, I guess."

They laugh and nod. _"You too! Are you enjoying your vacation?"_

"Oh, yes. We're having a great time."

_"What's your favorite part of the trip been so far?"_ Lauren asks.

Bella and I look at each other with a knowing smile. I'm sure it's written all over our faces, but she recovers quickly. "All the sightseeing has been spectacular. Kauai was incredible from beginning to end, but if I had to pick one place… I'd say our visit to the volcano was my favorite part. Edward over here is quite the planner," she says, nudging my shoulder, "and he made our camping and hiking experience one for the record books." She ends her little speech staring at me, communicating with her eyes how much it all meant to her. I swallow tightly and squeeze her hand in agreement.

_"Aww, that's my boy! Always with a plan and another plan to back up the first one!"_ We all laugh at Mom's quip.

Lauren speaks next. _"What's on the roster for the rest of your stay on the Big Island?"_

"Well, I found somebody else who's as obsessed with coffee as we all are." They cheer and clap in response to my announcement. "So, we're definitely heading over to a Kona coffee farm; we haven't decided which one yet."

Lauren's eyes get wide. _"Any chance we'll be in receipt of a care package?"_

I laugh and nod. "Yes, sister dear; I wouldn't dream of leaving you and Mom out of the Kona coffee experience!" I look back at Bella. "Other than that, we're taking it day by day. Probably hit another luau at some point."

"And we're headed to Maui next week," Bella adds with a smile.

_"Well, it sounds like you both are having a memorable vacation. Good for you. I know my son deserves it, and I'm sure you do too, Bella!"_ My mom smiles and winks at us.

_"Belle, did you make Uncle Edward see _Tangled_ yet?"_ We all laugh at Bailyn and her steel-trap of a memory.

"Not yet, Bailyn! I think we'll need to find a Redbox on the island somewhere…if not, I'll buy a copy for him! Because we all know you can't ever watch _Tangled_ just once, right?" Bella teases while I groan. "I promise we'll call you right after we watch it and tell you how much he loved it, okay?"

She giggles. _"Okay!"_

_"Well, we won't keep you anymore. Enjoy your vacation!"_ My mom calls out, waving.

"Thank you," Bella responds. "It was nice to talk to all of you."

_"You too, Bella! Hopefully we'll chat again soon,"_ Lauren hints, but again, I have no qualms. I've never felt calmer. Bella puts me at ease in everything, it seems. I actually want my family to meet Bella!

We all say our goodbyes and end the call. I squeeze Bella's hand in mine again. "Was that too weird for you?"

She shakes her head with a hint of a smile. "Not at all. You?"

"Not at all." We just sit there with dumb grins on our faces for another minute, and then I remember what I wanted to ask her before we got distracted with mind-blowing sex and phone calls.

"What had you grinning from ear-to-ear on the computer earlier?"

Her eyes widen in glee. "I got an email from DODEA. I was offered an overseas position!"

_Oh shit, here it comes._ Alaska, Europe. Guam. My spastic brain goes into overdrive.

"Osan Air Base," she reports with a huge smile and just a hint of seeking my approval. "My family is gonna flip, but I don't care. I'm totally taking it!"

South Korea. At least it's the same time zone. But it's not Okinawa.

I try and muster the smile that I know she needs and deserves.

"That's awesome. The start of a new adventure," I manage, wishing the sudden pit in my stomach would disappear. I stand up and plug my phone into the charger on the kitchen counter, trying to get it together. I'm not an actor, and I feel like the shittiest friend on the planet right now. What the fuck is my problem?

The silence is palpable for a good twenty seconds and then she pipes up, "I'm gonna call my parents and tell them the news. I'll be out in a bit. Do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all," I wave her off with a smile as she walks into her bedroom and shuts the door. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I wander out to the balcony and lean on the railing, staring off toward the ocean.

_Fuck._ Bright side, bright side, bright side. Get it together, Masen. I feel my jaw tensing as my eyes close. What? Did I really think it was going to be this perfect ending to our vacation? Out of all the jobs on the planet, she'd miraculously get assigned to the same island in Asia where I'll be stationed for the next three years?

This is fucking real life. Not everything works out the way you want.

I don't know how long I'm lost in my "poor me" thoughts. Long enough that when I go to take another pull from my beer, it's less than chilled. Then I feel Bella's warm arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey," she whispers into my shoulder blade.

I turn my head to the side and straighten up. "Hi. How'd it go with your parents?"

She snickers. "Well, they didn't love the idea. But they also understood my need to get out of North Carolina. They'll be fine. Mom's already starting to research airfare from JFK to Seoul."

"Good. I'm glad they're being supportive." I clear my throat. "You deserve it." I spin in her arms and wrap my hands around her lower back.

_Gotta shake off this heavy feeling._ "We should go out and celebrate. Want to go dancing again at Huggo's?"

Her eyes brighten. "I'd love to! But for now, I just want to curl up and take a nap. All morning in the sun and then strenuous bedroom activities have me yawning like a champ all of a sudden," she giggles, leaning her forehead into my chest.

"A nap sounds good. You worked me over something fierce earlier."

Her jaw drops in shock, "Me? You must be crazy! You were the one who was out of control this time…insatiable man," she mutters with a grin.

"Only around you, Clementine."

"We've turned into lazy slugs the last few days," she chides. "We used to be all 'get up and go' and now we just roll around in bed together."

I laugh out loud. "I think we earned it. Between two plus weeks of rising sexual tension and then all the hiking and traveling we've been doing…I'm pretty sure a few days of napping was a logical stepping stone. But hey, you just say the word and we're back on our jam-packed tourism schedule."

"As long as we can intersperse the laziness with the tourism, I think that'll make the perfect combination. We don't want to have to take a vacation from our vacation once we get back to Oahu," she notes. "After all, you'll have to return to work every day and I'll be at home, lazing around on your sofa and deck chairs!"

I can't help but smile at the image of Bella making herself completely comfortable at my place, to say nothing of the fact that she just referred to it as "home." "What a nice visual you've painted."

"Glad you like it, Cap'n."

I lean down and capture her smiling mouth in a kiss that's soft and slow. I try to communicate everything I'm feeling with my lips. Whether I'm succeeding or not remains to be seen. We still have time to get the words out.

In that instant, while I'm kissing Bella and lifting her up as she wraps her legs around my waist, I know that I'll have to make every moment we have together count.

Korea's not that fucking far from Japan, my glass-is-half-full side chimes in. What's to say this can't work…if we really want it to?

And as our kiss continues, and we collapse on the bed together, I know in my heart that I do. I really do.

Time to shift this game into high gear.

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**PFT- **physical fitness test

**DODEA- **Department of Defense Education Activity- a civilian agency that manages all schools for children and teenagers of military members in the United States and also overseas at American military bases worldwide.

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks to all my usual pre-reading suspects: Born, Cejsmom and Jules. And always to my MFEO beta-Nazi, LaMomo. That girl has my back, fur realz. **

**Loving all your reviews. I got a chance to reply to all of them again this go-round. I know that won't always be the case, but I'm always so grateful to my readers, especially those who take the time to send me their thoughts/theories and such. Much love to all of you!**

**_Last Call_ was just added to the Featured Fics library at twifanfictionrecs dot com. So honored by that accolade. Callward thanks you, too. In fact, come to my group, The Cabanaboy's Playground, to stop by and check out the _Tip of the Spear_ photo album so that you can see all the sites Spearward and Adventurella/Clementine have been visiting thus far!**

**Another list for Last Call Girl t-shirts is circulating! V-neck shirt this time around! Want one? PM me or find the link in my group on Facebook. **

**xo, Jen**


	14. Chapter 14

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

Even in the peace of the early morning, with dawn breaking outside our sliding glass door, I find that I can't turn my brain off to allow myself those cherished extra minutes of sleep. The weight of Edward's arm over my waist and the warmth of his naked body, protectively curled around mine, give way to a wistful smile. I want to feel completely comforted, but I'm discovering that I'm getting more anxious with each passing day. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I started this vacation independent, confident and headstrong, fully prepared to allow myself the adventure of a lifetime. And then Edward happened.

Opening that email from the DODEA secretary on Saturday was scary and exhilarating at the same time. A new position for a first grade teacher is available, and it's mine if I'm interested. After applying last month for the transfer, I had tried desperately to put it out of my head. However, every day I'm away from North Carolina just proves to me that I'm better off without the lingering weight of sadness that's been repeatedly heaped upon my shoulders. I've been happier, freer, and actually able to embrace the mentality that I've wanted for the last eighteen months or so. It took a good chunk of time for me to move on from the desolation of losing Mike and our son, but once I did, few people, if any, have allowed me to spread my wings. So moving away from that place, _anywhere_ away from North Carolina, seemed to be the perfect antidote. And then Edward happened.

I was willing to blindly relocate without concern for the next destination, but as these days and weeks with him have unfolded, I've found myself praying harder and harder that somehow we'd end up close by each other. Possibly on the same base, even. The news that I was offered a position in South Korea was both a blessing and a curse, I guess. DODEA didn't turn me down, I'm being offered an overseas position on a silver platter…but I won't be within daily hugging distance of Edward; and I seem to have recently become addicted to those hugs.

I'm able to read him a little bit more every day. I saw his wheels turning when I said I was going to Korea. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hoped he'd launch into a speech about Okinawa not being too far from Korea and what that could mean for us. But I quickly talked myself out of pouting over his non-reaction because this is all so new for him. I want to believe that he's trying to figure out on his own how we can make this work before he comes to me. If he's not totally ready to put himself out there, that's okay. Personally, I think the things he's been saying and doing are light years away from who he proclaimed himself to be just a few short weeks ago. Mr. "Relationships aren't for me," seems unrecognizable in comparison to how he's been acting since that first kiss we shared on Kauai.

For his peace of mind though, in his presence, I've tried to keep things light, because he was so clear in the beginning that getting tied down wasn't in the cards for him. And I was fine to go along with that at first…before last week's initial intimate encounter which has only led to us being stuck together like glue ever since. When I look at him now, he's become an even more desirable, sexy, genuine, compassionate man—damn him—and now he has me yearning for things that I know I shouldn't.

It's not fair to put that pressure on him. To utter the deadly words, "We need to talk," that so many men fear. I've tried to keep things breezy between us, this relationship/non-relationship thing…but the last thing I want to do is lie to him. Lie by omission—by not telling him that my feelings are getting more intense. I don't know if I have the strength to say goodbye to him when I have to leave in August. The thought causes an ache in my chest that I can't rub away.

I refuse to regret anything on this vacation. I just have to be strong and be the person I've always been. When the time is right, I'm going to be completely honest. This life isn't a dress rehearsal. Our tomorrow is never a guarantee; both our lives have taught us that lesson the hard way. Leaving Oahu without putting myself on the line would go against every fiber of my being. I won't cower just because I don't want to get hurt. For all I've been through in my twenty-seven years, I didn't get there by not being true to myself, and I won't stop now.

If I want to kiss him, I will. When I want to hug him, I will. Hold hands, play footsies, give him massages…whatever the spirit moves me to do in that moment, I'm going to do. There's no sense in holding back. I'm going to show him in my actions how much he means to me, and then, I'm going to tell him in my own words.

If we're meant to be, then no matter the distance or the obstacles, we will be. I'm going to trust what he's been saying, that he's never felt this way before, that this is all so new to him. Based on what he's confided in me, I'm going to put my heart on the line.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

It's that final determination that actually helps to settle my brain and allow sleep to take over once more. I wrap my hand around Edward's arm and hold it securely to my chest. Maybe if I hold on tight enough for the both of us, he won't ever let me go.

**^^TotS^^**

I feel a gentle _woosh_ of cool air and a dip behind me as Edward returns to the bed, enveloping me in his solid, warm arms. His body is pressed up against mine from our heads to our feet. The stark contrast of Edward's soft lips surrounded by his pinchy scruff while he kisses me tenderly never fails to send shivers up my spine. It makes me squirm in happiness, earning a sexy, vibrating chuckle from the perpetrator himself.

"Morning, beautiful," his groggy voice rumbles as he dusts his lips over my shoulder blades.

I hum in contentment, bending my neck back, inviting him to trail his kisses closer to my face.

"Sleep okay?" he asks and then rests his lips against my flushed skin.

_Honesty, here we go._ "Yeah…sorta."

"Oh?" he questions. "Restless? Bad dreams?"

"Just…feeling a little sad that we're leaving tomorrow afternoon. This island holds a special place in my heart, you know."

Edward responds by searching for my hand and threading his fingers through mine. "I know." I feel him nod slightly against my shoulder. "This place has been like a rebirth for me."

A lump forms in my throat as I squeak out, "Any regrets?"

"Mmmm," he stops to think, "…maybe just that I didn't get a chance to take you to a luau on this island."

I huff, smiling. "Don't you worry about that. Ditching last night's luau plans and instead convincing you to come skinny dipping with me was a way better idea anyway."

He chuckles into my neck, his lips ghosting along my skin. I can feel his erection begging for a morning tryst. It'll hear no argument from me.

"I still can't believe I did that."

I lift our hands and bring his palm to my lips. "I can. You said it yourself the other night. You're a changed man, Cap'n."

We're silent for a moment.

"That I am. I meant what I said earlier; this place has been like a revival for me. Hell, I've been changing slowly but surely since that close encounter with your backpack on the tarmac in California. Aside from a bloody nose, you've ended up giving me more of a jumpstart to my heart."

I smile, feeling my eyes get watery. "I've just tried to open your eyes a bit." I squeeze his hand. "Your amazing heart was pumping long before I walked down that aisle on the plane, Edward."

"Maybe," he pauses, "…but now there's a rhythm and a beat— a soundtrack with your name that plays on a loop."

A tear falls over the bridge of my nose and I try to sniff quietly, but apparently loud enough that it alarms him and he leans over to look at my face.

"Hey," he speaks gently and rolls me toward his body. Swiping his thumb across the tear stain, he shakes his head. "No tears, Clementine."

I nod and swallow, my eyes brimming with more after hearing his comforting voice.

"We still have Maui and then Oahu again." He raises his eyebrows, asking that I acknowledge his well-made point. "Lots more opportunities for making memories, just like you said. That's what this trip is about; no regrets, right?"

I shake my head, freeing a few more tears. "Not a single one."

He leans down and kisses me chastely. It lingers for a few seconds, and then he gives me another soft peck. His gaze is locked on mine as our eyes fill in the blanks for everything we haven't had the courage to say yet. With confidence and sincerity he ensures, "We'll figure it out."

Somehow, those simple words create another flow of tears through my pinched eyes. Sweet, caring, admitting he doesn't have the answers, but there has to be a way. It guts me and fills my heart all the same.

"I promise, Bella." Those final soft-spoken words from him cause me to raise my head from the pillow to capture his lips in mine.

Our tongues lazily drift in and out of each other's mouths with soft sighs in between breaths. Edward eventually settles his hips between my legs as I wrap them around his waist, rubbing my feet up and down the backs of his thighs to his calves.

The sensuality of the moment is magnified while our eyes continue to study each other as he slides inside. I clench my walls to heighten the sensation for us, causing him to breathe out a stuttered, "Ahh."

He moves unhurriedly in me with deep, long strokes. My hands travel up his back and shoulder blades, then around to his face. I take my time gently tracing his lips, over to his ear, and I brush my fingers down to his lobe. His jaw tenses and releases while my mouth moves to his neck to kiss and suck.

Edward hisses in pleasure when I raise my pelvis and meet him thrust for thrust. I allow my head to fall back on the pillow, and we stare at each other, his pounding coming harder and faster with each passing second. His dog tags make a tinkling sound as they drag up and down my chest with his powerful motion. The rubbing of his pubic bone against my clit is creating the friction I need, and I feel my belly start to burn and tighten, my breathing now labored.

He dips down, kissing me hard. Our lips and tongues are urgent and needy, gasping sounds and moans becoming more audible as our pace quickens. My hands, which were framing his face while we kissed, rapidly move back down and grasp his ass to pull him into me. I can feel his muscles clenching and working so hard for our pleasure.

With each thrust of his hips, his tongue delves further into my mouth; it's erotic; it's marvelous.

"Baby," he whispers. I smile through our searing kiss when I hear him call me by that term of endearment for the very first time. He made it sound almost like a prayer.

My orgasm explodes through my body causing my hips to drop back to the bed, and I freeze while the waves of pleasure pour over me. Edward's crooked smile tells me he's thrilled I've come first. He speeds up with several more pumps and then buries his face in my neck with a moan as I feel him spill inside me in pleasure and relief.

We lie there unmoving, sweaty and sated, waiting for our breathing to return to normal. Eventually, he kisses my neck tenderly and then raises his head.

Silent moments pass, and I get lost again in his entrancing gaze. He nods ever so slightly, almost as if he's internally agreeing with himself. In my periphery, I see his Adam's apple bob beneath the delicious scruff before he whispers once more, "I promise."

**^^TotS^^**

I grab two spoons and the half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer. Edward meets me on the couch after having just popped in the _Tangled_ DVD I rented from the Redbox outside Walmart.

"Bailyn's going to be so proud of you, Uncle Edward," I croon, snuggling up next to him.

We clink spoons and start digging in as Zachary Levi, the actor's voice behind the character of Flynn Rider, starts his opening narration.

"I can't believe I've agreed to this," he mumbles, shoving a heaping green spoonful into his mouth. "Spending my final night on this tropical island, with a gorgeous girl I could be taking out on the town and instead we're watching a Disney movie to appease my niece."

I cluck my tongue. "Hey! _And_ me! You're forgetting that this is my favorite Disney movie. Bailyn's favorite is _Beauty and the Beast_," I correct and add for good measure, "I seem to remember you getting a little jealous of my cartoon crush. Could that be the crux of the issue, here?"

He rolls his eyes and continues his excavation of the carton of ice cream. "Are they gonna sing the entire time?"

"Oh, my word, would you relax? Behave or you're not getting lucky in the tub tonight."

"You wouldn't dare," he sneers with narrowed eyes, making me dissolve into laughter.

"And quit only picking out the chocolate chips, Cap'n…you get what you get, and you don't get upset," I scold.

He cracks up. "Another elementary school saying?"

"Yes," I laugh right back, wrestling his hand for the extra large cluster of chips we've both spotted.

The next scene is Flynn and his two thuggish cohorts breaking into the palace to steal the princess's crown. He's just so dreamy.

"Did you just sigh, Clementine?"

I admit it proudly. "Yes, I did. Look at how cute he is!" I shout, pointing my spoon at the television. "All rugged and manly, running for his life…he makes me swoon."

He chuckles and nuzzles his face into my neck. "You make me swoon." He plants a quick peck under my ear, his lips chilly from our late-night snack. "Now quit making me jealous."

"There's no need to be jealous. He actually reminds me of you— well, if you grew your hair out like a hippie, I guess. Strong jaw, great body, panty-dropping voice…plus you both do that smolder thing."

He raises his eyebrows at me, thinking I've lost my mind.

"No, really! When you're concentrating, your face gets this broody scowl because you're hyper-focused." I tip my face up toward his. "It's kinda sexy."

"Quit saying words like swoon, panty-dropping and sexy to me or else I'm not going to be able to concentrate," he chastises. "Bailyn is probably drawing up a written test I'll have to take when I report back to her."

"You're probably right," I laugh and curl my body into his while we continue to battle for the scoops of ice cream containing the most chips.

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

As long as I have one of the Men in Black on hand to use that memory zapper gadget immediately after, I will happily admit to anyone, including Bella and Bailyn that _Tangled_ is pretty damn good. Flynn Rider has some great lines and I've chuckled more than a few times.

I'm sure it's the extreme makeover I'm experiencing, but I found myself truly listening to the lyrics being sung by the lead characters as they realized they were falling for each other. I'll never admit it out loud, but I swear the words the guy was singing could've been written with me in mind, regarding how I've always lived my life and how I've completely changed since Bella arrived. Now the guy's dying, of course…it's how all love stories end; my bitter inner monologue takes over for a moment.

**"Rapunzel…you were my new dream."**  
**"And you were mine."**

I hear Bella sniffling, and I nudge her head off my shoulder to get a better look. She has tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Aww, c'mere, you." I curl my arm around her and pull her body up to mine. She straddles my lap and leans her head against my chest as we watch the conclusion of the movie. Rapunzel's tears glow, magically curing her hero and, as with every other Disney tale, they go off into the sunset for their happily ever after. It's a nice change of pace from what I've come to expect in real life. Gotta love those movie endings.

As the credits roll, she sits upright on my lap. "So?"

I nod with an appeasing smile. "It was a very good movie. You heard me laugh…I really did like it."

She cocks her head with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Like it enough to own it? What if I gave it to you as a birthday present?"

My head falls back, and I can't help but guffaw. "Don't push it, Clementine. That won't be necessary."

"But you _just_ said you really liked it! What if you want to watch it again sometime?"

I tuck some wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "Well…don't you own it?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I watch it whenever I need a love story pick-me-up!"

I smile at her answer. "Well, there ya go! I'll just use your copy if I ever feel the need to see it again." Yes, I said it; it implied the future, and I didn't break out in hives. This is a good thing.

"Well, if I'm in Korea and you're in Japan, that's not very convenient for sharing movies, you know."

I smile at her and shrug. "So bring it with you when you visit." _Aaaand there it is_. Sometimes you've just got to rip the Band-Aid right off.

She huffs and leans forward with a happy grin, kissing me softly. "Deal."

I suck on her pouty bottom lip before she attempts to end what began as a chaste kiss, and we're instantly making out like it's our last night on earth. Just as Bella starts trailing wet nibbles down my jaw and onto my neck, my cell rings from the kitchen counter.

"Fuckers," I groan when she pauses and looks up at me. "Just ignore it," I whisper and reclaim her mouth with mine, but she pulls back again.

"You can't say that! It's probably your niece who has a sixth sense about you and can tell, even across an ocean, that you now have first-hand knowledge of the smolder." Bella shoves back off my lap, deflating my rapidly-hardening dick and I scrub my face in frustration at the joker who's disturbing my groove.

She gets to the counter and checks the screen. "Oh, it's Riley!" She unplugs it and throws it over to me.

I clear my throat. "Ri."

_"What's goin' on, big dog? Not interrupting a candlelit dinner, am I?"_

"As a matter of fact…"

_"You're fuckin' kidding me. I knew you were a goner…first time I laid eyes on Bella. I love it."_

"Do you, now?"

_"Fuck yeah. I know some stuff. You'll have to fill me in later, but that's not why I'm calling."_

I laugh. "Okay, hit me. What's up?"

_"Where are you guys right now?"_

"The Big Island, but we're leaving for Maui tomorrow afternoon."

_"Excellent. Now, what are the chances Nalani and I can crash your party over the weekend? We need a change of scenery."_

"You mean meet us in Maui?" I widen my eyes, shrugging, looking to Bella for help.

_"Yeah, would you mind? Do you even have the room?"_

"Hang on, Bella's been booking our suites. Gimme a sec." I mute the phone as Bella finishes microwaving a mug of tea. That's one of her habits I've noticed. Multiple cups of coffee in the morning, but decaf hot tea at night.

"He wants to know if he and Nalani can stay with us this coming weekend. I guess they're just looking to get away."

Her eyes brighten. "Hell yeah, I'd love for them to come visit." She walks over and wraps her arms around my waist. "And this weekend is perfect. It'll give us a few days alone, visit with them for a couple days; then we'll be on our own again." She brings her lips up to mine.

"So, they'll just crash on a pullout sofa or something?"

"No, actually they can take the other bedroom! I forgot to tell you the only place they had available at the resort I wanted for us was a two-bedroom suite."

I kiss her a few times. "You're incredible. I owe you big time."

She contorts her face in confusion. "Owe me? What are you talking about? He's one of your best friends, right?"

"Right," I nod with a smile. "But you're still the best for allowing them to horn in on our vacation."

"It'll be fun! Besides, I want to spend more time with Nalani. That girl's a trip!" She smacks my ass. "Now go talk to him…don't keep him waiting."

I put the phone to my ear and walk back to collapse on the couch. "Ri…it's all good."

_"That fuckin' rocks, thank you so much. I'll owe you."_

"Ha! That's what I just said to Bella," I chuckle.

_"Well, I'll owe the both of you."_

"Just text me your flight info, and we'll get over there and pick you up."

_"Will do, and thanks again, man. Out here."_

I hang up and toss my phone on the coffee table, realizing Bella's not in the kitchen anymore. I hear the bath water running, so I pick myself up off the couch, double-check the locks on the front door, and when I turn back into the living room, Bella is standing there naked.

Oh, sweet Moses on the mount.

"Is this how we're greeting each other from now on? 'Cause I'm totally on board with such a plan," I say, ripping my shirt off, stalking toward her.

She giggles and unbuttons the top of my jeans. "That is a promising idea. We should explore that more once we get back to Oahu." She kisses me softly under my jaw and down my neck as she lowers the zipper down. "Perhaps I'll surprise you when you come home from work one day." Her brows wiggle for effect.

"I love the thought of you being at my house, naked and waiting for me," I growl, walking her backwards toward the garden tub, filling with water and bubbles.

Bella smiles and sits on the stone edge that surrounds the tub, tugging my jeans down the rest of the way.

"Actually, let me amend what I just said there. I simply love the thought of you being at my house waiting for me."

She continues to stare up at me as she runs her hands up my thighs, grasping my hips. There's a longing in her eyes that causes my chest to tighten. She's just so fucking beautiful.

I drop to my knees, placing my arms on either side of her. "Does that scare you?" I whisper, worried my declaration was a little too hasty.

Bella swallows hard, but then allows a hint of a smile to play on her lips. "No," she replies as her shoulders rise and sink on an exaggerated breath. Her head bows slightly, but then she picks it right back up, sure of herself. "Does it scare you?"

I pause for only a second and then do what comes naturally. And in this case…in_ this_ instance…with _this_ girl…the only girl who's ever found her way to the core of my heart…I smile. I smile huge, because no, it doesn't scare me. Her waiting at home for me doesn't scare me and saying it out loud, admitting it to her and the universe doesn't scare me. At this point, the only thing that does scare me is the thought that I could screw this up and lose her…lose this...us.

"No, Bella. It doesn't scare me. Actually, I can't wait to see what you look like in my house. I think you belong there," A brief moment passes before I take it one step further. "No, I _know _you do."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, oh boy! Bigger and bigger declarations from Spearward! Wonder how far they'll take it?! ;)**

**Big thanks, as always to Team Cabana: my MFEO beta, LaMomo and my pre-reading Cabana Girls: Born Onhalloween, Cejsmom Twifan & Jules Twifanawesomesox. **

**So, you'll all be happy to know that I'm almost at 3500 words for the next chapter! Hopefully I'll get that to Team Cabana before the weekend is over. **

**I have to apologize for not responding to review replies to the last chapter, but like I said above, instead I have two-thirds of a chapter written! I won't always have to skip, but I may have to again this time around because my Kayla Rae of sunshine is turning 5 years old next week. She requested a...wait for it..._Tangled_ birthday party! So we are ALL about Rapunzel and Flynn these days. And her Yummy Mommy is actually constructing a tower cake, Heaven help me! I promise to post a few pics of the cake when I'm finished.**

**Come on over and join us at The Cabanaboy's Playground FB group. Lots of pic teasers, music that inspires chapters, a TotS photo album of the sites they've seen and other fun chatter. And CaraNo already made a new banner/teaser for the upcoming TotS chapter. You'll definitely want to catch a glimpse of _that_ deliciousness. ;)**

**Do _you_ know what a thirty-four and a half is?**

**xo, Jen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Let it be known that no convertible Mustangs were harmed in the writing of this chapter. That being said, carry on. ;)**

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

It's a gorgeous day for a drive. The temperature is in the mid-eighties, and the sun is blazing, not a cloud in the sky. Even though I'm sad that we just checked out of the Royal Sea Cliff Resort, at least our final ride in the convertible will be a fun one, with the top down all the way from Kona to Hilo.

Our flight to Maui doesn't leave until five this evening, so we can take our time on Hawaii Belt Road and not feel rushed. Edward and I agreed that we'd take the southern extension back to the airport since we traveled the northern route on the day we arrived. Plus we can go to the Punalu'u Bake Shop that we bypassed on our way home from the volcano. I've heard great things about that little bakery, but we had no energy to stop after camping and visiting the black sand beach.

"If you're feeling sleepy, you can take a rest. I don't mind the drive," Edward offers.

"And miss our final ride in this car? Hell, no!" I smile and pull my hair back into a ponytail so it doesn't whip around my face too much.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the bake shop and take our time browsing in the gift shop and visitors' center. I don't turn down any free samples, but I have a hard time trying to convince Edward to indulge.

"Come on, already. This macadamia nut sweetbread is to die for," I attempt to say without spraying crumbs all over the place.

"Woman, you're gonna make me fat," he mutters, but still allows me to feed him the delicious treat. "Damn, that's good." His tongue flicks at my fingers.

"Right?" I lean up and kiss him, licking a wayward sweet morsel from the corner of his mouth, and he groans. I love making him groan. "Something on your mind, Cap'n?"

"You. Always you," he responds with a sex-laced tone, and then stealthily pinches my thigh just inside the inseam of my shorts.

I try to redirect the conversation before I start humping his leg. "Y'know…we've had access to gym facilities at each resort, and don't forget, we played a few games of tennis yesterday." I try to allay his grumblings, but I think I've fallen short.

"Yeah, but then we ate a half gallon of ice cream last night watching the movie!"

"Pssshhh…it wasn't the _whole_ half gallon," I reason, but even I know it was just a smidge gluttonous.

He cocks his eyebrow looking down at me. "You're lucky we've been getting so much exercise in other ways, or else I'd drag your fine ass in front of my commanding officer next month for you to explain why he'll see my cammies looking a little too snug."

"Oh, I'll be happy to let him know how we've been spending our time," I giggle, but then my green monster rears her ugly head. "Just please make sure Mrs. Cullen is with him, oh, and invite her to bring her tall, russet-skinned bestie with her while she's at it!"

Edward's jaw drops open. "Isabella Newton, I cannot believe you just said that."

"Believe it," I challenge. "When we get back to Oahu, don't make me have to rubber stamp your forehead: 'Property of Clementine,' 'cause I'll do it!"

His laugh echoes throughout the bakery as he grabs me with one arm and swiftly pulls my body flush against his. His rock hard muscles scream sex at me while his words are those of sweet comfort. "You have nothing…not a thing to worry about, you hear me?"

I nod, sheepishly.

"Trust me when I say that nobody will question who belongs with whom when I have to get back to work. My actions alone will make it perfectly clear," he adds with a soft kiss. "But just in case there's any question, I'll gladly set people straight, okay?"

"Okay."

"And just so you know, Leah isn't that bad. I still don't know Mrs. Cullen's angle, but Leah wouldn't ever say anything to you," he assures.

"I believe you."

He smiles and gives me another peck. "Good. So come on…let's get something to bring with us to Maui."

**^^TotS^^**

Fifteen minutes and another four samples later, I've ordered a pineapple-coconut fruit cake and some coffee macadamia nut shortbread cookies that we couldn't live without.

I doubt those will even last the twenty-minute flight to Maui, they're so tasty.

The southern extension of Hawaii Belt Road is much less treacherous than the northern route, especially as we approach Hawaii Volcanoes National Park. It takes us further inland— no sheer cliffs of death protected by measly guardrails— so we don't have to white-knuckle it as we drive.

Our radio is tuned to a satellite station, and I find myself bobbing my head and singing along with Pete Townshend's hopeful words on love.

"Milo."

It catches my eye when Edward looks over at me quizzically.

"Milo."

He looks again quickly, his nose crinkled in confusion. I have to stifle a giggle.

"Let Milo open the door," I sing and snap in time.

He shakes his head. "What in the name of God are you saying?"

I point to the radio. "Let Milo open the door. He's very courteous…you should let him open the door, for crying out loud! At least, that's what Pete thinks." I shrug, satisfied with my complete, yet absurd explanation.

Edward barks out a laugh and reaches for my hand, snatching it up for a quick smooch.

"'Let Milo open the door'," he repeats my words, laughing. "You're a trip, Clementine."

"Milo…my love…you get what I'm saying."

He squeezes my hand, still chuckling to himself. I can't help but smile. It warms my heart to watch him let go and have fun. And if I'm the catalyst that allows him to embrace his inner silliness, then I'll gladly wear that hat.

We continue our trip, singing along with the radio, just enjoying each other. I've also noticed that there's been next to no traffic on the road, and it gives me a fabulously wicked idea.

I take off my seat belt and scoot over toward the center console, leaning into Edward's face, and kiss him on the side of his mouth.

He smiles and turns my way. "Not that I'll ever complain, but what was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," I titter. "And since you're not complaining…" I drag my fingers down his chest, able to feel the ripples of his abs as I go, and I land on his crotch and start rubbing my hand over his bulge.

"Uhhhh," Edward sputters, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Bella, I don't— I dunno…"

I kiss under his ear, then move my lips to kiss the freckle that sits just under his hairline. "That's okay." I follow it up with a lick. "I do."

His breathing is coming harder now. "Bella, it's broad daylight, and we're driving in a convertible on the main drag of the island."

"Relaaaaax, Cap'n," I soothe with kisses along his neck and bask in the feeling of his cock growing harder by the second beneath his khaki shorts. "There's no one behind us; I already peeked."

He groans in protest, but I remain undeterred. I slink back into my seat, checking behind us one last time. The coast is clear, so I lower my chest and head down, hearing Edward mutter, "Christ Almighty," as I go. His straight-laced side desperately wants to win this battle, but it's not happening today. Deftly, I undo his button and lower the zipper. His erection is at full attention, though trapped within the confines of his navy blue boxer briefs.

I pull the taut fabric away and am greeted by the tip of his spear. Gripping him in my hand, I moisten my lips in anticipation as he settles his arm on my lower back, rubbing under the hem of my t-shirt. I swirl my tongue around his head and then wrap my mouth around the top half of his shaft. Edward hisses loudly at the contact while I smile at his unhinging. I love this part.

"Fuuuuuuuck, Bella."

I pull my lips off with a pop and lick my palm several times before grasping him again and start pumping my hand in time with the motion of my head. My tongue glides up and down, I swallow as much of him as I can, sucking in my cheeks to create the best suction possible. Tasting the saltiness of his leaking tip excites me, knowing I'm the reason for his arousal.

Just then the car jerks abruptly, and I freeze.

"SORRY! Sorry…"

I chuckle, and go back to work suckling his erection. Tightening my lips, I bob my head faster and faster, my tongue curling and swirling around and around. I love having Edward's cock in my mouth. Truth be told, it's a bit of a high knowing that I can make him completely unravel with some special attention from my mouth and hands. Speaking of hands, I weave my right one further into his pants to massage his tightened sack, rolling his balls around in my palm.

"OhGodohGodohGodohGod…" Edward rambles, his hips shifting in the seat. "Bella, I—ahh, shhhh-it!"

If my mouth wasn't working overtime trying to make this man see stars, I'd be grinning from ear to ear right now. So instead, I hum and I pull my lips up to the head, swipe my flattened tongue along the slit and come back down again with a groan.

"Nnnnngh, Beh—," he gasps, "Coming!"

I relax my throat, keeping my eyes open and focused on the teeth of his zipper so that I don't gag. Not two seconds later, I feel the streams of Edward's cum fly to the back of my throat, and I swallow repeatedly as best I can.

His once-stiff erection becomes a bit more pliable in my mouth as I continue to lick him until he's clean and free of any traces of his orgasm. I sit up, his hand still on my back, rubbing me up and down. I gently push his soft and sated cock back inside his boxer briefs and fasten up his pants.

Once I straighten myself out in my seat, I take a gulp from my iced tea and then smile at the scene before me. Edward's head is tipped back on the headrest. Staring at his profile, his sunglasses can't hide his hooded eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips. I also glance at the speedometer and see that we've slowed to a whopping twenty-seven miles per hour. Look out, NASCAR. Poor guy didn't want to lose control of the car, just his inhibitions.

"Figured I wanted to pay you back for that thirty-four and a half from the other day."

"What?" He turns to me, confused. "What does that even mean?"

I shrug and sip again from my bottle. "We tried the sixty-nine, but I lost my concentration…so to me it was more of a thirty-four and a half."

Edward busts out laughing, turning his head to check the side and rearview mirrors. Next thing I know, he whips us over into what looks like the entrance to a nature trail and throws the car in park.

"Get over here," he commands, reaching for me as I get up on my knees and straddle his lap while he lowers his back rest and pushes the seat as far from the steering wheel as it can go. My knee is teetering on the edge of the leather seat and the crevasse housing the seatbelt next to the door, but Edward's got a tight hold on my hips, so I'm not worried.

I cock my head to the side, smirking. "You summoned?"

His signature crooked grin slinks onto his face, and it makes my throat run dry. Licking his lips, he runs his strong hands up my back to my shoulders and pulls me toward him, kissing me soundly. _Lick, suck, sigh._ We get lost in each other for a few seconds until our sunglasses smack against each other ruining the sexy moment, and we both laugh.

"Sit up."

I obey willingly and slide my shades up to the top of my head as he does the same.

"I seem to remember telling you that I was more than fine the day of our…" he clears his throat, shaking his head, "thirty-four and a half. If you recall, we had quite the hard and fast encounter moments later," he says with pointed brows.

"I remember it well," I purr.

"And how about two nights ago, when you convinced me that nobody would see us if we swam naked in the resort's pool after hours, remember that?"

I smile, wondering where he's going with this.

"So, that little stunt you pulled back there," he says reaching under my t-shirt in search of the button of my denim shorts, "…which was appreciated more than you know, by the way; could it be that you have some exhibitionist tendencies?"

I lean forward and kiss him gently once, then follow it up with a nibble of his bottom lip. "You bring it out in me. I seem to not be able to control myself where you're concerned. The fun is in running the risk of getting caught."

"Hmmm, I suppose it is. I've certainly been getting braver around you." My breathing hitches as Edward slips his long fingers into my loosened shorts. When he comes across the moistened patch of my panties, his eyes flutter closed, and he wets his lips with his tongue.

"Already so fucking wet…" he groans in satisfaction. With the way this man turns me on, I don't think either of us is surprised that it didn't take much before I was damn well soaked through. Suddenly, we hear the sounds of an approaching car. Edward only grins like the Cheshire cat and slowly glides two fingers inside me, causing me to whimper.

My head falls forward, hair coming loose from the low ponytail I'd placed prior to our bakery visit.

"Oh, no ma'am," Edward says tucking the strands behind my ears with his free hand. "No covering your beautiful face during this little episode. Eyes focused on mine the whole time, got it?"

I start to abuse my lower lip with my teeth and nod. "Mhmmm."

"I think it's only fair that I get you off before we return this car to the rental agency," he murmurs into my ear before locking eyes with me again. "How does that sound?"

Edward's thumb teases and grazes my clit while his fingers rub deliciously up and down my g-spot. No road maps necessary for this man; he knows exactly where to go and what to do to drive me wild. For instance, he knows I need him to strum furiously at my clit in order to come, which is exactly why he's taking his time right now and only flicking at it. Like I said…driving me wild.

Another car passes, but I couldn't care less. I'm panting like a dog in heat, gyrating my hips, riding the hell out of Edward's hand. Even out in public, where anyone can see us, this encounter feels so incredibly intimate. Our eyes never waver from each other. I see him swallow tightly and move his other hand up to my face. I lean into his touch as he cups my cheek.

"YOU are fucking gorgeous," he softly speaks, longing in his eyes. Warmth spreads throughout my body, my breathing picks up even more. "Why don't you take over rubbing that pretty little clit of yours?"

I moan excitedly, realizing I'll be able to move at the pace I need, while Edward's fingers continue to plunge in and out of my pussy. Moments later, my belly tightens, and all I want to do is explode from the inside out, but Edward refuses to allow me to look away.

He shakes his head. "Mm-mm. I don't want you looking anywhere but in my eyes when you come. It's almost here, isn't it?"

I nod quickly as the pleasure erupts. "AHHHHH," I heave. "Oh, my Go-hod!" The dreamy gaze I observe in Edward's face as he watches me with rapt attention is nothing short of entrancing.

Every moment we share like this makes me feel like we're approaching a point of no return— emotionally, I mean. It's only been three and a half weeks, but picturing my life without Edward in it is getting harder with every new experience we share. I don't ever want this bubble to burst.

"C'mere," he says, pulling my neck forward as our mouths collide, tongues seeking out the other. Our kiss is passionate, wet…completely intoxicating. "You're beyond sexy, Bella. I swear; I could watch you come as a career."

I snort. "Get paid to watch me have an orgasm over and over and over, huh? I think I'd get tired pretty easily."

He smiles with a chuckle. "I suppose you'd be allowed to sleep…as long as it's next to me, that is," he adds with a wink.

I lean in once more and plant an open-mouthed kiss on his scruff-surrounded lips. "Now, where else would I be?"

**^^TotS^^**

Before arriving at the Hilo Airport, we decide to stop at the World Botanical Gardens and wander around. Holding hands the entire time, we walk paths that lead us through thousands of blooms of varying size, shape and color. We steal kisses along our route while fragrances waft our way, reminding me of the happiest of springtime days from my youth. We were told that there are trails that lead to waterfalls and meadows where the public is permitted to picnic, but we don't have that much time to spare. So, we just enjoy a taste of what the gardens have to offer and vow that we'll be sure to enjoy the foliage as much as possible on Maui.

The flight to the neighboring island is outrageously short. I think we reach our cruising altitude and immediately start our descent into Maui's main airport where we arrive by quarter till six in the evening. The car rental experience is sadly nowhere near as thrilling as on the Big Island. No upgrade to a convertible Mustang this time around. It turns out to be more like a sensible family truckster, a black Chevy Impala.

Edward drives us the forty-five minutes to the resort, where we're greeted by an extremely friendly older gentleman - I'm guessing the valet - who introduces himself as Anton.

"Where are you folks from?"

Edward speaks up. "We just arrived from the Big Island, but I'm actually stationed at the Marine Corps Base on Oahu."

"Ahh, well then, Semper Fi, sir!" He salutes, and Edward barks at him with his "Oorah," making me giggle. "And this lovely lady is your…"

Anton trails off with a smile waiting for one of us to fill in the blanks. Just as I'm about to clarify, Edward interjects, "Yes, she's mine…so don't get any ideas!"

We all laugh at Edward while Anton and another bellhop unload our bags onto a brass rolling luggage cart.

When I turn around, I see Anton whispering to Edward, who's suddenly smiling and nodding. My Cap'n pats him on the shoulder saying, "Good man!" Edward then comes walking over, his hand outstretched, seeking mine and pulls me in close for a kiss.

"Let me do the talking in here, okay?" he whispers, conspiratorially.

My eyes narrow in suspicion, but I immediately morph my look into a smile, excited to see what Edward has cooked up.

Walking into the atrium of the resort, it's all I can do to keep my mouth closed, lest I open it, scraping my jaw on the floor. If the St. Regis at Princeville is the lap of luxury on Kauai, then this has got to be the epitome of extravagance on Maui. The square footage of the lobby alone must be damn near 40,000. We're surrounded by deep walnut wooden beams with intricate details and carvings, and a spotless, shining tile floor. Enormous tables with gorgeous floral centerpieces decorate every nook and cranny. There are tasteful pieces of art, fountains, lounge chairs, sofas, not one, but two bars, a grand piano…it's just mind-blowing.

"Good evening! Welcome to the Honua Kai Resort," the kind desk attendant says as we approach, "…your name?"

"Masen, please. Edward and Isabella Masen."

I whip my head up to face Edward and he simply smiles without a care in the world. The kiss he follows with weakens my already-wobbly knees.

"Okay, Mr. Masen. I see you reserved one of our two-bedroom suites, let me just—"

"Actually, Kamea," Edward interrupts suavely and yeah, he's using his voice. _The_ voice… yup, this poor girl's toast. "Is there _any_ chance that you have any upgrades available?" he winks at her. "I'm still trying to sweep this little lady off her feet," he nods his head toward me and then pulls me close again, kissing my temple.

The girl's cheeks flush, and she giggles like she's bursting to tell a secret. She leans into the desk, causing Edward to do the same.

"You're definitely in luck that it's a Tuesday evening," she whispers and starts typing furiously into her computer. "The party that had booked our King Kamehameha Suite had to cancel at the last minute. It's been vacant for three days now, but my manager released it as of five o'clock this evening. I can give it to you for a minimal upgrade fee if you'd like."

He smiles for her, and I can practically hear her panties drop to the floor. Can't blame her; mine would too, if they hadn't already disintegrated back in the convertible on the Big Island. "You'd be able to do that for us? Wow; that would really be excellent."

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

"I cannot believe you just lied like that! You are a captain of Marines!" Bella whispers harshly as we step inside the elevator. "Where's your integrity, sir?"

I laugh, moving her backwards and pinning her to the wall to suck on her neck. "I'll show you my integrity." I thrust my hardening dick into her stomach, 'cause I'm classy like that.

She giggles, pushing me away. "I'm ashamed to have even been party to that scene downstairs." _Oh, the melodrama._

"Clementine," I growl in her ear and see the goose bumps erupt all over her neck and shoulder. "When you see what's waiting for us, you won't be so disappointed anymore."

"Oh, yeah?" she whimpers, while I tug on her ear lobe with my teeth. "How do you know what's waiting for us?"

I straighten up and readjust myself. "Well, my man Anton downstairs had the inside scoop and whispered that I needed to ask for an upgrade because he knew the manager had just released this suite."

"Aww, how nice is that? We might owe Anton an extra big tip since he helped us out."

"Ten steps ahead of you, baby." I smile, kissing her hard one last time as the elevator opens into an expansive foyer. We step out and see a colorful tropical flower arrangement sitting on a glass-top table.

"God, that's gorgeous!" Bella lunges forward, burying her face in the bouquet. She steps back, and I reach for her hand.

"Ready to check out our new digs?"

She nods, animatedly. "Ready and willing, sir!"

We step around the table, and I slip the key card into the slot outside the wooden double doors. The little indicator light turns from red to green, and the door clicks just before I turn the handle.

Stepping inside, I suddenly feel like I'm watching a scene from a movie. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine the suite would approximate the grandeur of this veritable palace. Now I understand why Anton said what he did to me when we arrived.

"_Insider tip: ask for an upgrade and pretend it's your honeymoon. The girls behind the desk tonight are sweethearts and suckers for happy newlywed couples. Last I knew, the only upgrade available was the King Kamehameha suite. My friend, you'll never want to leave…but you have to promise you will, because Maui is too beautiful to ignore."_

"Oh." _Pause_. "My." _Longer pause._ "**God**." Bella drawls, dropping her purse to the floor and standing stock-still about ten paces in from the front door. We're both frozen. After at least thirty seconds of total silence, she whispers, "What are the chances that this is the same place where the Sultan of Brunei vacations?"

My mouth is agape taking in our surroundings. "I think that's a fair assumption."

She grabs my hand again, and we walk forward through the open floor plan. A large seating area is to our right with long sofas, chairs and an eighty-four inch flat-screen television mounted on the wall. To our left is a full kitchen with a granite countertop and island, a row of bar stools tucked underneath its lip. Further into the room, there's a large oblong dining room table with eight chairs surrounding it.

Then we arrive at the lanai. For showmanship purposes, the sliding doors were left open for us as we entered the suite allowing us to have a full view that leads out to the ocean. Its size is easily two thirds of the suite. There's an enormous hot tub, multiple lounge chairs, end tables with umbrellas attached, a deck table and matching chairs, potted plants, hanging baskets with cascading flowers… it's got everything. I almost feel guilty that we've taken the suite when we're only two people...almost.

Thankfully, I remember that Riley and Nalani will be joining us for three days, and my conscience is suddenly free and clear. Bella deserves this. I'm just glad I swallowed my normal fear of going against the grain and told my little white lie. Well, I guess introducing us as Edward and Isabella Masen was more like a lie of epic proportions, but it sure as hell rolled off my tongue naturally.

_Gulp. _Not going there right now.

"I can't believe we're staying here, Edward." Bella has one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "This is too much!" She shakes her head and looks at me with a pained and guilty expression.

I take a few quick strides over to where she's pacing and envelop her in my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey," I chuckle, lightly. "You heard the girl downstairs. The guests cancelled their reservation but it was still being held for three days," I try to placate. "The manager finally gave up and released it figuring he could make some money, right?"

She nods as I rub my hands up and down her back.

"So, there you go! We actually did the hotel a favor, if you think about it. The manager got his money— well, some of it at least— and we continue the vacation to end all vacations."

I follow her far-off gaze out toward the cerulean-colored ocean. The horizon is infinite, the ocean peaceful and stunning. When she turns her face back toward mine, she's smiling.

"You sure are a smooth talker, Cap'n. I bet you got out of all sorts of trouble as a little boy."

"Who, me?" I feign innocence. "I am, and always have been, a perfect angel," I attempt to deliver with a straight face.

She rolls her eyes. "Mhmmm. Well, I guess I'm done worrying," she sighs. "So let me just say that this place is amazing… thank you."

"You're welcome. Wanna go check out the bedroom?"

She grins, mischievously. "Thought you'd never ask!"

**^^TotS^^**

I finish up my shower with a final rinse and swipe of my eyes. While turning off the spigot, I'm alarmed to hear Bella shouting about something. I step out quickly, barely wrapping a towel around my waist. Still dripping wet and doing my best Kramer impression, I come skidding off the tile floor into our master suite not knowing what to expect. After a frantic look around, I realize she's alone and fine physically. Psychologically is another story. It's only then that I take in her state of dress. She's wearing a breathtaking black bra and panty set, which make me salivate instantly.

My heart rate has now shifted gears; from racing because I thought she was in some kind of trouble, I've now given in to pure lust, watching her hair sway back and forth on her shoulders as she walks from footboard to headboard and back again, breathing heavily, clearly worked up about something.

"Oh good, you're out!" she exclaims, snapping out of her trance of aggravation over whatever. "You have GOT to hear this nonsense!"

She grabs her phone and presses a few keys. Her speakerphone activates, and I listen to the unfamiliar voice:

"_Bella, this is getting sincerely ridiculous. You can't keep ignoring me. I really wish you'd call me back so we could discuss your reckless behavior like adults. I'm honestly concerned for your safety. I don't believe you're thinking clearly. I'm beside myself. You're breaking my heart and we need to talk about this."_

I watch Bella's chest rise, her nostrils flaring, a look of fury in her eyes. Shit, this woman is fierce. I say a silent prayer in the hopes that I'm never on the receiving end of that look, or at the very least, the _cause_ of that look.

"Can you even believe this? She's got a lot of fucking nerve telling ME I need to act like an adult on her terms when she was the one who HUNG UP on me two plus weeks ago." Bella tosses her cell on the bed, grabs a pillow and screams like a banshee being muzzled. I watch with widened eyes while she calmly puts down the pillow and then starts to unpack the delicate, lacy and sheer— not to mention cock-hardening— contents of her suitcase into the bureau.

"I mean…I can almost hear her snippy attitude and the words she'll throw my way when she hears that I'm moving halfway around the globe…that I'm gallivanting across the state with you. UGH!" She slams the top drawer and turns to me, her chest and neck flushed in rage.

Now, I'm an old pro at this type of situation, having been the only guy around for my mom and sister over the years. I've gotten my head bitten off more times than I care to remember when the supply and logistics officer in me tried to take over and work the issue, when all they wanted was for me to listen and sympathize. At this point in Bella's tirade, I'm savvy enough to realize that she isn't looking for the problem-solver in me to say anything, so I just nod and keep listening.

"I just got off the phone with Mom, and she said Alice called her earlier today, digging for information."

I swallow, hoping it's okay to interject a simple question at this point. "Did your mom answer any of Alice's questions?"

"No," she says, coming out of the walk-in closet with half a dozen hangers. "She didn't give her any information. She politely thanked Alice for her concerns, but said I've checked in once a week, and I'm perfectly fine." Bella takes a deep breath and focuses on me. "You look hot as hell, by the way. If I wasn't so fucking furious right now, I'd molest the ever-loving shit out of you."

I grab my bottle of water from the nightstand and lean against the wall, chuckling. "Please feel free to take any and all frustration out on me. I'll be a happy and willing participant."

She huffs with a smile.

"But anyway, it's good that your mom didn't give Alice any more fodder." I decide to attempt opening another can of worms before taking a swig from my water. "Your parents do know that you and I are traveling together, right?"

She looks at me incredulously. "Of course they do! Hell, I even told my mother that we've been fucking like bunnies on Viagra."

And for the second time in less than a week, I end up spewing water from my mouth like a damn statue in a fountain, desperately gasping for breath.

Next thing I know, I'm bent over with my hands on my legs, and suddenly Bella is in front of me on the floor, on her knees looking up at me.

"I am so, so sorry," she pleads. "I can't believe I keep saying stuff like that to you at the exact moment you take a drink."

What starts as a huff leads to a chuckle and before I know it, I'm laughing out loud.

I straighten up, looking down at her. _Fucking sensational_. Her chest is heaving from concern over the choking incident, her breasts tucked snugly inside her bra.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me! I was really worried about you!"

I shake my head, attempting to quiet my outburst.

"You know, now that I think about it…you probably only did this to get me on my knees in front of you."

I reach down for her hand, and she allows me to help her stand. "Well, I admit that I will never, ever be disappointed to find you on your knees." I pull her flush to my chest. As her body collides with mine, I feel the twist where I secured my towel start to loosen. "You just caught me off guard, yet again, with your candor."

She hums contentedly. "I _am_ sorry about the choking," she whispers and kisses my still-wet chest just above where my dog tags are hanging, water droplets continuing to drip down my shoulders, chest and legs.

"You're quite forgiven, Clementine." I smooth her hair down her back, and she looks up at me. "Now, remind me again what you were saying about molesting the ever-loving shit out of me."

"Oh, right…that."

I lift her petite body up, and she wraps her legs around my waist, effectively undoing the remaining knot where my towel was closed. The only reason it hasn't fallen to the ground is because it's pinned between us.

"Because, the way I figure it…we have less than seventy-two hours to fuck each other senseless on every blessed surface of this suite before our weekend guests arrive." I turn our bodies around and press her into the wall. She whimpers when I start planting small kisses along her collarbone and up her neck.

"That's not— _ohh, yes_— a lot of time," her voice warbles as I start grinding my cock into the flimsy material of her panties. Two thrusts and the towel drops to the floor. _Fuck, yes._

"Considering the square footage we're dealing with…" _Thrust._ "…_nnnngh_…we should definitely get started."

My mouth moves to hers and we instantly can't get enough. Her lips pull and suck on mine while our tongues roll around the other. Moans and sighs ensue as she jerks her hips toward mine; it's driving me wild. I move my hand down the line of her panties to the wet and obstructing center.

"May I?" I growl, hooking my fingers around the offending material.

She nods frantically through our kiss.

A few tugs later, the seam rips, and like a heat-seeking missile, my cock finds her opening and I plunge inside.

"AHHH!" We grunt out in unison, and I hoist her body up once more, making sure I've got her good and pinned.

With my face buried in her neck, licking and nibbling, I go to work pistoning my hips, invading her hot, slick walls. She's clenching her muscles repeatedly, the tugging sensation is killing me in the best way.

"C'mere," she mumbles, her hands on the side of my face pulling it up to hers. She attacks me with a kiss, moaning into my mouth. "Edwarrrrrrd," she trails off and it causes me to smile. The way she calls out my name sends a jolt to my heart every goddamn time.

I know her orgasm is approaching. I can feel the pulsing inside, and her legs are starting to tense around me.

"Christ, you feel so good," I call out and dive back in for another kiss, my tongue plunging into her mouth as if it belongs there all the time. "You're almost there—"

Bella lets out a high-pitched squeak accompanied by a string of obscenities, and her head falls back against the wall. This moment right here— when she comes so hard, that time freezes for her, and she can't concentrate on anything else— this is what I love, watching her unravel; it's also when I know to move in her harder and faster.

I continue to chase my orgasm, my legs and arms burning from holding her up for so long.

"Bed!" Bella cries out, coming down from her high. "Right now."

I tighten my grip around her back, still hard and inside of her, and walk us back to the bed ready to lay her down. She shakes her head.

"No. I wanna be on top."

I smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and fall back with my arms above my head, exhaling in relief after my intense workout.

Bella repositions herself and winks at me. "Hold on, Cap'n." She sinks back down, and my hands reach for her slight waist and give a gentle squeeze.

Immediately, Bella starts bouncing up and down on my cock, even taking the time to unhook her bra and toss it to the side, freeing her tits so that I can grope them to my heart's content. Her hips circle and grind, then go back to pumping up and down. She plants her hands on my abs, while her fingernails dance through the hair on my chest.

My thighs and balls start to tighten as I try and clench my ass, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. Bella's motion is relentless though, and I have no choice but to succumb with a roar.

"Fuck, YESSSS!" I scream, lifting my head off the pillow to watch my glistening cock continue to disappear inside her. My body jolts, and I come violently in several streams.

My head falls back on the bed, and Bella collapses onto my chest, sweaty and spent. We lie there silently until she interrupts my thoughts of blissful nothingness.

"THAT was spectacular."

I fold one arm over her back and trail my fingers down her spine. "Yes, you are."

She lifts her head, smiling. "We are."

"Agreed."

"I think you might need another shower," she snickers.

"That can be arranged. Care to join me?"

"Of course."

Another minute passes while we stare silently at each other. I fill the time by tracing her lips and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, Cap'n?"

"I think we should go food shopping and then look into what Maui has to offer. I have no idea what Riley and Nalani want to do, if anything, but I refuse to let this week or more go by without soaking up every possible opportunity for us."

She moves up my body and kisses me softly. "That sounds perfect. I can't wait for this island's adventures." She swallows tightly. "This vacation has surpassed every expectation I ever had, Edward."

I smile and place an open-mouthed kiss on her top lip, then drop back searching for her eyes again. "You took the words right out of my mouth, beautiful."

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**Cammies**- slang for camouflage uniform. Marines have two types of cammies. Digital green cammies- the mixture of greens, tan and black made to blend in with jungles/forests/fields (worn in a Vietnam-type of setting). Unless deployed to a specific campaign where a certain uniform is required for safety, the greens are worn when Daylight Savings Time ends in October/November. The second type is digital desert cammies- shades of tans and creams to blend in with, you guessed it, the desert. Deserts are worn when Daylight Savings Time begins in March.

**Semper Fi**- shortened from the Latin phrase, Semper Fidelis, meaning 'always faithful'. This is the motto of the United States Marine Corps.

**Oorah**- motivational battle cry of the Marine Corps.

* * *

**A/N: Happy times for our happy traveling partners. Who's ready for some Maui fun? I've been told that thirty-four and a half has become a common term in some fandom households recently, especially since CaraNo made that rockin' banner of Spearward demanding one! Since I wrote this chapter, the Major has used the term many times as well. Any fun 34.5 stories you'd like to share? Feel free! We've never been a TMI bunch! :)**

**Big thanks and hugs all around to Team Cabana: Born, Cejsmom, Jules and beta-fab LaMomo. And of course, I'm always thankful to my military technical advisor, my hubs. He's always so patient with me when we have to get into the nitty-gritty of Marine Corps stuff. **

**A big thank you to all who voted for _Last Call_ in the Twilight FanFiction Recommendations poll on Facebook for Top Ten Amnesia Fics. _Last Call_ came in FIRST place! Yahoo! Go Callward! He'll always be my first love. **

**Want a Last Call t-shirt? PM me as soon as possible! The fifth batch of shirts is about to be ordered! **

**Loving every one of your reviews. Thank you so much to all who take the time to drop me a note, it's much appreciated. Thanks to everyone reading, rec'ing, pimping, tweeting, alerting, favoriting and lurking. I hope to get back to review replies very soon...but I also know that you all crave chapters more often than you crave review replies. **

**Come play with us at The Cabanaboy's Playground on FB. I post pics, teasers, chapter-inspired music, etc. and people gossip about the latest chapter and such.**

**xo, Jen**


	16. Chapter 16

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

"Ri!" I whisper, stepping further out on the lanai and hoping I don't wake Bella, who's still sleeping peacefully in our master suite.

"_Edward?"_

"Yeah, it's me. I have to ask you something."

"_Ask me something? At this hour? What the fuh—?"_

"I know, I know, it's early. But—"

"_Yes, it is. And that's saying a lot considering we're Marines who normally live for this shit."_

"If you'd shut up for a second, I could ask my question and let you go."

I hear Riley mutter some obscenities before coming back on the phone. _"Just…just talk."_

"Do you guys want to go to a luau when you're here this weekend?"

"_Edward…are you kidding me with this? Nalani is a Polynesian luau dancer. You know this. Do you really think she wants to spend her mini vacation at some other luau watching the competition's moves?"_

Huh. He's got a point. Of course it's a different island, so her luau doesn't _technically_ compete with this one but…yeah.

"Gotcha. Wasn't thinking clearly."

"_Of course you weren't. It's fuckin' quarter after four in the morning and I have to wake up in a half hour to PT, asshole."_

"Sorry, I'm just excited and trying to make plans for me and Bella."

"_Well, make them during the daylight hours, wouldja? And don't be surprised if I greet you with an eye jammy for this stunt."_

"Duly noted. Go back to bed."

"_I'll try."_

No goodbyes necessary. I guess being on vacation has me out of whack with the real world. I can't apologize, though. My next step is to do research to find the best luau on this island and dazzle the hell out of Bella.

I hope she's not freaked out by what I plan to do. It's a big step for a normal person, but it's enormous for me. The kind of move that puts a lump in my throat and a pit in my stomach, and I have to wonder if those bald eagles Bella used to speak of have taken up residence in my gut, too.

As anxious as I am, though, I also know that if I don't make this move, I'll end up regretting it. And I promised Bella this trip would be without regret.

We still have no idea what the hell is going to happen after August, but for now, my plan of attack on this next hurdle is crystal clear.

And I can't fucking wait.

**^^TotS^^**

After an early morning trip to the grocery store, a day of lounging by the pool, and then sunning ourselves on our lanai, Bella and I take off for the Old Lahaina Luau, just ten minutes down the road.

The setup is much different than the luau we attended on Kauai. Tonight we're given the choice between sitting on chairs at a table further back in the audience or on cushions at a low-lying table in the first row that surrounds the stage.

I put my fears aside for the moment and agree to sit on the cushions down front. I only pray they don't recruit me to dance on the stage. One life-altering move at a time, please.

The hostess presents us with leis and confirms our reservation.

"I need to use the bathroom before we're seated," Bella murmurs in my ear.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here."

She walks off toward the resort that's hosting the luau, and I take a minute to explain to the hostess that we just need a few minutes before she seats us.

With Bella gone, I take the opportunity to go over to the vending area to make the purchase I've been thinking about for the past two weeks. I spot the one I want and hand over my money to the gentleman, still keeping my eye on the building where Bella will be exiting. I thank the man and walk away whistling, hiding the gift behind my back as Bella approaches me with a smile.

"All set?" I ask as she grasps my outstretched hand.

"Yup!"

The hostess leads us to a table down in the front row, just left of center stage. Bella takes the cushion closest to the stage, and I kneel down next to her. A waiter delivers rum runners as we're getting comfortable, and Bella squeals in delight.

"Mmmm, these are soooo good. Take a sip," she offers her cup. I keep my eyes on her and taste the fruity concoction. It's decent, a little on the sweet side, but the rum's definitely present and not at all watered down.

"I have something for you," I speak softly, trying to keep this moment as private as possible. We're the only guests at our table so far, but the tables around us are filling in as the dinner hour approaches.

"Really?" she squeaks, smiling brightly. "I love presents."

"Well, I'll have to remember that." I grab the small, plastic container from under the table and show it to her, popping the top off. The fragrance instantly reaches us, and we breathe in the scent of the dark pink plumeria I selected.

"Aww, a flower ornament for my hair. It's so pretty." She kisses me chastely. "Thank you. Help me pin it?"

She turns her head to her left, which is exactly what I'd hoped she'd do. It gives me the perfect opportunity to gently grasp her chin and turn her face back to the right.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like it better on this side…closer to your heart…like that lady instructed back on Kauai." I swallow tightly as my jaw tenses, waiting for her reaction. I suppose this is the Hawaiian equivalent of a thirteen-year-old passing a note to his crush that says, "Will you be my girl? Circle 'yes' or 'no'." I'll be thirty-four years old in a week and I've never asked this question before. I've never had a reason to...never had a desire to. But with Bella…well, everything I've ever known to be right and ordered in my life is out the window. Bring on the chaos…I've never felt more alive.

I want this. I want her. I want us.

Her eyes get a little glassy and she hedges, "A flower placed behind my left ear means I'm spoken for."

"Aren't you?"

"Edward—," she sighs, looking down, "Are you sure?"

My back stiffens with the unease in her words and tone.

"I mean," she looks back up at me and grabs my hands in hers and squeezes. "Please, don't get me wrong, there's pretty much nothing I want more than for you to put that flower on my left side, too. It's just…there's _so_ much to figure out. Let alone your convincing arguments against relationships when we first started spending time together less than a month ago…I just— I want you to be sure…for both of our sakes."

My stomach twists hearing her reasoning. The mantra I've lived by all my adult life coming back to haunt me. I inhale deeply, my eyes pinched shut, nodding, knowing I've made this bed and in turn, Bella is tentative about lying in it. And rightfully so.

I clear my throat, ready to face the music.

"You have every right to be cautious. At the end of the day, you have to protect yourself, I know that…but… I'm here now. You said it yourself last night, this vacation has surpassed everything you had hoped for; well, it's the same for me, Bella." I look right in her eyes, my tone is sure. "I want to believe this can work."

"Even with me in Korea and you in Japan?"

I shrug with a hopeful smile. "Why not? Couples in the military don't break up because one of them gets deployed. And hey…what's to say you can't ask for another transfer after the school year ends?"

Her look is wistful. "Making plans a year in advance?"

"You know me." I try and lighten the moment. "Supply and logistics are my specialty,"

She reaches forward and wraps her arms around my shoulders. My heart is racing because I still don't have an answer from her yet. Is this hug a yes or a no?

"So this is you asking me to be your girlfriend, Cap'n?" she whispers, her warm breath radiating across my neck, instantly sending chills down my body.

I swallow, trying to bring back some moisture into my mouth, which is suddenly dry as the barren desert. When I pull my head back and search for her eyes, my resolve steadies.

"It is. I'm crazy about you…so much it terrifies me. And like I said, I know the future seems sketchy with the distance and stuff. But I promised you back on Kauai that there would be no regrets during this vacation. And this is me…being honest with my feelings and living without regret. Being with you is the most natural, incredible feeling in the world. So, whaddya say? Will you wear the flower on this side?" I tuck her hair behind her left ear, "…for me?"

She leans forward, her soft, wet lips capturing my top one in a kiss that has my heart beating out of my chest.

"I'd love to."

**^^TotS^^**

Riley and Nalani arrive at 11:45 in the morning on Friday, and Bella and I are there to greet them at the airport with hugs and handshakes. We decide as a group to take it easy for the remainder of the day and just lounge on our lanai, going downstairs for a few dips in the pool to get us through the warm afternoon.

Nalani and Bella act like old friends who've known each other for years. They're laughing and hugging; they seem so comfortable together. It excites me even more to see my now-girlfriend getting along so well with people who are incredibly important to me. I met Nalani the second week I arrived on the island almost three years ago and actually introduced her to Riley when he PCS'd to Kaneohe two months after I did.

He's completely smitten with her, and I can't rib him at all. Although it shocked me last month when he first told me things had gotten serious for them while I was deployed, now it seems to make perfect sense. Even as an outside observer, I've always known there was a meaningful connection between them. Sure, I saw him go out with other girls when we were stationed together back in North Carolina, but here, even when he was hanging out with other girls, Nalani has always been a constant. Maybe she's been more like his conscience…his best friend. They just fit. Even I can see that he's connected to her in a way that's never been there before.

It doesn't hurt that my heart and head have suddenly done a one-eighty, either. Ever since the luau when Bella agreed to be my _official_ girlfriend in an _official_ relationship, I may as well be a character in a Disney movie. I'm surprised little birds, bunnies and other woodland creatures haven't walked up to me and broken out into song. I've seriously felt high as a kite…and never happier.

Escaping the reality of military life— along with the painful moments that often accompany my side responsibilities as a CACO— has done wonders for my psyche. I know things won't always be so sunny…but I want to believe that with Bella next to me, none of that will tear me down anymore. Every once in a while, that nightmare I had about Bella and kids and death creeps into my head, but I'm doing my best to ignore it. I can't dwell on that right now. We've been nothing but blissfully happy for the last three weeks, and there's no reason to doubt that things can't remain that way. I'm not ruining this time with her by borrowing trouble.

"So, you've achieved the status of sugar daddy, huh?"

I laugh and chuck a peanut at Riley's head. We're lazing around on the lanai while the girls are down enjoying another swim.

"Yeah, yeah…let's hear it. Lay it all on me; I know the jokes have been building up for the last ten years we've known each other. But hey, it takes one to know one."

He shakes his head with a smile and takes a pull from his Corona. "I'm not gonna bust your chops, man. I'm happy for you…I am. Bella's the shit."

I huff and pop a few cashews in my mouth. "Well, I'm not going to argue with you there." I pause and think for another minute. "It just feels right." I shrug, looking off at a sailboat in the distance, sliding across the sparkling water.

"You don't need to explain. Trust me…you know my track record. I spent years having loads of fun, but when it's right, it's right, and you're ready for the games to end."

I raise my brows listening to Riley wax lyrical about the status of relationships. Never thought I'd see the day, honest to God.

"I mean, hell, Nalani had me watching that chick-flick, _When Harry Met Sally_ the other night, and I swear to God that dude's final speech was right on the money!" He grabs another handful of mixed nuts and shakes them in his hand. "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you just want to do it right then and there…no more waiting."

I smile and chug the rest of my beer.

"I'm gonna pop the question…I have it all planned out. Fourth of July."

My eyes widen and I stare at him, frozen. "Are—" I jut my head out. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"As a heart attack."

My mouth opens and closes a couple of times until I shake myself out of stupidity.

Married. Riley Biers is going to get married.

Holy. Shitballs.

"Blew your mind, huh?" Riley chuckles through his words. All I can do is nod.

"Understatement." I look out at the Pacific as intelligent words continue to fail me. Am I not happy for him? No, that's not it. He's one of my best friends. He deserves to be happy, and Nalani is terrific. Is it too fast? I don't know. Who am I to say what's fast or slow? He's been spending time with her for two and a half years. That's hardly fast. But he has seen other people in that time. He was a total player before I left for Afghanistan.

Whatever. This isn't my life to figure out. I'm in no place to judge. Not after the about-face I've done recently.

"I'm happy for you, Ri. You just shocked the shit out of me."

Riley barks out a laugh, standing from his lounge chair. He slaps his hand down on my shoulder before grabbing another beer from the cooler we have between us.

"Thanks. I know it's crazy. But…" he shrugs with a sincere smile. "I'm in love. She's the one. I think I've known it for a really long time, I was just fighting the tide." He shakes his head. "Stupid, really. I don't know why I waited so long."

"Fear." I interject without even thinking twice. "All-consuming, mind-numbing fear."

Riley looks over at me and nods once. "Yeah, we've talked about this. I know what you've gone through and what you still wrestle with." He takes a swig from his bottle. "You're gonna have to give that shit up eventually, though, brother."

He raises his eyebrows pointing down at the pool. We have a perfect view of the girls sunning themselves on deck chairs.

"She's pretty special. I've been in her company for a total of, what, twenty hours since she arrived in this state? Even _I _know she's worth it."

I smile pensively, inhaling. "I know. We're an official couple as of two nights ago. That was the first step in a path of many."

Riley raises his beer. "Well, here's to us taking those first steps in the right direction."

I mirror his pose and clink his bottle with mine. "Cheers."

**^^TotS^^**

Rather than cooking in the suite, Riley insists on treating us all to dinner downstairs at Duke's Beach House.

"So, what's on the roster for tomorrow, traveling twins?" Riley directs his question across the table to Bella and me.

"What do you guys think about a zip-line?" Bella asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sounds awesome to me. I've been a couple times on Oahu, but never over here," Nalani offers. "Whaddyou think, babe?"

Riley leans in and plants a smack of a kiss right on Nalani's lips. "Can't wait. Anything you want, love."

While they're all googley-eyed with each other, Bella turns to me with a beautiful smile that melts me. I grab her palm and place a soft kiss in the middle.

She turns back to the other happy couple. "I was also looking into a sunset cocktail cruise for tomorrow night. Figured we could do that, then go dancing. Sound okay?"

"Well, that's a jam-packed day if I ever heard one, Bella!" Riley teases. "Has she been running you this ragged the whole time, Masen?"

I grin and pick at the label of my beer. "We've definitely kept busy, that's for sure." That gets a laugh from the crowd, and I respond with a wink at Bella.

"Okay, so let's call it a night when we're done here and get started first thing in the morning. The cruise leaves from Maalaea Harbor at 5:30 in the afternoon. The sooner we get to the zip-line place, which is an hour away from here, the better."

"How long are the zip-line excursions?"

"The website advertised as little as ninety minutes or up to three hours, with the number of lines varying, depending on how much we want to spend."

"You've got yourself the perfect travel agent, dude." Riley says, raising his beer to Bella.

Bella laughs it off and nudges me with her shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. Captain Masen here has made some pretty great choices and surprised me here and there."

"Awww, Edward. I knew you were a softy, we just needed to find you the right girl to bring it out. God answers prayers," Nalani finishes with a nod and a smile, sipping her margarita.

I'm intrigued. "You prayed for me, Nalani?"

"Of course I pray for you. I certainly did while you were in a war zone, and I still do. But even before that, you've been in my prayers pretty much since the day I met you."

I swallow tightly, hearing this intimate news for the first time. I glance at Bella who's smiling at me with a deep and dreamy gaze.

She turns to Nalani. "Why did you pray for him?" Bella follows up with the question I'm aching to ask.

"I think he's the sweetest man I've ever met," she answers without a beat and then turns to Riley. "Sorry, babe." He just laughs and shakes his head, motioning with his hand for her to continue…almost as if he's heard this story many times before.

"He helped me immensely that first day we met. Remember that?" she asks me directly.

I nod, not looking for accolades, but assuming we're heading in that direction. Nalani turns to Bella and shares her personal journey.

"I was born and raised in Fiji. Lived with my mom and stepdad until I was fourteen but then my mom died during childbirth delivering my baby sister."

Bella reaches for my hand underneath the table and I thread my fingers through hers.

"My dad was devastated and sent Kalia and me to live with my grandmother over on Oahu. I acclimated pretty quickly. Was a busy high schooler helping to raise my sister, but we did all right for a while. Right after my seventeenth birthday though, my grandmother was diagnosed with ALS, and I had to drop out of school. I took care of her till we lost her two years ago. That's when I met Captain Masen, here."

I smile, studying Bella's hand in mine.

"I was enrolling Kalia in the summer camp program on the base and I was trying to get my ID card processed in order to have base access and work in the PX. Nothing was going right, these little punk lance coolies were giving me the run-around," she shakes her head, "It was awful." Riley and I can't help busting out laughing. Nalani can be fierce when she wants to be.

Bella jumps in. "So what did you do?" she asks, turning my way.

"I happened to walk into the office wearing double silver bars," I shrug. "They were making things way more difficult for her than was necessary, and they knew it. I guess I just threw my weight around. Told them to get their acts together and get it done. I wouldn't leave until she was taken care of."

"Thirty minutes later, I came out of there with everything I needed to work on base, park on base…and, as if that wasn't enough, he handed me his home, office and cell phone numbers in case I ever ran into trouble with half-assed Marines again." She looks over at me. "My hero."

"I ran into her later that week at the PX, and she insisted on taking me out for ice cream with Kalia. I couldn't refuse."

"Aww, Cap'n," Bella runs her fingers over the hairline behind my ear. "Is there another little girl out there who has you wrapped around her finger?"

I smile. Kalia is pretty damn adorable.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be eleven at the end of the summer, and she's already giving me gray hair," Riley interjects.

We all laugh and suddenly it registers that Riley will be taking on a very father-like role when he and Nalani marry. Kalia will be living with them for years before she's ready to leave the house.

Wow. Mind blown again.

"Anyway, you were my very own personal hero. Ever since then, I've only ever seen you bring out the best in everyone who surrounds you."

I scoff at her delusions of my grandeur.

"Wait, I'm serious, Edward!" She starts marking off her fingers. "You're courteous, kind, you listen well, you're hilarious, you'd give somebody the shirt off your back if you could…there aren't many people like that in the world. But at the same time, I always knew there was a hint of sadness or longing. You've been great about hiding it…but I know you," she adds with confidence. "And so I prayed that look would vanish. That you'd find the person who fills in those gaps perfectly."

Bella squeezes my hand once more.

"You don't have that look anymore…at least not since you've been back from your deployment." I watch Nalani wink at Bella. "Like I said, prayers were answered."

**^^TotS^^**

Once we arrive at the Piholo Ranch Zip-line in Makawao, we all decide to splurge and purchase the six-line canopy zip tour. Although Riley and Nalani have both been on similar excursions before, Bella and I are popping our proverbial zip-lining cherries today.

We spend a good chunk of time hiking trails through the woods and across suspension bridges and the rest of the time flying through the air above ravines and the lush forest floor with a hundred different shades of green I didn't even know existed. It's a spectacular rush, literally and figuratively.

I find that I have a smile plastered on my face the entire time. Aside from the fact that we all look slightly ridiculous wearing our crotch harnesses and safety helmets, zooming through the tree canopy is an experience like no other. In between lines, Bella and I hold hands, stealing kisses from time to time…consistently earning a smug look of satisfaction from Riley. True to his word, though, he doesn't bust my balls about my public displays of affection with Bella.

It seems that he and I have done quite a bit of growing up in the last month or so. I chuckle to myself at one point during my deep self-analysis; Riley and I maturing— now there's a terrifying thought.

By two o'clock, we're back in the car on our return trip to the resort when I get the wind knocked out of me.

"Hey, E. Wasn't Ateara a junior Marine from your supply shop in Cherry Point?"

I look in the rearview mirror to catch Riley's eyes. "Uhh, yeah. A real hard charger...I remember him. Why? Must be staff sergeant by now, huh?"

I see Riley's brows rise quickly before he lands the blow. "Would've been. Just heard through the grapevine that he was one of the ones in the Chinook that went down during that training mission in Yuma three days ago."

I turn my attention back to the road muttering "fuck" under my breath. Bella reaches for my hand and rubs her thumb across my knuckles.

"Where'd you hear that?" I ask Riley, not that it really matters; I'm just errantly filling in the gaps of silence.

"Em told me. Ateara's fiancée works in his shop…that's how he found out, and he mentioned it to me.

"Sucks that he was engaged." Again, filling the awkward silence. If I don't, my fears will give rise to the negative emotions and I'll be right back where I started, totally panicked and ready to deep-six any thoughts of commitment.

"Brand new daddy, too," Riley adds. "Like, really brand new. Weeks old, apparently."

My jaw tenses hearing about another folded flag, another fatherless child.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispers softly, picking up on my mood, which has suddenly turned sour. All I can do is nod in response. If I give this any airtime, I'll start turning bitter again. And I'm not about to ruin my vacation with my friends, let alone this precious time with Bella.

I squeeze her hand back in reassurance, and croak out, "I'll be okay."

Now I just have to believe it.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

The dinner cruise is held on the Pride of Maui, a luxury catamaran. While the captain of the ship sails us into this awe-inspiring sunset, we dine on bountiful fresh food, hot off the grill. I'm convinced that I could die a happy girl after eating the guava-glazed baby back ribs, but Edward convinces me to stick around for dessert after he snags a piece of melt-in-your-mouth Kona coffee cheesecake and feeds me in between kisses until it's devoured. The food is mouth-watering, and we enjoy every single morsel. Another great thing about this excursion is the endless supply of drinks. Rather than a standard selection of a few choices that are often found on these types of side-trips, we're offered a premium open bar for the duration of the cruise and boy, do we indulge.

My cheeks are warm, my legs feel like jelly and I'm giggling non-stop. Normally I'd think it was only due to the effects of the alcohol in my system, but I also have my incredibly sexy boyfriend whispering all sorts of dirty things in my ear while we dance on the upper deck of the ship with the stars shining above.

"I'm not kidding, Bella. This dress is sinful." It's my favorite red halter. It clings to me perfectly and does wonders for my perky boobs, which Edward suckles like pacifiers these days. "You feel what you're doing to me, don't you?"

I love the bubble we've created for ourselves. I feel like it's impenetrable at times. Although I did grow concerned this afternoon when he got word that one of his former Marines was killed. Even though he still tried to carry on some casual conversation, I felt like I was watching a stage performance. His demeanor changed instantly, he lost some color in his face and he got a far-off look in his eye. It scared me, a harsh dose of reality that crept into our dream-like vacation, and we were powerless to stop it. It makes me think that the demons that he fights off are only waiting in the wings to try and take him back down again…even though he's come so far in word and action in the last month.

I shake off the fear and return to the here and now. All I can do is hum contentedly into his neck as he trails his hands down my back, while the crowd whoops and hollers around us. Apparently, we chose the cruise that a wedding party booked as well for their post-rehearsal dinner celebration.

Riley and Nalani manage to elbow their way through the crowd to find us. Riley is equally schnockered while Nalani tries to keep him from molesting her on the dance floor.

"WE'RE GETTING MAUI'D TOMORROW!" Our heads whip around as the crowd cheers at the announcement from the guy I assume is the groom. We all laugh and raise our glasses. Well, I raise my glass; Edward continues to grind his erection into my belly and pepper wet kisses below my ear.

"Isn't this boat docking yet? I need to be with you, Clementine. I haven't been inside you for nearly twenty hours. I'm pretty sure that's a record for us since we started this sexcapade back on the Big Island."

I twist my head and whisper. "Just hold out for a little while longer, Cap'n. I'll be sure to take care of you back at the suite."

"I vote we go back to the resort and just have our own party there instead of going out for more dancing," Nalani interrupts. "This one is getting all handsy." She squeals again as Riley practically face plants himself into her cleavage. "Look at you three…what am I going to do with you?"

Edward and I are laughing at Riley's antics while we tickle and tease each other between kisses and hugs. I think our state of intoxication has reduced us to acting like a bunch of horny, goofy teenagers at an unsupervised house party.

After we dock, we gather our things and try to muster enough decorum to thank the crew for a fabulous time. Edward wraps his arms around me, and we walk sloppily to the car as one congealed being.

"I don't think I can live for a whole year with you in Korea and me in Japan, Clementine." He's trying to whisper but I hear Nalani, our designated driver, "aww" from behind the steering wheel. Clearly, his drunkenness is affecting his volume control.

"Well, what do you suggest?" I whimper into his neck, trying to smash my thighs together for some form of friction as Edward ghosts his fingers over my nipple, his hot breath sending me soaring.

"Maybe _**we**_ should get Maui'd before we leave the island."

"Duuuude, didjoo just perrpoze?" Drunk Riley. Guess he's not asleep, even though his head has been tipped back on the headrest since he fell into the car twenty minutes ago.

"Hey! Eyes on the road, Marine!" Edward barks back, not even realizing that Riley's not the one driving. Oh, my poor, sweet drunk boy.

He won't remember this at all in the morning, but I'll sure have a ball reminding him!

I kiss his neck. "Honey, that was _really_ sweet…and as much as I'd like to Maui you, perhaps we should be officially dating for a little more than four days before we take that step."

He huffs and clicks his tongue. "You're no fun. Where's your sense of adventure, huh?"

I snort, listening to his pouty reply. "I'm plenty adventurous. I'm just the one who's slightly less drunk than you and therefore being more level-headed."

"I'm telling Bailyn you turned me down," he threatens causing me to gasp.

"You wouldn't! I'm calling your bluff, Cap'n."

"Meb—be you should Maui me to be sshhhure." He's maneuvered his body so that he's lying down, his face now buried in my lap. His words are coming out slowly and completely muffled. I'm pretty certain I'm going to have one passed-out boyfriend in the next few seconds.

I thread my fingers through his hair. It's funny to see that it's gotten a bit longer on this trip. I like it. It's great to be able to give it a tug from time to time when he's…well, no sense in fantasizing about something that definitely won't be happening tonight, what with Drunky McDrunkerton already a member of Snoozeville.

Nalani safely delivers us back to the resort. We're quite a pair, attempting to steady our men as we gracefully stumble our way through the lobby and into the elevator.

"Thanks for a fun night, Bella. This weekend's been a terrific getaway."

I smile at her genuine sentiments. "Oh, it was our pleasure. I've loved getting to know you better. It's no wonder Edward cares about you guys so much."

She reaches out and squeezes my hand. "We really love him, too. We're so grateful to you, truly." I fumble with the key card, but we make it inside without Edward or Riley sliding to the floor. Thankfully, the wall has held them up nicely.

"Okay…time to put these turkeys to bed."

Nalani laughs in agreement. "'Night!"

"Goodnight."

Once inside our bedroom, Edward collapses face first into our bed as I tug his shoes off his feet. I have no energy to wash my face, so I just slip my dress off and remove my bra, snuggling up next to my man.

_My man._ His gorgeous face is the picture of peace as a deeper slumber claims him.

I think I've been on cloud nine since Edward asked to pin the flower behind my left ear, signifying that we were in an official relationship. Beyond just the status of being a legitimate dating couple, I feel like it's more of a testament to how far he's come since we started this vacation.

I have to continue to remind myself that things will probably change once we get back to Oahu and even more so once we have to tough out the distance of being in two different countries. I mean, I certainly don't desire to dwell on the negative, but I need to try to keep a hold on some semblance of reality. I still have to use my head a bit while ruling with my heart.

And that's exactly what I've done and what I'll continue to do…rule with my heart. Because I'd rather continue to hope for the best than prepare for the worst.

That's no way to live. And right now, I'm enjoying living every moment with Captain Edward Masen, my traveling buddy, my boyfriend…and maybe, possibly, _hopefully_ my future.

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**PT**- Physical Training; going for a workout.

**PCS'd**- Permanent Change of Station; the location where a service member is placed for a specified amount of time; can be sent with or without family members, depending on the service member's choice.

**CACO**- Casualty Assistance Calls Officer; Edward's been trained to be the officer who informs a family in the event that their loved one goes missing or is killed in action.

**PX**- Postal Exchange; military store located on a base which carries everything you could need (usually) bandaids, books, shoes, stereos and everything in between. You want it, the PX probably has it. The size of the base will dictate the size of the PX and the selection of items that it carries, but in a pinch, it almost always comes through!

**Lance Coolies**- A Lance Corporal might sometimes be referred to jokingly as a "Lance Coolie", due to their often being picked for work details or chosen to perform menial tasks not related to their actual MOS (Military Operational Skill), especially in units that don't have many Privates or Privates First Class.

**Double Silver Bars**- Edward refers to these which symbolized his rank as a Captain, making the enlisted Marines working in the office immediately snap to attention and complete their task, no longer giving Nalani the runaround.

**Harrier**- Family of military jet aircraft, capable of vertical and/or short takeoff and landing operations.

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks as always to the incomparable Team Cabana: BetaNazi: LaMomo, and the prereading Cabana Girls: Born, Cejsmom and Jules! So much love for my ladies!**

**I caught up on review replies over the weekend...of course the fanfic site wasn't working so who knows if you even got it! LOL, oh well, I tried! Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, tweeters, pimpers and lurkers. I can't tell you how much your support means!**

**Come join us at The Cabanaboy's Playground on Facebook if you'd like! Pic, music and text teasers are posted there for your viewing pleasure. :)**

**xo, Jen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Memorial Day to our nation's heroes. My hubs is one of them; I'm a proud USMC Wifey. If you see a Vet, know one or if you are one, make sure that you thank them, or at the very least thank their families who often sacrifice just as much as the service person. **

* * *

**A/N: Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" was basically written with this chapter in mind. Pretty amazing considering they, nor I, ever knew I'd be writing this story years later. ;) LOL.**

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Three days have passed, and they've been chock full of incessant ribbing because of my whacked-out, inebriated attempted-engagement, or "Proposalgate" as it came to be known the following morning. We took it easy Sunday and just enjoyed a relaxing morning at the resort before grabbing lunch out in town. Afterwards, Riley and I hung at a sports bar watching baseball while the girls went shopping. The proposal jokes from them were nonstop. They flew home on Sunday night, though they still don't miss a chance to call or text me with another zinger. Yesterday afternoon Emmett called me laughing, saying I'd better not get Maui'd without him standing next to me. I pray he's kept it under wraps. My mother and sister will stroke out if they hear this stuff second-hand.

I apologized profusely, but I still feel like an ass for saying those things to Bella…not because the concept is so entirely off-the-wall, but because Bella deserves so much better than a slurred, drunken, cliché of a marriage proposal. In true Bella-fashion though, she only kissed me with a silly shake of her head and pulled me in for a hug, accepting my apology every time I brought it up.

I'd be lying if I didn't acknowledge that Bella was clearly my wife in recent dreams and nightmares; and yes, there have been a couple more. I've seen her in all different stages of my life, our life. I've seen images of her walking toward me in a white gown, then swollen with my child, greeting me at the door with babies on her hips and finally, weeping, holding a folded American flag for the second time in her life.

They say a drunken man's words are the sober man's thoughts. In the light of day, no, I haven't given much air time to the concept of marrying Bella; I only made her my girlfriend a week ago for Christ's sake. But if I've been dreaming about Bella at a wedding, pregnant and more, then I suppose my subconscious is trying to convince the rest of me. So being three sheets to the wind with loose lips was the fodder that was and is Proposalgate.

After three days of just taking it on the chin like the object of a decent roast, last night, I finally fought back. Bella and I ended up rolling around on the floor in a tickling challenge, turned wrestling match, turned hot-as-hell fuckfest. We were so out of control it's a bloody miracle that one of us didn't truly wind up injured. I only got bumped on the head once, but Bella's head came way too close to the legs of the dining room chairs more than a couple of times.

**^^ TotS^^**

I must've hit my head on the coffee table harder than I thought, because I'm still dreaming…I've got to be. For these sensations though? Oh yeah, a knot on the head was definitely worth it. _Unnngh_, don't stop.

This dream— _Jesus_. My cock is enveloped by hot, slick skin. Goddamn, my girl feels so good, so real. I can't remember the last time I had a wet dream, but holy shit if I don't wake up and, in turn, wake Bella up to help me take care of this matter; my stomach and the sheets are about to be a sticky, sloppy mess.

"_Mmmmmm."_

The sounds and smells and touches I'm experiencing are starting to freak me out; they seem so very real. I force myself to crack one eye open, the early morning sunshine helping to wake me as it streams through the vertical blinds across the floor.

I move my hand toward Bella's side of the bed to seek her out, but only find a warm, empty pillow. I'm now definitely awake, but still feeling my orgasm building when I realize that my absent-from-her-pillow girlfriend is actually under the sheet at the foot of the bed and lazily running her tongue up and down my shaft.

Fuckin' A. Not a dream at all. Now, _that's_ the way to wake up.

"**Good**…morning," I manage to croak while pulling the sheet back. Her tongue swirls around the tip before she swallows my aching dick further into her mouth. _Christ._

"Mmhmmmm." She emphasizes by nodding as best she can with a mouth full of cock. Her eyes are focused on mine while her fingernails lightly scratch up my thigh. I allow my head to fall back and move my hands to her face. My fingers thread through her thick hair, and I can't stop myself from thrusting my hips up, wanting to go deeper. The suction she's creating is hurtling me toward the edge, and I decide I don't want to come this way right now.

"Baby," I whisper, and she looks up, her eyebrows questioning me. "I need you."

She tightens her lips as she pulls up one last time and smiles, rising up on her knees.

"You have me."

I reach my hands out for hers, and we grasp mid-air, her sensational bare body on full display for me to enjoy. She straddles my hips, lines us up and sinks down with a shudder.

Bella rises and falls on my shaft, her eyes never leaving mine as we continue to hold hands. It's intense and so fucking sexy. Just as that thought enters my mind, a hint of a smile finds her lips.

"Happy birthday to you," she starts singing with a throaty whisper, still rolling her hips. "Happy birthday to you….happy birth—day," she squeaks out as I drive up hard, "…dear Edwarrrd. Happy birthday to youuu."

When she finishes her tune, I sit up and wrap my arms around her, snaking my right hand up under her hair to the back of her neck. She tilts her head as my lips seek out her racing pulse, thrumming under her delicate skin, just begging for me to suck and nibble.

"Ahhhh," she's moaning while I continue to grind my cock into her soaked core. Quickly, I twist us and throw her down on her back and continue to plunge into her while my mouth claims hers. We kiss and kiss and kiss until I feel her tensing around me, mewling as she sucks on my tongue, her eyes pinched shut.

"Yessss, Bella," I rise up on my forearms and look down to where we're joined. As she comes down from her high, I slow myself to long, deep thrusts, and I bend forward licking and kissing her collar bone. Bella continues to clench around me, and I can't hold off any longer, emptying myself inside her in three— make that four— erratic, hot streams.

"Happy birthday, Cap'n," my girl whispers breathlessly in my ear and hums against my temple.

"Thank you, baby," I mumble through a kiss on her swollen lips. "I can honestly say," …_kiss_…"that I've **never** had a birthday,"…_kiss_…"start out like this"…_kiss._

When I let her up for air, she continues with a contented sigh, "So, how do you want to spend this twentieth of June, which also happens to be the thirty-fourth anniversary of your blessed arrival into this world?"

"Just like this. I don't need anything. I've got you…nothing else matters."

She giggles. "I think you sucked in too much salt water while we were snorkeling yesterday. We've been on Maui for over a week and our fridge and pantry are just about out of everything nutritious. I'm pretty sure all we have left are the ingredients for fluffernutters and a couple bottles of wine."

"Sounds like a meal to me!" I smile, brightly. "But seriously, let's just lounge and relax today. Then tonight we can get ready for our road trip tomorrow. And pack a bag…'cause we're sneaking away for a few days before we have to leave the island next week."

"A vacation from our vacation, again?" She lifts her head from the pillow and kisses me softly. "You're too good to me and spending way too much. You're gonna have to drag me away from this island kicking and screaming. How will real life ever compare to what we've been able to see and do in the last four weeks?"

I slide off her warm body and prop my head up with my hand. "It'll be the start of a new kind of adventure, a new chapter for us." I run my palm across her cheek cupping it. "I can't wait."

**^^TotS^^**

Bella and I do plenty of research preparing for our road trip. On paper, the driving time from our resort to the town of Hana is only two and a half hours. The "Road to Hana" though, as the excursion is known, is meant to take all day, if not a couple of days, because of all the places available to explore and experience along the way.

Many of the websites we check out agree that driving the scenic route is best done in a convertible or jeep. We laugh, wishing we could've brought the Mustang along with us to Maui, but instead we decide that it'll be fun to go with a jeep rental.

What I am **not** prepared for is the obnoxiously bright car we're given. It's hideous.

"Crush? What the hell kind of a name is that for a color?" I grumble as we load up our belongings.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say maybe it's titled after Orange Crush, you know, the soda."

It's like a light bulb going off in my head and I can't help but scoop Bella up in my arms and twirl her around the parking lot as she squeals in delight. "YOU are one smart cookie." I pucker my lips, and she kisses me through a giggle. "Beauty, brains _and_ a heart of gold…how'd I get so goddamn lucky?"

"Right place, right time, I guess! Just think; if I hadn't clobbered you with my backpack, we'd be off having our own adventures on these islands and never even know what we were missing in each other."

I lower her until her feet find the ground, and she fists my shirt. "Makes me almost sad to think we could've missed out on this opportunity to be together."

I shake my head. "I don't even want to think about it, Clementine. Just the notion that I might've lost the chance to spend this time with you makes my stomach sick."

"Thought's forgotten then," she whispers and kisses me again.

Only ten minutes into our journey after leaving Paia Town, Bella's made herself completely comfortable. The top is off the jeep, and her feet are propped up on the dash. We've got the satellite radio tuned in, and Bella's currently singing into her water bottle like she's the next American Idol.

Every once in a while, I notice her move her hand up, down and around her head and shoulders; it's like she's swatting a fly from her face. But we're whipping down the road pretty quickly, and there aren't any bugs bothering me at all.

The next time she does it, I have to ask. "Babe…what are you doing?"

She shrugs and looks at me with a sad smile. "Making the Sign of the Cross."

_Ooooookay_. "May I ask why?"

"Roadkill. I can't help it. There seems to be a multitude of dead mongooses, and they had little souls, so I just give them a small final blessing for their journey to mongoose heaven."

I smile hearing her explanation, basically because nothing surprises me about her anymore. Her heart, her mind, her actions…my inner voice derives great pleasure out of reminding me that I'm done for.

"Please don't think I'm a wacko."

I turn to her, shaking my head. "Not possible."

Bella insists that we stop at a fresh fruit stand along the way where we buy a pineapple, some papayas, mangos and a passion fruit. I insist to Bella that we're in no need of passion fruit because we have enough passion between the two of us, and all she does in response is roll her eyes and slug me in the chest. Cheesiest line of the day definitely goes to me.

We decide to skip the first few notable stops along the way and head straight for the Garden of Eden Arboretum. For an hour we wander around leisurely enjoying the spectacular weather and each other. We discover a dense bamboo forest, a banana patch, a tour guide points out a one hundred year-old mango tree and the grand finale occurs when I show Bella the Keopuka Rock overlook.

"Look at you, making sure I get my images-from-_Jurassic Park_ fix," she says with a smile and nudge of my hips.

I wink back and pull her close. "Told you I'd give you the full dino tour, baby."

Of course we end up stopping at the Halfway to Hana stand because Bella will never, ever turn down a baked good, and the reputation for this place's banana bread precedes them. No free samples this time around, but we buy a loaf anyway, and Bella gets a cup of rainbow shaved ice to go. She feeds me scoops of the sweet treat along the way and makes fun of my purple tongue when we're all finished.

We stop at two places that overlook waterfalls, but it only aggravates me because they're inaccessible from where we've parked.

"What I wouldn't do to get you down there and swim with you under those falls," I murmur, dipping down to kiss her on the soft skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

"You only want me down there so we can swim together?"

I smirk at her, the devil.

"I can think of several other things we could be doing while hiding behind those falls," she purrs, running her fingers up my neck and into my hairline.

"And now you understand my frustration."

She starts to pull me toward the car. "So maybe it can't happen today…how about if we just say…someday?"

"Someday is good. I look forward to that day."

Nodding, she smiles. "Me too, Cap'n."

After a six-hour journey because of all of our side excursions, snack breaks and photo ops, we arrive at the Travaasa Resort in Hana Town at sixteen hundred.

Little did I know I hit the jackpot by booking a sea ranch cottage. What looks like a rustic, wooden ranch with a green tin roof is incredibly deceiving. Inside we find vaulted ceilings with exposed wooden beams, a kitchenette next to an open living area with a king-size bed behind it. The sitting area leads out to an expansive lanai, which gives us a perfect ocean view with an in-ground pool just outside our door. Not to mention the step-down whirlpool tub in the bathroom and the hot tub on the lanai.

Like I said, jackpot.

**^^TotS^^**

Friday morning we wake up refreshed and eager to start our day. Bella is giddy about the facial she booked along with the head and scalp massage scheduled directly after. I, on the other hand, am forgoing relaxation and instead I'm ready to spend some time on the ocean in the class for hoe he'e nalu, also known as stand-up paddle boarding.

I've paddle boarded a couple times in the past, so I'm looking forward to another chance to get out on the water this morning.

Bella comes out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a chaotic ponytail, she's got her glasses on, no make-up at all, and she's wearing denim shorts and my threadbare USMC t-shirt. In short, she's nothing but simply perfect. I'll take her in a gown, I'll _definitely_ take her naked, but even in the most casual of clothes, to me, she's stunning in every way. And I fall a little more.

"Please don't go hurting yourself out there. I have big plans for you tonight, sir," she says, leaning down to kiss me as I'm finishing my crunches. Vacation or not, I've done my very best to try to stay on top of my workouts. I'll be hurting once I'm back to work if I don't.

"And don't let them go messing with your face too much. I've grown pretty attached to the one you have right now." My ludicrous reply makes her giggle as I stand up and walk her to the door.

"Deal." She gives me a final kiss and ass grope before turning and walking down the path to the spa.

I enjoy my time on the water with the half dozen other people joining me. The weather is cooperative, a little overcast but still very warm. The ocean temperature is perfectly cool and refreshing. My balance on the board is decent, and I catch a couple of good waves that roll my way.

When I return to the cottage, I hear the shower running and realize that Bella must have beaten me back after her spa appointments. My skin feels sticky and salty, and I'm pretty sure I may have half a pound of sand in my shorts, so I decide to join her.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

"Feeling refreshed and relaxed?" I hear his sexy timbre before I see him, but that's because I have a face full of suds, and I choose not to burn my eyes out.

"Very. Just scrubbing the oils out of my hair right now. How was your session?" My hair squeaks as I run my fingers down, ensuring all of the slick conditioner is thoroughly coating the strands.

"It was great. Met some friendly people who said they'd look for us at dinner later up at the main house."

The sliding glass door opens and shuts, and then I feel Edward's fingers squeeze my waist.

"Hey."

Chills run through me as his lips come in contact with my shoulder. "Hey yourself." I wipe the water from my eyes and turn in his arms clasping my fingers behind his neck.

We spin so that he's now directly under the spray, and the salt water starts running down his hard body.

"Need some help here?" I offer, turning to grab the loofah sponge from the shelf behind me, which I then douse in body wash.

In the time it took for said dousing, Edward has already scrubbed his head with shampoo and is finishing his rinse. Typical Marine Corps shower, in and out in two minutes flat. In our case though, I think he just wanted to get clean as quickly as possible so we could get dirty again together.

I start a frothy lather and move my hands slowly over his shoulders, down his firm biceps to his hands and long fingers, then back up from the V of his hips to his rib cage. My eyes have followed the trail of my hands and once my sudsy fingers reach his dog tags and chest hair, my gaze locks on his. He takes that opportunity to cup my face in his hands and kiss me deeply. Our tongues twist and twirl around the other, and the loofah drops from my grip.

Our wet bodies are pressed together as we massage each other with gentle caresses and lingering touches. Moments after pulling away from our heated kiss, Edward walks me backward to the rear wall of the shower and drops to his knees. Without warning, he grabs my left leg, throws it over his shoulder and proceeds to lap at, tease and torture my pussy until my muscles have frozen, I'm clenching, pulsating and screaming for heavenly mercy. He grants me none…and I see stars until I float back down from my high and back into my gorgeous boyfriend's welcoming arms.

**^^TotS^^**

"He's amazing, Mom. We're having the most incredible time."

"_Aww, honey, I'm really happy for you. You deserve this. I remember him being so gentle and kind-hearted after Mike died. If he's even a fraction of that wonderful to you right now, I know you must be over the moon."_

"I am. He's just so sweet and sexy and thoughtful…I'm just terrified of what's going to happen once we have to s—say goodbye." My voice stutters as my emotions rise to the surface.

My mom sighs audibly. _"Well, you'll just do the best you can, Bella. If you two are meant to be, you're going to survive whatever the future has in store."_

I nod, though she can't see me. "That's what I keep telling my head…I just need my heart to believe it one hundred percent of the time as well."

"_You sound like you're keeping your eye on the door, Bella. That's not like you. What happened to throwing caution to the wind?"_

"Trust me; caution is definitely blowing around in the wind right now, Mom. I just…I'm doing the best I can based on everything I know right now. As I spend more time with him, hopefully my nerves will settle."

She's silent for a beat before coming back on line. _"Alright honey, here's what I have to say to that. You can't expect to get it all if you don't give it all. Nobody is a mind reader. You have to be honest and up front in every way if you hope to get that same treatment in return."_

I consider her words, and I know she's right.

"Thanks, Momma. Well, I need to run. We're on our way out to dinner."

"_Okay, love. I'll tell Daddy you called. Be safe and have fun…and be open to anything, Isabella."_

"I will, love you."

I end my call and grab my purse from the bed. As I walk out to the living room, I see that Edward is Face Timing with Bailyn.

"_But where IS she?"_

"I think she's talking on the phone, Bay."

"_To the Beast?"_ Bailyn questions, whispering in awe.

Edward laughs out loud. "No, not the Beast. I think she's talking to her Mommy and Daddy."

I walk up to the overstuffed chair he's sitting in and lean over his shoulder, coming into view on his phone.

"_BELLE!"_

"Hi, Bailyn!" I wave with a grin.

"_Uncle Edward said you were busy."_

"I was on the phone with my Mom, but now I want to talk to you! How's summer camp?"

"_It's good. I'm not a tadpole anymore, I'm a guppy!"_

I twist my head toward Edward looking for some clarification, and we hear Lauren chime in from the background. _"She means swimming! She qualified for the more advanced class."_

"Oh wow, Bailyn, that's terrific! You must be such a great swimmer!"

"_Yeah! And I have a green bathing suit with yellow flowers and ruffles!"_

I smile at the exponentially adorable girl before me. "That swimsuit sounds beautiful. I wish I had one with ruffles."

"I wish I had one with ruffles, too!" Edward adds, causing Bailyn and me to erupt in laughter.

"_Uncle Edward, boys don't have ruffles on their suits!"_

"They don't? Well, that's not fair. I'm going to ask Mom-Mom to sew some ruffles onto my suit when I come home."

We all laugh again before Bailyn picks up the conversation.

"_When are you coming home?"_

"I'll be back in August. About five more weeks."

Makes sense. I know that prior to PCSing, they give plenty of leave to get your local affairs in order. That's essentially what the email from DODEA just instructed, too. In North Carolina, I wasn't due back until the twenty-sixth of August, but now I have to report to Osan no later than August 15th. I have to find housing, set up utilities, get a car, etc. I'm shaken from my thoughts about work calendars and everything this move entails when I hear Bailyn shouting goodbye.

"Oh, bye Bailyn! I'll talk to you again soon!"

She waves with a sweet smile. _"Okay, bye!"_

I kiss Edward on the cheek after he ends their call. "Ready for dinner?"

**^^TotS^^**

"Mmmmm, this is incredibly peaceful."

"Definitely," Edward replies gathering me into his arms and sitting me sideways on his lap surrounded by the rumbling bubbles of the hot tub.

He's reclined on the built-in seat, and I'm leaning back with my head on his shoulder, looking out on the beach. My right hand is rubbing lazy circles on his knee and our left hands are intertwined. He's threading his fingers through mine, tickling them across my palm, then dipping them below the surface and scooping up the white, foamy bubbles. It's playful, yet incredibly intimate at the same time.

It's another perfect Hawaii night. The inky night sky is peppered with stars, and the temperature has dipped slightly, so the hot water feels perfect. We didn't bother with bathing suits for obvious reasons. We happen to have the end unit facing the ocean, our patio lights are off, and it's after midnight. We have the stereo system playing loudly enough to hear it over the jets.

I'm feeling a bit melancholy knowing we're down to our final three days on Maui. Checkout from our Hana escape is tomorrow; then we'll have a day and a half back at the resort in Kaanapali, then back to Oahu on Tuesday.

"I was thinking—"

"I thought I smelled something burning," I tease as he bites my shoulder and pinches my side. I couldn't help it; sometimes he just lobs them over the net.

"As I was saying," he starts again, and I twist to kiss him on his scruffy neck, "have you heard back from DODEA about when you have to check in for your new job?"

I nod. "Yes, I meant to tell you that earlier. They sent another email saying I have to be in South Korea no later than the fifteenth of August."

"I figured something like that. My monitor got back to me when you were still getting dressed. TMO will pack me up on the first, and I need to report to my new command by thirty August. Max will have to be quarantined in preparation for the move."

"Max?"

"Oh, that's right…you never got a chance to meet my dog. Nalani and Kalia took care of him while I was deployed; he's there with them now, too. The day we stopped to get ready for the zoo, he was at the groomer. He's a four-year-old chocolate lab, super-friendly. He's seventy pounds but he acts like a lap dog. He's hilarious."

"Aww, I love doggies. I can't wait to meet him! You sure he's gonna be cool with me moving in when we get back to Oahu?"

"Psshhhh, hell yeah. He'll be thrilled with the daily company."

I smile and settle back into the crook of his neck. "So, that's what you were thinking about?"

Edward clears his throat. "Actually, no." I feel his chest rise and fall. I have a feeling this next one might be a biggie. "About our travel dates…I was wondering…"

I turn in his lap, straddling his legs so that we're face to face. He pushes the wet ends of my hair behind my shoulders.

"Tell me," I interrupt, softly, trying to ease his nerves.

"What do you think about coming back to California with me? I mean before you have to get home to North Carolina to pack up. Even if it's just for a day or two…meet the other ladies in my life," he offers with his crooked grin. "They're chomping at the bit to get to know you in person, and nothing would make me happier than having all the girls I care about most in the same room."

My heart races at the thought of being able to hug that little girl. She's so precious, and his mom and sister have been nothing but lovely every time we've spoken. Meeting the family, another monumental leap for him. How can I possibly say no?

"Big step," I say quietly, rather than squealing at the prospect.

He nods, almost solemnly. "Yeah."

I think I'm scaring him, which isn't fair.

My smile takes over, and I lean in to kiss him. "I'd love to meet your family, Edward. The fact that you've even asked makes me giddy."

Relief consumes him. His shoulders lose their tension, his face relaxes with an instant smile, and he tightens his hold around my waist. "Really? You'll come?"

I nod animatedly as he pulls me close for a hug. His warm, wet skin against mine is so soothing. After a lengthy embrace I pull away once more to find his eyes.

"C'mere," he says, kissing me tenderly as his scruff tickles my face. "I can't wait to bring you home to California."

We sit quietly, lost in our own thoughts, but wrapped in each other's arms for a while longer.

I have wonderful memories growing up with my loving parents. I made and kept great friends over the years. Even Alice means a lot to me, though I currently want to pummel her. It doesn't change the fact that she'll always be one of my friends. Jasper is and always has been a sweetheart, and though he's kept quiet for the last month, I don't hold his wife's wacko comments against him. He's always been the calm one when storms rage; always a good balance for Alice's steam-rolling ways. Mike was the same way; he tempered her brashness with his cool head. I hope Mike is proud of me. I hope he knows that I'll always love him and treasure the sweet times we shared for the handful of years we had together.

And then there's Edward. After a month of being with him twenty-four hours a day; it's hard to imagine my life without him. I'm so thankful that we have the next five weeks together. Facing a year apart seems virtually impossible at this point. I pray the next few weeks will bring us clarity and give me the insight I'm hoping for.

Could he really be the one?

Three years ago we met under the worst of circumstances and my life was forever altered. Could it be that we were fated to meet again? And this time around, forever changing the two of us and _our_ futures for a future together?

Only time will tell, just like my mom said.

"You're awfully quiet." His raspy voice breaks through the silence. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Just as I'm about to answer, Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" filters through the stereo system. How freakishly appropriate in this moment.

I swallow and boldly go for the honest approach. "Us…thinking about us. What we've done, what we've seen…everything."

"Me too."

"Do you think real life can possibly live up to the expectations that our vacation has surpassed by light years?" I question, fearing the answer.

He looks at me thoughtfully before answering. "I think— no, I know— that I'm excited about the plans we've made. We have my promotion ceremony and wet down to look forward to." He smoothes his hands down my sides and rests them on my thighs, his fingers dancing gently. "There's always a big Fourth of July bash on base, too. Even though work will keep me pretty busy during the day, we have our nights and weekends together. We can do more exploration on Oahu during those free times. Then we'll head to California." He interrupts his speech with a quick kiss. "So yeah, I think we have every reason to believe that it'll be great."

"I get scared, Edward." More honesty tumbles from my mouth.

He nods. "I know you do. I'm scared, too." He pulls me close, capturing my upper lip between his. He leans his forehead on mine when our kiss ends. "But if we're together, we'll get through it…better than we would on our own, right?"

I bite my lip feeling my emotions bubble to the surface. "Thank you."

His emerald eyes narrow in question. "For what?"

"For giving me the best time of my life," I whisper, choked up.

He moves his hand to my face, and I lean my cheek into his palm as a tear escapes my eye.

"**Those three words are said too much, they're not enough.  
****If I lay here, if I just lay here...  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

Edward rubs his thumb across my lips and then over to my cheek to swipe away the tear. His other arm pulls me tightly into his chest, and we find each other in a sensual kiss.

I rock my body over his as his mouth trails down my heated neck. My fingers grip his muscular arms, and I massage and sigh, absorbing not only the pleasure of it all, but the honesty in his comforting embrace. It doesn't take long until our kisses become more passionate, and I feel his erection standing tall between our stomachs.

I lift up on my knees as Edward grips himself in one hand and slides his fingers along my slickened skin. He finds my clit, rubs and teases it a bit causing me to whimper. When we both can't wait any longer, he presses the head against my opening, and I sink down with a sigh.

I move slowly, all the way up until he's practically falling out of me and then back down again. We kiss— we don't stop kissing. His strong hands never leave my back, and only occasionally dip down to grip my ass. Our tongues slide in and out of each other's mouths amid mutual moans and grunts of enormous satisfaction.

When I feel my belly tightening, I speed up a bit. Edward finds my hands and holds them in his, dragging them across his chest until they're resting over his heart. His symbolic action causes my breath to stutter and a cry of happiness mixed with passion erupts from within.

And in that moment, I know. It's no longer a question. Though we haven't said the words yet, I absolutely know without a doubt that we're making love.

* * *

**Military Terms: **_(Several repeats from prior chapters. I think in the final chapter, I'm going to send out a test to all my readers. The only way you get to read the epilogue is if you achieve an 80% or above on your military jargon test) LOL!_

**Sixteen hundred**- 4:00 pm...military time.

**PCS- **permanent change of station; the location where a service member is placed for a specified amount of time; can be sent with or without family members, depending on the service member's choice.

**DODEA- **Department of Defense Education Activity- a civilian agency that manages all schools for children and teenagers of military members in the United States and also overseas at American military bases worldwide.

**Osan- **Osan Air Base in Pyeongtaek, South Korea. Where Bella has been assigned for an elementary school position for the coming school year.

**TMO- **Traffic Management Office. Office that coordinates a Marine's move to a new station. For overseas moves, they pack up your house into three categories: long-term storage, household goods and express shipment. When you go from the states to Europe or Asia, your space significantly decreases, so you make decisions on what you can live without for three years and put them in storage (eg- car, furniture sets {because many places are furnished for you}). Household goods shipment often takes several weeks to arrive overseas. (eg- pots, pans, out-of-season clothes, things you don't NEED every day) The express shipment will arrive when you arrive at your new duty station. These are your everyday necessities. (eg- sheets, clothes, towels, a pot, a pan, etc.)

**"Thirty August"** - Marine-speak for August 30th. You get used to it. ;)

**"wet down"-** a party to celebrate the promotion of any staff NCOs or officers. The Marine getting promoted is supposed to cover the tab for anyone who comes out to honor them.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a wonderful vacation, but they're headed back to reality. Sigh. **

**Love and thanks to Team Cabana: Cejsmom, Jules and Born and LaMomo. They're the best. And to my Major Hubs for being my military technical advisor; I'll thank you properly later, babe. ;) **

**To all my readers, reviewers, rec'ers, favoriters, alerters, tweeters and lurkers: thank you from the bottom of my Yummy heart. I appreciate you so, so much. There are over 220K Twilight/Twi-crossover stories out there to choose from, and you're here with me every other week. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Love, love, love.**

**Super special thanks to the lovely Mid Night-Cougar who wrote up a fantastic rec for TotS on the Rob Attack site for Mission: MilitaryWard on May 10th. It's impossible to paste links here, but if you go to my profile page, that link is listed at the very bottom of my bio. Love to MNC for your support and sweet words!**

**I have to really dig in to writing the chapters, so review replies may be sparse for the next few chapters. Please know I cherish everything my readers write to me. I always love to hear your thoughts!**

**I'm donating a TotS outtake to the Fandom4Oklahoma compilation. I can't give you the info about it though because we haven't reached that part in the story. Just trust me that it will absolutely be something you want to read. The cause is a very important one. Please donate at: www . oklahoma . fandom cause . info (just take out the spaces). **

**My next update will be from the JerZ, peeps! WOOHOO! Next week the babies and I are packing up and leaving the Major to fend for himself for about seven weeks. He'll be off doing training missions and we'll be lounging in my parents' backyard and pool. My goal is to make sure my legs are no longer as bright as glow sticks, but take on a version of color. ;) Here's hoping! All my JerZ/Philly girls: grab your calendars! We are SO getting together! Find me on FB and let's make a date!**

**xo, Jen**


	18. Chapter 18

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

"Ugh. I can't believe today is my last official day of leave. This SUUUUUUUCKS!"

I giggle as Max chases me through the yard. I'm squeaking his favorite chew toy in between rounds of "Max in the Middle". I toss the fuzzy alligator back to my boyfriend who's lounging on one of his deck chairs shirtless, sweaty and sexy as fuck. I'm also sweaty, but in the trenches getting jumped on and doused in loving doggie slobber. It's all good, though. This dog is the sweetest, and Edward was right; Max warmed up to me immediately when we got back from Maui on Tuesday evening.

"It's only Friday, Cap'n! You still have a five-day holiday weekend ahead of you!"

Edward groans, unimpressed by my logic. His next throw is short, and Max leaps up, successfully snatching it before I can get there. Fine by me, I'm ready for a break anyway. I whip my tank top off and use it to wipe my forehead, making my way back toward the deck. As I step up, Edward is patting his lap, inviting me to take a seat.

"I'm a sweaty disaster." I sound pathetic; the truth hurts sometimes. He chuckles, but opens his arms anyway as I flop onto his lap. Max seems perfectly happy to end our game as well. He wanders over to our chair, wagging his tail, laps at his water bowl several times and then collapses onto the deck with a relieved thud.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?" Edward asks, pulling my hair off my shoulder and leaning down to kiss my neck.

I nod, guzzling my water. "Sounds good to me." I offer him my bottle, and he finishes it off. "We should call Riley, too. See if he and Nalani are available."

"Maybe they can bring Kalia out so you can meet her."

My mouth opens in an excited gasp. "Oh! I would love that! Call them, call them right now!" I start bouncing in his lap like a little kid.

"Clementine, watch the hip and ass movement," he murmurs with a bite to my ear lobe. "Unless, of course, you want to give Maxxy-boy a peep show right here on the deck chair."

I smirk as he picks up his cell to call Riley. Then I decide to tug on his dog tags until he raises his eyebrows. I mouth the words, "I want a kiss."

He melts me with his million-dollar smile and puckers his lips.

"Ri!"

I make it a quick one and then hop off his lap, whispering that I'm off to take a shower.

**^^TotS^^**

An hour later we walk into Haleiwa Joe's at Haiku Gardens. I spot Nalani in a crowd near the bar, waving us over.

"Get the hell outta here!" I hear Edward playfully shout from behind me.

I turn around to find out who or what he's yelling about and find him with an enormous smile on his face. A moment later, the crowd parts, and a burly guy with a crew cut puts his hand out for a handshake and then proceeds to hug the daylights out of my boyfriend.

"I don't believe this! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward laughs, embracing the bear's blonde lady friend— scratch that— wife; I see the matching rings on their left hands.

"Well, we couldn't miss the baby getting promoted, now could we?" Bear snickers, and his wife turns her attention to me looking like she's bursting with glee.

"Bella?"

I nod, a timid smile on my face, just as Edward slides his strong arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Baby, this is Rosalie, and this," he smacks his palm against Bear's chest, "is her husband, my brother from another mother, Emmett."

"Ahhh, Mrs. Masen, is it? Did you end up getting Maui'd before you left?" Emmett jokes and wraps me up in a friendly embrace. We're on hugging terms already; I love it.

We all laugh as Edward throws his arm around Emmett's neck and attempts to put him in a headlock. It's a fruitless effort though, because Emmett has at least two inches and about twenty-five pounds of muscle on Edward.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Edward grumbles. "Still with the jokes. But seriously, what are you two doing here?"

"Please, I told him to bring his ass out here for your promotion," Riley interjects, passing out the round of beers he just ordered at the bar.

"We figured we'd make it a vacation. Hang out here for a while, maybe check out another island or two and then off to Australia on the twentieth. Check-in to Oki is on the first," Emmett adds before gulping his beer.

"Wow, so you guys are moving to Okinawa, too?" I ask, and no fewer than four of them nod in unison.

Riley throws a fist pump in the air. "First time all three of us will be within driving distance of each other since our commissioning."

"Yeah, except Em and I will actually be doing some work while you're off swingin' with the Wing."

"Fuck you, I deserve cushy these days after the last few years."

"Wait, Riley, you'll be in Okinawa, too? How did I not know this?" I turn to Edward, and he shrugs. Typical guy; never finds the need to spill the essential details…well, what girls might consider essential, at least.

Nalani's smile seems strained, and I instantly know why. They're going to be doing the long-distance thing as well. And the distance between Hawaii and Japan is a whole lot worse than my measly two-hour plane ride from Korea. God, this military life really sucks sometimes.

"Jeez, party in Okinawa," I sigh, feeling left out.

Nalani grumbles in agreement, "Right?"

"C'mere, baby," Riley soothes, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as she tucks her head into his neck. He kisses the top of her hair sweetly. "Don't worry; we'll figure it out."

I smile, warmed by the comfort he shows her. I also happen to catch him wink at Edward and Emmett, who smile and raise their eyebrows suggestively.

_Hmmm_. Methinks those boys know something I don't!

"See, baby? Don't you wanna blow off Korea, and come with me to Japan?" Edward teases, putting his nose to mine.

"Don't tempt me, Cap'n," I murmur and give him a quick peck.

The night drifts on, and we have a fabulous time together. Rose is very kind, but quiet and reserved; the complete opposite of her husband who is gregarious and absolutely hysterical. I get a kick out of listening to Emmett and Edward exchange Bailyn stories. Apparently, Bailyn is on Emmett's case just as much as she is on Edward's. They talk several times a week, too.

Riley, Emmett and Edward talk shop from time to time. Exchanging horror stories of commanding officers they've worked under throughout the years, and discussing who's in command in Okinawa and if things will flow smoothly under General So-and-so. Rose and I find our common ground in teaching for DODDS. Her new position will be at Kubasaki High School on Camp Foster, which also happens to be where Emmett's been assigned. Apparently it's only ten minutes down the road from Camp Kinser, Edward's new duty station. He then goes on to explain that there are fourteen different bases on the little island. Learn something new every day!

As we're walking to our cars at the end of the night, Emmett pulls me aside.

"I hope you don't mind that we teased Edward about the Maui'd thing."

"Oh, no," I chuckle, "I still tease him, too."

He grins; his dimples are deep enough to wade in. "I've never seen him like this. He's happier than he's ever been. I'm pretty much speaking for our entire group when I say we hope you'll stick around, because we know you're the reason for his smile."

No matter how many times people say it, it still fills my heart. Everything they say I've done for him, he's done for me, too.

"Well, I certainly hope to," I say, catching Edward's eye. Even knowing he's mine doesn't stop those darn bald eagles from flapping about.

**^^TotS^^**

After a Fourth of July lunchtime barbeque at Riley's house with the whole gang, we head over to the Bayfest celebration. Edward tells me it's an annual event the Marine Corps hosts on base. Carnival rides, great food, exhibits from local artists and bands play throughout the three-day party.

Nalani is slated to work for a few hours each day of the festival doing luau exhibitions, so I happily volunteer Edward and myself to hang out with Riley and help entertain Kalia. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie are with us as well, allowing ten-year-old Kalia to be in big brother-big sister heaven.

Kalia could be Nalani's doppelganger with her long, straight dark hair, adorable dimples and a vivacious personality to match. She's precious. Any fool can see how head over heels Riley is for this little girl and she idolizes him in every way. "Riley this and Riley that," it's just too cute. Not to mention the fact that Edward relishes her attention as well.

We spend the afternoon eating funnel cake, riding the Ferris wheel and the tilt-a-whirl. The girls and I dance in the audience while Nalani performs on stage, and Kalia and I even snap pictures together in one of those instant photo booths. I'm constantly soaking napkins in water and wiping traces of powdered sugar, cotton candy or ketchup off Kalia's face. She's having a blast...we all are.

The fireworks are the culmination of the night's festivities. Lying on a blanket, wrapped in Edward's arms, and watching the exploding spectacle above is an unforgettable experience. Kissing under the fireworks might be corny, but I cherish every minute I can get. It's all about making memories.

I hear some squealing behind us, and I turn to see Nalani and Kalia piled on top of a flat-on-his-back Riley who's laughing and hugging the girls.

"What's going on back there?" I whisper to Edward.

"If I'm not mistaken," he pauses to place a kiss between my shoulder blades, "Riley just proposed to Nalani, and by the reaction we're seeing, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she accepted."

I watch them all sit up, laughing and crying, and I can't wait to scramble over to their blanket to give them hugs.

"Congratulations!" I wrap my arms around Nalani; the poor thing is shaking in my arms.

"I swear I had no idea." She's laughing through her tears. "What he said to me was beautiful, but what he said to Kalia…"

She trails off shaking her head and keeps wiping at her eyes; her tears of happiness are unstoppable. I hug her again and she squeezes me so tightly. I feel like I've found a true friend.

When Rose and Emmett come over to congratulate her, I turn toward Riley.

"Well done, Major Biers." I give him a hug and he pats my back.

"Thank you," he says, a hint of excess moisture glistening in his eyes. "She's my whole world…they both are. I can't wait to make them mine officially."

Now I'm crying and laughing. I love to see big, tough Marines shed that armor and become complete mushballs around those who really count.

After all the hugging and ogling of Nalani's sparkly, solitaire princess diamond, Kalia's best friend tracks our group down. Once we send her off for a sleepover, we decide to head over to the O-Club for a nightcap.

We toast the newly-engaged couple with champagne and listen with rapt attention to the recounted words Riley said to "his girls," as he calls them. According to Nalani, Riley also presented Kalia with a delicate, gold bracelet that had an inscription saying,

_Ohana Forever  
Kalia, Nalani and Riley_

We enjoy another round of drinks, and then the urge to dance claims us. The floor is mobbed but we find our own little nook where we can tune out the rest of the world. Edward pulls me close and slides his hands down my sides, squeezing my hips before parking his hands on my ass. Practically every surface of our bodies is pressed up against each other. The charge between us is electrifying. Every once in a while, Edward mouths the lyrics to the song thrumming through the speakers of the club:

"**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight.**

**And baby, I'mma make you feel so good tonight…"**

My hands move down his upper arms and over to his chest. I feel the rippling and flexing of his taut muscles underneath his shirt. His rock-solid thigh is planted firmly between my legs and when he nudges it up against my crotch, teasing me with the friction, my eyelids flutter closed. What I wouldn't do for a private room right about now.

He spins me in his embrace, his fingers splayed around my waist, tugging me into every inch of him. His steamy breath wafts down my neck, and I turn my face toward his. I recall a very similar scene several weeks ago in the club in Honolulu when we ran into each other and shared a dance. He made my heart race then, and it only beats faster for him now.

My arm slinks up behind his head now, my fingers scraping gently at his hairline. We sway side to side, with him grinding his evident arousal into my backside. I'm fairly certain we look like the cover of _Dirty Dancing_. I remember seeing that movie as a young girl while babysitting for our neighbor's infant one night. That was the first time I ever felt desire…like a serious pulling in my belly, wanting to be in Baby's shoes. To have a guy dance with me like that, touch me in that way, look into my eyes the way Johnny did.

I turn back around after another verse of the song and realize: I have it. I have it all at my fingertips, complete with my man mouthing the lyrics to a song.

"**Grab somebody sexy, tell them,**

'**Hey! Give me everything tonight….**

**For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,**

**Let's do it tonight…'"**

I smile and giggle when he pulls me close during the line about grabbing somebody sexy. The feeling is more than mutual.

It only takes two more songs before I start whimpering in Edward's ear, needing him to take me home and claim my body. We carpooled to the festival with Emmett and Rosalie, so our first stop is at The Lodge on Kaneohe on base to drop them off. Emmett barely gets a chance to slam the car door before Edward speeds off, leaving Emmett laughing in the lot. Like a bat out of hell, he races back to his place, throws the car in park, and practically drags me to the door like his pants are on fire, which— let's face it— isn't too far from the truth.

Like a whirlwind, his body collides with mine in his living room, my purse and his keys dropping haphazardly to the floor. Edward kisses and sucks on my lips, pawing off my shorts and panties; it's all I can do to try to keep up with him. While I'm struggling with his belt buckle, his fingers brush down my belly and below to find me wet and ready for him— no surprise there.

"Hold on tight, this one's gonna be fast, baby." He spins me around, and I fold myself over the arm of the couch, wantonly spread my legs, and glance back at him over my shoulder.

"Give me your best, Cap'n." There's no shame in my game. It's time to be fucked silly.

He grips his hardened shaft in his hand and teases my opening with the head until I growl in frustration. He takes that as his cue and plunges into me without further warning.

The fullness I'm feeling combined with the quick pistoning of his hips makes my eyes roll back in my head. I'm gripping the throw pillow and panting, whimpering into the cushion where I've buried my face.

The sounds of our skin slapping are so damn erotic. Listening to the control Edward has over my body right now turns me on even more. His fingers press into my skin with such strength, I wonder if I'll bruise…I couldn't care less. The thought of him marking me where only we can see it is hot as hell.

One of his hands runs up my back to my neck and he slips two fingers into my mouth. I suck hard, my tongue twisting and twirling all around his digits. He removes them quickly and presses them up against my clit and rubs furiously. It doesn't take much for the tightening in my belly to start. I hold my breath as my climax approaches, concentrating…wanting it so desperately.

"Ahhhh! Fuckfuckfuck, yes," I grit through my teeth. I seem to frequently curse like a sailor when I'm in the throes of passion with Edward. Who would blame me?

"So goddamn sexy, Bella." He continues to pound into me relentlessly while I come back down after my high. I hear his tell-tale hum, which means he's really close, too.

"Shit, I feel you squeezing…_unnngh._" He grinds against me, swiveling his hips and gripping my ass in the process. Some moaning grunts and the slightest loss of rhythm tell me he's climaxing, too. He slows his strokes and plants his forehead against my spine, his warm lips peppering my skin there.

Edward thrusts a few more times, and then I feel his stubbly cheek resting against my lower back as he fights to catch his breath. My eyes have been closed during almost this entire encounter. When I open them, I see Max sitting about four feet away, his head cocked to the side; he's studying us. I can't help but giggle.

"Stopstopstop Clementine…I'm still too sehhhhhnsitive," poor Edward whines through a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Look at Max."

I sigh as Edward pulls out and straightens up behind me, rubbing my thighs and ass.

"Sorry about that, Max," he chuckles. "You'll understand when you meet a girl you can't keep your paws off."

I stand up, still giggling, and Edward wraps me up in his arms.

"Come with me," he whispers along my neck and shoulders. "I need to take my time with you now."

I follow him down the hallway and into his bedroom, our fingers threaded. "I'm not complaining. I enjoyed myself quite a bit back there."

He pulls me back into his body and kisses me with such fervor, my knees actually buckle.

"So did I…but now you deserve to be worshipped."

And so he does. And his actions continue to speak the words he fears to say. And I continue to melt into him. His words, his ways…his world.

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

With Emmett visiting, it's a no-brainer to switch things up and have Riley stand as my promoting officer while Emmett pins on my new rank along with Bella. I'm still blown away that he and Rosalie came here just to be with me for the promotion. We don't have the same blood running through our veins, but that guy has always been next to me when it's counted most, just like I've been there for him.

After Gunny Hunter, a good buddy from Afghanistan, reads my promotion warrant, Emmett and Bella step up on either side of me. Emmett pins the gold oak leaf on my right side. He's quick and efficient, while Bella struggles just a bit on my left…close to _my_ heart this time.

"Sorry," she whispers as I feel her fumble with the back of the pin on my collar. When she finishes, she moves to glance at the other side to compare. Bella nods briefly and then winks her beautiful brown eye at me. I can't respond, but my heart races knowing how exhilarating it feels to have her at my side today.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me," Riley commands as I make sure to square my shoulders and look him right in the eye. With every sentence he recites, I proudly say it back with conviction and confidence.

**"I, Major Edward Masen, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies both foreign and domestic. I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. I take this obligation freely and without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion. I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."**

Riley nods at me, only giving the slightest hint of a smile. We can't express any overt emotions or demonstrative facial expressions, but he knows how psyched I am that my day has finally come. And I know he's proud of me, too.

When the ceremony is complete, I walk over to where Bella is standing with my closest friends.

"Congratulations, Major," she sings softly with a simple kiss on my cheek. That's my girl. She knows the protocol and decorum. You can't go tonguing each other down in public while wearing a uniform. I wink at her and hold her hand in mine, just enjoying the moment. My eyes scan the crowd and settle on Leah, who's currently talking with Mrs. Cullen, God help me.

After accepting some congratulatory handshakes and doing the "grip and grin" with the few other commanding officers who attended my ceremony, I make my way over to Leah, the only officer I haven't yet greeted.

She stands as I approach; Mrs. Cullen remains seated, however. _Nice lady, really nice. _

"Congratulations, Sir." Leah salutes and I reciprocate.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. You look rested," she says with a smirk and a quirk to her brow. "Enjoy your leave?"

Mrs. Cullen butts in. "Yes, I was just telling Leah that Carlisle and I ran into you on Kauai," she says, standing from her chair. "You were with some girl— Polly something or another?"

Leah's eyes widen and she pulls her lips into her mouth to stop from laughing at Mrs. Cullen's blatant stupidity.

"Isn't it Bella?" Leah questions politely, so that I don't have to pimp-slap this woman myself. But I _am_ curious as to how Leah would already know.

"It is Bella." I smile, proudly. "How'd you hear?"

"Good news travels fast, I guess." Her kindness seems genuine. A product of divorce and a young divorcee herself…she was only ever in it with me for the temporary companionship and to scratch an itch. Leah knew the score with me when we first got involved; hell, she felt the same way. She's never given me a headache, and I've never harassed her either. That's why we clicked, I think.

"Want to meet her?" I ask Leah, doing my best to ignore Mrs. Cullen whose eye-rolling I don't miss. Time for me to walk away. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my promotion day being NJP'd by the Colonel for smacking his wife for her consistently rude behavior. Instead, I just take a deep breath and ignore the bitch. It's a fine line, though.

"Absolutely," Leah replies at the same time Mrs. Cullen chimes in with her two cents.

"Well, I'm off to be the arm candy for Carlisle. Wonderful to see you again, Leah-dear."

"Major." Mrs. Cullen nods with a curt smile. I suppose I should be impressed that she addressed me. Honest to God, Colonel Cullen should be given some type of award for putting up with her. I haven't the foggiest idea what he could possibly see in her. She's never displayed any redeemable qualities during the years I've worked for and with the colonel. I guess what they say is true, though; there's a lid for every pot.

"Well done, sir." Leah whispers watching Mrs. Cullen saunter off. "I could see your hand twitching at your side."

I chuckle as we start to walk toward Bella who's across the room.

"I'm just glad Riley wasn't in ear shot of that exchange. He'd have volunteered to hold her down. He hates that woman."

"Most people do."

I see Nalani whisper to Bella, who turns to find my gaze. When our eyes meet, I give her a huge grin and see her swallow with only a hint of that beautiful smile that melts me daily. _Don't be nervous baby…you've got nothing to fear._

"Bella, this is my good friend, Lieutenant Leah Clearwater. Leah," I grab Bella's hand and pull her into me, "…my girlfriend, Bella Newton."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ma'am," Leah says, shaking Bella's hand.

"Oh, please, call me Bella. And I'm happy to meet you as well. Edward's spoken of you kindly."

Leah smiles back, a blush coming across her face. She's somewhat embarrassed, I suppose. It's no secret here that we all know who's who in this mildly-awkward moment.

"Have you enjoyed your vacation thus far?"

"It's been wonderful. I still can't decide which of the islands has been my favorite. They've all been spectacular in their own way."

"It is a lovely state, that's for sure," Leah agrees. "Have you been to the Polynesian Cultural Center here?"

"No, we didn't get to do too much sightseeing of Oahu before we took off and went island hopping."

"Well, you'll have to be sure and check it out. They put on a fantastic show. All of their events are fabulous, really."

"Isn't that where Nalani works?" Bella questions me.

"Yes, it is. We'll definitely get you over there soon," I say, my fingers rubbing little circles on her waist.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I just wanted to congratulate you, sir." Leah turns once more to me with a smile. "I'm really happy for you. It's a great accomplishment…you should be proud."

She and I both know the underlying message here. Leah knows what I've been through in my life. The fact that I have a girlfriend might've been a blow to her ego at some point along the way, but ultimately, I think she's happy for me. And maybe, in small part, the fact that I've embraced the concept of a relationship has given her a glimmer of hope, as well. Maybe things will change for her, too.

"Thank you. Wet down is tonight at Rock Rose."

She smiles mischievously. "I'll definitely try to make it. I'm on the prowl, you know."

I chuckle at her candor. "Good luck."

"Take care, Bella. It really was a pleasure."

"You too."

"Ready to celebrate?" I whisper into Bella's ear.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

There's a terrific crowd out to celebrate Edward's promotion. I'm already a little tipsy and I think Edward might be, too. I remind him about his tab, making sure he doesn't get screwed like in the story he shared about Riley's wet down. He told me that every bartender including the manager knows about the dollar limit, so he's covered all his bases.

After about forty-five minutes of the deejay spinning his proverbial records, he announces that karaoke is about to begin. There's enough alcohol flowing through Riley's system that he starts jumping around, grabbing the song book and furiously writing down all the songs he plans to serenade us with as the evening progresses.

"This may not end well," Nalani shouts across the table at me. "Riley and karaoke will always have hilarious consequences! I've witnessed it!"

I'm laughing hysterically as Edward approaches with another Captain and Coke for me.

His eyes are glassy and he's had a perpetual crooked grin for the last twenty minutes. God, I can't believe his sexy ass is mine_. Mmmm, mmm, mmm._

"Major Masen!"

"Sir?" Edward replies to Riley who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"We're up third!"

"You want to go ahead and repeat that order?" Edward's eyebrows have risen to his recently buzzed hair line. Now that he's back to work and has a serious lack of hair, there's no more tugging for me when he goes downtown. Boo.

"You, me, Em. On stage for karaoke after the first two songs are over."

Emmett continues to chug his beer, shaking his head. Clearly he's in, and this isn't the first time he's been roped into similar shenanigans.

"Yeah, that's a negative Ghost Rider; your pattern is full."

_Top Gun_ quotes for the win. _My boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen_.

"I'm feeling the booze, but I'm not _that_ drunk, Ri."

"Oh come on, you never do this! Gimme one good time, and I'll never bug you again," Riley pleads.

Edward looks at me, and I narrow my eyes playfully, trying to send my "grab-life-by-the-balls" mentality his way. He smirks and shakes his head with a chuckle.

"All right, I'll do it."

I can't contain my surprised smile, and the rest of the table erupts in cheers.

Ten minutes later, "The Few and the Proud" are called up to the stage. Edward gives me a quick kiss and confidently walks toward the announcer with Emmett and Riley whooping behind him. I think Edward flabbergasted everyone, including his best friends, with his sudden change of heart and willingness to make a fool of himself.

The opening beats of "Down" by Jay Sean fill the speakers. Rosalie starts roaring, Nalani buries her face in her hands, and I sit there still stunned that Edward has— yet again— stepped outside his comfort zone and is standing on stage ready to sing karaoke in front of his Marines, fellow officers and complete strangers.

Riley starts singing first; I'm shocked. He's on pitch, knows the words without staring at the monitor and is even doing some dance moves. Meanwhile, Edward is bobbing his head in time with the beat in between taking pulls from his beer. Emmett's in the background doing a combination of raising the roof and the Dougie.

I'm pretty sure the only way to describe this scene would be with the word _epic._

As Riley finishes his verse and the chorus, he hands the mic to Edward, who puts his beer on the edge of the stage. The Flynn Rider smolder he's had in place for the last minute fades instantly. He gets this animated look on his face and focuses on me, complete with pointing and a thousand-watt smile.

"**Just let it be;**

**Come on and bring your body next to me.**

**I'll take you away;**

**Turn this place into our private getaway."**

He nods as he's singing directly at me. Of course the lyrics are perfect for us...talk about private getaways! His voice blows me away. Yes, he's sung along with me in the car here and there, but this? This is swoon-worthy. I should probably slow down on the drinks or else I'm going to fling my panties up onto the stage at his feet.

"**So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away.**

**So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape.**

**So why don't we run away?"**

He's killing me. I feel like I'm sixteen and watching 'N Sync live at Madison Square Garden all over again. Except this time, I'm going home with my very own Justin Timberlake.

Not only has Edward been singing perfectly, but he's dancing…seriously dancing, and not missing a beat. I'm astonished. Meanwhile, Riley and Emmett have impressively choreographed a routine that have Nalani and Rosalie flushed and fanning themselves. This can't possibly be the first time these three have been on stage together.

"**So baby don't worry,**

**You are my only,**

**You won't be lonely,**

**Even if the sky is falling down.**

**You'll be my only,**

**No need to worry,**

**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?"**

During the chorus, Riley chimes in with the background "downs," and then Emmett proceeds to wow the crowd with his stellar Lil Wayne impression, nailing every word of his rap.

As they end the song, Edward extends both his arms, pointing right at me, nodding and mouths the words, "All for you, baby."

I'm pretty sure he can mop me up with sponge at this point. This vacation…this man…can it possibly get any better than this?

**^^TotS^^**

The weekend passes into the next week, and we get into a bit of a routine. Seeing Edward in his digital deserts every day is quite the treat. Yes, he's been sexy as hell in his civilian clothes while we vacationed, but now? There should be some kind of law against this man wearing his tight olive green undershirt, dog tags around his neck and his belted cammie pants and tan boots. Standing at the edge of the bed, looking at me like I'm something to eat…_Jesus, _it's a wonder I ever let him out the door.

Edward wakes me with a kiss on the temple every day as he prepares to leave. I enjoy my mornings playing with Max and drinking the Kona coffee we had shipped back from the Big Island. He comes home for lunch, and I always have something prepared when he walks in the door. Most days we end up having a quickie before he goes back to work because we're completely insatiable. And one time, as promised, I even met him at the door naked. He was a little late getting back to work that afternoon.

The timer on the oven buzzes, shaking me from my daydream. It's after six, and he's still not home yet. I tried his cell a little while ago, and he didn't respond. Maybe things got crazy at work or he's stuck in a meeting. He told me that when Colonel Cullen finds his groove, he could yammer on forever.

I hear the keys jingle in the front door, bringing a smile to my face, just as I put the finishing touches on the pulled pork I made in his crockpot. He doesn't immediately come into the kitchen, which is unlike him and the pattern we've created this past week.

I walk through the house checking all the rooms, and I finally find him in his bedroom, sitting on the bed facing the opposite wall.

"Hey," I say, leaning against the door jamb. "Everything okay? You're later than normal."

I see his body sag on an audible exhale. Something's wrong, I can tell. I walk over and kneel down in front of him.

"Hey." This time, I rub my hands up and down his thighs.

He nods, acknowledging my presence. "Hey. Bad day…sorry I'm late," he croaks.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm…I'm sorry you had a bad day." I pause, not knowing if I should dig at all, but I decide to offer my ear just in case. "Do you want to talk about it…I mean, are you allowed?"

He purses his lips and cups my cheek in his hand, "I have to make a CACO call by seven."

My stomach drops, and I close my eyes remembering the day Edward knocked on my door just over three years ago.

"I'm so sorry. Was it someone you knew?"

"No." He drops his hand from my face, and suddenly his look changes. He's no longer my soft and caring boyfriend. His armor is on…I guess it's the only way he can bolster himself to navigate through the awful mess of what he's about to do.

"I'll be home late tonight and maybe for the next couple of days."

I stand back up, nodding silently, as I watch him pull his Alpha uniform from the closet and lay it on the bed.

"Let me just get out of your way, then," I whisper and walk to the kitchen.

Just like that, I feel like everything changed. He needs his wall, and I'm on the outside. I can't judge him, but I can't say I'm not concerned.

Less than ten minutes later, he's fully dressed and ready to go.

"Can I get you something to eat before you leave?"

He gives me a hollow look. "I'm not hungry. I'll be okay, but thanks."

I nod.

"I'll see ya." He turns and walks out the door. After it closes, I realize this is the first time since before we got involved that he left without a kiss. It causes an ache in my chest.

Two steps forward, one step back.

**^^TotS^^**

The dipping of the bed behind me startles me awake. I look over at the clock: _2:23 a.m._

Edward's arm slinks over my waist and pulls me toward him. I twist onto my back, searching for his eyes in the dark. The small light in the bathroom gives the room a muted glow. The pained expression on Edward's face guts me.

I cup his face feeling my eyes well up with tears. Even his eyes are glistening. Edward has never displayed this much outward sadness in my company.

"Please, don't ever leave me," he whispers.

I half-gasp and half-sob, only imagining what he must have endured for the last seven hours.

I pull his face down for a kiss, my tears running down my temples. What this job does to him…just like that, I feel like it stripped away all the confidence he gained over the last month with me.

I'll help him get it back…we'll get it back together. We have to.

His lips gently ghost over mine, and I continue to lightly scratch my fingers through his hair.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm here."

Those words are the catalyst for the ensuing passionate kiss. His lips are hard, then they're soft with gentle tugs…it's like he can't figure out what he wants or needs.

He settles between my hips, so I hook my right leg around his thighs and run my foot down the back of his legs. He thrusts forward as his erection grows, still separated by the material of his boxers, my panties and baby doll nightgown.

Minutes of kisses pass. My lips are swollen, and my tears have dried. My hands still hold his face, trying to calm him. I continue to rub my thumbs tenderly back and forth along his stubbled cheek. And in that moment, I could swear I feel a drop of moisture fall on my face from above.

He pulls back from me and pauses in silence.

"What is it?" I whisper, ready for whatever he needs. I want to be the one to fix him; I want to believe I can undo the damage this night has done.

"Bella…" I see his Adam's apple rise and fall. "I love you, Bella."

My heart bursts with happiness and breaks all at the same time, if that's even possible. He's damaged, but he doesn't want to be. I know this, and he does, too.

I'll fix him…I'll help him through this. I know I can. He deserves it…_we _deserve it.

"I know…" I nod. "…And I love you."

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**leave**- vacation time

**Oki**- how the Marines refer to the island/duty stations of Okinawa, Japan

**"Swingin' with the Wing"**- Referring to the Marine Corps Air Wing. Supposedly the more cushy of the Marine Corps assignments. My hubs has never been blessed with such a position...he's always managed to get the grueling jobs, LOL!

**DODDS**- Department of Defense Dependents' Schools

**O-Club**- Officers' Club; usually a restaurant and bar, sometimes also including a fancy banquet hall. And yes, as the title says, it's restricted to officers...or you at least have to be the guest of an officer.

**"Gunny"**- nickname for a Gunnery Sergeant, a higher-ranking enlisted Marine aka Staff Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO)

**"Grip and grin"**- exactly as it sounds, gripping handshakes in thanks and smiling nicely for all the world to see. My hubs says this phrase all the time!

**NJP'd**- Non-Judicial Punishment - a form of military justice; it permits commanders to administratively discipline troops without a court-martial. Punishment can range from reprimand to reduction in rank, correctional custody, loss of pay, extra duty, and/or restrictions. The receipt of non-judicial punishment does not constitute a criminal conviction (it's equivalent to a civil action), but is often placed in the service record of the individual.

**wet down**- a party to celebrate the promotion of any staff NCOs or officers. The Marine getting promoted is supposed to cover the tab for anyone who comes out to honor them.

**digital deserts**- the camouflage, everyday uniform worn by Marines from the start of Daylight Savings Time in the spring until the fall when it ends. After that, they wear digital greens. They're in shades of tans and creams to blend in with, you guessed it, the desert.

**Alpha uniform**-The service uniform consisting of olive green and khaki colors. It's roughly equivalent in function and composition to a business suit

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it...what many of you have been waiting for. Hope it lived up to your expectations. Love and hugs to Team Cabana: BetaNazi=LaMomo and pre-reading Cabana girls= Born Onhalloween, Cejsmom Twifan and Jules Lovestoread. And long-distance cuddles to my military advisor, Major Hubs, who did a lot of coaching for this chapter, especially.**

**Come play with us at The Cabanaboy's Playground on Facebook! Find me and "friend" me!**

**Definitely coming up on crunch time for writing. I still have to write the Fandom 4 Oklahoma Outtake, but can't until I finish the next chapter, which only has 250 words right now...so review replies will have to go on the back burner, I think. Please know I love and appreciate every review that comes in. To all my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, pimpers, tweeters and lurkers...your presence and kind words continue to humble me. Thank you for all your love and support. **

**xo, Jen**


	19. Chapter 19

*****IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I've gotten several reviews and PMs over the last few weeks that alerts haven't gone out properly to some of you. Please, PLEASE make sure you are caught up by checking the last couple of chapters  
****so that you're not confused or missing important pieces of plot.*****

**Now...everybody grab a buddy, take a deep breath, and I'll see you at the bottom. _Please_ stay to read the author's note.**

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

I've been sick to my stomach for the last three days. Knocking on the door of Mr. Fitzgerald's house to let him know that his wife was killed during a training exercise back in California was beyond horrific.

The man, who can't be much older than I am, fell to his knees and sobbed right there in the foyer. His kids came running to see what the fuss was about. Seeing their dad on the ground, they panicked. I couldn't tell them anything until he said something…it was a fucking mess. The screams of those two children calling out for their dead mother have been permanently burned into my brain.

Coming home and confessing my love for Bella was the only thing I could resolve to do that night. If I told her the truth— what I've been too afraid to admit for quite a while— I felt like that would help her to hold on, maybe. _But hold on to what?_ To me? To life? How can I ask her to sit in a chair, surrounded by bubble wrap and never get sick, never get hurt…never leave?

My brain is a jumbled mess. But hearing her say she loved me back was pretty much the best moment of my life. It took away the agony if only for a moment.

I've been coordinating with the point of contact in Pendleton to set up the services for Staff Sergeant Fitzgerald. Her family is from the Oceanside area, so her body will be kept in California for a local funeral service and burial. Mr. Fitzgerald requested a memorial service be held here on Kaneohe as well, because they've established so many important relationships both at their jobs and within the community.

Needless to say, my weekend with Bella was completely ruined. I'd hoped to bring her to the Polynesian Cultural Center to see Nalani's show, but that never happened. Instead, she's been home with Max during the day and waiting for me with open arms when I walk through the door in the evening.

She runs a bath for me as soon as I get home. Normally, I'm not a bathtub kind of guy, but she insists. I'll admit that having her perched behind me, massaging my shoulders and neck certainly helps to ease the unavoidable tension I'm carrying around. Beyond that though, just her presence alone is like a salve to my raw emotions.

I haven't been very talkative, and I know it worries her. I'm just inside my head too much right now, but I'm trying. I'm trying so desperately to not allow my fear to continue to rule my every thought and move. It's hard though…so fucking hard. Watching Mr. Fitzgerald go through this torture with his two young children has fried my nerves and has me hanging on by a very thin thread.

Bella and I have made love every day for the last month, and it's always been incredible. But for the last few days, it's like I'm trying to absorb her. I can't get close enough… deep enough. It's as if I need to consume her for fear she won't always be by my side.

The rational part of my brain knows that we'll have to say goodbye in a few weeks when she leaves for Korea. I know it, and I accept it, but it still terrifies me. What if something happens to her while she's traveling? What if she needs me and I can't get to her quickly enough?

This is all so fucking new to me, and I'm terrified of screwing it up. I want to hold on to her and never let her go. I want to be able to keep my eye on her every moment of the day. Is this normal? It can't be. Take Emmett and Riley, for example. They let their girls go off and live their lives every day, trusting they'll come home safe and sound.

It's not that I don't trust Bella, not at all. It's that I don't trust the world. I don't trust this life with someone as precious as my girlfriend. Leaving things to chance is a load of crap. I thrive on the control of knowing things will be a certain way…knowing_ she'll_ always be out of harm's way. 'Cause God knows I never want to be the one on my knees sobbing over the loss of her.

This war inside me is exhausting.

"Hey," Bella whispers and crawls into bed. I close my laptop, figuring that work can wait till daylight. My mind is wandering anyway. Right now, I need her.

"Hi." I raise my arm and she curls herself into my side, her head resting on my chest, over my heart. "What's up, beautiful?"

"I want you to call Bailyn. You need a pick-me-up. Let's go see a movie or something. And I want us to go out to see Nalani's show."

I nod. "Okay, we can do all that. The Polynesian Cultural Center is huge, like an all-day event, but we can at least go see the nighttime performances. Then maybe over the weekend we can go back to see the rest of the exhibits and events."

She rolls on top of me effortlessly and props herself up on my chest.

"Thank you," she sighs and dusts her lips across mine. "I've missed you." Her voice sounds so sad…lonely even.

I swallow tightly, knowing that my behavior has left her out in the cold.

"I'm sorry," I croak, my answer laced with guilt and overwhelming fear for the damage I've done. "Nothing is more important to me than you."

She leans down and kisses me gently. When she pulls away and lays her head down on my chest again, she whispers, "I know."

"Tomorrow when I come home at lunch we'll Face Time with Bay, and then we'll shoot out of here by sixteen-thirty to get to Nalani's show. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect. And thank you."

She sighs and I can feel the flutter of her eyelashes against my chest. Minutes pass before either of us speaks again.

"I know this call was awful for you, Edward, but please know you can let me in. I'm a great listener…I just don't want you to lock yourself up." She pauses to squeeze my shoulder. "I want to be here for you."

My arms tighten around her petite frame and I press my mouth to the top of her head.

"Okay." Lame response, but I haven't got a clue what else to say. There are aspects of my job that I can share and others that are classified. But ultimately, who wants to hear about someone else's unbearable pain when nothing can be done to help them? Least of all, someone who had to go through it herself! And then lost a child on top of it?

What's the right answer here?

"I'll be glad to be in Okinawa, if for no other reason than my CACO duties will end."

She tilts her head up to look at me, and I nod.

"Yeah, the company and battalion I've been assigned to already have a few CACOs on deck, so I'll probably get a break finally. My training will stay with me. If and when they ever need me I can step in, but for this upcoming tour, I probably won't get any calls."

Bella rolls off me and sits up, crossing her legs, probably thrilled that I've strung more than four words together since last Thursday.

I prop myself up with another pillow behind my head, ready to give her some more insight into my _other_ job.

"I was trained in Quantico after I got commissioned. At my first duty station at Camp Lejeune, I had to make eight calls in the three years I was there."

Bella gasps in horror as I shake my head remembering. The faces of the family members who received me at their doors have blurred over the years, but the bellows and the shrill cries are impossible to forget. It's like a sickening symphony that continuously plays in the corner of my mind. Sometimes the sounds blare in my ears, and other times I try to mute them…especially now that I've allowed myself to fall in love with this amazing woman.

"I wasn't supposed to have any CACO duties at Cherry Point."

She widens her eyes in surprise. "So how did you end up on my doorstep?"

I shrug. "Fluke, I guess. There were two other CACOs on the base who would've been called in before me, but one was on leave and the other had just been deployed." I look at her and our eyes lock. "Crazy, huh?"

She grabs my hand and squeezes. "What you call a fluke, I call fate."

I get lost in her gaze for a few seconds, wondering if perhaps there _is_ a grand scheme to all of this…our history and the paths we've traveled that led us to arriving on that same flight together. It's certainly a nice story, but I still have my doubts.

"C'mere," I say, pulling her body toward mine. When her head is within reach, I push my fingers through her hair to frame her face and swallow my nerves.

"I know we haven't said _it_ since we said it the other night…but I really have fallen in love with you, and I'm trying as hard as I can." My voice is gruff with emotions bubbling to the surface.

She nods, her eyes glistening as the tears pool. "I know you are," she chokes out softly, "and I love you, too."

After a gentle kiss, she tucks herself back into the crook of my shoulder and we fall asleep holding each other.

**^^TotS^^**

"We have a surprise for you, Bay." I say, smiling at Bella who's grinning and biting her bottom lip. "When I come home to visit you in a few weeks, Bella's coming with me."

Bailyn's face is sort of frozen in happiness and shock…and possibly confusion.

"Bay, did you hear me?"

She nods like a bobble-head. _"Yeah."_

"Do you understand what I said?" Her dark blue eyes wander across the screen showing she's deep in thought. We don't get a response except for, _"Ummm."_

"Bella's coming with me to California. She wants to meet you!"

"_WHAT?!"_ My niece goes from zero to ninety in half a second. _"Belle's coming here!"_

I don't think she's asking a question, just screaming the facts in case the people in Nevada can't hear her clearly.

We're watching Bailyn's reaction, chuckling. Bella threads her fingers through mine and turns toward me again. I give her a reassuring wink to convey my thanks for encouraging me to make this phone call. Though we've only really known each other for six weeks, she knew that speaking with Bay would help to lift me from this funk.

And in that moment, I force the symphony of screams to soften in my head.

**^^TotS^^**

As promised, I make it home as quickly as possible that afternoon and we're at the Polynesian Cultural Center by quarter after five. The stage show is fantastic, definitely my favorite of all the luaus. Well, except maybe the one on Maui where Bella agreed to be my girlfriend. That particular night wins, hands down, if only because I ended the evening as the luckiest bastard on the planet.

We find Nalani before we leave, so Bella can tell her how much we enjoyed the show. She had no idea we were even in the audience tonight. I've been a piece-of-shit friend ever since this CACO call happened— totally incommunicado. I didn't even know Emmett and Rosalie had spent a long weekend in Kauai but are back already. Riley's been busy getting everything squared away with DEERS and preparing to have Nalani and Kalia listed as his dependents in order to expedite the smooth transition from here to Okinawa when he PCS's in October.

Life goes on. I have to remind myself of that. A devastating, life-altering shift for this particular family, yes, but I need to remember that the world keeps spinning. And just because I've witnessed yet another relationship end in a horrible tragedy, it doesn't have to mean that Bella and I are doomed to the same fate.

My personal pep-talk sounds great in my head, now I just have to walk the walk.

**^^TotS^^**

"That was a great flick."

"It was," I say, reaching for Bella's hand as we exit the theater. "Thank you for kicking me in the ass for the last couple of days. I needed it."

We reach the car and she wraps her arms around my lower back.

"I was worried about you for a bit there, Cap— I mean, Major." She winks and giggles after correcting her error. "Thought I was losing you."

I exhale nodding, knowing that my silence and the internal battle I wage with my demons put Bella into a panic.

"I'm fighting it. It's not easy, but I swear I'm trying to fight for you…for us."

She rises on her tip-toes and kisses me sweetly. "I know you are. I guess I just needed to hear those reassuring words from you."

"Well, how about if I take you home and reassure you in other ways, too," I say leaning down to kiss her neck.

She smiles and squeezes my ass as I open the car door for her. While she's getting in, I check my phone and see a missed call that came from Riley around twelve-thirty. My phone display says it's quarter to two; I don't want to call him back so late. It can wait till morning.

Right now, I have to bring my girlfriend home and show her what she means to me.

**^^TotS^^**

My alarm buzzes at five and it's painful. I knew dinner and then a late-night movie was going to hurt in the morning, but I wanted to keep my word to Bella that I was going to try to move past my withdrawn mood and allow myself a little bit of a good time.

After my shower, I come out to an empty bedroom to find Bella up and fluttering around the kitchen making me coffee, biscuits and sausage gravy for breakfast.

"You didn't have to do this, silly," I say coming up behind her and nibbling along her shoulder. "Y'know…I'm standing here in a towel. You could very easily take advantage of this situation, Clementine."

She laughs while stirring her gravy. "Your offer is very tempting, Major, but you told me you have an early morning meeting with the colonel and I refuse to be the reason you're late getting in to work again.

"All right, you win," I chuckle, walking away. "Can I get a rain check for lunchtime?"

I hear her cracking up from the other room. "When have I ever refused that?"

I dress quickly and start lacing up my boots when the doorbell rings. I look around confused, glancing at my bedside clock to ensure that it is, indeed, only 5:30 in the morning.

_Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour?_

Bella appears in the bedroom doorway looking apprehensive. "Umm."

"Yeah, I know. Hang on."

I walk past and peer through the peephole to find Emmett standing on the other side. He and Rosalie have their flight to Australia today, maybe he's just here on their way to the airport to say goodbye?

"It's Em," I tell Bella with a shrug, pulling the door open.

Emmett doesn't say a word, and his face is stoic…worn. He seems completely run down, and if I'm not mistaken, his eyes are looking red and glassy.

"Hey, Emmett," Bella chirps, walking into the living room boldly, no longer concerned that we have a random stranger at my door at this early hour.

He barely cracks a smile toward her and refocuses on me. A sick feeling suddenly overwhelms me as I'm reminded of that horrid nightmare I had while camping with Bella at Kilauea.

_Emmett, wearing his Alphas, with tears in his eyes, is the one standing at the open door with the chaplain next to him._**_What the hell? _**_Em's not a CACO. Apparently, this isn't my house call; I'm merely a deeply confused spectator off to the side._

"_Emmett? What are y—?" My mother's quaking voice trails off._

"I just came from Castle Medical Center. Riley tried calling you, but it was late."

My jaw clenches and my stomach starts churning when I hear Emmett's voice rather than my mom's from the nightmare. I gather my wits enough to respond to him. "I saw I missed his call. What—"

"There was an accident last night," he interrupts me. "Nalani was on her way back to Ri's after work. Some fool in the oncoming lane was texting at the wheel."

"Oh, God," Bella calls out from behind me, and it causes me to step back from Emmett. My brain continues to grasp at flashes from that nightmare last month.

_I look to Emmett and he's nodding his head. My mom collapses into his arms and the kids retreat, calling out for their mother._

_The next thing I know, Emmett is carrying her into the house and the chaplain is following behind him, shutting the door in my face. Before the scene inside disappears from my view, I peer in to see a very pregnant Bella push herself up from a recliner, clutching her throat and screaming—_

I shake my head to come back to the here and now.

"So what— what happened? She got hit? She's at the hospital?" I bark out, annoyed and anxious.

He nods only slightly and his face pales. "The paramedics rushed her in. Ri and Kalia got there in time to see her awake…but—"

"Oh, Jesus." Bella grasps her waist. "Is she—"

I cut her off. "What is it, Em? She died? You telling me she fuckin' died?"

The flash of pain on his face when his eyes fill with tears tells me all I need to know.

"Three hours ago."

My hands fly to the top of my head while I hear Bella's cry rip from her chest. I dreamed this…I dreamed this but I didn't. Emmett at the door, tears in his eyes, Bella screaming. My ears start pounding as I hear the blood rapidly whooshing through them.

The walls start closing in as the chorus of screams blasts in my head. All I can think of is young Kalia losing the only blood family she had left, and my best friend Riley…who turned his life around for true love and has now been left with nothing.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

Edward contacts Colonel Cullen, who hadn't been notified of Riley's personal tragedy since it only transpired during the night. He's understanding of Edward and allows him to just be on-call and check in with his office throughout the day.

I quickly get dressed, and before six we're in the car following Emmett back to Riley's house. The three-minute ride is spent in complete silence.

What could be said? A beautiful soul was taken from us far too soon. I'm completely devastated, and I only met Nalani a couple of weeks ago. My heart breaks for Edward, Riley and of course, Kalia.

We walk into Ri's house not knowing what to expect. Kalia is stretched across the couch with her head in Rosalie's lap. We can hear Riley talking in the kitchen and quickly realize he's speaking to his mother, who apparently plans to fly out as soon as she can.

Emmett and Edward walk to the back of the house to be with him, and I sit down next to Rosalie who's smoothing Kalia's hair off her tear-stained face. I put my arm around Rosalie's shoulder and she tips her head into the crook of my neck.

My tears start streaming again just watching this sweet, little girl whose life completely shattered just a few short hours ago.

I don't know how long we remain like that, but eventually Riley comes out to the living room wanting to check on Kalia. I stand up to embrace him.

"Riley." I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I— I can't believe this…I'm so, so sorry." My voice breaks at the end.

He just looks at me, nodding, swallowing, eyes brimming with tears for probably the hundredth time today. I unclasp my hands and squeeze his arms before pulling away.

When I look over at Edward, he's staring at me with a blank expression. His shoulders rise and fall in defeat as he turns to the couch to watch Kalia's sleeping form. His nostrils flare while he tenses his jaw and shakes his head.

We're all at a complete loss as to what to do next.

One minute Nalani was here, and the next minute she's gone.

And everything…_everything_ has changed just like that.

**^^TotS^^**

Edward and Emmett help Riley plan Nalani's funeral over the next couple of days. Riley's officially on leave from work and Edward has been able to help out quite a bit with the arrangements, though he still goes into his office for a few hours at a time.

Riley's mom and brother arrived two days ago and are staying in a local hotel. Though Riley appreciates their support, they never met Nalani and certainly don't know Kalia at all. Their kindness is evident though, because they come to Riley's first thing in the morning and stay late into the night. They've spent a lot of their time in the kitchen keeping us fed— when we feel like eating— and just trying to keep the house straightened as we all move through our days like zombies.

As for our small group, we've all been taking turns sleeping at Riley's house to be there for him and especially for Kalia. She's absolutely desolate and doesn't know where to throw herself. She learned about death much too young, not ever remembering her own mom, but having to bury her grandmother three years ago at the tender age of seven.

How can a young child process such loss? The word unfair doesn't even begin to cover it.

The sun is setting and the house is fairly quiet, except for some conversation from time to time. I'm lying on my side on the floor for no particular reason, when Kalia walks into the room. I watch her as she gets down in front of me and scoots her body back until we're spooning on the floor. God, my heart is aching for this poor girl. We lie there together, my arm draped over her waist, and out of the corner of my eye I see Edward come into view. Moments later, he tucks his body behind mine and folds his arm over Kalia and me.

I immediately get choked up, because this is the first time he's voluntarily touched me in three days. When we're sleeping at Riley's, we've been on separate couches or in different rooms. And the one night we spent at his home, he crashed for the night in his recliner, watching television in the living room, while I was wide awake and feeling lonely in his bed.

Conversation between the two of us has been practically non-existent, but we've also rarely been alone. When we do get a free moment, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his chest, just needing to feel close. His hugs seem mechanical…just reciprocating for the sake of the gesture. I'm trying not to allow my head to dwell on his apathetic responses. Once we have some time alone together, I know we'll be able to reconnect again.

We've_ got_ to be able to reconnect again.

**^^TotS^^**

Traditional Hawaiian funerals lean toward celebrating a person's life, rather than agonizing in his or her death. Though she was taken from Riley and Kalia much too soon, most friends and guests spend the day laughing, telling stories and spreading the love that came naturally to Nalani.

We all do our best to make it through the day, just being there in whatever capacity Riley and Kalia need. They both put on a brave face, and Kalia doesn't move too far from Riley's side for the majority of the time.

Back at the house at the end of the evening, Riley whispers that he wants to be alone with Kalia tonight. He knows we're all only a phone call away, but he needs to have time with her…even if they're just quiet together.

"Ready to go?" Edward's voice comes up behind me as I'm unloading the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I'm just about done here. Give me five minutes."

"Sure. Take your time." He walks out without another word.

I finish in the kitchen and find Kalia lying on top of her bed— well, in the bedroom she sleeps in when she and Nalani stay with Riley. It has some young girlish touches to it. A Justin Bieber poster is pinned to the back of her door. Her twin comforter has little pink rosebuds all over it. On the standard Marine Corps-issued wooden nightstand is a red satin-framed picture of her and Nalani from Christmas with "Mele Kalikimaka" embroidered below the photo.

On the left side of her dresser is a collage of photos of her and Nalani wearing luau costumes in all different poses together. It's what's on the right side of the dresser that makes my heart clench and ache for her pain. A simple silver five-by-seven frame with the words, "My Family" across the top. It was a picture Rosalie snapped of the three of them minutes after Riley proposed on July Fourth. They're all sitting on the blanket together. Nalani is on Riley's lap with his arms enveloping her, and Kalia is kneeling behind Riley with her arms draped around his neck. It almost looks like he's giving her a piggy-back ride. Their smiling faces are all leaning toward each other, tears of happiness in their eyes as they took that first step in starting a future as a family.

And sixteen days later, it all shattered at their feet.

I take a deep breath and gather my composure.

"Hey kiddo," I whisper tentatively and she turns to make eye contact with me.

"Hi, Bella."

"Honey, Edward and I are going to take off for the night, but we want you to know that if you need or want either of us, we'll come right back over, okay? Riley already knows he can call us…or you can call us. It doesn't matter what time it is. We'll come, okay?"

She nods, tiredly. "M'kay."

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her small body. "Try to get some sleep, sweetie. And I'll see you in the morning."

Her hug is weak around my neck. "Bye."

I let go, kissing her forehead and tuck her under the covers, wiping a tear from my eye.

Out in the living room, I find Riley and Edward sitting on the couch.

"How is she?" Riley asks.

My lips are pursed and I shrug. "She's quiet, but tucked in." I pick up my bag from the end table. "If she has a rough night—"

Riley interrupts, "I promise to call. I just want to see if we can do it for this one night on our own."

Edward and I hug Riley goodbye before driving back to our house...Edward's house.

We're both silent while getting ready for bed and slide under the covers without a word. He lies on his back, the sheet draped across his waist, his left arm above his body, hand fisted at his forehead. I scoot close to him and tuck myself into the nook under his right shoulder. He doesn't close his arm around me like he normally has in the past, and it stings like hell.

At least five minutes pass before I get up the courage to speak.

"I love you, Edward. I love you and I'm so sorry that Nalani is gone. I know how much you cared about her."

He gives me no response and the pit in my stomach gets heavier.

I don't know how long I wait to hear his voice, but sleep claims me eventually. It's the first sound sleep I've gotten in five nights because he's finally by my side. I can't be sure if I dreamt it or not, but I'm almost positive I heard Edward whisper, "I love you," somewhere in the night.

**^^TotS^^**

Edward moves around the room in the early morning as quietly as possible, but it wakes me nonetheless. When he leaves without the kiss to my temple that I've grown accustomed to, I cry myself back to sleep. I wake two hours later, get ready and head over to Riley's house. Emmett and Rosalie are already there and we decide to drive up to Laie to Nalani's apartment.

Riley's plan is to clear out Nalani's place entirely. He doesn't want— and doesn't want Kalia— to have to make any hasty decisions about the contents. Every piece of furniture, every decorative knick-knack, every plate, every sock, no matter how insignificant, he just wants it all packed up and he'll go through it at a later date when he's not in a raw, grieving state. Right now he's just mission-focused: get this job done, then figure out how to live life without her.

Doing this work as a group makes the most sense as well, because after we all have to leave in a few weeks, Riley would be left alone with this monumental task to complete on his own. And at this point, Kalia has to be his main focus. Emmett and Rosalie have less than a week before they have to report to Okinawa. When Nalani died, they cancelled their trip to Australia.

With all four adults working non-stop, we have her two-bedroom apartment boxed up by the end of that day. Riley's going to get a work party of his Marines to come out one day after work and help him move the furniture to a nearby storage facility. In exchange for their hard labor, he'll buy them all dinner. I remember Mike used to participate in similar work parties for officers and friends.

I call Edward to see if he wants to grab some pizza with all of us, but he doesn't answer his cell phone. Nobody thinks anything of it, but to me, it continues to be a warning signal that he's checking out and I'm losing him to his demons.

I stay to help put Kalia to bed and then head back to Edward's house. He isn't there and there's no sign that he ever came home at all during the day. I get ready for bed and just lie there in the dark, staring at the ceiling fan.

What do I do? Do I go to his office and demand answers? Make him fight for us? Do I just stay here and wait? I'm so torn right now.

On one hand, I could play the pissed off girlfriend. Yes, he lost his friend of many years, but I just buried her, too. And she meant a lot to me in just the short amount of time I knew her. I'm aching with grief for Riley and Kalia because I know what it's like to bury someone and feel completely desolate without them. Why does Edward get to be the only one who feels jilted? We're all grieving here.

But then I come back to the person I am in my heart, my true self. The one who knows that his life, since he was nine years old, has had many tragedies. Then, as a part of his career, he's had the collateral duty of bringing the worst news to strangers and it's affected him greatly.

I had the pleasure of watching Edward transform from someone who never dreamed of getting into a long-term relationship, to hearing him propose to me, albeit drunkenly, because he couldn't stand the thought of us getting separated after just finding each other. I believe him when he says he loves me. I can see it in his actions and I can hear it in his words.

As amazing as our Hawaiian vacation was, it seems it wasn't enough medicine to cure all his past hurts, which were only reinforced with an extremely difficult CACO call as soon as he got back to work. Then, just as I thought he might've been pulling himself out of the pit of despair, Nalani was killed and he's right back in there, even deeper than before. He may be thirty-four years old, but he's terrified and sick about the thought of leaving me if he ever died suddenly, or worse, the thought of me dying and leaving him in unbearable pain, like he's witnessed from all of the CACO calls he's made in his career. Like he's seeing in Riley and Kalia now.

So again, what do I do? Which road do I take? Pissed off and unforgiving or understanding but helpless?

I dry the tears that have run silently down my temples and roll over toward the window. I switch our pillows so that I'm sleeping on his, the one that smells like his cologne and his body-wash. At least this way, I can feel him surrounding me.

I promised myself a life without regrets. And no matter what happens with Edward, I won't regret a moment of our time together. He's been the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I don't want to walk away. God knows I don't. But I will, if it saves his sanity and mine. We both deserve a life without such angst. I can't live like this, and I'm pretty sure he can't either.

I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll see what he has to say. And then I'll make a decision. I'll do what's right for me…for him…for us.

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**Pendleton**- Camp Pendleton in California, which is located in San Diego County. Largest Marine Corps Base on the west coast.

**Sixteen-thirty**- Military talk for 4:30 p.m.

**DEERS-** Defense Enrollment Eligibiity Reporting System. If you are a servicemember, retiree, or dependent, DEERS registration is the key to getting your TRICARE (medical) benefits eligibility established. DEERS is a computerized database of military sponsors, families and others worldwide who are entitled under the law to TRICARE benefits.

* * *

**A/N: *standing behind the Major and Team Cabana who are all decked-out in full riot gear***

**Okay, that was hideous, and I hated it even more than you did. But it's a catalyst, folks. I hope and pray you'll continue to stay with the story. I will promise you that we're at the max body-count at this point. Nobody else will have to get buried. I love Spearward just as much as you do...I don't want to give the man a stroke by killing someone else, CACO duty or otherwise.**

**I'm a writing machine these days and have already started on chapter 20, so hopefully it'll be up within the normal two-week time frame. My profound apologies for the lack of review replies for the last update. I had to write this chapter as well as the Fandom4Oklahoma outtake. I can now announce that the outtake is titled, _Ohana Forever_. It will be from Riley's point of view regarding the loss of Nalani and how he and Kalia cope. I do hope you'll donate to this worthy cause. **

**Much love and thanks to Team Cabana. Thank you to all my lovely readers who take the time to leave me their thoughts in reviews and PMs. I appreciate every one of them as well as my alerters, favoriters, pimpers and lurkers. Hugs all around. Welcome to all my new readers this week! Come find me on Facebook and join The Cabanaboy's Playground for teasers and such. :)**

***passes you a tissue*. Please trust in Yummy. HEA is my middle name. **

**xo, Jen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tissues? CHECK! Reading-buddy? CHECK! Then you're all set for chapter twenty. See you at the bottom. **

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Another sleepless night passes, with Bella curled up on the other side of the bed. She may as well be on the other side of the Pacific, for all the distance I've put between us. I think she stole my pillow before I got home tonight, but I don't mind. She stole my heart all those weeks ago; my pillow is of little consequence at this point.

Every night, after she's fallen asleep, I spend hours just trying to get up the courage to find the right words, the ones that will keep her by my side, that won't send her running, that won't let her know how weak, how terrified I am. That is— if she hasn't figured it out already. I'm pretty sure I should win the asshole award for least communicative person on the planet right now.

I've never felt this way about any other woman. I can't imagine her not being next to me for the rest of my life…_but what if_?

I inch as close as I can without disturbing her, running my fingers through her hair, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath.

Thanking God, or whoever is listening, that she's still breathing.

Then I think about Riley, who's alone in his bed. Nalani was ripped away from him forever. All he's been left with are memories and her little sister to raise on his own. I hadn't realized that they'd made provisions in their wills immediately after getting engaged that if anything ever happened to Nalani, Riley would be willing to keep Kalia. It's a noble thing he's doing, but I also think he's very thankful that at least he gets to hold onto a piece of his fiancée, even if it is through her ten-year-old sister.

Next, my thoughts swing to accepting that, maybe, it's better that Bella and I are going to two different duty stations. Maybe I was right all along to opt to never truly commit to anybody. Maybe it was better before Riley settled down with Nalani. We were happy bachelors, I think. He'd be upset that Nalani died, of course, but his whole future wouldn't be completely up-ended. He wouldn't be sobbing, staring at her engagement ring and the wedding rings they picked out for each other.

My mind shifts again, and I think about the confrontation I had with Emmett earlier tonight at my office.

"_Hey. What're you doing here? Is Rose with Bella?"_

_He shakes his head and sits on the chair in front of my desk. "No, Rose isn't with Bella. She's passed out at the hotel after the busy day we all had. Just like I'm sure Bella's asleep in your bed…which begs the question, why the hell aren't__** you**__ asleep in your bed? It's after eleven."_

"_I had some FitReps to get done."_

"_Until this hour of the night? Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Edward. You've got Bella by your side for less than two weeks before she leaves for Korea. FitReps get done during the daylight hours. What the fuck are you doing?"_

_I glare at him, 'cause he knows he's pushing my buttons. "Don't worry about it."_

"_Fuck no! You're not gonna tell me to not worry about it," he snaps, sitting forward in the chair. "You're my best friend, goddammit, and I'm watching you throw away the most sensational fucking thing that's ever happened to you."_

_I stack my papers on my desk and start to close my docs on the laptop._

"_I'm not throwing her away. We're about to be stationed in two different countries, Em. The chances that we'd have survived a long-distance relationship are slim to none." The blatant lies taste sour on my tongue, but I make no move to rectify my words. _

_He straightens up, brows cocked and arms crossed. "Really."_

"_When have I ever been relationship material?" I shrug. "I'm not cut out for the drama."_

_He explodes. "What fucking drama? All you've EVER said about Bella is that she's the most intelligent, funny, sexy, sassy woman you've ever been around, and that it was going to be impossible to let her go! Jesus Christ," he continues to bellow, "you fucking proposed, or did you forget? Now you're backtracking because you're scared!"_

"_I'm not scared. I think I'm just ready to admit defeat."_

"_Well, I can see that, but what's defeating you? 'Cause from where I'm sitting, the only thing defeating you is __**you**__ and your mental road block."_

"_Look…just…let me figure it out, Emmett. I don't want to hurt her, and I definitely don't want to get hurt. I've had enough of that in my life."_

_I look up at him, and his angry expression softens slightly. _

"_We've all had a lot of hurt in our lives, man. My real dad skipped town when I was a kid and left my mom alone to raise me until she found Dan. A year later, I get a new dad and a baby brother out of the deal. Mom gets breast cancer, but she survives. Then, when we're all celebrating for Lauren and Eric and Bay, Eric gets sick and is dead within a month. Not to mention the Marines I've lost in Iraq and Afghanistan over the years. Life sucks…but isn't it better to live the life we have while we still have it? Why are you going to piss it away worrying about everything that could go wrong, when you have something right now that's going SO right?"_

Emmett's on target, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't know how to stay with her without it killing me. I feel so emotionally out of control. I don't have the right answer. I've come to realize that U2 knew what the hell they were talking about when they wrote "With or Without You."

I do know that what I've been doing— which is nothing but avoidance tactics— is getting me nowhere fast, and I've never been more miserable.

**^^TotS^^**

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you," I whisper as Bella picks her head up off the pillow.

She looks around the room before answering. "I didn't really know I was sleeping until I woke up around three and you were here. When did you get in?"

"Close to midnight. I was busy trying to finish up the paperwork that has to be done before I start my check-out procedures next week."

She sighs and flops back on the bed. "We were up at Nalani's place yesterday. We packed up everything except the furniture, which'll be moved by some of Riley's Marines in a few days.

I nod, taking in what she's saying as I pull my dog tags down over my head and unplug my cell from its charger.

"I called you for dinner— a few times throughout the day, actually— I…I missed you. I thought it was important for all of us to be together. Y'know, for Riley and Kalia…at least while we're all still here on Oahu."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Like I said, I was just swamped with paperwork and this deadline looming over me."

She tucks her hands under her face and continues to watch me move around the room.

"I've gotta run. I'll try to make it home for dinner tonight." I turn toward the bedroom door and hear her call out to me.

"Riley was going to have us all over because Emmett and Rosalie have to leave in a few days…kinda like a "goodbye-for-now-slash-thanks-for-your-help" dinner.

I nod. "Yeah, I'll definitely try. It'll all depend on the workload."

"And what about us?" Her voice gets quiet. "What will we depend on?"

I glance at my watch and see that I'm running late. "What do you mean?" I huff, but I don't mean to.

Still lying on her side, now with her eyes glistening, she clarifies. "I mean you and me, Edward. What will you and I depend on?"

"I'm really not sure I understand what you're asking, but I have to run…can we talk about this later?"

She closes her eyes, nodding curtly.

I decide to stop being a pussy and give her a kiss, instead of sneaking out like I have been for the last few days. I take a few quick strides back to the bed and give her a peck on the lips. As I stand up, I see her touch her fingers to her mouth.

"I'm outta here. Give me a buzz later, if you want," I call out over my shoulder, halfway to the front door, my self-loathing and sheepishness not allowing me to stick around for her reply.

**^^TotS^^**

"Colonel? Major Masen's here to see you."

"Send him in."

I square my shoulders as First Sergeant Matheson holds the door open for me. Walking up to my commanding officer's desk, I stop a few feet in front and announce myself.

"Major Masen, reporting as ordered, sir." I stand at attention until he makes eye contact.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." My stomach is in my throat with nerves, but I sit down and try to force my knees to stop bouncing.

"I'll get right to the point, Edward. You look like shit."

"Sir?"

He holds his hands up in surrender. "No personal offense intended, and it's certainly not your uniform I'm judging…but, I know my men. I make it my business to keep my eyes out for those who work for me. You and I have managed to follow each other to different duty stations over the last ten years. I've watched you change. I've seen what your collateral duties have done to you. Ever since I called you for that CACO a couple weeks ago, I've seen your demeanor shift again. Then Major Bier's fiancée was killed, and I know she was your friend as well…I just…I need you to know that it's all right to contact someone at Tripler."

"You want me to see a shrink?" I try to keep my voice steady; this is still my commanding officer I'm speaking with.

"Look, you and I both know there's a politically correct response to dealing with psychological issues after combat, PTSD and such…and then there are the unwritten rules that say we're Marines, and we should be able to handle this."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm telling you that I wouldn't ever want your job, Edward. I'm telling you it would take a toll on me and my personal choices in life, if I consistently brought horrible news to spouses and parents of Marines."

I listen respectfully, my face devoid of emotion, but my stomach continues to twist and retch in its current state of turmoil.

"I'm telling you I'd need to unload on somebody, eventually. Even shrinks see shrinks sometimes, son."

"Is this a direct order, sir?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's not. It's an observation and a suggestion. Your personal life is your own, until it starts to adversely affect your job. I say with confidence that you're a stellar Marine, and your job performance has never been in question."

I look down at my folded hands and nod. My mom sent me for counseling after my father died all those years ago, but I haven't spoken to a professional since I was twelve years old. I know I'm losing Bella. I could see it in her eyes this morning before I left for work. I have to make this right. I have to show her I can change…or at least show her I want to and I'm trying.

"You're headed to Okinawa next, right?"

"Yes, sir. TMO packs me up on one August."

"Well, I won't be following you over there. I've already put in my overseas time. I'm headed to the Pentagon in January." He pauses, tapping his pen on the desk. "I just wanted you to keep this in mind. I know our time together is running short, it was important to me to say this to you."

I stand and lean over his desk, extending my hand. He grasps it firmly, responding with a strong shake.

"Thank you, sir. I'll certainly think about what you said."

"Good. I think you owe it to yourself. And if you don't mind me saying so, perhaps you owe it to that young lady you've been spending your free time with. You don't pick just anybody to pin on an oak leaf."

I smile and huff. "No, sir, you don't...at least _I_ don't."

"My point exactly," he chuckles. "Take care, Edward."

"Thank you, sir."

**^^TotS^^**

I arrive home around six with a renewed sense of semi-confidence. Between the two talks I had in less than twenty-four hours with Emmett and then Colonel Cullen, and my heart's bottom line, I want to believe I can make this work…_we_ can make this work. Bella means the world to me. That's all there is to it.

When I open the front door, the smell of Bella's homemade pasta sauce overwhelms me and my mouth instantly waters. But as I'm calling out for my girlfriend, my eyes find her two red suitcases, her matching laptop bag and purse sitting next to the dining room table. Max is on the floor next to the bags with a pitiful look in his eyes. He barely raises his head to acknowledge my entrance.

A flush of heat rises up my back and over my shoulders as I try to ignore what this could mean. Seconds later, Bella walks out of the kitchen.

"Hey."

I stand stock-still before I realize she said something, and I respond. "Hey." I pull my cover off and put my keys inside it, before placing them and my shopping bag on the table by the door.

"I didn't know when you'd be home, so I went ahead and made manicotti for you anyway. It's in the oven, ready to eat with some garlic bread warming…salad's in the fridge."

"Didn't you say Riley was going to have everyone over for dinner?"

"Yeah, he called earlier when he couldn't get in touch with you again and said the dinner was postponed until tomorrow because Kalia's having a really tough day."

I nod, hearing her explanation, but that still doesn't clue me in as to why she looks packed and ready to hit the road.

I take a step toward her, as I throw my thumb to the side. "What's...umm... what's with the bags?"

She fidgets with her necklace, her fingers dragging the pendant back and forth along the delicate chain. It's funny…I don't recall seeing her wear it for the last several weeks.

"Can we sit?" she asks, her voice strained.

I follow her over to the couch as a million thoughts run through my head, but my mind is so scrambled, I can't gather my wits to sort through them. Before I sit, the only thought, the only fear I have is the one I blurt out.

"Are you leaving?"

She looks me in the eye and breathes deeply before her chin dips. "Yes," she whispers.

Trying desperately to drown out the chorus of screams that suddenly erupts in my mind, I shake my head, my eyes closed, not accepting this.

"But when…why? Please just—"

She puts her hand on mine to still my nervous fidgeting.

"Edward, I've watched you pull away from me…from us…since the moment Emmett arrived on your doorstep last week. The CACO call was bad…and I did everything I could to hold onto you before you got swept away in the flood of your fears. But when Nalani died…"

She gets choked up and trails off, but I don't interrupt her. For as quiet as I've been for the last week, she deserves to say whatever she needs to say. I owe her my silence in this moment.

"When she died, it was like a light switched off inside you, a light behind your eyes. And no matter what I did to try and get to you, to try and pull you back from that darkness, it proved to be an impossible task. It's just too strong for me," she whimpers, helplessly.

"Bella, please let me explain."

She holds up her hand. "I don't need you to explain. I know you better than you think. This is who you are…who you've always been for the last twenty-some-odd years. It was selfish of me to think that dancing and making love and sightseeing our way through the islands would be some miraculous cure for what's plagued you for so long."

My chest constricts, and my palms get sweaty as I still listen, but plan to interrupt when I think my argument might hold water.

"I shouldn't have tried to change you," she sighs. "You're a beautiful, intelligent, incredibly giving man all on your own. You didn't need me to try to make you better. Ultimately, the blame lies with me."

I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head. "What? Bella how can you possibly say that you hold _any_ blame for what's transpired here?"

She swipes the moisture from her cheeks and then under her nose with a tissue. "It was never fair of me to try to tell you how to think or feel... how to live your life. You were doing fine before I ever walked into the picture."

I stand up from the couch and clasp my hands over my head. I can't believe this is happening.

"I know how the tragedies in your life have shaped you. And I know that you've always believed that it's just safer for everyone involved if you didn't give your heart away. Clearly you knew a lot better than I just how much you could handle when things take a terrible turn. I was wrong to try to force you to look at life differently. It wasn't my place, and I'm sorry."

"Bella, wait a second." I stop my pacing to face her. "I'll admit I was a tough nut to crack when we first started hanging out, but you didn't force me into anything I didn't already desire. I fell in love with you all on my own, how could I not? You didn't bewitch me and leave me no choice. You didn't cast some kind of evil spell."

"But you're unhappy and you're scared and you're questioning things…and I told myself a long time ago that I didn't ever want to be the reason for you to feel such turmoil. The distance you've put between us in just the last week alone is proof that you don't know what the right thing to do is."

"But I'm trying!" My voice gets louder and she flinches at the change. "I want to see somebody…maybe talk to a counselor. I can't keep living like this."

Her face shows a spark of hope even though her tears still run. "I think maybe that'll be good for you, but I don't want you to get help because of me. I can't be responsible for your happiness or your unhappiness, and right now, I feel like I'm the reason you don't come home at a regular hour anymore. I think you'd absolutely be spending this time with Riley and Kalia, helping them through as only you can. You'd want to hang out with Emmett and Rosalie before they take off. But I'm there…I'm the common denominator in all those instances. I won't chase you out of your home or away from your friends."

I scrub my hands over my face and around my neck. I'm losing her. I'm losing her and I don't know how to fix this. Just then, I remember what's in the shopping bag I brought in from the car.

"Look…look what I got for myself." I dig through the bag and find the new _Tangled _DVD I bought from the PX before I came home. I hold it out and drop to my knees in front of her on the couch. "It's so I can have a copy when you come see me in Japan…so that you won't have to bring your own. I can perfect my smolder while we're away from each other."

Bella buries her face in her hands and her shoulders shake. I feel my eyes well up as I watch my girlfriend dissolve in tears.

"Baby, please…please don't go. I can fix myself. I can be better for you, Bella."

She lifts her face and cups my cheek. "That's just it. Your smolder doesn't need perfecting and you shouldn't fix yourself for me…you've got to be willing to do it for you. You have to come first, Edward."

I close my eyes feeling drops of moisture coat my eyelashes. We're both silent for a few minutes.

"What do I tell Bailyn?" I croak out, maybe trying to play a guilt card in my last moments of desperation, but even I know I don't want to face that little girl without delivering her princess.

Her face fills with a look of remorse and she looks off to the side before responding. "Tell her to keep believing in happily ever after…'cause it'll find her. Just like I know it'll find me, too."

"Bella—"

She shakes her head and leans in to kiss me. Her petal-soft lips graze mine for the last time. I feel like I've stopped breathing. This can't be it.

Bella pulls her mouth away from mine slowly and our eyes lock. "I'll never forget you, Edward Masen." Her chest shudders, trying to regulate her breathing after such a steady cry. "You were the best surprise of my life."

I no longer try to find words to stop her. Maybe she knows better for both of us. My heart is so fucking ripped to shreds right now, I don't know which end is up. I'm simply helpless and no longer able to fight this battle.

She stands from the couch and moves across the room to collect her bags. I turn toward the bay window and see a cab parked in my driveway.

I'm paralyzed, still kneeling on the floor where I made my final plea, the movie still in my grasp. She holds her hand up, high-fiving the air as she opens the door and walks down the path to the waiting car.

I don't know how much time passes before I pull myself up from the floor and collapse onto the couch. I turn the movie over in my hand and am reminded of the scene at the end. Clear as day in my mind, I can hear Flynn Rider whisper his dying words to Rapunzel:

"_You were my new dream."_

And she was. Bella was my new dream, yet my stupidity and inaction just forced me to wake up to the lonely reality I've always known.

**^^TotS^^**

Almost three days have passed since she walked out my door. I've jumped every time I heard my cell phone, and almost broke my neck twice trying to get it before the ringing stopped, but never had the desire to answer it when the screen revealed it wasn't Bella calling.

My emotions continue to ride a wild roller coaster. I fluctuate from feeling sorry for myself and wallowing over the loss of her, to complete self-loathing at my apathetic mindset, then onto irrational anger that she walked out so easily. I'm not a fucking mind-reader and neither is she! She never gave me an opportunity to explain. Never stayed to hear what I was trying to work through. We buried Nalani and two days later she was packed and out my door.

At least, with the CACO call she gave me several days to be quiet and sullen and work through my demons. I buried one of my closest friends and she didn't think twice about walking away from all of us. To say nothing of the fact that Bailyn will be destroyed when I get back to California and don't have Bella on my arm.

I don't know what's right…what's fair…or even what's real anymore. Our love couldn't have been that strong for her to give up on us so easily, that much I know. Maybe I should've listened to her more closely in the beginning when she said this trip was just about making memories and having fun. Toured the islands, had a fling and fucked up my life for good.

Oh yeah, this was loads of fun. Thanks for the ride, lady.

Emmett and Rosalie didn't bother coming over to say goodbye. I got a text message yesterday that they decided to get a jump on their trip and head out a couple of days early. I imagine they already know that Bella left me, so they left bad enough alone.

I'll see them in two weeks in Okinawa anyway.

Things have been quiet where Riley's concerned and again, I'm an epic asshole. I know I should be over there every day after work, but I can't seem to move from the couch when I come home. I put in my time in the office and barely make it through the door before throwing myself on the sofa and mindlessly flipping through the channels.

Somewhere between Friday night reruns of _King of Queens,_ a pounding at my front door has me leaping to my feet.

I yank it open to find Riley looking worn out, and rightfully so. He barely acknowledges me, simply pushing past me in the doorway. I close the hatch behind him and fall back on the couch, assuming he'll say something when he's ready.

I hear cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen before he comes back out to the living room with two Old Fashioned glasses and a bottle of Patron. I cock one eyebrow and mute the television when he sits.

"Something on your mind, Ri?" I figure I'll take the bait.

He glances at me briefly before directing his attention back to the bottle. Pouring at least three shots worth into both glasses, he slides one across the coffee table for me. He chugs two thirds of his tequila, then reclines back on the other couch watching me watch him.

I do a shot and wait for him to speak.

"Somethin'on my mind? Yeah...yeah, you could say that."

"Okaaaaay." It's going to be one of those chats. "Where's Kalia?"

"Her best friend's mother and I convinced her that she deserved to attend a friend's birthday sleepover tonight. I just dropped her off about a half hour ago."

My heart constricts in agony thinking about Kalia. And like the shit I am, I've been unavailable to her, too.

"How's she coping?"

He finishes his drink and starts to pour another. "She's devastated. We try to get through each day minute by minute…can't even stretch it to an hour yet."

He throws another gulp down his gullet. I take a sip of mine as well.

"And how are you?"

He levels me with a challenging glare. "You ready to do this?"

"Do what?"

"That's fine, Edward. You play dumb here. But you and I both know what I'm about to say to you. I'll gladly say it out loud even though I KNOW you know what's about to go down here."

He slams his glass on the table, and some liquid spills over the edge.

"Nalani's gone. It took me over two years to realize it, but she was the love of my life and she's fucking gone. I have her ashes sitting on my nightstand." He points off in the direction of his townhouse.

"Riley, I—"

"No! You're gonna listen to this shit or I'm gonna fucking knock you around until I have your attention. You! Let! Bella! Leave! You fucking let Bella WALK OUT YOUR GODDAMN DOOR because you're feeling sorry for yourself and you're scared."

I take a deep breath and a swig of my tequila.

"You love her. You love her, and you _still_ let her walk away. Why? After all you've been through, WHY would you do that?"

My anger rises. "It's because of what I've been through that I let her walk away! Maybe she knows better! She deserves to protect herself!" My emotions shift from defending Bella to questioning her authenticity. "She knew I was a lost cause. That's probably why she never fuckin' invited me to meet her family, ohhh no!" I take another gulp, getting more pissed by the second. "I was the dick who put himself out there for her, and she just stayed quiet. Every time I told her I was willing to work on things, willing to make more of a commitment, aim toward the future…she stayed suspiciously silent."

He huffs, shaking his head at me.

"I fucking invited her home to California, Riley! When have I EVER done that? Has my mother EVER met a girl I've been involved with?" I'm so mad I can feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. "I let her in! I let her into my life and into my heart and she shredded it! She hung out with me for a while, got her rocks off and jetted when things got a little sticky!"

I fold myself over and bury my head between my knees, letting out a roar.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to put yourself out there like that?" I scream at him. "After everything I've gone through, do you have ANY clue what it's like to be left completely alone after pouring your fucking heart out to a girl only to have it thrown right back in your face with a big 'Fuck you'?"

"No," he says quietly. "No, I don't know what _that's_ like Edward, but here's what I do know. I know what it's like to pledge my love to someone, have her reciprocate it, start to map out our life together only to WATCH HER DIE so that I'm left with NO chance of ever being near her again!"

He jumps up and whips his glass at the fireplace; the shards fly everywhere. He reels back around and starts screaming at me. "She's dead! Gone from me forever! If my head hadn't been shoved so far up my ass, I would've known two and a half years ago that she and I were meant to be together…but I took my sweet time because I was afraid of settling down. Fucking worrying that I wasn't enjoying everything life had to offer me."

Tears of frustration, anger, and heartache are spilling from his eyes. "Why did I wait so long? Why didn't I take advantage of _every_ fucking day? I have a lifetime to regret my slow-ass decision in making things official with Nalani. I will never, ever get that time back and I will never, ever get another chance to hold her hand or kiss her goodnight, or even see her across a room flashing me that secret smile she saved only for me.

"Those opportunities are gone forever! But you," he growls, pointing at my chest, "your chances are still there. You had her…you had Bella in your grasp and you let her walk away."

I scrub my hands over my face. "I'm sorry," I grumble, feeling like a complete heel for comparing Bella's exit to Nalani's death.

"You found love in an unlikely place and time…why the fuck aren't you holding onto it? I don't care if you're scared. I don't care that you've been hurt. What I do know is that you've never been as happy as you were for the last couple of months.

"Don't you think I'd do anything, ANYTHING to get more time with Nalani? I'm not going to stand here and listen to this shit from you. It doesn't matter that Bella left the island. You're a fucking Marine Corps officer who's ready to PCS, you have nothing but time on your hands. You need to get your act together and go find her. Talk to her…tell her you're terrified, tell her she hurt you, but at least give her all the facts, everything that's on your mind and in your heart. All you gave her was silence. I've been caught up in my own tragedy for the last week, but even I could see how you purposely ignored Bella as a way to avoid your own anxieties."

A raging headache comes on out of nowhere, and I rub my fingers at my temples in an effort to find relief.

"You owe me, Edward. Wait, fuck that, I'll do you one better…you owe Nalani."

I look at him like he's sprouting a horn from his forehead.

"We all sat there at dinner that night on Maui, and you listened to her tell you she's prayed for you every night since she met you. She prayed for you to find someone who'd be the perfect match for you. We all know you found her…Nalani knew it was Bella you'd been waiting for. After _everything_ Nalani prayed for and wished for you…you owe her the effort of laying everything on the line with Bella. Even if things fall apart, there's no reason not to try. She's alive and she's out there somewhere. You might be mad, she might be mad…you might need time apart to figure all your shit out…but fuck, man…don't let this be the end."

Emotionally eviscerated, Riley collapses into a dining room chair and covers his head with his arms. While my head continues to pound, I wipe the tears from the corners of my eyes, making my way over to my friend who needs me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he grips it like he's holding on for dear life…which, presumably, he is.

It's time to man the fuck up. My shit aside, I owe him and Kalia my time, friendship and love because I've been unconscionably self-absorbed for the last week, hell, since the CACO call.

I don't know what the future holds for me or Bella or us as a couple, but I do know that I can be the best friend I want and need to be for Riley now. Once I'm back in California, I'll figure out the rest.

This can't be the end. This isn't the end…not by a long shot.

* * *

**Military Terms:**

**FitReps-** Fitness reports. Proficiency reports given to all Marines to evaluate every aspect of their performance, both physical and on the job within their MOS. Every Marine, no matter the rank, receives FitReps by their commanding officer. These also weigh heavily when it comes time for promotions in the ranks.

**TMO-** Traffic Management Office. Office that coordinates a Marine's move to a new station. For overseas moves, they pack up your house into three categories: long-term storage, household goods and express shipment. When you go from the states to Europe or Asia, your space significantly decreases, so you make decisions on what you can live without for three years and put them in storage (eg- car, furniture sets {because many places are furnished for you}). Household goods shipment often takes several weeks to arrive overseas. (eg- pots, pans, out-of-season clothes, things you don't NEED every day) The express shipment will arrive when you arrive at your new duty station. These are your everyday necessities. (eg- sheets, clothes, towels, a pot, a pan, etc.)

**"one August"-** Marine Corps-speak for August 1st.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, she New Mooned him. Aside from the picture I wanted to paint for you in the prologue, it was this chapter and break-up scene I had most-rehearsed in my head. #evilangstyYummy. Anyway...I'll ask you to kindly stow your tomatoes and rotten eggs, and don't hurl them at me just yet. Clearly Edward ended this chapter as a man-ready-for-a-mission. *winks* Trust in Yummy...good things are on the horizon. **

**Much love and thanks to LaMomo, Cejsmom, Born and Jules. Their input is invaluable. And to my Major, who corrected my scene in Colonel Cullen's office, because "No, Jen, Marines don't salute inside of a building because they're not wearing their covers." Sigh...it's the little details that he remembers. He rocks my world.**

**Love and thanks to all my wonderful readers and those who take the time to leave me their thoughts. I so appreciate it. Again, I apologize for the lack of review replies. It's been so difficult vacationing, taking care of my three little ones and writing all at the same time. Life will be more normal once I'm back in GA. Less than two weeks till that happens.**

**For those of you who donated to the Fandom 4 Oklahoma fundraiser, I hope you enjoyed the Riley POV outtake. For those of you who didn't get the chance to donate, the chapter will post here on September 1st. Would love to hear your thoughts on that outtake either via PM here or on FB if we're friends there!**

**Off to do some more writing!**

**xo, Jen**


End file.
